A Mermaid's Tear and Song
by Carly3008
Summary: kagome is a mermaid and finds herself trapped in an onsen when she is rejected by her peers. she then finds herself in the company of demons. fate has away with messing everything up; where will her fate take her?
1. Father's travels and Kagome's rite

Chapter one: Father's travels and Kagome's rite

deep under the sea in a far away place, there is a kingdom of mermaids. In this kingdom, there is of course their king and queen and heir and young prince the second in command of the army. But our story starts with this one mermaid, Kagome.

"Father, where are you going? You never stay for long."

"Oh, Kagome, I shall return, and you must behave yourself for many will look to you in my stead, do not travel to the surface unless with a group it is not safe, if you are hurt... I know not what I will do, but it would be unpleasant for all."

"Understood father, I wish you a safe journey and safer return."

"Remember this darling, we are never far apart if we are always under the same sky..."

Kagome smiled at the childhood phrase her father had used when she was to young to tell the difference in distance, but it still made her feel better to know that they were there under the same sky under the water. Kagome finished the phrase.

"Thats under the same waters."

"Good my darling, now I must bid you adieu."

With that said Kagome's father, Hirohito swam swiftly to the west out into the open oceans.

Its been 3 years since that day Kagome's father swam away, and now she was 16 and ready for the ritual, it was the day that the full moon would last for only 2 days and that day mermaids would swim up to the west shore and sing, hopefully to attract a male that is worthy of her. Kagome wanted to go for one reason and one reason only she wanted to see land, and she would no natter what her father told her.

Kagome's mother, Mikazuki went about preparing Kagomes hair, placing small randomized braids in her long black hair that held a bluish tint, then she gathered the sides in a swooping fashion up into a small pony tail that sat at the back of her head. Her mother put blue sapphires in her ears as earrings, and shooed Kagome off to the mirror to see herself.

Kagome had big and round light blue eyes as clear and striking as the clearest waters, the earrings only brought that fact out more. She was slim and small with small but graceful hands. She wasn't very big for a mermaid and was smaller then the males, which is very uncommon for a female mermaid. But her beauty and light skin made up for it. Through the window the full moons light shone into her room. She looked back to her mother, whom only nodded. Kagome gave her a bright smile, before she was off, swimming through the window and east to the shore of the western lands.

Kagome made it to shore and found many of her brethren already there. So she perched her self upon a stone and began to sing with her sisters, when all of a sudden there is yells heard and the sound of metal clashing. The mermaids dive into the water all except for Kagome who just slides off her rock and continues to watch. Her best friend Ren who could pass as her sister was next to her in an instant, her green tail bumping Kagomes blueish white one. Ren was taller then Kagome, but she was also younger then Kagome. Ren had brown hair that she wore in a little pony tail that hung off to the side of her head. She also had deep brown eyes that sparkled with her happiness.

"Kagome we must leave there is a battle going on with the dry foot people, they might try to catch you."

"Ren why do you think that they must fight?"

"Ren does not know the answer but we must return when it is safer."

"Ren you found a mate have you not?"

"I ...have, but what does it matter?"

"Well I have not I will stay and wait for their fight to end, I have waited so long to come to the surface, and look the fighting is moving farther away from the shore."

"Fine but I will stay with you."

"That is ok with me."

"Good."

once their were no more sounds to be heard Kagome and Ren swam around until the moon fell from its perch in the night sky and the sun began to take its place. They then swam back home.

* * *

><p><p>

"How did you do Kagome?"

"I did not meet anyone yet, but Ren has found herself a mate!"

"That is great darling, you should sleep in prepare for tonight."

"Yes mother." Kagome then went to her room and floated down on to her bed a nice pile of warmed sand that made curling up on it the best thing ever. She looked around at her room, it was rather plain. Her walls were different shades of blue and pink and white, but she held few possessions. So she decided she would read for the time being. Many hour passed and she ended up fast asleep in no time.

When she awoke, the moons light was shinning into her window, so she left quickly to the shore. She made it there shortly and began to sing. She sang beautifully and most others were off key or could not match the quality of her voice, yet no one came to her. Soon she quited down enough to notice that no one even gave her a second glance, she was confused.

"Am I not worth love?" she voiced her thought out loud and one of the mermen passing by heard her and stopped. He then gave a sigh.

"No young Utako,it is just that we fear your father, atleast most of us. Some find your beauty to much and think that it would make them look horrible when standing next to you, others find you to small."

"oh.. I see."

"We do not mean any disrespect, Utako, but that is how it is, it would be better for you to leave."

Kagome merely nodded and slid off the rocks, she then swam slowly out of sight and sunk beneath the water to the east, closer to the shore, atleast she would be able to enjoy her solitude under the moon.

She came upon a small entrance, that she was just small enough to fit in and curious to where it led she followed the small tunnel. The water soon began to get hot, so she swam faster, and faster still she was burning alive and the tunnel was to small to turn around in and head back so she swam faster, bumping the walls, scratching and cutting her arms arms, hands, and tail in her haste to get out of the super heated water. Soon she flew into an opening. The water was still hot but not scorching.

Kagome was hurt both mentally and now physically. She swam back to the opening she came through to find it closed. She frantically began to swim around the outer edges, but only swam in huge circles, she was stuck in a pool. It was a large one, with many places to hide, but still a pool, with no food and no way out. She would surely die if she didnt get out. She then swam to where the majority of the rocks were, she noticed how the steam came off of them and tried not to burn herself. She swam in between the rocks and hid herself. She grabbed mud from th bottom of the pool and brought it up on one of the rocks to cool it down then she laid her head and upper body on it so that she would remain cool. If she stayed under to long her body would heat up and she would most likely die from dehydration.

"Oh the irony, living in water all my life and dieing of dehydration! I would be the laughing stock of all the underwater world!" she mumbled to herself. So she stayed like that and soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p><p>

Hello my darling readers I hope you like this story and please review, I need them to survive!

lol


	2. Caught by a Demon

Chapter two: Caught by a demon

* * *

>Sesshomaru found his self leaning on a tree, after being severly wounded in a major battle against the north. He was expecting as much, the wolf tribe had lost control of the north to some kumo hanyou. It was very much a disgrace; but now he could see that the hanyou was very formidable, even though he would not loose. The hanyou had declared war upon the west and had mounted an attack against the west, Sesshomaru had to retaliate quickly to hold them off. His army took many casualties because simply putting it the hanyou cheated. He ignored normal protocal and somehow got over into his lands undetected.<p><p>

FLASHBACK

"Hey Sesshomaru, do you know the tale of the mermaids?" asked his first in command.

" I do not Akio."

"Do you wish to know?"

"No."

"Then this is the story." Akio gave a dramatic pause and Sesshomaru gave a internal sigh. "it Is said that on nights like tonight and tomorrow when the moon Is full for to whole nights, they come up and sing. They sing to bring mortal men and demons such as us closer to them so that they may eat us. They tempt you with a kiss, that is supposed to grant one the ability to breath under water, but the pool away at the last second and drag you deep under the water to drown and be eaten."

"And what was the point in telling me a tale used to give young children nightmares so that they wet their pants when they sleep?"

* * *

>"I just wanted to annoy you." laughed Akio. Sesshomaru gave him the darkest death glare ever, but before he could say something their was screaming heard, and they were under attack. They both stood and lept into action."<p><p>

his army was able to push them back but suffered many casualties. He himself was so wounded, that he had to find shelter far away from them where he could rest unseen. He needed to bathe and could smell an onsen nearby, he also smelt another sent, a pleasant one. One look at him and what ever held it would most likely flee, if his aura didn't scare it off. He walked passed the trees and set up a barrier, it was around dusk and the onsen seemed to have its own light source around it. He then removed his armor and clothes and entered the water.

Kagome was suddenly awoken by a demonic aura, it was strong and brought shivers down her spine, but she could not flee, and on top of that she was kinda of curious to see who it was. She left the safety of her rocks and swam under the water to the opposite side of the pool to hide behind the rocks. She then slowly poked her head out of the water and gazed at the beautiful creature that was stripping before her eyes. When he began to take his pants off she gave and audible "eep" and plunged into the water leaving ripples that floated towards the dai.

Sesshomaru did not enjoy being watched so closely especially when he didn't know what the creature was. So he decided letting it know he knew it was there was his best offense. He couldn't tell how strong it was or if it was an enemy or not, and he hated when he had no control over a situation.

"I know you are there, you might as well make yourself known and if you are no threat I will not harm you."

Kagome heard his words crystal clear and thought that he might be bluffing.

"If you do not come out then I will just have to come and find you myself..." he then gave a slow and dangerous smile. "and I like to hunt."

Kagome then decided that it was in her best interest if she came from behind the rocks, but only enough to tell that she was no threat and that he didn't know that she was a mermaid.

Kagome then popped her head from the water behind the rocks and used her arms to swim into view keeping her tail out of sight as much as possible. She then decided that she should keep quiet as well.

'A woman, not human, atleast she doesnt seem human. She can not be a demoness, hmmm this sesshomaru is curious.' thought sesshomaru..

"Onna, unless you plan on leaving I will be joining you."

Kagome could no longer remain quite. 'But what to say...' then it came to her.

"now my lord, why would you want to come and bathe with me?"

"So you do speak, because I choose to I have already given my word not to harm you I am just passing by and needing a bath."

sesshomaru then came closer and began to enter the water. Kagome's vision was not good above the water, but now that he was closer she could obviously see all the gashes and cuts on his body.

She then gasped and came closer causing sesshomaru to stop waste deep in the water.

"you are hurt?"

"I am."

"Come closer and I shall help you wash."

Kagome then began to mentally curse herself for further inviting him into the water, she was going to blow her secret and she knew it 'damn, what the hell am I doing, god he is coming closer.' Kagome then began to swim backwards a little to put them further into the water till his chest and forearms were above the water. Kagome would just have to stand on her tail.

He could tell that she was nervous, so he wouldnt rush, he would take his time and enter the water. Once he got deep enough he stopped and watched as she swam backwards still behind a rock.

Once behind a rock Kagome submerged and looked for any kinds of natural soaps in which to bathe the man. She found her bag and just noticed that she had taken it with her, she didnt even remember packing it, but then it hit her. Her mother. She had packed it and put it on her before she had awoken, it was full of travel supplies but no food. She hadnt noticed that it had popped off in her hurry to swim out of the tunnel. Her mother had known some how to pack her bag and put it on her. She always knew her mother was insightful and she gave out a little prayer of thanks for her. She grabbed some soap and a small rag and the swam back up to the surface and came up infront of the demon male.

Sesshomaru watched her rise from the water with soap and a rag in hand and noticed how beautiful she was with her big doe eyes so clear and blue. She was breath taking. She came closer, watching him intensely. Then she went around to his back and he forced his self to relax. He felt as she began to rub his back with the strange clothe she carried and then his arms and lower back, he watched as she then placed in his hand the rag to wash the rest of him, while she cleaned his hair.

He was different then what her friends told her about demons. He seemed to be kind, but it was well hidden under layers of ice. His eyes where cold and calculating but they seemed to hold a warmth all their own. His body was muscular and lean, not to burly like she heard most demons where. He was tall and elegant and now that his hair was clean it sparkled in the light with its silvery mass seeming almost translucent and catching all the golden rays. He was -if a man could ever be- beautiful. After she finished bathing him she went back to one of the rocks and laid against it. She was tired from the lack of food and cool water. The heated water of the pool was drying her out, and if she did not eat soon she wouldnt live much longer. She figured she could atleast die talking to someone.

Sesshomaru watched her carefully, he knew their was something different about this girl.

"So, what is your name?"

sesshomaru almost had to do a double take, she had called him a lord yet knew not of his name, she was on his lands how could she not know the ruling lords name?

"I am the ruling lord over these lands, daiyoukai Sesshomaru Taishou."

"Oh, thats cool I guess."

'this onna is weird.' "and yours?"

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, but I am also called Utako."

"Child of the song, do you sing?" asked Sesshomaru as he began to leave the water. 'she beginning to sound breathless'

Kagome was also beginning to feel faint, but she answered his question nonetheless. "Yes I do."

"Hn." Sesshomaru then began to dress and put on his armor, he turned around to see that Kagome was watching him, she looked very flushed in the face.

Kagome watched as he left she had to leave the water because she was drying out quickly so she swam to where he just was and pulled her body on to the soft, wet, cool grass. She sighed it felt like heaven he skin began to cool, but didnt realize that she had an audience.

Sesshomaru had returned with his arms full of apples, when he saw her, it was definitely Kagome with a long graceful tail gently lapping at the water while her bod laid naked on the grass. She was breath taking with her blueish white tail. It looked as if it started out with a very deep and dark blue and then faded out till it was almost crystal clear white with a faint sapphire tint at the ends. Even her hair as black as night held a soft blue tint. Sesshomaru then saw a stick nearby an stepped on it snapping it. Kagome sat straight up looked around and then slid into the water.

Sesshomaru walked forward and then dropped the apples just out of her reach on the ground. Kagome stared at them hungrily, she wanted the apples and badly. She didnt have those under the sea. The first one she ever had was given to her by her father after he returned from one of his trips.

"Are those for me?" she asked softly.

"hn." Sesshomaru nodded and Kagome swam closer to where the apples lay and once she reached the grass she stretched her arm out but couldnt reach. The apples were so close but so far away that it made her mouth water. Sesshomaru then dropped his armor and pelt and walked over picking up an apple and held it out for her.

Kagome slowly reached and grabbed the apple never taking her eyes away from his. But as soon as her hand touched the apple he was holding her wrist. Her eyes widened even more -if that was possible- as he began to stand and take her with him. He didnt know much about mermaids and let the tip of her tail stay in the water. She was very light and easy to hold on to even though she was thrashing about, but her body soon gave in to tired to do much more. She lifted her head and defiantly looked him in the eyes.

"What do you want with me?"

sesshomaru thought about it and realized that he wanted absolutely nothing from her."

"Nothing" he then lowered her back into the water and sat on the shore but did not release her wrist in fear that she would swim away, not like she could get far In a pool.

After he was situated he looked at her and slowly released her wrist. She pulled it back and scooted back into the heated water where she began to devour the apple till she got to the core and threw it as far into the surrounding trees as she could. She then looked around for the rest just to notice that they had moved into the dai's lap. She frowned, how was she supposed to get the apples now?

"If you come closer and answer some questions then you can have some apples."

Kagome glared at him but then her stomach growled and sesshomaru smirked. She was sure that he could hear it then and decided to give in.

she swam closer and put her arms up on the shore and pulled herself up just enough so that half of her remained in the water, it felt like it was starting to get warmer as the sun began to rise.

* * *

><p><p>

Hello my darling readers I am very excited to see that my story has gotten reviews, please keep it up they keep me going like fuel for my writing engine. Lol next chapter will be up soon. Feel free to ask questions and I will answer them to the best of my ability. Loves, bye.


	3. Will I Die?

Chapter three: Will I Die?

"So... your a dai, but not just any dai, your also an inu. I think thats pretty cool, you seem awfully quite, I know lean forward."

Sesshomaru was barely following what she was saying but when she requested that he lean forward he did so. He wished he didn't.

Kagome had grabbed him and pulled him in the water; clothes and all. The worse part was that she had the audacity to laugh. Sesshomaru gave her one of his death glares, knowing that he looked much like a wet puppy. It was highly embarrassing.

"So before you say anything, I think you should swim with me. The pool is big enough to do some laps around the edges."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes but took off his clothes and laid them out to dry, he might as well he did need to stretch his muscles some and some exercise is always a plus.

Kagome was feeling funny, it was a mix between restless, hot, and flustered. The apples she had finished gave her plenty of energy to burn, and even though she knew that she should be saving her energy, she had this overwhelming need to move and swim, fast.

"So this is how were gonna do it, this pool is kinda rectangular in shape, with rocks in the middle. We are going to swim down to the other end circle to the other side of the rocks, trying not to collide and repeat over and over again, till one of us tires.

"And what of the adjoining "pools"?"

Kagome hadn't even noticed that there were three more pools next to the one she was currently in, but to reach them she would have to leave the water. Her father had told her about completely leaving the water, she was forbidden to do so, at least thats all he told her. So in reality she knew nothing of leaving the water, and she didn't think she wanted to find out either.

"They matter not, for I can not get to them without leaving the water."

"Fine then, Ready."

"Set?" Kagome was confused for why sesshomaru was leaving the water, but figured he was going to try some technique.

"Go!" they called in unison. Sesshomaru lept into the water, landing about four feet from the ground and plumetting a good six feet deep. Kagome did her own little dive using her tail to propel her under the water. They were off swimming as quickly as they could, or at least sesshomaru was. He had to use his inu strength just to keep up with Kagome who seemed to be calmly swimming, her tail making long graceful motions under the water, her arms calmly laid by her side as she watched the inu do a scissoring motion with his legs and use his arms as if to pull him through the water. Two laps later and sesshomaru needed to breathe, but Kagome stayed under. 15 laps later and sesshomaru's pace was slowing he was definitely tired, not like he was going to tell Kagome though. He didn't have to. Kagome popped her head up and through the water taking a gasping breathe. Her whole face was flushed. Sesshomaru was next to her in a matter of seconds. He then held her body to his own, she wasn't very big. His 6' 10" frame was still bigger then her tail and all, so she wasn't hard to move around, but there was one major problem: how could he help her if he didn't know what was wrong, or what to do but when he saw kagome's eyes closing he knew he had to keep the talkative women awake.

"Kagome."

"Hm." came her soft reply

"What bothers you?"

"Its just kinda, really hot. I didn't know pools could be so hot till I some how got in this one." She then snuggled into the inu's arms.

Sesshomaru merely tilted his head to the side and openly starred at her. After two minutes she drew in her eyebrows in a look of utter confusion, before saying "What!"

"Onna, did you really think were in a pool?"

"Yeah, isn't this one great big hot pool of water?"

"This is no pool, its an onsen. Said to have healing properties by the humans, but its most likely just residual soap from when they bathe here. Its not a nice place to play in for those with... sensitive skin..."

Kagome was getting tired, she soon found herself nodding off, barely following the things Sesshomaru was saying. She tried to fight it, but it was to hard and all she wanted to do was relax. She could feel herself slipping away into the depths of the slumber that wanted to whisk her away. She tried to focus on Sesshomaru but when she saw him walking away, she could no longer hold herself above the dark nothingness that wished to yank her away from conscious thought, and just like that he slowly fell into the abyss that was unconsciousness.

'would Kagome have sensitive skin? Maybe, but she is also hot, the water could be to hot for her body, ocean water is pretty cold, what to do...' It was obvious that he would have to remove her from he water, but the question wasn't what to do now, it was how to go about doing it.

Sesshomaru then gave out a nice long whistle and began wading to the grass. He pulled Kagome up and out of the water except for her tail, leaving the mass completely submerged. Laying Kagome 's sleeping form and upper body splayed out on the ground.

Somewhere, grazing in a field, two heads turned towards their masters whistle before rushing off to do his bidding, dragging along two clueless passengers.

Sesshomaru picked up some sturdy pieces of wood that were long and narrow, when suddenly he began to hear a commotion above him, the sounds of a young girls giggles as a small toad demons squawking voice echoing through the tree tops before they landed in front of the inu, throwing the toad to the floor with a very ungraceful plop onto the floor. The young girl leaped from the dragon's back and ran up to Sesshomaru to stand at his feet.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Ren has been a good girl and picked you many flowers, but she left them at the camp site." Ren had a small frown.

"You may pick some more Ren I have someone to introduce you to." With that said, Ren's face broke out into the most adorable toothy grins ever.

"Really lord Sesshomaru! Ren can hardly wait, Ren will pick flowers for her new friend!" Ren then began to excitedly run from left to right picking all the flowers in the area. With Ren taken care of, Sesshomaru then turned to the toad.

"Jaken.." called Sesshomaru, Jaken quickly sprang to his feet and began to grovel spewing unnecessary words from his mouth.

"Go quickly to the nearest youkai village and find me five large and thick pieces of glass roughly the size of this Sesshomaru, and move with haste take ah-and-uhn with you.

"Yes my lord, right away!" Croaked Jaken as he quickly ran about taking the reins and began climbing the dragon to get to the nearest youkai village to do his masters bidding. Sesshomaru watched as Jaken took forever trying to climb the dragons large body, and quickly grew tired of waiting, he then kicked the dragon in the rump pushing up and on to the dragon's back. Jaken quickly righted himself and then took the reins bidding the dragon to take to the air.

After they were out of sight Sesshomaru told Ren to follow before walking back off in the direction he had left Kagome, his thoughts then began to wander and he tried to think of the reason of Kagome's second name, Utako. Why did she have such a name, maybe it was mermaid custom, he would just have to inquire about it later. It was not of importance at the moment, he finally cleared the forest into the small clearing that held the onsens when he noticed a very cherry Kagome. Ren was chattering softly next to him and constantly inquiring about the girl infront of them, she strangely didnt run up to the girl like she would normally did, but acted uncharacteristically demure, and shy, as if she could tell that she was different from herself, and didn't know of how to go about the situation.

"Yes Ren, she is who we are coming to see, now go and play for a while, while I see if she is ok." he spoke softly knowing that the young girl was hanging on his every word and would hear it as clearly as if he had yelled it in an empty canyon and which would echo back to him several times.

"Hai, Lord Sesshomaru!" Ren then began to run about looking for a nice patch of flowers nearby, but made sure not to get out of the hearing range of her inu leader and father figure.

Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and knelt down laying his hand onto Kagome's back. Her skin held an unusual moisture to it, but it also felt like she was being baked in an oven. Sesshomaru was growing furious and frustrated, where was that toad when he needed him. His anger was steadily growing and what frustrated him was that he knew not why he was so concerned with the girls health. It was frustrating indeed how easily the few women in his life were so easily able to make him feel things he spent his whole life—not showing, he could not say hiding, avoiding, running away from, those were things that the great lord of the West did not under any circumstances do, if he wanted to walk away with his pride unblemished, unscathed. Sesshomaru decided that it would be best to do something productive to keep his vagabond mind from wandering to more unsavory thought processes. So he stood and walked around the tree line till he located his target, a leaf of mammoth proportions that would enable him to fulfill a need or two. He then found several more, and made small concaves into the ground of roughly the same size as the leaves. Then he went about dipping said leaves into the water and drawing some out of the onsens and filling the holes. He waited for the water in the hole to cool before taking it back up into the leaf and force-feeding it to the woman. He had to flip her over on to her back and then lift her back and head so that she wouldn't drown her self. He took a deep breathe and could smell all the emotions that passed through the girls sent, the despair and anguish, was so overpowering, it made him feel almost as if he was useless. He didn't like that feeling, and he wanted her to be happy again, to smell the beautiful scent of the ocean and sakura petals freshly bloomed, and not the pain and anguish, and despair that currently was marring her sent. He soon regretted that wish because soon her scent was of nothing, completely devoid of any emotion, any life. It was somewhat duller, there was a hint of determination that was quickly running out as if her body was not to tired to even feel. He opened her mouth slightly and poured in the water; then he would have to coax her throat to swallow the water. She was oblivious to her surroundings and felt as if she was burning up with fever. The cool water hopefully would help.

She was laying down but before she knew it she was some how sitting up and leaning against the inu lord, he felt cool and it was so refreshing compared to the constant inferno her body was being forced to go through, the heat was unrelenting Every part of her body felt like it was being fried, now she knew how the crab felt when they were caught by fishermen and cooked alive. Every fiber of her body felt as if it was going to melt, her blood felt as if it was boiling, even the air she was breathing felt to hot, she was to weak too move to tired to do anything all she could do was lay there, not a nice way to die feeling so unfulfilled. Never to experience her first kiss, her lover's embrace, never to get to see the rest of the world or even to have children: A sad life indeed.

She felt the pads of a finger and thumb gently grab her chin and pulled open her mouth, she was happy to let out some of the steam and hopefully bring in some cooler air, but to no avail, she was going to cry out, she could feel the anguish rising up in her, her despair for not being able to live her life till the fullest, but then she was calm, all feelings of anguish and despair gone. She was not ready to die, and she wasnt giving up but she no longer had the energy to waste on such petty emotions and there for focused on getting some of her strength back. But thats when she felt it. The euphoric feeling as the divine ambrosial feeling liquid traveled down my dry aching throat. It was heavenly, and I savored it. But just as quickly it was gone and I ached for more, my body called out for the cool liquid to quench my demanding need, the insufferable thirst, for that life giving water that was so cool in temperature that it just had to be a gift sent from the kami it was so heavenly. More and more was placed into my wanting mouth and I waited impatiently for him to give me more, I felt a little better, it was like rain on a never ending fire, just enough to give some hope, but when the rains were gone the fire would rage on ten times hotter then it was before, but she was happy for the short reprieve. Then all of a sudden a noise was heard In the trees, and a small growl followed by a "finally" from the inu she currently rested against. But she was no longer strong enough to keep awake, her sight was gone already and everything was black. The last thing she heard was annoying sniveling voice squawking "Master Sesshomaru, I have returned with what you asked of me!" then a grunt, the sound of something or someone being kicked, tree branches breaking and a groan. If she had the energy she would have giggled. She felt herself being laid back down but before her head touched the ground there were no more sounds, sights, or thoughts and everything was blissfully black and dark as she floated with the nothingness.


	4. Under Watchful Eyes

Chapter 4: I am Alive!

Kagome woke to notice that she felt kinda cramp.

"I'm awake... and I cant move?"

She tried to move her tail around but to no avail, she moved her arms to notice that there was something cool and hard that she was touching, her vision was still gone she noticed because even though her eyes were open she saw nothing but fuzzy white light every where. She felt claustrophobic, but she tried to remain clam to the best of her abilities. She was obviously in something and It was small, and... moving? She stilled instantly. She was moving,she rolled her tail out of its position and brought it closer to her frame as if she was sitting on her knees, or hugging her legs laying on her side. The container was just big enough. She knocked on it and found out that it was indeed glass, the water was cool and for some reason she felt safe as if someone she knew was there with her, and would protect her in her time of need. Her vision cleared slowly giving her time to adjust to the light as her eyes cleared. Once her eyes were clear enough to see she sat up some and got onto her hands and used them to push her head out of the water. She saw a little girl and figured that she was the one called Rin, there was also a small looking toad thing next to a dragon. The dragon had two heads which both were holding the same log in between their necks and on their back was another. She followed the log and saw that it went under the glass box she was in to the other side where she saw Sesshomaru holding the other side. The glass container seemed to be fused to the bottom of the glass container as if it had melted.

Sesshomaru looked over to see Kagome staring at him. They had been walking for much of the day in search for another body of water to place Kagome in, but there seemed not to be one nearby that was not heated, but there seemed to be none nearby so they kept walking west towards Sesshomaru's palace.

"Sesshomaru, who are these people? What are they?"

"Girl! How DARE YOU speak to my lord Sesshomaru so freely and disrespectfully as if you were old friends. You, who is nothing but lowly sea scum!" Kagome turned her head to see who had spoken to her so disrespectfully, to see the the toad looking thing glaring at her with his nose turned up, but before she could say something Sesshomaru let loose a menacing growl.

"Jaken, close your disgusting sniveling mouth before I do it for you, permanently. You _**will not**_ speak to her that way."

Jaken then quickly threw himself at his master's feet and groveled asking for apologies. Sesshomaru answered by kicking him over on to his back and then stepping on him. Jaken made squawking noises, and Kagome giggled. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and when was sure he had her attention he spoke.

"that was Jaken a kappa, the young girl is Rin a human, the dragon demon is called AhUn. Mignon this is Kagome." the last part he said speaking to everyone.

* * *

><p><p>

A few feet behind followed a demon bug who watched the group closely. He was showing his master an evil kumo hanyou named Naraku everything through his tiny bug eyes. The bug stayed unoticed as it followed the group to its destination.

"Well well well, what do we have here, it seems that despicable mutt of a dai has found a mermaid, whom that blue tail reminds me of something, maybe I can use her for my own gain. kukukukukukukukukukukuk kukukukukukukukuku!"

please review guys tell me what you think and ps do you like the evil laughter at the end I thought it was funny. Btw one of—yes, one of kagome's songs will be coming up soon,hehehehehehehehehe. Lol stay tuned and please review I love it when you review and feel free to ask questions and I will tell you enough to not spoil it and keep you interested and less lost lol.


	5. A Bowl, Naraku, Legs?

Chapter 5: A Bowl + Naraku = Legs?

"How has the western lord gotten his hands on a live mermaid? I wonder, KAGURA!"

Kagura stepped forward from out of the shadows "Yes, My lord?"

"Take 3 thousand demons and stir up some trouble with the western lord, but do not harm the mermaid, do you understand me?"

* * *

>"Yes, my lord." Kagura scowled, how she hated that hanyou. But sadly he held her heart, quite literally, and she was forced to do his bidding not matter how much she would regret it. The irony of how her heart would fall into the hands of the man that she absolutely hated, not despised ,held a grudge against or any softer word. She absolutely HATED Naraku. The day he met his end she would put his body out on display for all his enemies and then leave it out to rot and be eaten by scavengers. Then she would laugh as she watched through Kanna's mirror as he burned, screamed and agonized in hell, and damn it, it would feel amazing when she was able to do so, but until then she would have to wait out and bid her time to make sure she survived that long.<p><p>

Sesshomaru was quiet, much more quiet then when they were alone, did he not trust his traveling companions or did he not want them to over hear something he deemed them not not needing to know. She was going to voice a question on his more cold and untouchable mannerisms when she noticed that he stiffened.

"We are surrounded." Sesshomaru calmly stated, when in fact he was very enraged. Damn it, how come I didn't sense them coming?

All of a sudden a demon in a pelt came from out of the surrounding forests into the opening that the group was standing in.

"Great lord Sesshomaru, I see you have made a fine catch indeed." sesshomaru growled.

"What do you want Naraku?"

"why, to get acquainted with the young mermaid in the..."

"she is none of your concern leave here at once with the hoard you have brought." Sesshomaru could smell the fear rolling off Kagome. He could feel when she fisted his sleeve in her hand, and he felt how much comfort it brought to his aura.

"Ah, well you see I know a great deal about mermaids and she might be of some interest to me, but I shall leave that for another day and leave you be, but as for the demons..." Naraku began to laugh as Sesshomaru' glared icily at him "They are none of my concern and what ever they do to you and your group is of no consequence to me as long they don't harm her, and Kagura shall make sure of it." he said pointing towards Kagome. Hearing her name Kagura came down from where she was perched in the sky on her feather and landed softly on the forest floor, tucking the feather back into her hair. Naraku then turned laughing and walked away, disappearing into the trees.

Sesshomaru moved quickly and took the giant glass container from AhUn's back and placed it on the ground. Kagome was surprised that he was even able to lift it, the water alone had to weigh close to 350lbs minus her own weight. "Rin, stand beside Kagome, AhUn and Jaken flank and protect them." stated Sesshomaru as he drew tokijin. The demons came in massive groups and Sesshomaru let out attack after attack trying to keep them at bay and away from his ward and the mermaid. Jaken and AhUn finished off those who came from the other side, while Kagura merely watched from the sky. She had returned to her feather and left to the sky as soon as Naraku was gone. They were all fighting feircely when Rin screamed, a demon was coming straight for her while the others were all ready preoccupied. Kagome was told never to reveal her powers to the dry foot people, for they would try and use her and her powers for their own gain, however, right now she had no choice. She concentrated pulling some of the water up into a sort of whip from her quickly made tank and flicked it out to hit the demon attacking Sesshomaru's charge. What she didn't expect was for it to take the demons head off, causing it to roll off towards the left, eyes glaring never to be shut. Kagome was so shocked that she dropped the whip. Everyone around her stilled and looked at her even though she was impervious to the stares. Then the demons attacked with even more fervor, but their numbers dwindled quickly not one was able to get anywhere near Rin again for that matter. There was one demon left and when he noticed he picked up his weapon which just happened to be a bow and notched three arrows letting them fly before he was cut down. Sesshomaru then quickly knocked down two of the arrows but missed one. He had saved Rin, but the last hits its mark, the glass container containing Kagome. The arrow then plunged into the glass and shattered it upon impact. Kagome cried out.

I shall die, how could this be? I have not even begun to live... am I dead...

Kagome opened her eyes, not even noticing that she had closed them to see her laid on the grown with LEGS! She rolled over that way she covered her exposed body somewhat, to save some of her modesty. She moved on of her legs over to cover her lower areas and her arm over her chest. She then used her other arm to push herself up from the floor.

Sesshomaru was by her side in a second discarding his armor and his haori, draping it around her shoulders, covering her body. Rin stepped closer and stated the obvious. "Kagome-sama, you have legs like Rin, now."

Kagome looked at Rin and nodded, then thought hit her, this little girl looked like someone she knew. The thought was far off topic, but it was a revelation none the less.

"Can you stand?" the question wormed its way in her mind, she knew the voice to be Sesshomaru's. She then pulled the top further around her and took the sash that Sesshomaru held out to her, tying it around her body. She then slowly stood on two shaky legs, wobbling as she came to a complete stand. But before she was even able to to take one step she fell. Sesshomaru easily caught her, lifting her.

Kagome was shocked, one moment she was falling and the next she was snuggled up to a dai's chest, what was the world coming to.

Sesshomaru held the small girl in his arms, she was even smaller without her tail, but he knew not how long she would be able to stay this way, so with one arm he cradled her to his body and the other he picked up his armor placing it on the dragon's back securing it throughly. He then began to continue walking. Rin and Jaken had been staring, but Rin quickly snapped out of it and began to skip along after her lord.

"Jaken" Sesshomaru barked. Jaken startled and then quickly ran off towards his lord. No one paid any attention to Kagura as she flew off in the other direction, towards Naraku, they just continued walking as if nothing happened.

Kagome was kinda scared, she had let go of one of her biggest secrets and she knew not what to do now. She decided that it was best if she just stayed quiet. Her throat was slowly becoming parched, and she was slightly thirsty but it wasn't that bad.

* * *

>Sesshomaru tried his damnedest to ignore the way that Kagome's exposed thighs touched his bare arms and a chest, he tried even harder to not feel her body pressed against his. And he dared not look down to see those impossibly crystal blue eyes staring up at him all big round and innocent as she wore his shirt... and nothing else. His throat was suddenly very dry.<p><p>

Ok I updated I know I haven't in a while but school just got out for me and exams are finally over so I plan on making it up to you with bringing inuyasha in very soon. And as you can guess that I have a Rin and a Ren in this story and it was totally an accident it, but now I made it on purpose, lol. Can you guess how im bringing the shikon no tama into the story? Lol

thats just some stuff to think about

please reiview and tell me what you think they make me want to write more.

Remember I write for you guys so if you wanna see something in the story and Idea you have, feel free to ask.

Love you guys,

bye for now,

KAR


	6. Crescent Tear

Chapter 6: Crescent Tear

they continued to walk, Sesshomaru holding Kagome, AhUn holding his masters armor, fur, and Rin who was snuggled upon his back, and Jaken carrying the staff of two heads. They soon came very close to the western palace where there was a large lake and a small flowing river that somehow stopped ten feet away from the palace. It just ended and there, the land spreading out around it, it seemed like a peninsula and the land was the ocean that was all around it.

It wasn't far from the palace and it seemed like a beautiful place to put her. Atleast that is what Sesshomatu thought. She would be close by and if she ever needed help she would be near by. Then a thought struck him, what if she is unable to call for him? How would she be able to know she was in any trouble? He wouldn't. He had to think of something to give her.

Far away in an underground cave a Hanyou watched. He knew where they were going to take the mermaid, because his bug had seen them arrive at the rather large lake. He laughed a cruel and evil laugh.

"She is the one, Utako, how I have waited for you. Damn it! I was.'t able to get to you first, but that will not matter. You will not escape me. I shall have my wish!"

Naraku sat back in his chair and began to laugh maniacally. He glanced around the room. To his left was an alter and to his right in a corner was a pool with pole jutting out from the middle of it. The pool was maybe a foot deep, and filled with unmoving water. The pool also had a slight bit of acidic compounds in it. Not enough to do harm, but enough to be very uncomfortable for whom ever entered it.

"Rin, go to the palace, and get some rest. Jaken take AhUn and relieve him of my armor with the help of the nearest servant"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." They called in unison, before running off to do as they had been commanded.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru looked at the women he carried in his arms. She looked at him.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru then nodded before untying his sash from around her waist and placing it on his shoulders. He then moved Kagome so that he was holding her with her legs dangling.

Getting the hint Kagome nodded and straightened out her body. Sesshomaru lowered her to the water and when her toes touched he dropped her. She lifted her arms and he quickly grabbed his hoari so that it would slide off of her falling body easily. As he waited for her to surface, there was a small flash of light as Sesshomaru placed on his missing pieces of clothing. In the light he saw what to be the figure of a human women and what seemed to be a tail. Once his clothes were on he squatted next to the water. She slowly came up out of the water in front of him with a big smile on her face. It was a breathtaking sight to see her rise from the water first only her crystal blue eyes shinning up at him, then her small dainty nose. Then her full, pink lips, her slender neck and shoulders, then the top of her breasts, just stopping enough for them not to be seen. He quickly resumed looking at her smiling face.

"Is it to your liking?"

"Yes, it is, would you like to join me?"

Sesshomaru almost laughed, she was to cute, but he refrained from doing so.

"After I return, then I shall join you, but first I must retrieve something of importance." With that said he quickly stood, so as not to see her pouting face and walked away.

She knew pouting was a lost cause once he was almost out of her eye sight, she figured her energy was better spent exploring. She didn't want him to worry anymore then she knew he was. She wasn't going to tell him that the whole time that they were, well he was walking she began to feel as if her body was drying out, her vision was all ready bad enough, but when she began to see holes in her vision and black spots, she knew she might be in trouble.

Flashback

But that was not the worst of it, her vision began to black out all together and she began to feel very nauseated, her limbs got heavy and soon all she had energy left to do was to lie down and hope something cool was brought to her. Thats when he pulled out a little black pouch. It must have been the thing he had asked of from his ward, she could feel him talking even though she heard very little, her hearing was her strongest sense when out of or even in the water and even that was failing her, but thats when she felt it, Water. The cool liquid was soon in her mouth and she swallowed slowly not realizing how parched she was. Once she was strong enough she began to slowly drink from the small black pouch, holding it herself. Once it was emptied he had taken it from her handing it back to Rin. She felt much better, but her lips were still dry, she figured that all the water in her body was being used for other reasons instead of keeping her lips moist, which was a good thing. She rather chapped lips then to slowly dehydrate and die.

Now that she thought about it, she wondered if he knew all along how she was feeling and why, like he was tuned into her bodies needs, protecting her and fulfilling all her needs. It was very nice of him.

She began to swim further into the water exploring and looking at all the greenery, it was dark but it all seemed fine she could still see perfectly, she knew it was because her eyes would glow, like a sort of under water night vision, which helped her to see when it was dark. But this only helped under the water.

Sesshomaru was in his room he found a small Sapphire diamond shaped like a tear and another sky blue crescent moon jewel he then infused some of his yokai into it that way it was like apart of him would always be there. When he infused some of his Yokai into the jewel the crescent took on a red-ish glow that soon outlined the jewel and colored the tip of it, giving it a slight purplish and red tinge, even though the middle stayed happened to the tear though. He looked it over and was pleased. He would give it to her. He quickly walked back to the lake.

as she swam she came across a a little stream she followed staying under the water and unseen, but soon the light from above disappeared, she knew it to be because thats where the land came over it, then it tilted downwards, she was curious, should she follow it. She began to inch in its direction, but before she could get to far, she heard his voice.

"Kagome, where are you?" She couldn't be gone, he was worried, but he knew her to be a curious person and was probably exploring the lake it was rather large one.

Once he saw her emerge he internally sighed. There was no reason for him to worry, of course she was fine, she was a strong person indeed.

"Yes, I am here." she swam closer to him, watched him sit on the waters edge in the grass. She swam to the edge and placed her hands on the grass pulling herself up in front of him and crossed her arms so that they would hold her up, but before she knew it he had placed something around her neck.

She fell off and back into the water, grabbing the two pieces and looking at them. They were her favorite color, one was tear shaped and the other a crescent moon. She noticed that it was the exact one that adorned his forehead. Before she could ask, he spoke.

"It is so I can always be with you. If you are in trouble all you need to do is hold it and mine will turn black, I shall also feel some of what is happening to you." he lifted his wrist to show the identical jewels hanging from it. He then tied it around his neck.

"The tear will turn colors and I shall know that it is you who needs me as long as you wear it, I will know your emotions. Since you are always happy it shall stay blue, but if you are saddened it will turn purple. My crescent will pulsate when I come for you, it will tell you how close I am by pulsating harder and faster if I am close, and slower and weaker if I am far. It will be a constant hum if I am with you. You should be able to tell now actually."

she could. She could feel the slight thrum, but she could feel something missing as if her part wasn't strong enough.

"Lean down for me."

Sesshomaru did as she asked, it was spoken softly as she gazed up at him. Her arms then came up and grabbed the chain around his neck, there was a small blue light from her hands. When she pulled away the two stones were one. Connected, the tear seemed to be cradled by the moon, the two embracing each other. The tear seemed to glow slightly and became, if it was possible, even lighter and clearer blue but the back of the tear was shadowed in black and blue, giving it a darker appearance in the back that seemed to fade as you looked towards the middle of the jewel.

She then did the same to her jewel. Once she finished she smiled, and looked to the dai.

He was in awe. He did not know that she had that kind of power in her. She had placed some of her power into the jewel, now he would be able to use it to find her, instead of just being able to know how she was feeling. It was a much better link and now it would also be stronger. He wondered who she really was, and if all mermaids held such powers. Everyday she brought up more questions, with no answers. He would just have to watch her closely.

"Now what was that about you wanting me to join you?"

Kagome beamed up at him, as he stood and took off his clothes again leaving nothing on besides his undergarments. Kagome had looked away when he pulled down his pants and swam a little ways into the lake giving him space to jump in. he dived in and came up next to her grabbing her around the waist. She placed her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug, he was slightly shocked, but that didn't stop him from pulling her closer. Then she pulled herself up and kissed his temple.

He felt every inch of her upper body as she pulled herself up against him, placing a small chaste kiss against his temples. He took a deep breathe, and closed his eyes. They were tinting he could feel it. Her mouth moved from his temple to his ear. He felt her breath soft against his sensitive ear. He heard as she whispered...

"Your it..."

then she was gone. From his embrace, leaving his arms aching wanting to hold her, she moved quickly away. Once he opened his eyes he saw her on the other side and then he was swimming after her. So thats how she wanted to play, well it took two rumble and he could play dirty too.

She left his arms as quickly as the words left her mouth. She knew she was playing with him, but it made no difference, it was just to much fun. She knew that she was playing with him, even though she didn't expect to see the slightly red eyes and the dangerous gleam. Her eyes widened and then she was moving, swimming as fast as she could to keep out of his clutches. He never moved that fast before and she almost got cornered several times before worming her way out. Thank god the dry foot people moved slower under water. She was in her element and seriously having trouble staying away from him. It was as if she was swimming through shallow waters with lots of sand pulling her down every time she tried to move, but he would eventually have to stop chasing her and go for a breath of air which gave her plenty of time to get some space in between them.

He was growing frustrated, oh when he caught her she would pay. She knew what that little stunt did to him, even if she didn't know the magnitude of which she effected him. He smiled a dangerous smile, which would have caused any one who had seen it to instantly shit and piss their pants, where they stood, shacking in fear. He knew how to solve that. His smile grew bigger. He would just have to show her what it is that she did to his body. She played with his mind too, but that would have to wait for another day, it would be too much for her to handle. He patiently waited at the surface, he had mapped out almost every spot in the lake and he knew everything she would do to escape him. She was curious if he simply waited long enough she would come to him all by her self, and then she would be his. He saw her off to his left, she was circling around him, hoping to sneak up on him and see what it was taking him so long. He remained still, if he moved in her direction she would leave. He was all out grinning now. Now! He flipped backwards and propelled himself through the water. She was caught off guard and tried to go left but he knew her tricks and he threw out his hand so that she would move to the right and closer to him, even if she couldn't tell yet. She moved right and he could see the realization dawn on her face, right in front of her was a wall of rocks, and she was caught. He quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the surface. She was caught and she knew it.

She was pouting, he tricked her. He knew she was curious and placed his back five feet from the wall. She came up next to the wall and when she was close enough he pushed off the wall, flipping backwards cutting her off from the left that way she had no choice but to go to the wall or into him. He cheated.

She was about to say something when she looked him in the face and saw red and gold swirling. He pushed her up against the wall and covered her with his body. They were in the shallows now, where he could stand. He was breathing hard, she could tell, from the way his chest pressed into her. Then she felt his mouth on her neck and her back straightened against the wall, she closed her eyes. What was he doing? He kissed up her neck and she moved to give him more space, baring the left side of her neck to him. He growled softly and the rumbles went right through her. She moved her hands onto his chest and he licked the shell of her ear.

"Do you know what you do to me?"

Kagome was speachless, she shook her head, mermen where not like this, atleast not to her.

She felt him move and was curious when she felt something weird poke her stomach, it was hard, and she was confused.

He sighed and pulled away, turning from her in the process. He ran his arms through his hair, and took a breath.

"I will tell you another day what that meant but for now it is late."

"Oh-h... ok, will I see you tomorrow?"

he looked over his shoulder, and nodded.

His eyes were back to normal, but she was confused, what poked her? Did all dry foot people have that... thing? What was it used for? She wanted to know, but she felt embarrassed and didn't want to ask, for some reason she felt it would be something he would tell her, but she would wait for him to bring it up. She would be embarrassed to ask and show how ignorant she was of the dry foot people.

well please review lol I hope you like this chapter, it was fun to write and I completely enjoyed it. Lol.

Tell me what you guys think, and I will have another chapter up soon.

Love

KAR


	7. Meeting Inuyasha

chapter 7: Meeting Inuyasha

Sesshomaru had left for the night and since it was getting dark Kagome decided to make her new home a little bit more... homey?... oh well, she didn't know what to call it actually, but it didn't matter, as long as she was comfortable.

She swam down to the bottom, lazily, looking here and there. Once she reached the bottom she figured the far left side where the water was warmer would be her bedroom. Then everything else... she would figure out later, besides she had no possessions on her, except for her new necklace, but that would always stay with her never to come off. So she moved to the far left of the pond and then seeing the small river she remembered that she never got the chance to explore it. Well she might not remember later, so why not take the chance now? She grabbed her necklace with her left hand, and went down the river till it ended and the tunnel began. She peered down into it and noticed that it went pretty far down, maybe about twenty of her tail lengths, before it veered off straight ahead, she came up and poked her head out of the water to try and see where it might possibly lead. The only thing in that direction happened to be the castle, maybe it went underneath it or something. She went back down to the opening and a small bit of foreboding over came her briefly, it was small, but the point got across. She probably shouldn't go through with it, but now that thought crossed her mind she really, really wanted to know what was on the otherside of the tunnel. Pushing her fear aside she grabbed her necklace and could feel as it slightly pulsated and then it felt like a wall of strength and comfort over came her, reassuring her that everything would be all right. He then got up and walked to the bathing rooms.

Sesshomaru was merely relaxing, laying back on his bed, thats when he felt it. The tear around his neck pulsed and turned a shade darker, before in his heart he felt a slight bit of fear and nervousness. He grabbed the jewel and looked at it, there didn't seem to be any eminent danger coming from the jewel, maybe she was a little scared from being alone. He laid back down and stroked the jewel trying to soothe her from the other side of the connection, he wasn't sure if it would work but he really calmed down now and the muscles in his back relaxed, he had been tense without even knowing it.

she went for it and swam down the hole, it didn't take her long and she was making the turn very easily. She swam straight and felt the walls getting closer, thank Kami that she was small or she wouldn't fit in the places she tried to cram herself into. She kept going, it was to late to turn around anyways and she wanted to know where it led. Then she came to a fork in the road, well, tunnels and found herself stopping. Which one to explore first, she was going to take the tunnel on the left when she felt it. She had only inched up to it, but there it was. That wet dry heat that she knew so very much,

"an onsen." it was but a whisper. She was going to take the one on the right, she didn't want to end up in one of those again. She then wrote on the wall of the left tunnel "onsen" that way if she was able to get back out and came back down she would know. She then made an arrow pointing the opposite way she was going and wrote on the wall "Lake." now she would just have to figure out what was on the right side and what better way to do that then to explore. As she went down the right side she found another tunnel that came from the right. It was blasting freezing cold and funny smelling water into her tunnel. It had a weird taste and made her eyes burn, she then began to rub them. Nothing was helping no matter how much she rubbed, but she refused to panic, it wasn't life threatening and her eyes were just burning so she closed them and began to follow the tunnel she was already in going with the flow of the water. After ten minutes of slowly making her way down the tunnel it started getting harder and harder for her breathe. Now she was panicking, she opened her eyes and ignored the sting and shot as fast as she could down the tunnel, her muscles began to ache and she was becoming short of breath. What was up with the tunnels she took trying to kill her? And why did she have to be so darn curious? Gah.

he just sat himself in the water of the hotspring, and let loose a small, soft sigh. But then the jewel on his neck grew cold, he looked down to see it turning black, with only a small amount of light blue left.

This wasn't good. He was up and out of the water in a hurry and off towards the lake, but the further from the house he got the less the crescent moon pulsated.

He was confused, where the fuck was she? He than began to run large circles around the lake until he ended up in the area between the lake and the castle. The closer he got to the castle the more it pulsated.

'Think damn it, whats cold in the castle...' , he could tell she was moving and fast which meant she was still in water.

'Damn it, I don't know.' his thoughts were moving a hundred miles an hour when he heard her.

"Help, cant breathe, help, Sesshomaru?" he looked around but she was no where to be seen. The sound was screamed it was inside his head, from the jewel. What kind of connection did she make between them? If she was in the castle maybe he would pick up a scent, then he was gone again.

Kagome grasped the jewel around her neck for dear life, she knew he was coming, but she knew that he didn't know where to look, jeez she didn't even know where she was. She swam as fast as she could, but the burn was becoming unbearable. Then she saw a light. She rocketed towards it out of the tunnel and up, gasping for air. Her eyes were open and she was frantic. They burned and she resumed wiping them. Her heart that was hammering in her chest began to calm and she could feel her dai slow down slightly knowing that what ever danger she was in was avoided. But then she heard it.

"Who the fuck are you?"

she looked up and gasped, there in front of her stood a man with long silver hair.

"Sesshomaru..." she whispered so softly that the man almost missed it.

"Don't call me that son of a bitch's name!"

she shrank back, he scared her, she was confused where in the seven seas was she? She looked at him again and thats when her vision cleared enough for her to make out the differences between the two, for example, the two dog ears that were on his head. She titled her head to the side, and he copied.

"Your a hanyou?"

he crossed his arms and stuck his nose up at her.

"So what if I am?"

"Oh..."

she didn't know what to do. He then jumped into the water and surfaced near her, she quiclky moved to the otherside of the pool.

He stared at her.

"Hey how did you get in here, this pool is private?"

she didn't answer.

"Hey, im talking to you."

She didn't answer.

"Why you..." he paused and looked at her. Something was different about this woman, thats when he looked down through the clear waters and noticed the shimmering blue and white tail.

"What the fuck..." it was another whisper. "Come here."

"No"

he frowned, he always got his way what was up with this women, fish, thing?

"Come here."

"No." then the chase was on. Both people swimming around the pool, Kagome out maneuvering him every turn.

Sesshomaru was enraged, he heard Inuyasha's screams and knew right away that she had some how gotten herself into the pool. He was then moving in that direction, the hanyou would not be happy after he was done, nobody would hurt what was his. His eyes turned red as he ran off in the direction of the pool leaving many shocked servants speechless as he ran past them as naked as the day he was born.

Kagome was getting tired of trying to avoid the hanyou, it was impossible for her to breathe under the water for some strange reason and it burned her lungs, she had to keep surfacing for air. She couldn't believe this. Even in the water she felt like a fish out of the water! What was wrong with her? But what shocked her most was noticing that her jewel was making a continuous thrum, like hum. She stopped and looked around just to find a hand on her wrist.

"Gotcha!"

a murderous growl sounded in the room, causing Kagome to look and see her dai standing before her, she smiled and called to him.

"Sesshomaru, ugh..."

Sesshomaru watched as his Utako called out to him, just to be pulled behind the disgusting hanyou. Then he was moving, again.

Before she could tell what was going on the hanyou was flying across the room, and landed in the water all the way on the other side of the pool approximately five of her tail lengths away. She was then in the arms of her inu ho held her to his naked body. He was shacking, and holding her very tight, it almost hurt. She decided that it was best to hum to him. She stroked his hair as she began to hum a melodious and almost sad tune, it came flowing through her lips, dark and mysterious but calming all the same (The godfather theme).

Sesshomaru calmed as the tune slowly relaxed him.

Then he groaned as the many patterns she was drawing as she rubbed his back to soothe him, turned him on. He pulled her away and looked her in the face.

"How did you get in here?"

Kagome blushed, and dropped her head. Sesshomaru almost sighed and grabbed her chin softly and brought it up to look at him. He then gave her a pointed stare that meant with every bit of certainty, you are going to answer my question.

She sighed.

"I kinda, followed a underground tunnel and there was a fork in it so I picked the right tunnel, because the left tunnel had a bunch of hot water. So as I was going down the right tunnel there was another tunnel to the right of the tunnel I was in but it was pushing frigid cold water and... something else in this direction so I kinda just went with it and, ended up... here."

Sesshomaru only stared, before pulling them both to the shallows of the water and sitting down on one of the steps of the pool he pulled her in to his lap and sighed, a real sigh.

Kagome looked down at her tail.

"What am I gonna do with you?" he asked, and she looked up to see him smiling a small smile, which caused her to smile.

"Well you could find away to either take me with you, or stay with me?"

then the idea hit him, but before he was able to say anything inuyasha came sputtering to the surface, and glared at his brother.

"What the hell yuh do that for?"

"Do not touch what doesn't belong to you brother."

those little words sparked something in her, she belonged, someone wanted her, she wasn't alone anymore, but then his other words sunk in, brother?

"He is your brother?"

"Yes the hanyou is my half brother sadly, Prince Inuyasha."

"So sessh, who's the chick with the tail?"

"She is none of your buisness little brother, but if you must know her name you may call her Kagome."

Inuyasha gave Kagome a once over and caused a very possessive inu to growl and pull her closer to cover her with his body.

"Hey sessh, she is fine for a fish, you wanna share."

inu was smilling, and Kagome was confused again.

"Sesshomaru, what is he talking about, what does he mean share me?" Kagome frowned.

"No." it was directed at the hanyou. "Kagome we are leaving and with that he rose from the water which caused Kagome's tail to melt away leaving a pair of legs and a very naked Kagome.

Inuyasha whistled and then gagged. "Ewww, Sessh put some damn clothes on you bastard."

"Oh on the contrary little brother you are the bastard."

and with that last parting statement Sesshomaru left the pool room and walked over to his bedroom carrying Kagome. He stopped a servant on the way and told her to bring some kimono's, a clean bucket of water and cups and his mother's mirror.

So please review it makes me update faster really it does, it totally makes me want to write more.

So review ask questions be my guess, if you wanna see something incorporated into the story let me know and I shall see what I can do.

Love,

KAR


	8. Passing as a dry foot person part 1

chapter 8: Passing as a dry foot person part 1.

Kagome was laying on his bed on her tummy, with a damp cloths on her head, shoulders, lower back, bottom, and thighs. She felt very, useless, without her tail. She wouldn't be able to move around on land, but even now she still couldnt walk, her new legs couldnt support her weight well, and they were so shakey to stand on, she fell over several times and had to be caught by sesshomaru. She couldnt let her skin dry out so sesshomaru was having some women make a cream that would keep her skin moisturized but not wet, that way she could remain on land. She never thought of something like that to help her land, but oh well, she knew nothing of the dry foot people when she really thought about it.

Thats when sesshomaru reentered the room with a bottle in his hands and some clothes on his arm.

"Kagome, come here, I must put this on you."

Kagome sat up in the bed and crawled shakily, to the edge. Sesshomaru sat next to her, placing down the clothes on the table and opening the bottle, squirting a off white colored liquid into his hands. He then pulled Kagome into his lap letting the rags fall from her body and began to spread the cream. It started out as a very innocent gesture, but as his hands moved from her arms and hands to her to her feet and legs, his mind began to wander into more lecherous thoughts. He relished in the feel of her soft thighs. He moved to the outside of her thighs and did her hips and bottom, back and stomach, and quickly went over her chest and breasts up to her neck and face.

Once he was finished he looked down into Kagome 's big eyes and smiling face, his eyes were tinged red in the corners there was no denying it, he wanted her. But she was so innocent, he didn't want to corrupt her, but then again if he didn't someone else would, and the fact that anyone besides himself claiming the little female as there own was very disturbing to him. He wouldn't have that, he would just have to court the girl properly was all, and take his time, but first was getting her dressed.

Sesshomaru stood and stretched out his hand to her. Kagome took it and stood with his help. He then backed away slowly and let go of her hand, grabbed the simple hakama and top, with undergarments that he couched her into without touching, he would avoid going anywhere near her nether region, he wouldnt want to do something he would sort of regret. Hey he couldnt lie, he would only regret not being able to court her properly before marking her, he would not regret doing it in anyways, if it happened then he would deal with it. After she was dressed in undergarments he helped her into her pants and top and told her she could explore a bit and he would join her soon. He needed a very cold shower.

After Kagome was dressed in the weird clothing she decided she would explore if she managed to get out the door that is. She looked down at the dark blue pants that she wore, they were simple, breezy, and very comfortable. Her top was simple and plain it was the same dark blue but with white trim, she decided that she kinda of liked it, its not like she has ever worn anything like it in all of her life up till then, atleast she didn't remember wearing anything like it. She stood, shakily at first, but she was kinda of getting used to it now. She took one hesitant step forward, followed by another and another, until she was standing at the frame of the door. She felt accomplished, she had made it to the door. She mentally gave herself a pat on the back and opened the door. Following the wall she walked along the corridors, after about ten minutes outside of the room she knew one thing for sure, she was hopelessly lost. She began to walk a bit more freely, she left the wall completely and was turning corners like a mad women. She turned one particular corner and ran into what felt like a brick wall with arms?they had snaked around her waist to keep her up right and from falling. When she looked up it wasn't a wall that she walked into but a person, to be more specific a demon. He had green eyes and reddish brown hair. He was tall like her dai, but he seemed to have a bigger build. She tried to back away but with him holding her it was impossible.

"Gomen nasai." Kagome said placing her hands on the demons chest.

"It is alright, it was just an accident, may I ask you a few questions?" the demon said as he let Kagome go. She took a step back and answered.

"ask away." she was curious to what his questions could possibly be.

"Why is that a human is here, besides Rin, in the western palace?"

"I am a guest of Lord Sesshomaru's."

"Hmm, I see." Now why would Sesshomaru keep a human as company, funny, she doesnt smell human. Maybe I should check her out? "Would you mind accompanying me, I was just going to the gardens, oh how rude of me, my name is Kaizu, yours?"

"You may call me Kagome.' she said standing slightly akwardly. She was unsure of what to do when faced with such things, she did not know their rules.

He reached out his arm and she placed her hand on it and they walked down the hall in the opposite way that he was walking. They made several left, and right turns and then ended up at a door. He took a step forward, taking her hand in his and opened the door and pulling her through it to the otherside.

so... yeah, guys that is all for now. please review, loves yous, see yah laters.


	9. passing as a dry foot person part 2

Chapter 9: passing as a dry foot person part 2

they were greeted by an expanse of land littered in many colors, that she realized were flowers. There were many different colors and types of flowers and Kagome was simply overjoyed with the abundance of them. There were also many types of trees with different flowers and fruits growing from them. Kagome slowly walked forward following the man that held her hand in his.

Sesshomaru walked into his room to see that Kagome was gone. 'she must have went exploring the grounds, I should find her and show her around a bit, knowing that women she would get lost somewhere.' he chuckled to himself as he walked off to look for her. He followed her scent quite easily and tracked her going down several hallways, from the way her scent smelt as he tracked it he could tell that she was utterly lost and he began to walk faster, that is until he smelt another:s scent with hers. He stopped completely and registered the males scent and found it to be very familiar. He was gone. Running down the corridors and halls at full speed, maids and anyone in the halls quickly flattened themselves to the walls or dived out of the way so that they would not be run down. He made it to the door of his gardens and pushed it open he then walked quickly to where her scent was getting stronger and found them sitting on a bench, next to a large sakura tree. Thats when the sound hit him, stopping him again. It was sad, mournful even, that tune was unlike anything he had ever heard to date, and he couldn't begin to describe the beauty of that softly hummed tune.

Kagome sat as she hummed her song, a song that came to her like the sounds of the breeze playing with the leaves as they floated from the trees, or the how the wind cried with the ocean so that the moon would hear of her plight. She knew something was coming and it was coming faster now. She knew something was wrong ever since she left her home in the ocean to come to the shoreline and sing for her mate. This song was brought out from that foreboding like feelings. She turned and saw him, Sesshomaru. Her song grew in strength the soft melody echoing with a ghostly feel. He walked closer to her and she stood. The trees and wind blew around her and the rustling seemed to flow just right with the song as it took on a slightly more upbeat sound. She had never hummed her tune like this and found it coming to her easily, as if she had found what she was looking for that night she went to the shore line. He took her hand in his as she ended her song or tune and they stared into each others eyes not noticing the other person they had completely forgotten, atleast until he cleared his throat loudly.

'What was that tune she had hummed, who knew she could sing so beautifully.' he didn't even realize it when they began to hold hands. The sound of the tune was so sad but as if she was for her lost lover or something, but once she turned and saw him it picked up slightly and lightened to that of almost happiness, even if it was still a little melancholy sounding. Could that have been for him. Sesshomaru didnt know what to think at the moment, he was completely stunned into silence. But once she spoke he had his full attention.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I have missed you." she beamed up at him continuing to ignore the third party. "kaizu here decided he would show me around and I got to hum one of my songs for him.""I noticed, but you will have to excuse me and Kaizu for a moment, there is a pond full of koi up ahead I will come and get you soon."Kagome beamed up at sesshomaru and said good bye to kaizu as she slowly walked away towards the pond, she would stick to the soft grass it was easier on her feet then the path that kaizu liked to take, not like she was complaining, but she didnt like the feel of some of the more jagged and sharper rocks.

"Kaizu, what are you up to?" asked Sesshomaru as he looked at the nekoyokai infront of him.

"I was merely enjoying showing the young lady, Kagome around, is that such a problem?"

"Do Not lie to me Kaizu, what were you really up to?"

"Fine, that nose of yours is something Sessh, well I simply ran into her in the halls and was wondering what this human looking girl was doing here, but something is odd about her, she doesn't seem human, and im sure you know that, so what is she inu."

"Kaizu, you dont need to know..."

"Actually as the lord of the Northern lands and your best friend, I kinda do."

Fine." growled Sesshomaru. "All you need to know is that is soon going to be my intended."

"What, and you didnt tell me earlier, I mean the girl isnt bad on the eyes, even though shes a little weird, and the fact that she is not wearing shoes... yeah."

"Shoes?" Sesshomaru looked at Kagome's feet to see that in fact she was shoeless. 'I must remember to get her some.'

"well she is kind hearted and has an innocent like manner, Sessh man I didnt know you were into that kind of girl, but you know what shocks me the most!"

"I told you before many times to never call me that, just because you are my companion does not mean you can call me all kinds of ridiculous names, and no I care not for what you think" said Sesshomaru as he glared at his so called friend.

"Hey, calm down Sesshomaru you know that I jest, besides what harm could I do, steal your women, she is completely into you there is no way I would be able to and I dont want to fight you for her either, besides im not gonna be here much longer and you will have her all to yourself once I leave around twilight."

"that is... understandable, but unfortunately I must cut this meeting to an end now, Kagome and I are needed else where." with those last words said Sesshomaru began to walk over to Kagome, Sesshomaru had to take Kagome to visit a witch doctor. As he approached her he noticed that she was staring down a fish, that was oddly staring back at her.

He came up behind her and squatted behind her looking over her shoulders. She was sitting in the grass with her legs over the side near the water, but not touching the liquid that would blow her identity and return her tail. Sesshomaru gazed at Kagome she looked cute with her small feet barely poking out from beneath the hakamas that she wore. She was leaning to the side and her her little fingers were the only things that poked out from beneath the sleeves of her top, thats when he noticed that the ties were slightly opened and the tops of her soft mounds were exposed. He took a deep breathe and sat on the grass next to her, bending one knee in a criss cross position, he then pulled the girl over into his lap and lifted his other leg so that it was off of the ground and draped his right arm around Kagome's waist as she snuggled against him.

"What are you doing Kagome?"

"I am talking with the koi fish... Is that a bad thing?" said Kagome after seeing the expression on Sesshomaru's face.

"no I guess not what does he say."

"SHE said that she lives a peaceful life here in the castle grounds and that she enjoys the food. She also mentioned how she hears a lot of gossip from the servants and youkai's that walk around the ponds, she also mentioned that it makes her life anything but dull. She also gave me piece of advice, but I didnt quite understand it."

"Really, what did she say?"

"She said to tread softly, and move quickly, and trust not the baboon with the long hair. That he sits and waits for a time when the dog sleeps and his treasure is most vunerable, what do you think she means by that?"

Sesshomaru almost had a heart attack, he glanced down and saw the koi fish watching him, it then seemed to have smiled and swam away. He knew exactly what the fish was talking about. "hnn, I am not sure."

Kagome then began to pout, "Yes you do, you just dont want to tell me, it's written all over your face."

Sesshomaru was surprised this onna knew him enough to see through his facade so easily it was scary. He almost smiled, she would be perfect for him. "hnn, indeed."

that only made Kagome pout harder. Sesshomaru stood pulling Kagome up with him, it is time for us to go, we have someone to meet."

"Really, who is she."

"A DOCTOR who will help us with OUR PROBLEM."

Kagome caught on immediately. "I see, well we should get going then." Kagome and Sesshomaru then began to walk to the entrance of the castle gates so that they would be able to start their journey to the "Doctor" that would hopefully solve one of their problems.

Sesshomaru would have to be ever vigilant, that scumbag Naraku was interested in his Kagome, he would have to watch over her carefully, and try to stay close to water ways that she could escape into, because really on land she was pretty much helpless, but in the water or even with some water around her she was a force to be reckoned with. As they reached the gate jaken came by with a servant that was holding his armor and swords, which he quickly put on. He then took the bag of supplies from the imp and opened it. He then turned to Kagome and pulled out a a strap he told everyone to turn around and made sure Kagome's back was to theirs as he opened her top and placed the strap around her waist and attached the blade to it in the pocket. He then closed her top and grunted letting everyone know that they were free to turn back around. He then looked back into the bag to see plenty of pouches of water and some dried meat, and Kagome's lotion, which with the "doctors" help she would no longer need. He shouldered the bag and felt a hand on his sleeve. He turned to see Kagome clutching his sleeve in one hand as she looked deep into the woods, she was a curious person and he could tell already that their journey would be far from quite. Thats when he saw the jewel around her neck, and he knew that she was worth it.

That is it for now, tell me what you think and I will have a update for you soon.

btw the song i had in mind for her to hum is the theme for the god father with slash that will give you a good picture of how it sounds.


	10. Serene and Meeting someone new

For all my lovely readers and their reviews that I reads this morning actually, they made me so happy that I just had to update and then this just mossied into my head, who knows it might be good to have an extra body in the group, good comical release. Lol, can you guess who it is?

oh yes I havent said it in ages but you all know I own nothing but parts of the plot(things I didnt steal from the newest pirates of the Caribbean movie lol) and the characters I make up.

Oh and just if your interested I will be adding another story to fanfic called With Winters First Snow, so look out for it if your interested.

Ok now on with the story

Chapter 10:Serene and Meeting someone new

Serene

they had been walking all day at a slow pace for Kagome's sake. The poor girl was horrible at walking, her clumsiness knew no bounds, it was almost comical really. How she would hold onto his sleeve as she followed him being tugged along as she looked at everything around her, everything except where she was going. I could only assume that was why she held my sleeve in that deadly grip of hers, because every rock, root, nick and nannie she managed to trip on she never let go of his shoulder. It was like every bump in the road and even flat surface was out to get her, because her feet always managed to find something to trip on, even on flat surface. He was fearful of the small hill they were coming to. He did not want to know if she could fall up it. Yes up the hill, it would be to simple if she fell down the hill she would have to fall up the hill.

He thought back to little of an hour ago hen they were walking and beside him he heard an "AHAA!", so he turned to see what was going on. Kagome was starring at this rock that she hoped over, but when she took her next step, she almost tumbled over like her ankles gave up on her. He almost bust out laughing, he was thinking of accussing her of falling on air, but seeing her pouting he couldnt manage it. He simply pulled out the pouch of water and gave it to her. He ordered her to drink which she complied to as she walked on nursing on it.

They surprisingly didnt have much difficulty getting up the hill, but he did learn something about the girl as we ventured down the rocky side of the hill, it had many drop offs on this side and even though they were not very high she seemed hesitant to move, he wouldnt give it much thought for the moment but it might be something he would need to look into, for curiosity's sake.

As they continued on they came into a path and continued on it going northeast they needed to come into the woods again to go east but if they took the path it would be better for Kagome and her clumsiness atleast, and so far the path was grassy. So they changed directions slowly and walked about an hour more that is until he noticed more and more weight being applied to his sleeve.

Kagome was still nursing on her water but her limbs were becoming heavy and weary from travel. He couple of days in the castle she had never traveled this long or so far, she didnt know how much longer she had in her, but she would push on nevertheless.

He had forgotten that the girl wasn't used to walking at all let alone such a distance. She seemed so full of energy and perk that the walking... and tripping he chuckled softly, wouldnt faze her. He stopped then and met her confused stare.

"If you are tired then tell me."

"But..."

Sesshomaru had given her a look that had stopped what ever she was gonna say. Then he bent and lifted her into his arms bridal style, thats when she felt the small tentacles of fear, as soon as her feet came off the ground her arms wound around his neck as she tried to pull herself closer to his body, closer to safety.

She was tense in his arms, but slowly she relaxed as she leaned her head into his chest and took deep breathes.

Her head was over his heartbeat and she could hear it sort of, it was hard because of the armor that was in the way, but she managed, the fear slowly dissipated and she felt better, but she didnt like how she couldnt feel the ground underneath her, how unsure she was of the air that held her. No. she had to stop those thoughts. She focused on his arms and how strong and big they were as they held her to him, she could feel one stroking her thigh, along with the soothing sounds of his heart beating in her ear, slowly pulling her into the realm of dreams.

He could smell her fear and how she was unsure as she clutched to him around his armor, but then she stopped, she had been flailing as she tried to move closer, so he began to rub patterns into any skin he could reach with one of his hands, it just happened to be the one near her thigh. She calmed slowly and soon she could feel the comfort radiating of her in waves as she relaxed into his touch, his chest swelled with pride, how easily she trusted him, even though she had been afraid... but that was the question afraid of what. What was different. He almost faced palmed himself when it hit him, like a ton of bricks it smacked him upside the head, with her new legs she was unsure in her movements and steps, of course if the security of having something anchoring her to the ground gone she would become fearful. She could barely walk straight for that matter, if you took away the ability to somewhat control her movements then of course she would be fearful, like floating in a black abyss of nothing, having nothing to hold you down, drowning in your fear of the unknown. It was so simple now, she was scared of heights. She has lived her whole life in the water where everything was just a flick of her powerful tail and she could do anything. Then she is pulled from the water given legs and forced to learn how to use them, even if she was happy and curious, didnt mean she wasnt scared of the change. Then to take that away and give her absolutely nothing, no control at all, of course she would freak. It made him feel even better that she trusted him so easily, knowing that she was safe and protected, enough to even go to sleep in his arms. She needed the rest and he would let her have it. He continued down the path as he watched her serene and peaceful face. Thats when another thought hit him, but it did not worry him at all he actually even smiled.

'How he would love to wake up to that every morning of the rest of his life, to hold her next to him, and bury his nose in her hair.'

meeting someone new

Kagome woke a couple of hours later and noticed the sun was far in the west. She looked up to see Sesshomaru looking at her and she smiled.

"morning hotshot."

"You mean evening."

"yeah, whatever. So do you know where we are?"

"we are still on the path."

"Ok, do you mind if I get down."

Kagome blushed she had napped in Sesshomaru's arms all afternoon. She was soon placed back on her feet, as she found herself slightly more steady she began to walk next to him holding onto his sleeve. The path was becoming more worn down as they walked and soon the grass was completely replaced by rocks and dirt, Kagome stopped moving, when she noticed the change, but was pulled along from holding seshomaru's sleeve. She couldnt take the rocks digging into to her soft feet and instantly released his shirt in order to stop moving. Sesshomaru also stopped when her hand left his sleeve and thats when he smelt it. The smell of her blood wafted up to him even though it was very faint. He walked up to her.

"where are you hurt?"

Kagome didnt look at him, she continued to look down with her face scrunched up with a look of mild pain on it, she then pointed down.

"Sit."

Kagome then stumbled over to the grass leaving little drops of blood on the ground. Her feet were bleeding and when she sat down she lifted her feet in the air for her inu to see. He walked up to her and bent down, grabbing one foot in his hands by the ankle. He moved it looking at it.

"You need to tell me if you are hurt, or if something is wrong Kagome." he was frowning at her and Kagome's head drooped slightly to keep from looking at him

"sorry." she said softly.

"Next time."

she looked up confused

"next time you will tell me."

then a look of determination flashed through her eyes.

"yes."

he pushed away the dirt and rocks, brushing them from her feet. He then brought it up to his mouth and began to lick her foot. Kagome's eyes widened and she began to giggle slightly and tried to wiggle away.

Sesshomaru gave her a pointed glare, and she giggled more

she apologized between breaths and giggles.

"hahaha, im hehhe sorry... hahaha... it... mmmhahaha... tickles." she breathed it was hard to laugh, talk and breathe.

He looked her in the eyes, and she stopped laughing. His were slightly red as he growled at her. They stared each other down as he continued to lick her foot. The bleeding had stopped so he gave it one last long lick, before switching to the next and starting the process over. Her blood was delicious, and made his craving for her even more apparent.

Butterfly's were in her stomach and little tingles began to shoot through her body, it was weird, this feeling. It was very new to her and she knew not what it meant.

As he licked to his hearts content the smell of her arousal slowly crept up on him, causing him to growl again, as the red in his eyes spread. Kagome couldnt look away, that look did funny things to her and she was highly confused, she wanted to ask him what it was, but for some reason she knew that it would be highly embarrassing to say.

The cuts were very small now and wouldnt do her any harm but he figured it would be good to bandage them anyway and it would help her walk some one the terrain if she had something between her and the ripped a piece of his sleeve off and used it the cover her foot completely, and then did the same with the other foot. He then stood pulling her to her feet. He was going to turn away when the had on his cheek stopped him. He looked at her and watched as she went up on her toes and as she pulled him down. He watched her lips pucker and and his breathe hitched as his mouth watered, his beast began to beat on his cage pulling and tugging at the chains, but his mouth went lower still and was slightly confused when they passed her plump lips. Once she stopped moving his face he felt her lips on his forehead. He smiled and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the little kiss. And once she pulled away he sat up straight and opened his eyes to see her smiling up at him, and then she opened that little mouth of hers again.

"thank you, Sesshomaru you are a very good doggy."

his eyes snapped to her face to see the slight smirk on her face, she was teasing him, and damn it he wanted to retaliate.

"Yes, but you should be worried, I was able to taste your blood, I might come back to eat you next time."

he said with a smirk, he would enjoy eating her, even though he meant the more sexual way then the one he lead her to believe.

"oh no, I might have to run away before that happens."

"I would catch you easily you are very slow and clumsy." he said it a bit more huskily then he had intended. Not that she really noticed atleast he hoped not.

She pouted and turned away. "you wouldnt eat me."

she was challenging him, and fuck he couldnt stop himself even if he wanted to, and for the love of god he didnt.

"Really is that what you think." he stepped up behind her and grasped her hips stopping her from moving as he bent down and licked her neck slow and long all the way from her collar to her ear. Her head lolled to the side giving him more room. "I must disagree with your logic." it was almost a growl as he spoke in her ear. His voice dropped several octaves as he spoke again. "I would love to taste you." he felt her shiver underneath his touch and he licked her neck going down to her collar this time before he stepped away. Her scent was strongly getting thicker with her arousal, and his control was slipping. He took several deep breathes and opened his eyes. She was facing him, and stared at him what he saw almost made him loose all control, he had to close his eyes to stop her from seeing them. They were completely bloodshot now. The lust and want in her eyes pulled to him, but then he noticed the confusion and knew that she had no clue what was happening to her. He turned away and spoke with a calm that betrayed all the emotions he was currently feeling.

"I shall return with some fire wood and meat stay here."

her answer was shaky and she was slightly confused but she managed to say ok before she sat in the grass to think. She had no clue what those feelings she was having where, and she couldnt ask her mother at the moment. She sighed, she hoped sesshomaru would return soon, she didnt like being alone.

Sesshomaru used the time alone in the woods to calm himself and his beast, it was not yet time for them to show the mermaid what it was that she was feeling atleast until she could understand some of it, and then he would have to ask her family for their permission if he wanted to go about things the right way, no matter how painful the waiting was. He was very frustrated at the moment and what better way to blow off steam then with a hunt. With that thought he was off running through the forest looking for prey, when he came across the sent of a deer, it wasnt far. He began to track and when he landed in the clearing where the deer was it ran. Sesshomaru smiled a vicious and cruel smile, how he loved the chase. He played with it for a while chasing it catching it and letting it go but when the sun finally set he figured he had waisted enough time and killed it. He then lifted it and quickly went back to Kagome. When he entered the clearing he found her sitting under a tree playing with a flower and some grass, he dropped the deer and walked back into the forest for some fire wood. When he came back he started the fire, he cleaned his kill and pulled it into pieces placing some on the fire and others on the fur for him to eat. He then walked over to Kagome to see her still playing with the grass and flower. The flower and blades of grass were moving even though there was no wind an she wasnt touching them.

"what are you doing?"

she had this look of concentration etched all over her face as she mumbled "practicing, my powers, all the females have some kind of powers that there dads and moms usually teach them how to use, but since my father is never around I must do it on my own little by little I found out some new thing, like right now I realized that I could feel the water inside the plants and control it, see I'm making it move side to side."

"Oh, then what do the males have?" he was curious and she was opening up to him, she was usually tightlipped about such things.

"Brute strength, speed, and such mostly, some of the stronger ones like my father were able to read minds and control things."

"things?"

"Yeah, people and animals, I wanna know if I inherited that power so im practicing on these plants, it seems that I have."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, if she was able to control people in the wrong hands she could be very dangerous. The thought didn't scare him though, if anything it excited him, the possibilities of what she could do arousing him. The image of him being forced on to his knees as she sauntered closer with a look of pure lust in her eyes, shit what the fuck was he thinking, what did he have some kind of twisted philia or obsession now? He just didnt know what would happen next with this girl.

"Hnn, well you can practice later, its time to eat and then bed."

"Ok, I was getting tired anyways."

they stood and went over to the fire where they would eat the meat that sesshomaru had prepared for them. And when they finished Sesshomaru stroked the fire adding more wood and walked over to a tree removed his armor and sat down. Kagome didnt know what to do but she did know one thing she was not gonna sleep alone. She walked over to Sesshomaru and laid down across from him, close but with atleast two feet in between them. Hours passed and the temperature dropped, sleepily Kagome woke and sat up. She was freezing, she turned around and saw sesshomaru and his fluffy thingy, then thought that it would be soft hit her as she began to crawl on all fours closer to it.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he watched her crawl to him. His breathing increased becoming almost erratic as she crawled over to him, her hips swaying behind her. She crawled right into his lap, and as soon as her hand touched his leg he let hissed a soft groan. She then continued moving, his head dropped back as he reminded himself over and over that she was still sleep and she didnt know what it was that she was doing, but that didnt stop his body from reacting to her touch, his pants grew tight and he had to open his legs to relieve the pressure unfortunately for him Kagome noticed and moved in between his legs mumbling a soft thank you. She then drapped her legs over his left leg and turned pressing her chest to his as her arms went around his neck holding her to him. He dared not breathe.

Kagome crawled into his lap she was slightly wobbly as she saw him open his legs and make room for her, she thanked him and sat inbetween and then pulled herself as close as she could and fell back asleep to the sound of his heartbeating even though it was a little faster then normal.

She was so close, her hip pushed against his hard member, her head rubbed against his chest as she wiggled against him, he bit his lip. She shivered and he groaned. She was cold, she was seeking warmth from his person, atleast he tried. He told himself over and over again that that was all it was. She moved bringing both her legs between his and she pulled herself up closer to him, her hip grinding into him, causing his eyes to roll back, if she got warm would she stop her moving, stop tormenting him. She moved again and sat back the loss of her closeness caused him to open his eyes and see half lidded blue eyes staring at him. She leaned closer bringing her head on to his shoulder and then wrapped her legs around his waist. Then she slowly slid down as she fell back asleep, the soft rumble in his chest lulling her back to the world of dreams.

How the hell did she not notice, it had to be because she was sleep, all her movements were slowed and sleepy like, she wasnt aware. He wrapped his arms around her waist slowly, she was still slidding, he groaned again and rolled his hips before he could stop himself, thats when he heard the soft whimper. He froze, an arm slid down his chest and then went around his waist, the second following it shortly after. Her whole body sagged until her bottom touched the grass. But as soon as it did she tightened her grip pulling herself closer, pulling a moan from Sesshomaru, he didnt know how much more he could take.

Two hours passed and she hadnt moved, he thanked every kami there was and then them all over again. With the way his skin was heated she was most definitely very warm. He closed his eyes to get some rest and await morning, his body had finally calmed down some, and all the tenseness left him

the next day Sesshomaru woke up from a very colorful and provocative dream that included himself and the girl who was currently laying on his chest. She had moved again. He didnt know when or how but she did now she was laying her head on his shoulder and her legs tangled up with his right leg. His arms were still draped across her waist and so hers were holding his midsection. He tried to sit up some, because somehow he had ended up on his back laying down. He had gotten onto his elbows when she moved again. He looked down at her and watched as she moved one of her hands to his chest and pushed up a little and looked at him. She put her back down and mumbled a good morning showing no signs of moving.

It took a while before they were up and moving again, but eventually they were. They continued down the path when Sesshomaru smelt a human heading in their direction, and a lower class youkai towards the south, from the pace they would all meet up at about the same time. That was until the human picked up his pace and began to run in their direction. Seshomaru stopped and Kagome looked up at him, whats wrong inu, then she heard something in the distance and turned to see who was coming down the path, he was 15 feet away when Kagome was able to see him clearly. He walked up and stopped two feet away. He looked at the Sesshomaru and then Kagome before he spoke.

"There is a demon coming closer, I came to investigate, I did not know that there was this lovely flower here also."

"Oh well hello to you to sir, may I ask your name."

"Miroku my lady at your service." miroku then bowed and kissed Kagome's hand, he then looked to the demon and saw the death glares he was receiving and decided it was best for him to stand away from the pretty onna.

"You must be the great lord of the west."

"Hn."

Kagome looked at sesshomaru and then back to the strange man that wore purple robes. He had deep brown eyes and was taller then she was. He carried a staff and had beads on his left hand.

Kagome was gonna ask why he had beads on his hand when another demon ran up behind them and stopped five feet away.

"MMMMMM I knew I smelt a human, and what do we have here, a beautiful onna, she smells delicious."

"If I were you lizard I would keep my body parts away from the girl." said sesshomaru as he stared icily at the lizard youkai.

Miroku was confused, the lizard only mentioned one human, and a girl, she looks human and she does not have any yoki so she cannot be a demon, and if she was a hanyou the lizard would have said so, then what is she, I must confirm.

"Lizard you must be confused there are to humans here."

all eyes looked to miroku, one pair of golden eyes that held suspicion and hate, a pair of blue eyes that held a touch of worry an curiosity, and a pair of black eyes that held confusion.

"Hiissss, nooo, you are the only human priest..." and as soon as that was said the lizards head had been melted.

Damn it, not in time. He had melted the lizards head but not before he spoke those words. Now he would have to watch the monk closely.

"Monk why are you traveling?"

miroku turned to face the demon lord and spoke. "I am hunting Naraku, he has killed my family and cursed me with this kazanna on my left hand."

"A wind tunnel." spoke Kagome with curiosity. "What does it do?"

"Shall I demonstrate?" he asked

"Go on."

"Hn."

Miroku then pulled the beads from his hand as he pointed it at the remains of the lizard youkai, he then opened sucking the youkai into the black abyss.

"And that is pretty much it." said miroku once the youkai's carcass was gone and his hand bound again.

"Come monk."

"Are you after Naraku all so."

"Hn."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru but said nothing, as they continued to walk on going northeast.

Kagome and miroku would talk, as they walked and he told them of a river that fed into an onsen just ahead. They reached the clearing that was near the onsen by night fall and set up camp, it was obvious that the monk had already been there.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with a pleading look and he already knew that she had wanted a swim as soon as the monk mentioned the water.

"Fine but I will go with you."

"Yay." cheered Kagome as she hopped around.

"What are we yaying about?" asked the monk.

"Im getting a bath today." said Kagome as she stopped jumping.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, she didnt even hesitate as she told the little white lie.

"Why does the Sesshomaru-sama not let you bathe?"

"What, oh no, its just that we havent been near a body of water in a day and it has been oh so hot, I feel slightly deprived of the comfort."

"Oh I see, well isnt it good that we stopped here?"

"Very much so! Hey Sesshomaru should we go now?"

"Yes, I trust that you can set up camp monk."

"I will get to it."

with that said Sesshomaru and Kagome walked in the direction that her inu smelled water.

Hmmm I wonder what secret that the inu lord is hiding that revolves around that onna, I must figure it out, oh a little spying couldnt hurt, beesides seeing that beauty naked cant hurt anyone, I must make sure to mask my scent and powers so that the inu will not know that I am near.

How was that guys did you like it let me know, I love it when you review, it truly does make me update much faster.

Bye for now,

KAR


	11. Realizations and Accussations

ok Im warning you now there is a little bit of graphic thoughts and I guess its a lime or a lemon but what ever it is, it is in there so yeah heads up cus its happening in this chapter so yeah you have been warned. Its during the water scene. i have labeled where it is and where it ends.

Chapter 11: Realizations and Accusations

miroku walked around the camp grounds pulling out supplies and stared the fire. He would then get some wood for the fire, before he didnt anything hasty that would have his life cut short and not from the kazanna in his hand, he needed to think about his situation. If he went snooping around the inulord he would end up dead, his best bet was talking to the girl when her inu protector wasnt around. Tough luck for that ever happening, the two seemed inseparable. He would have to get her alone somehow, he sat back, eventually an opportunity would present himself, he had to know what he was traveling with.

Kagome ran to the waters edge once they reached the clearing but before she could jump in she heard Sesshomaru's voice. "No, you must remove your clothes and bandages first." Kagome almost groaned with misery, she didnt even know how to put them on let alone take them off, so after fumbling with it for a minute she turned to face Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru watched as she ran to the clearing hoping she would just get to jump right in, expecting that from her he had to make sure she didnt and therefore said what he did, he then found a nice spot that had a low lying tree, he took off his armor, swords and boots and placed them under the tree and when he straightened Kagome was standing in front of him fumbling with her clothes.

"hey inu, would you help me with this?" she asked as she continued to fumble with it, she didnt understand how it was tied. Sesshomaru gave a minute shake of his head before he pushed her hands away and took apart her ties, Kagome watched closely and when all the ties for her shirt was loosened, she looked to his shirt and began to slowly take his apart. Sesshomaru froze, his hand came up and covered hers stopping her. "what are you doing?"

"I'm practicing, on you. Why are you scared to show a little skin inu?"

Sesshomaru looked at her to see the slight smirk on her face, to her she was practicing, to him this was a common thing only done between mates, then the challenge registered in his mind. She knew exactly what to say to get what she wanted, the crafty little thing.

"I am far from scared Utako, I expect that you havent seen a male naked before and wanted to save you the embarrassment that you would feel."

"really is that what you think inu? I dont think I would be embarrassed." she had finally undone all the ties and pushed his top off of his shoulders, which he caught and put on the tree branch. He then pulled hers off and did the same. He moved down to her bottoms and quickly undid the last couple of ties, which she repeated. Sesshomaru watched as he slowly unveiled her body to his hungry eyes, he remembered that he had not put any underwares on her, she would be surprised. Once his pants fell from his hips Kagome grew confused, she poked it, flicked it, but it merely wiggled alittle before going back to its original position.

"hey inu, what is that cloth your wearing, how come I dont have one?" she crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her left foot as she pouted.

Crossing her arms only made her breasts look larger, and he had to swallow and look away, "My loin cloth, well I didnt think about that when I was dressing you, I just wanted you to be wearing something."

"Oh."

Kagome was growing nervous it was weird, the way he looked at her was different, no man, fish or otherwise gave her that look. It was different from the look he would give her when she hurt herself or when he told her he would protect her. He was watching her and it gave her butterfly's so she turned and hid her front from him.

"I win."

he was oh so close and his voice was so deep it made a shiver run down her spine.

Her cheeks were tinting red, and he could smell her embarrassment, once she turned from him, he couldnt help it, her ass was just so tempting, she just had no clue what she did to him, and how hard he was right then, by time they got back to the castle he would have the worst case of blue balls ever. He walked up behind her and spoke in her ear two simple words but when she turned back around and glared at him, she had opened her mouth to speak but what ever she saw in his eyes stopped her, but the smirk that appeared on her face made him shiver.

Kagome saw it, behind the ever present emotion that he held for her in his eyes there was something else, something she recognized, Love. He loved her. She smirked, she could mess with him for real now. She knew one thing, seeing her in nothing was what gave him that first look in his eyes, and she knew the look because he had looked at her like that other times when she teased him, so she could only assume that it was lust, it made her feel special, to have such a powerful person lust after her, he was the first person too. Which is why she didnt recognize it right away. But now it was obvious. She stepped closer and rapped her arms around his neck pulling him down. She went on her toes.

He was seriously worried, what was she doing about to kiss him again, he went with it, I mean how could he refuse her, the goddess that stood before him. She opened her mouth slightly and he held his breath, her mouth was less then a centimeter away, barely touching, only a little closer. He leaned forward and she pulled away and ran to the edge of the water and jumped in, leaving a very sexually frustrated inu behind. He was shocked, when she resurfaced he could only stare.

"hey INNNUUUU," she called happily before that smirk came back and she lowered her voice to a more breathless tune. "cat got your tongue, come on in already." the challenge was there , it was very clear, and he wasnt one to ignore a challenge. He was in the water with her so fast she barely had time to move. He grabbed her and crushed her to his chest and growled possessively. She couldnt move he was just to strong.

"You dare challenge me onna." he growled in her ear as his nose nudged her head to the side.

"as **your** _**inu**_, _**then you are MINE.**_ And you better submit to your alpha women."

Kagome lifted her head to see red swirling in his golden eyes and he nudged her head to the side again, and she followed him, baring the left side of her neck for him. He growled again, but she knew that it was like him saying "good girl" or something. He then began to lick and caress her neck with his tongue and lips, kissing and nipping her skin. He moved further up towards her mouth and she began to panic. She wiggled and he growled, tightening his hold on her. She went limp, he continued upward, he moved to her cheek, then her forehead, she could feel her cheeks heating up and she knew it wasnt because they were slowly floating into the onsen. He kissed her nose and then hovered over her lips nipping at her chin. She remained still, and e moved to her ear, licking the ridge, causing her to shiver.

"I won, again."

he then pulled away and straightened before smirking down at her as she glared furiously up at him, but she wasnt fooling anyone the blush was still their plastered to her face like a big neon sign. She began to rub her cheeks as she slowly swam away to cooler waters. Sesshomaru went and sat on one of the low rocks that was in the onsen and relaxed as he spread his legs wide, he may have called her on her challenge, but he was paying for it in the long run, he needed cold water, the heat wasnt helping his... problem. He began to wade through the water back to the river where the water slowly cooled until it became frigid. He relaxed against the side as he watched his little mermaid splash around. He groaned and covered his eyes with his hand, she was toying with him and he knew it, if that ever present smirk had anything to do with it. He never knew splashing water on your self could be so erotic. He turned and laid his head down on the bank. Thats when he felt a little body press up against his back and arms rap around his waist, what ever progress he had made with his little friend was shot to hell at that very moment.

"hmmm, I think its more of a tie."

_graphic thought warning and little lime, lemon thingy_

she pulled herself as close she could ever get and he found himself arching his back to feel more of her. Damn it the only thing he wanted to do at that exact second was throw her on the grass, cover her body with his own, spread her legs and fuck her till she screamed, the image played in his mind over and over, him spreading her legs as he took his cock in his hands and shoved it into her tight little body. He clenched his eyes shut and ground his teeth.

Her arm came up and caressed his sides drawing little pictures in his skin, every where she touched turned to fire. He growled softly, he wouldnt be able to take much more, his head dropped forward and he dug his claws into the ground infront of him.

"whats wrong inu," he felt her hot breath on his back and he shivered, "are you cold?" he hands then began to tounch all over his chest rubbing him, then his arms and back to his chest, and then lower... his hips, around to his ass. He could see her smirking as she rubbed him down, he could see her in his minds eye rubbing his thighs with her soft legs as he hovered above her.

"Is.. this better?" her hands had moved to the front of his thighs, and slowly moving up, he couldnt take much more, what was she doing?

"Why?" his voice was so deep and husky with his desire, he didnt even recognize it.

"This is what any female mermaid would do if she found her a potential mate, first would be teasing, and if he was receptive, then splashing, and then touching, if you dont want me to continue I ... will stop." her voice wavered he turned around to see not the smirk he was expecting but a blushing girl with her eyes lowered, it was such a turn on, if possible seeing her so vulnerable made him even harder. He grabbed her chin and lifted it so that she would have to look at him, but when she refused he growled and spoke "I never told you to stop.", which snapped her eyes to his.

She gasped, his eyes were completely red with a small dot of gold in the middle, along with blue pupils. It was breath taking seeing him so out of control and rugged it made her squirm.

He then wrapped his arm around her waist and took his other from her chin and used it to pull them from the water. When she leaned forward from his sudden movement, their necklaces intertwined and her stomach was pushed up against something large and hard. Her mind suddenly went back to how sea mammals reproduce, and how whales had very large... um... friends... she was blushing furiously now, she remembered that that was how her mom taught her about the male body and how mermaids were different and similar. Which means that her inu had shown signs of wanting her for a while now, it was embarrassing that she didnt pick up on it.

"I'm sorry." she spoke quickly and lowered eyes, to have them widen and then look off into the woods.

He watched her, he didnt think she realized that she was straddling a very aroused inu at the moment, atleast until she looked down.

"Why do you apologize?"

"I didnt notice that I caused you so much discomfort..." sesshomaru growled, cutting her off, he then rolled over flipping her on to her back.

She whimpered, he was confused, "I didnt mean to make you angry." she spoke so softly that he almost missed it.

"No." he spoke just as softly " my little Utako, I am no where near angry at you, quite the opposite." he ground into her to prove his point. "If you werent oblivious to what you did to me, it would be out right cruel and then I would have been mad, but your curiosity and innocence is what arouses me the most." he ground into her again as he spoke the last couple words on an octave lower then his already husky tones. She groaned softly, bringing her legs up and around his waist. He brought his nose down to her neck and drowned in her very husky sent, she was aroused and happy and a little confused. His breathing was becoming labored and the little bit of control he had left was slipping, this wasnt one of his best ideas. He licked her neck and she moaned and arched into him, which forced him to close his eyes

"hey inu." she whispered in his ear which caused her inu to shiver violently. She licked his ear and watched as his eyes rolled back before focusing on her. She was smilling up at him with adoration.

"I want to be with you, as your mate." once the words registered in his lust clouded mind he could feel her lips touch his in a very tentative kiss. There was a grumble in his chest that made Kagome shiver and before she knew it his mouth had crashed down on hers completely dominating the kiss. It was a good thing they were not in the water, her kiss would do absolutely nothing when she didnt have her tail. He touched every piece of her skin that he could reach, softly he pushed against her delicate frame, it wasnt the time to be rough, that would come later. She kissed him just as fervently as he kissed her pulling him down on to her as he ground his hard erection into her groaning and hissing as they went, her moans sounded so good to him, he had to hear more, needed more, he ran his body against her and watched as her hands began to shake, she was getting close. Just a little more. He pinched her nipples and kissed and nipped downward as he worked his way to her chest. He kissed the hallow of her neck and the spot between her collar bones where her necklace sat, usually, at the moment said necklace was laying on the grass next to her, and as he looked so was his, he did not remember removing them, but that didn't matter at the moment. He took a nipple into his mouth and suckled hard, biting and licking, while massaging the other,. He could feel her nails sharp as she clawed his back, the slight pain only added to his arousal. He switched nipples making sure to lather it with the same amount of attention. Before making his way back up, he continued to grind on her, and moved up to her ear which he licked ever so lightly, causing her to shake from her excitement, his hands continued to roam her body, touching her here and there leaving no nook or crannie, curve or dip unexplored. He then brought one hand down to her clit and pinched it hard as he whispered in her ear.

"come for me, my Utako." Kagome shook and her back arched trying to meld their bodies into one as she released, she could feel the ball that was building in her body explode, as she whispered his name, tiredly she gazed up at him, smiled and then dozed off.

_The lime lemon is over continue here if you skipped anything_

Sesshomaru watched as she came every expression that crossed her face and as she called out his name in a breathless whisper. It filled his chest with such a male pride that it would be puffed out for a week. He then watched as she smiled up at him before her eyes closed and she dozed off. He rolled over and pulled her body with his as he laid on his back. He was proud of himself, during that whole time he had not breached her, which meant he could carry on and mate her after the courtship. The little bit of exploring where obviously part of what ever mating ritual she had. He then stood and lifted her off the floor, he walked into the cold water, but only went as far as waist deep to calm his raging blood, which helped. He made sure to keep her out of the water as he walked it was too cold. Once the water warmed and he made his way into the onsen he lowered her body onto the grass and opened her legs slightly he cupped water into her hands and rinsed her nether regions of her juices before placing her into the water, he watched as her tail formed upon contact with the water and then gave her a good rub down. He then laid her down against a rock that poked out of the water. He made sure she was low enough to cover her tail and stood infront of her as he washed his own body down. Once he was done he picked her up and dressed them both, placing their necklaces back on and walked back to the camp.

Back at camp

there coming back, I can feel his yoki approaching, but I feel nothing from the girl except a bit of his yoki signature, it could be because he is protecting her, he might have laid some kind of claim to her. Hmm...

sesshomaru walked back into the clearing carrying Kagome in his arms who was still sleeping. He looked around the camp and noticed that the human had not gotten any food, but he wouldnt be able to hunt with Kagome in his arms which meant he would have to leave her, he didnt trust the monk enough to leave his mate sleeping around him, so he roused her.

"Kagome, wake up." he joustled her slightly and her eyes fluttered open, "I need you awake and aware when I leave you with the monk." he then gave her a pointed look that meant reveal nothing. She simply nodded her head and replied with a happy "Hai.". He then placed her on the ground in the grass under the shade of a tree and walked off to get some meat before it became to dark.

Miroku waited until he thought that Sesshomaru was out of hearing range before he walked over to Kagome who was playing a piece of grass. She stopped and looked up at him when he came near. She moved her hand away from the grass and looked at him, she didn't want to get caught using her powers it was best if this human knew nothing until she was sure she could trust him.

"So, Kagome, you and lord Sesshomaru are very close."

"yes, is that a problem?" she looked him the eyes. Miroku stared back it felt like she was reading him, it was an unnerving feeling. Well no, its just that lord Sesshomaru doesn't like humans like me and ... you?"

Kagome stared blankly at him, she would give nothing away. She began to feel thirsty though, she glanced around for some water, she wasnt sure where her and her inu's bag was.

"well, I was just wondering why he would keep you around, and then there was the lizard." he watched her face carefully but she only stared forward blankly, before shrugging her shoulders and giving him a soft smile.

"I care not what that lizard thought, umm, have you seen my bag?"

it was obvious that she was different, but she wasnt hiding, atleast thats how he felt, she was just there, he looked around the camp quickly and spotted the bag.

"yeah its over there." he pointed to the otherside of the camp and watched as she squinted in the direction that he pointed. Her eye sight was very poor, "here let me get it for you." miroku stood and walked the short distance to the otherside of the camp, it was only ten feet away and the bag wasnt small, it was a decent size, but it was brown and matched the ground nicely. He walked back to her and sat next to her passing her the bag.

She seemed very warm, she rubbed her eyes repeatedly as miroku began to blur out of her vision the further away he got, she was dehydrating and fast, she must have been in that hot watered pool, it always took a toll on her body when she got out of the water, making her very dry. When miroku passed her the bag she willed her arms to stop shaking as she grasped it and reached in to take out one of the pouches of water. Once her hand reached around it she pulled it out and opened it, she moved slowly as to not alarm miroku who sat watching her. She brought it up to her mouth but stopped short as she spoke and then took a sip. "so do you want to ask me your question or beat around the bush?"

miroku was at a loss for words, but he quickly recovered. "ok, What are you, and I no your not human, or demon?"

"Really, and why is that?"

"because you have no yoki which meams you can not be a demon and the lizard told on you for not being human, thats why Sesshomaru tried to kill him so quickly, your hiding something and he didnt want me to know."

"hmm, is that so, what do you think I am?" she wasn't going to tell him, he would have to figure it out himself, he looked her over, she had small features, small fingers and toes, feet and hands, she wasn't very tall either.

"I dont know, even if you were an elf you would be to tall, if you were some kind of sprite who had magic you would still be to big, but I will figure it out."

Kagome took another drink from her pouch. "Well when you do let me know."

she was mocking him, atleast he could say it would be an interesting time with the girl named Kagome. At that moment sesshomaru decided to come back with some rabbits.

"Hi Sesshomaru, your finally back, I amlost started to miss you."

"Hn, is that so, well maybe I should stay away longer?"

"No, I think I' m straight you should come back earlier if anything."

"next time I will take that into consideration. Monk, take care of the rabbits."

miroku stood and took the rabbits from Sesshomaru and then went back to the fire.

After the food was cooked and eaten the small group bedded down for the night miroku next to the fire and Kagome in Sesshomaru's lap under a tree his fluffy pelt covering her.

Well thats another chapter for my lovely readers, come on guys review for me and I will be sure to add more chapters love you guys and I thank the ones that have reviewed and I hope that this chapter will hold you guys over till the next one is written?

Will Miroku find out Kagome's secret or will Sesshomaru and Kagome be able to keep it away from him, will they run into any more demons as they make their way closer to the witch doctor and... dun dun dun... naraku. Lol

who knows! until next time!

KAR


	12. Is That Trouble I Smell?

you guys, guess what... I actually drew something beautiful and it has been so long since I have drawn anything worth while atleast thats how I feel you know you are your worst critique(unless your a stuck up snob and think your better then everyone else) , but anyways I drew what I believe to be a nice cover to go with this story, and I am going to post it online it should be up by either the next chapter or after I post this one, the title is the same as the story so it should be easy to find but I will put the web address at the bottom of this chapter if its posted , if not it will be at the top of the next one. Well enough of my talking, on with the story!

chapter 12: Is that Trouble I smell?

Sesshomaru watched as the sun rose, bringing light and warmth into their campsite, it was almost time to get going again. They had been traveling with the monk now for three days, and the guy seemed to be always thinking of something and watching Kagome, he didnt like it. Sadly Kagome didnt move very quickly and Sesshomaru found himself carryig her often, they were running out of her lotion too. They had stopped near a river, it was a very deep one and led out of the woods to a bigger source, which was a good thing, who knew when Kagome might have to make a hasty escape. Luckily no demons had crossed there path, but sesshomaru couldnt always be with her. He had to go off to hunt or scare off weakling youkai's that were lured in with kagome's scent. He looked down at the girl that slept quietly in his lap, ever since that day she had crawled over to him half asleep, he had taken great lengths and measures to avoid another one, she now slept in his lap in what was for the both of them, a comfortable position. She then decided to snuggle into him, which sent the ever familiar jolts of electricity coursing through his body, but it quickly passed once she stopped moving. Sesshomaru took a deep breathe and got a whiff of her scent, ah what a lovely one it was too. It smelt of sakura, his favorite flower, and something else, the smell was pure, almost like water. The sun was completely risen over the horizon now and it was time to move.

"Monk, Kagome it is time to get up, we must prepare for the day." sesshomaru nudged Kagome with his hand, he then began to play with her cheek in an attempt to wake her, the monk had already gotten up and was walking around and bringing the fire back to life, he then walked into the woods. Kagome grabbed his hand and brought it to her lips, kissing his knuckles. She blushed slightly, as she looked up at sesshomaru and then stretched, before sitting up straight.

"Morning inu. What are we doing?"

"I will hunt for breakfast and the monk will take you to fill the canteens with water, I do not want you to go alone."

"i see. That is understandable, I do seem much like the weakest link, but once I fully get used to my legs and figure out how to use what "My parents gave me" then I shall be fine."

even though she didnt come right and say it he knew what she was talking about, her powers.

Once the miroku strolled back into the camp Sesshomaru called him over and helped Kagome to her feet, she had been practicing again and was now moving ten blades of grass a good distance away from her. She was becoming stronger.

Once Kagome stood and they began to walk into the woods towards the river Kagome had shivered she could feel the tentacles of worry griping her heart and she knew something was wrong, but she didnt know what. She looked to the monk who walked silently next to her, then she looked to her inu as he also walked just as silently, maybe they felt it too?

She was wrong, no one but her felt it.

They walked until they reached the river and sesshomaru went off to hunt. Kagome dropped her bag to the floor and miroku pulled two pouches from his sleeves.

Sesshomaru was off looking for fruit when a demon approached him, but it stayed hidden amongst the trees. He meerely ingnored the demon and kept walking until it flared its yoki threateningly, Sesshomaru stopped walking and stared at the youkai, he deemed it a waste of his time and began to walk away. The mysterious youkai then broke out into a run. Sesshomaru didnt pay it any attention, that is until he realized it was running straight for Kagome and the monk. He then ran after the yokai that quickly switched directions. Sesshomaru followed it unknowingly putting more distance between him and the real youkai, for what he was chasing was merely a puppet.

Back at the river, Kagome and Miroku were on their second pouches and when they had finished they sat in the grass.

"So, you are not a pixie, because you do not have any magic, atleast none that I know of."

"so am I a pixie or what?"

Kagome had no clue what a pixie was but she decided that what he didnt know wouldnt kill him.

"A pixie, you couldnt be further from the truth monk." both miroku and Kagome looked up to the trees with looks of shock on their faces.

"Naraku." miroku was suddenly filled with hate. He stood up infront of Kagome. "what do you want?"

"Why the girl of course, she is the answer to my problem."

"Why do you need Kagome for?"

"Hmm, is that what she has you call her, interesting, it tells you nothing of her true identity, well, well, I guess my puppet took care of the inu lord." he spoke slowly and when Kagome looked up at him, he was smilling devilishly at him.

"What have you done to Sesshomaru?" she spoke as she stood, she concentrated hard on the body of water behind her.

"Me, nothing, my puppet is currently leading him away from you and that was all I needed, so you should ether come with me willingly or have me come and get you."

obviously this naraku knew what Kagome is, and she must be something powerful, I must not let her fall into the wrong hands.

"You will have to go through me, first naraku."

"Ahhh, I recognize that hand of yours monk."

"Of course you should since your the one that cursed me with it."

"Indeed I did, it will be easy to kill you off." with that said tentacles were launched at them, miroku dived to the right and Kagome to the left, next to a bush, but when she went to stand she noticed that her pants had gotten stuck on one of the branches. She began to pull on it, but they wouldnt budge thats when she heard miroku.

"Kagome watch out!"

Kagome looked up in time to see a tentacle coming towards her and she pushed her left hand towards the water and concentrated. A sheet of water shot out infront of her cutting off the tentacle before it got to her.

The demon that sesshomaru was following suddenly stopped, he did not recognize it and could not pick up a scent.

"My lord, you will not be able to pick up a scent from me for it is currently being masked, but I shall tell you who I am anyways?"

"Why do you mask your scent?"

the demon ignored Sesshomaru's question and began talking again.

"I am Naraku."

"What do you want with me Naraku, why have you lead me way out here?"

"I want nothing with you, but the young girl that you are traveling with I do want."

"you will not touch her."

"Ohh, possessive are we Lord Sesshomaru, and I believe that you have no say in that considering I am taking her as we speak, this puppet body here was merely a distraction." with that said Sesshomaru's whip came out and sliced off the puppets head. He was then able to pick up the puppets scent, and then he felt Naraku's yoki near the river where Kagome was.

"Shit." Sesshomaru quickly spun around and ran hurridely back to the clearing, hopefully the monk could hold naraku off long enough for him to make it.

Kagome was still stuck to the, and decided that it would be best to loose the pants all together, she quickly pulled the ties loose while miroku battled the tentacles that were coming in her direction. Once the ties were loose the pants fell to her ankles and her top came down to mid thigh. Miroku was turning around to say something when he saw Kagome pull off her pants, he was then smacked in the head and sent falling to the ground.

Naraku looked to Kagome then, he could tell that sesshomaru was near by. He then summoned five humongous Oni's and twenty snake demons.

"Ahhh, my darling, I see you are quick to take your pants off, is that how you won are Inu lord over?"

"shut up, naraku!" she called as a water spear was hurled his way, he dodged it easily enough.

"You will have to do better then that if you want to actually hit me." then pieces of grass began to rise into the air and stood rod straight, "Really, I didnt know that." called Kagome as the grass flew at naraku at break neck speeds. The grass was so sharp that they cut him in several places as they passed him and then floated to the ground.

"You bitch!"

"Actually, naraku, I think it was a very resourceful of her, isnt that right Kagome?"

"Indeed, monk." Sesshomaru had chose that exact moment to come through the trees into the clearing."

"What took you so long inu?" said Kagome with a grin on her face she was relieved to see him.

"I was tied up."

"Hm, what ever can you just beat this guy so we can go."

"As you wish."

"KUKKUKUKKKUKUKUKUKUKU You Whore, do you think it will be that easy to get rid of me?"

"Yes, actually."

Sesshomaru then unsheathed his sword.

"ATTACK!" called naraku as the Five oni's and twenty lizard demon's came forward and charged the small group. Sesshomaru was barely able to hold back the oni's and when Miroku tried to open his wind tunnel, naraku's siamyoshu came forward and dived towards him.

"Ahh, Kagome, or better yet Utako, it is just you and me again."

"We should stop meeting like this naraku, It cant be healthy." Kagome began to back up, as naraku walked forward.

"Ahh, yes, for you that is."

sesshomaru glanced over to where Kagome was as he fought off the oni's, miroku was fighting the lizards, and Kagome was alone with naraku, there was only one thing she could do, as she was she wasnt strong enough to hold her own against naraku, unless...

"Kagome the water Now!"called Sesshomaru. Kagome then turned to jump, but naraku quickly stuck out a tentacle and caught her around the neck, lifting her from the ground.

"No you dont! ...AGHH!"

Kagome hadnt bitten him and then another sheet of water shot out cutting the tentacle and Kagome fell onto the ground but she quickly pushed herself into the water.

What would the water do to save Kagome? Miroku couldnt guess what was going on, but when she went under she didnt come back up and he began to worry.

Kagome's tail had returned to her once she was safely under the water she swam to the bottom of the river and removed the shirt from her body, it was creating drag and slowing her down. She sat there and concentrated. She was in her element, literally and she could do this. She swam back up and poked her head out only to have to dive back down and swim away from the tentacles, she then swam behind where miroku was and came up out of the water. She lifted her arms and water crept up her body and on to her arms, she then spread her fingers out and brought them together, one lizard looked at her then and before he could open his mouth, she pointed her hands at him and felt blasts of water shoot out cutting off both the demons arms and then two more cut the demon in the stomach, blasting a hole through it and the other took off its head. Miroku saw the demon fall to the ground missing various limbs and then looked behind him to see the top of Kagome's head go under the water. When she came back up, it looked like twenty tentacles of water came up with her, she then used them like giant knives, what ever they touched the went right through cutting it off, Sesshomaru had killed two of the oni's and took a moment to look over at Kagome, what he saw blew his mind. He eyes were glowing a bright blue as she had a slight frown on her face, her hair wet and sticking to her body, but then he saw a great ball of energy shot towards her from naraku. He dodged a club from one of the oni's and called out to her.

Kagome heard Sesshomaru call her name and looked intime to see a giant ball of energy shot at her, she then formed all the tentacles around her into one big ball and pushed it up to meet the energy ball, miroku was going to use his wind tunnel, but the stupid bugs began to fly infront of him, he saw Kagome make her own ball of water and saw as it was moving towards the other. It then seemed to compress and go inside naraku's ball before expanding and blowing the energy ball up, but the ball had gotten close enough to where Kagome was that even though it was off course , the force alone picked up the water near Kagome and created a wave that pushed Kagome against a rocky outcropping. Naraku then shot one of his tentacles out and grabbed one of kagome's arms pulling the girl towards him. She pulled and yanked at the tentacle only to have another come and grab her around the waist. They began to lift her from the water as miroku and Sesshomaru killed the last of the demons and oni. Kagome was raised from the water so that only half of her tail was left submerged and a gasp was heard from miroku. Sesshomaru then used bakusaiga to cut the tentacles holding Kagome who promptly fell back into the water.

"Go." Said Sesshomaru with such a mean, and ruthless edge to his voice that it caused Kagome to lean back, "but.. I c,can help."

"No, Leave Now." called sesshomaru in such a quite voice that it scared Kagome and made her eyes grow three times their size, before she quickly swam away. Sesshomaru then turned back to naraku.

Kagome swam fast and far down the river, she covered many miles of water, as she swam as fast as her tail could take her. The water current began to pick up and Kagome swam even faster, she could tell that it was a waterfall ahead of her, she dodged many rocks , but wasnt left completely unscathed because at one point the passage became to narrow for her to fit, but her in... sesshomaru's words stuck in her head "No, Leave Now.". He sounded so angry that it spurred Kagome to on to move faster and faster, she pushed through the rocks gaining many cuts and gashes as the cut into her arms, sides, face, and shredded and cut her tail. She launched herself off the side of the cliff and fell with the water, diving towards what seemed to be a never ending fall. She had come out of the water when she went off the side of the fall and could finally see the end as it came up to meet her. When she hit the water she tried to slow her decent some, but ended up hitting many rocks and the bottom anyways, the water pressure above her beat her around as she was spun around till she was dizzy. She finally managed to get out from under the falling water and exhausted she swam further she kept going till the water became shallow. She swam right up to the shallows and laid in the sand behind some rocks, the only other entrance to the water was to either climb over the rocks or come from the water, it would provide some safety atleast. She was tired, beaten, and bloody. She laid there in a curled position half in the water half out, she watched as her blood mingled with the water, she could careless at the moment she was to tired. Her body bleed profusely from many gashes and deep cuts , not one spot on her body was spared, she was covered in rips and tares. Her wounds and cuts hurt but she was too tired to do anything about them. She reached up to her neck and found nothing but her collar bone. She weakly sat up and looked around, her necklace was gone, it must have come off when she forced her body through the rocks. A deep feeling of dread filled her heart, her eyes were blurry as the tears she was holding back came out full force. She then laid back down as she cried herself to sleep. What ever hope she had of him finding her was now ripped to shreds like her heart and body.

Sesshomaru could tell that Kagome was slightly upset but soon the feeling disappeared and he figured that she finally understood his reasonings, he would not loose her to Naraku, and now the monk knew her secret. Naraku threw hoards of demons at them and before he left he called out to the fighting monk and demon.

"You have caused me to loose my prize, but she will not evade my clutches for long." he then began to laugh evilly as Sesshomaru growled menacingly and surprisingly it was Miroku who replied.

"We will never let you get to Kagome, naraku, as long as we stand."

"Then I will simply have to make you fall, permanently." he then began to laugh as his miasma covered him and he flew away. Sesshomaru and miroku killed off the lasts of the demons, and all Sesshomaru could think was "atleast Kagome, my Utako, is safe and unharmed.". How wrong he was, because not to far from where Kagome rested a group of bandits had just killed off a village and would be upon her soon, and unknowingly to Kagome or Sesshomaru, she had put several days and maybe two weeks of travel in between her and her inu.

well that is all guys tell me what you think you know I love the reviews.

The story has taken a very unexpected turn for the worst, Kagome has exhausted herself and is completely powerless at the moment, what will she do, she is lost, cold, and very much alone. Sesshomaru wont be able to find her scent since she was mostly under the water the whole time she swam, and he will only be able to track down the necklace using his, miroku now knows her secret, what will he do now, but the most important question is will naraku or the bandits find Kagome before either sesshomaru or miroku does? Until next time here with a mermaid's tear and song.

Bye for now,

KAR

i dont know if i can upload pics here like fanart and stuff so if you wanna see the picture the address for where i posted it is below, if that doesnt work just go to , click fanart and search for A mermaid's tear and song and it will pop right up, so yeah.

pss the picture i uploaded you just follow this web address:

.com/gallery?func=detail&id=6526


	13. Where is Kagome?

Chapter13: Where Is Kagome?

After all the demons were killed off it was late in the day and night would be setting soon, sesshomaru then began to walk towards the direction the necklace led him to, he was kinda surprised that he couldnt feel any emotions coming through the link, usually by now Kagome would be getting frustrated from the wait. The necklace pulsed so weakly, she had to have gone very far very quickly. He stooped walking, he was beginning to worry, he noticed that there seemed to be no emotions what so ever coming from Kagome ever since the anger, and hurt vanished. Then he remembered that the feeling had just stopped abruptly, to be replaced by nothing. That was never a good sign, no one could calm down That quickly.

"Miroku do you wish to still travel with me and Kagome."

"Of course, just because Kagome lives in the deepest oceans and far underwater means nothing, actually it explains..."

"Thats good to know, I fear that she has some how gotten herself into trouble and maybe unconscious... at the moment."

"miroku heard the pause in his voice after unconscious and knew that he just didnt want to say it, even though they both thought it, and he hoped to god it wasnt "or worse".

"Hold on, she has put a lot of distance in between us, we shall take to the air, I don not need you slowing me down."

miroku grabbed hold of sesshomaru's pelt as a cloud formed under their feet and they took to the air, they followed the river, but night was fast approaching. They stayed awake the whole night as they looked for their lost companion, but to no avail. The sun was quickly rising and there was no sign of Kagome anywhere. Afternoon was quickly approaching as they flew faster, that is until they came to a complete hault.

"What is it Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru sniffed at the air it was faint and quickly being washed away but It was there. The smell of her blood.

"tell me monk, did Kagome sustain any injuries during the fight?"

"No, not that I know of."

"i didnt think so."

"do you smell her blood?"

sesshomaru then jumped to a rock that was jutting out from the water, and looked at the one next to it, he saw something light blue and red on it. He plucked it from the water and held it in his hand,mindful of his claws he flipped it over and found it to be fleshy and silky, the water beeding up on it and falling off, once all the water fell off the blue turned into a light peach and felt more like skin. It was some of kagome's flesh, she had to have been moving very fast to rip enough off where it would continue to drip blood even now, and such a decent sized piece on a dull rock, it wasnt like it was razor sharp, but then again he moved the flesh over in his hands getting some of her blood on him, it was as soft as silk, skin like hers would tear easily. He looked at the blood on his hand and frowned. After licking his hand clean and relishing in the taste of her blood, he could feel anger boil up with in him, how could she let herself get injured, and leave such a trail behind her so some predator could find her. He then used his acids to burn the piece of flesh, not knowing what else to do with it. She was still not close by , and he could hear a waterfall far off in the distance that would be another day of travel to reach it, how far did she go. He hoped with all her might that she was just hiding with the rush of the falls and didnt somehow go over it, but knowing how clumsy she is above the water didnt bring much hope for him.

Kagome awoke to see the sun shinning in the sky, it seemed to be a beautiful day, but her heart felt empty, she felt truly alone, a whole adventure gone wrong. She pulled her body up out of the water, her wounds were still bleeding and letting it drip into the water where it would be seen would not help her at all. She was weak and exhausted, she had used so much energy she doubted that she would be able to use her powers any time soon. Before she pulled completely out of the water she gave herself a once over. The tip of her tail seemed to be completely shredded and as her eyes traveled upward she could see many gashes and rips in her body, her upper body was littered with cuts, scratches, and bruises. She placed her hands in the water and watched as they glowed blue as she lifted them out a bubble of water that surrounded her hands came with, she then passed it over her body healing all the huge gaping wounds, once the big and medium sized ones were done the water on her hands started to become heavier and harder to bare, and soon it dropped from her hands like she had let it go, her powers were all used up, and then her stomach began to growl. She sighed and pulled herself out of the water, she watched as her tail melted away, leaving legs in their wake and the she used the rocks around her to help her stand. On shaky legs she began to climb upward, it took her sometime, but she eventually reached the top, and pulled herself over, it was now the afternoon as the sun made its way to the middle of the sky. The rocks were hot and they quickly dried her hair and body, she then stood and walked to the edge, it was a long fall to the bottom, with a couple rocks jutting out from the side, but really there was noway down. She got down on all fours and pushed one leg off the side and stuck the other over to she then lowered her body all the way down till only her hands gripped the side of the mountain, she could feel her hands slipping and she swung her leg over and tried to reach a small foot hole. She swung three times for the whole and missed but on the fourth she made it. She shimmied her hands over and then put her other foot on a root that was sticking out of the side that was a bit lower, she also let one hand fall to rock face and grabbed onto a indention, from the height she was at now even if she did make it to the small landing towards her left she would sustain some injuries. She looked around and saw a healthy branch jutting out of the rocks near the spot she wanted to land, if she could just jump and grab it she would be able to swing over and land on her targeted platform with ease, it was worth a try because there was nothing else she could grab nearby, and now she didnt have enough leverage to lift herself back up. She took three big breathes of air and then pushed off the mountainside falling head first as she stuck out her arms to catch the branch that hopefully wouldnt break under her weight. She grabbed onto it with much difficulty and had even almost slid off of it, but with lots of clawing she rapped her torso around it, she was going to shimmy down and try to swing off of it, that was until she heard the rather nasty sounding snap noise. She looked over to the base of the tree and saw it breaking. She then began to shimmy over to it as fast as she could and managed to grab a piece that wasnt breaking, she all so grabbed onto a small hole in the wall and placed both her feet on a tiny piece of rock that was sticking out towards her right. The tree stopped breaking, Kagome then grabbed onto the hanging tree branch and swung, during her swing it it seemed to rip and go down before stopping and completely breaking off. Kagome then landed harshly on her back as the rather large rock platform broke her fall. Her head hadnt hit the ground only her back as she rolled over she felt a large stabbing and burning sensation go through her back. She crawled to the edge and looked over, it was smooth sailing the rest of the way down and almost looked like a little staircase. She pressed herself against the rock and slowly moved from step to step till she was on the soft grass below. The forest was all around her now and barely any sun made it to where she sat, she felt it grow cold around her as she relaxed and the soft damp grass, she was getting thirsty and needed a drink of water. She sat against the rocks and pulled her hair around from her shoulders and placed it infront her body, blocking off some of the cold and unwittingly stopping the wandering eyes of an unwanted guest.

Sesshomaru was flying with the monk next to him as they made their way to the water fall, he couldnt pick up her scent, for it was hard to tell apart from the water, but the hint of sakura here and there led him to believe they were moving in the right direcion, it was sometime in the afternoon, and they were still only halfway to the falls, the pulsing had doubled was still faint and there was still no emotion coming from the jewel, sesshomaru was growing more and more apprehensive the further and closer they got to the jewel, he could tell that it had stopped moving yesterday and that it hadnt budged since then.

"how far do you think Kagome-chan has gone?"

"im pretty sure that she hasnt moved since yesterday, but by judging how far she got so far, she could travel vast distances in a matter of hours, much faster then I could run."

"is Kagome-chan that strong?"

"her tail is not something to ignore, but on land she is easier prey then any human being, even though she is able to walk around."

"We must find her soon then, I fear she will not be where we think she is."

"indeed."

sesshomaru increased his speed they would make it to the falls before sunset hopefully she would be there.

Kagome had fallen asleep, that is until she heard feet coming towards her and lots of them.

She opened her eyes and looked around but saw nothing but the trees infront of her. Fear then started to creep up on her as she heard laughter, she pulled her legs closer and stood, leaning slightly against the wall.

"I know you are there come, show yourselves." she called out in a calm voice, she touched another spot on the rock and found some moisture she then rubbed her eyes with it, to help her see.

The bandits saw her eyes glow a soft, crystal blue and as they looked upon her they thought here to be a celestial maiden, her body was breath taking and her hair glowed a soft black- blue even though there was no light. The leader stepped forward, out of the trees. Kagome watched him approach, hands open infront of him.

"Hello, I am called Akihiko, and one of my men found you earlier and said that he had seen a celestial maiden, climb down from the mountain side, he had said that she had jumped and landed on the out cropping, where he could no longer see you and then to reappear walking down the side. Was that you?"

"Yes." more or less.

"You are naked, we have brought clothes for you. Would you do us the honor.."

they were giving her clothes, only her in... Sesshomaru had done that for her. "Bring them forward."

the man then walked back into the trees and came back out with white and blue robes. He came up to her and draped them over her shoulders, Kagome put her arms through and pulled them closed, then pulled her long black-blue hair out from the color and let it come over her shoulders. Her hair had grown some, and using her powers also made her hair seem to grow faster, now it hung just above her knees tickling her thighs. It didnt feel heavy, just as light as water.

"Thank you, these shall do just fine." Kagome then snuggled into the warmth of her robes as he tied a white sash around the outer blue robe.

"Indeed they do look beautiful on you, would you do us the honor of traveling with us?"

"Yes, but for only a little while I have other things to do, and I believe that maybe one of my companions is looking for me." there wasn't much conviction in her voice, and Akihiko noticed this.

He whispered so that only she could hear him. "You are unsure, is this companion a male, by any chance."

She looked away as her eyes misted, she could feel the tear-less sobs coming but she repressed them, she thought back to when she was lying broken on the sand half in the water half out,she had cried then too, her eyes had misted over as she cried tear-lessly for a love that would never be. She knew when he had, had done those things to her, he still knew very little about her, if he did, would he have ever touched her. She sighed, she doubted she would find love, someone who truly loved her for her and not for who she was or what she was, she prayed for someone that wouldnt snub her because of who her family was, she felt slightly betrayed, how could he play with her emotions like he did and then throw her out. Her eyes hardened along with her heart, she doubted he would come for her, since he had told her so forcefully to get lost, but she wouldnt mope over him either. No she could not bring herself to hate or even dislike him in any way, for when ever she tried she could only remember all the good times and moments, which made her love him even more. It was her first time experiencing the things she did with him, and she would hold dear those beautiful memories.

She whispered a soft yes to the man that stood patiently beside her and when he took her hand and lead her away whispering about how she didnt have to go back to him and that he would happily take care of her and her needs, she found herself taking solace in his words and shaking her head in th affirmative as she reached to her collar bone for the necklace that wasnt there, the last thing that she had of her inu's was gone somewhere and she wouldnt be able to retrieve it. But somewhere in her heart she hoped he would somehow find her and take her back and that she could apologize for what ever wrong she had done. She was then lifted up on to a horse behind the leader and they rode off into the sunset and oncoming darkness, as one last thought cried out in her mind.

"Please find me."

Sesshomaru was just getting to the waterfall when the scent of her blood was so strong that it almost made him fall out of the air. He landed quickly jarring awake a very tired Miroku. Then he heard her, like a cry for help her voice was in his head. "Please find me." it was obviously hers, he could see the red in the water, clinging to the rocks, and further there was way more.

"Oh kami, is this hers Sesshomaru."

"Yes." her scent didnt leave the water and there was no other scent around, so she wasnt attacked, he then ran up to where the necklace began to hum softly and found it attached to a rock. He looked at the area closely and knew from past expereinces that she must have forced herself through these rocks at high speeds even though she didnt fit, which was why the necklace was ripped from her neck.

"she is not here could she be.."

"I ...don't know, but her scent carries on down the fall." they flew down the side of the fall and called her name as they walked the perimeter, but soon sesshomaru grew frustrated, if she was hurt that bad to leave such a trail and then to fall down here then she could possibly be unconscious down below. He then pulled off his armor and swords and top and pants and leapt into the water, miroku would have joined him but looking at it and it seemed deep, much to deep for him to dive, so he walked further down and came a cross a spot on reachable from the water because of the rocks that surrounded it were much to steep for him to climb, he then went and sat down near Sesshomaru's things and waited for him to resurface.

Sesshomaru quickly swam to the bottom near the fall and could see pieces of her tail on the rocks as they went further until there seemed to be a slight impression on the ground like something hit it and was forced into the ground. He saw a deeper impression of a hand and knew it to be hers, he looked at it and from the way the fingers dug into the ground she must have used it to push herself from under the falls, she was probably very weak from blood loss. He then came and saw the monk pointing to a group of rocks he quickly swam over. He then saw the impression of her tail as it was dragged into the shallows, her scent was heavy here. She must have stayed the night. Her scent then went up and over the rocks. Sesshomaru got back into the water to see the monk with his things near the rocks and swam over. He then took his clothes and put them over, he then grabbed the monk and jumped up and ontop of the rocks. Her scent was fresh she was just here. The monk stayed quite and went over to the edge and looked down.

"Sesshomaru you should come look at this."

Sesshomaru walked over to see finger prints in the dirt he followed them as they moved to the right and then let go, aways below he saw a broken tree branch coming from out of the rocks and then he spotted the other piece not below on the ground but further off to the right on a ledge, where the impression of a body hitting the ground was evident in the dirt and water spots, there was no more blood, which meant she somehow healed herself before she came up and went down the side of this mountain.

"it looks like she managed to get down on her own because she is not here, she must have left... Sesshomaru." he had started growling and Miroku looked over to see him staring off into the trees.

"Whats wrong." he didnt see anything.

"The scent of humans and lots of them all men are in the bushes her scent is with them, along with that of a horse." "Do you think a soldiers found her."

"no the village near by smells of death and fire, it was bandits. They came this way and took her with them, which means they have her, and if she is walking then she is naked."

"Oh, dont you think she kept the shirt."

"She wasnt wearing it when I told her to run, and her pants in the bag, I found them stuck to the a bush. And if she was wearing them they would have probably ripped apart considering that they would be in the way of her tail."

"oh I hope she is not further harmed."

"We should follow their stink it will be easy to follow the bandits."

well thats all for now please review tell me what you think you know I got have more reviews I just cant get enough, I think they get me high and enable me to write more. Lol

well till next time, what will happen to Kagome while in the care of the bandits, and what will Sesshomaru do when he finds her. And will Mirou ever get some sleep, we wont know till next time.

Ciao,

KAR.


	14. Well, Who Are You?

I would like to say thank you to all of those that reviewed and a special thanks to suteruTsubasa forgiving me that great idea, so with out further to do I give you the next chapter...

Chapter 14: well, who are you?

Kagome had been traveling on the back of the leaders horse, and was getting very sleepy, but she refused to sleep against him, he kept reaching back and touching her and she didnt like it, touching was meant for close friends and lovers, and he was neither to her. All of a sudden one of the horses out front reared up and fell over, then a large snake looking thingy popped out of no where and began to chase to other horses which caused them to rear up and throw the bandits off. Then a voice rang through the clearing.

"Give me all your money and women, and I might spare your lives humans."

the leader took one look at the snake and quickly yelled out that it was a trick. Kagome relaxed her mind and body and focused on the grass, she could feel the water as it moved through it, mentally she grasped hold of the water and pulled it from the grass and into her hands, slowly a whip formed in her hand, she might need it, the humans ran around through the forest trying to find the demon that controlled the snake when something small, brown and furry ran by, the humans didnt seem to notice, it moved again, and when it moved the third time Kagome struck out with her whip grabbing it around then neck and halting its movements.

"got yuh."

"oh the celestial being caught the youkai, she must be really powerful." said one of the bandits they then began to converse among themselves and when their leader told them to shut their traps they obeyed. "it seems that our honored guest has caught the demon..."

"i shall decided his fate."

"What dear maiden, this is a vile demon..."

"HE is only a child."

"I am a fox, so that makes me a kit, not a child." grumbled the little ball of fuzz. Kagome smiled, which made shippo nervous even though her smile seemed gentle. She pulled the kit into her arms and asked his name, which shippo replied was shippo.

"How would you like to come with me shippo, I will take care of you and you will no longer be alone." she whispered to the kit, his eyes got all teary and misty, that was all he really wanted, someone to love him, his parents had been killed off by demons and he had run away, he then heard that lord sesshomaru and his brother had killed off the demons that had killed his family, but he was still alone.

"Really?" he asked all big eyed.

"Yes." she then raised her voice to speak to the others "I will be keeping this kit, and you will respect my wishes, no?"

"Of course we will my lady." spoke the leader

"good." Kagome took a deep breath, she had suddenly felt a little dizzy. She placed the kit in between her and the leader as they rode on, she began to concentrate and pull drops of water from off and inside the grass and leaves, but only enough to not kill the plants. Once a handful formed she drank it, she was able to do this twice before they came upon a large campsite, with many tents. The men then broke up and went to a tent, while they continued to ride on until they reached a large tent in the middle. Here madam go inside and I shall return later tomorrow.

Sesshomaru was forced to stop traveling because the monk had fallen over from exhaustion, he had forgotten that the monk, he had been so busy worrying over Kagome that now he had to see to the monk's needs.

Kagome had not gone to sleep last night she had been wide awake slowly as she felt a stirring in her body, she was still literally dying of thirst. She lay on the ground concentrating on pulling water from the ground below so that she may drink, she could feel the water, it was there and a lot of it, maybe an underground spring, but that didnt really matter, as long as she was able to pull some up to drink was what mattered, but during the first hours of the night she found herself to tired to pull anymore up and she was no less thirsty, if nothing she was more so.

She was confused did she need the lotion, her inu would have put some on her by now, but she had been drinking lots of water, what was different, besides the people she was with, and the fact that her inu wasn't near. That was when the pain started. First it was merely an ache that shot through her back suddenly scaring her, and bringing forth a small gasp, which in turn woke the kit who jumped up.

"Shippo, good your up, go and get me a bucket of water please."

"Uhh, sure Kagome."

with that she said she had gotten the kit away, she didnt know what was going on, this was new to her, like teething to an infant. The first passed with relatively little discomfort, but when the second one hit her, the pain was devastating. It felt like some one had lashed her spine with hot spikes, and then stomped on her afterwards, it hurt worse then any pain she could describe and after every one passed another took it's place more vicious and agonizing then the last, she called out to an empty room, knowing no one would hear her, groaning and rolling in pain. She felt her legs shifting, her body didnt know what to do as her toes extended and then shrunk back, flippers and then toes, her hands took on a bluish tint she was in pain. Fear gripped her heart and when some one came in she almost called out her inu's name, that is, till she saw who it was in the door. For some reason, she felt that she needed to see her inu and badly. She needed him, him to do, something anything, as long as he made the pain go away, and she felt as if his touch would be the only one to do it.

"Akihiko, what are you doing?"

"I smelt your pain, and your scent was that of someone in heat, very pleasant it is, the smell of your heat."

"What?"

"You are in heat, and you must already have a partner and he is not here to take care your needs, so you feel the pain, but I can take that pain away."

"Wait, how, how do you know , ugh, this?"

"Well you see I am a quarter youkai, and like all I have the same urges, but when I saw you I was on my human days, we quarter's have 48 hours when we are human, once a month instead of only one night like hanyou's."

he knelt down next to her and pushed her robes open, Kagome reached to stop him but the crippling pain that surged through her body stopped all of her movements, except to jerks and figits caused ny the pain that is. She screamed loudly as pain racked her mind, she felt her soul call out to him. It was frantic, scared, and lonely, she truly did need him.

"Inu, help me, please!"

Sesshomaru's eyes instantly went in the direction of the camp as they bleed red, he let loose a angry growl as he heard her words ringing in his ears. The monk jumped up and was instantly grabbed by the collar of his robes as Sesshomaru took off running at break neck speeds, jumping logs and everything that stood in his way either got chopped down, or pushed out the way. He moved so fast that he was a blur, and a green faced monk hung limply from under his arm.

Once he entered the camp he quickly picked up on her scent, he dropped the monk and followed the scent to a tent. He almost paused when he heard the groan and moan, but he leapt to action when he heard the scream.

"You are truly beautiful, Kagome."

he groaned softly at seeing her naked, but then he was gone and out of the tent, Kagome felt her body pulsate, her breathing harsh and labored, she groaned in agony as another batch of pain filled her body.

Akihiko stared the red eyed daiyoukai down, and truthfully he almost crapped his pants, the demon was that scary when he was pissed, that is until he heard his words.

"What have you done to my mate?"

"Your mate, I saw no courting mark on her, and trust me I've looked."

Sesshomaru growled in his face and punched him the gut, making the quarter demon bend over and cough up blood. He then grabbed him by the hair and yanked his face up to his. "If your foul nose wasn't so damned weak then you would have smelt my mark on her you fool, even a worthless weakling hanyou could pick up my scent mark."

"If it is only a scent then she is free game."

"No, she is **MINE.**" growled sesshomaru before he uppercutted the man so hard that he broke his neck on impact of his fist to Akihiko's chin sending him flying through three trees before he fell into the bushes at the end of his camp.

Sesshomaru then walked into the tent to see Kagome on the floor, naked, groaning in pain. He flared out his yoki telling everyone in the area to stay away, or meet their death. He was surprised though when she stopped moving and her eyes rolled back. He flared his yoki again and watched as her back arched and she whimpered. He inhaled deep, her full scent washing through him, how he missed it, but then she whimpered and groaned again. The next thing she knew was he was holding her in his lap, his armor on the floor in the corner with his swords. She listened to the grumbles his chest made and then realized that he was talking, she tried to listen. She only made out a couple of words, he was so close to her, it was making it hard for her to concentrate.

"How can I help you?"

he had repeated himself knowing that she heard nothing the first time. She snuggled into him and pushed him back and then pulled herself up the length of his body, he groaned softly, her scent was driving him crazy, his beast had been pulling at its chains since the bastard tried to take his mate, their mate. It was getting difficult to control his beast, let alone his own hands, but when she answered him he was happy to oblige.

"touch me."

his hands roamed her body, finding every dip, curve, and rise, he left no place unexplored. One hand molded a breast while the other messaged a cheek of her curvaceous backside. Her hands came up to his face and pulled him down, she ghosted over his lips, but he wouldnt have any of her teasing today, something was different, his reactions more primal, as something from inside her called to him. He crashed his mouth down on to hers, dominating the kiss. She rapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He then got up on his knees and laid her on her back. Then something moed the door to the tent open, and he turned and growled, covering nude body with his own fully clothed one.

"Uhhh, I was told to bring this bucket of water for Kagome?"

Somewhere in her mind she realized shippo had come trough the door and she answered."Just leave it there shippo, go and play, there should be a monk in purple robes coming."

"Ok, Kagome." and with that said shippo hightailed it out of there, the inu that stared him down was scary. Thats when he saw the monk Kagome had been talking about, he was just about to go in the door he came out of. "I wouldnt go in there if I were you."

miroku stopped walking, and looked down at the little fox kit, thats when he heard the growls and gasps come through the tent, and he smiled a lecherous smile, but before he took another step closer he heard a low, deep,and long warning growl. He just realized that he had almost walked in on the inu, what was he thinking, he could have died, and the inu knew it was him there too. He looked back at the kit, who opened his mouth to speak.

"Kagome told me to come talk with you so that we wont disturb her and her mate."

"Really, I can see that, so how did you meet Kagome?" asked miroku as they began to walk away from the tent.

Sesshomaru heard the monk walk away, and he definitely felt it when Kagome ground into his very erect member, that was very uncomfortable in his pants. He hissed when he felt her do it again and heard her soft whimper. He breathed hard. His head lying on her shoulder. What was he doing? He had come to get her, not fuck her, and damn was he tempted to do just that. Kami, he had only been in her presence for a couple of minutes yet he wanted to bury his hard rod in her small, tight cunt so bad it hurt. His lust clouded mind couldnt figure out the difference, what was effecting him, what was making it harder for him to think straight. She had stopped squirming under him and looked up at him before shivering when there gaze met. It made him harder, he could tell, his pants got three times tighter, he was almost scared that they would rip. But then he could wear her, it would be a tight fit, but he was sure she could hold all of his girth in her warm sheath. Fuck! It was not time to be having those thoughts. He shook his head and found his head resting on her shoulder, he took a deep breathe and had to fight off the onslaught of his own lust and his beast trying to free itself. He groaned and licked her neck tasting her skin, almost as good as her blood. He could see him as his fangs grew and he bit down into her neck marking her. He could feel her breath touch his cheek. Everything she did made him want her more, everything she did made his beast renew his efforts for freedom, what was so damn different. She smelled divine, mouth watering her scent so rich, she was wet, he could feel the moisture through his pants leg as he ground it into her, trying to give her the pleasure that she so desperately needed, wanted, that he could not have at the moment. She was so filled with wanton lust, it wasnt like her, more like... a inu bitch during her heat. It was so obvious thats why he could barely resist, thats why that damn quarter youkai thought he could challenge him for her, thats why he couldnt think straight, her heat filled scent was throwing off his judgment, if he didnt stop it soon, he **would** take her. No doubt about it. But the words she spoke next forced hiim to leave then and there.

"Inu,Take me."

he was gone, where did he go she rolled onto her side, the tent flapped open and closed, he had run out, he didnt want her?

"Sesshomaru... I am sorry."

he was right outside, but why was she apologizing? Something was wrong, she had used his name. He took a deep breathe and walked inside.

"Why do you apologize?"

"I, you, you left me?" she was confused. "You dont want me that way and I forced myself on you."

sesshomaru stared at her his mouth slightly agape. He couldnt believe this but her words were sincere, he would check her scent, but he was trying no to breathe it in, it wouldnt help, or maybe it would, she obviously forgot something since she left his side a couple of days ago.

"Kagome, what makes you think, I would not want you." she dropped her head and mumbled softly, even his inu ears couldnt catch what she said. He went closer, after preparing himself mentally for the onslaught, it didnt work, but it was worth a shot, trying to resist, was obviously futile. He sat down and pulled her into his lap, taking care to not hide his bulging erection. It pressed up against her bottom and was very insistent on making itself known by twitching and nudging her bottom. Her eyes were wide, he was huge, next came the blush. It was so beautiful her blush, damn it all, he was so turned on, he needed her, how could she not tell.

"you told me to leave, and then you took forever to find me." it sounded weak, even she knew, "I am not used to males liking me and I thought that you might have wanted to get rid of me."

sesshomaru was speechless, how could she think that of him. "I thought it was a case of unrequited love." Kagome whimpered. He grabbed her chin and made her face him, once she looked him in the eye, he began to speak, making sure to chose his words carefully.

"kagome, I will **not** leave you, I have taken my time, I want to court you, because that is what you deserve, your being near me cause me pleasure, when you are away, I am restless, I need you in my life, a life without is not worth living at all, I want to be able to wake up next you, embrace you, touch you, and," his voice dropped three octaves as he softly growled in her ear as his face came next to hers to nuzzle her cheek. "love you. The only reason I had to step outside so quickly is because I want to save taking you fully for our mating day, no matter how much it pains me." he groaned softly when she wiggled and his member poked her. She blushed harder, if that was possible. "You just told me I could take you and kami knows I want to and I will, but now is not the time, and the fact that you are in heat does not help either, it just makes my craving for your flesh that more evident." he licked his lips and then nipped the side of her chin. "your scent is so thick and smells so good it makes my mouth water, every breathe I take is filled with your scent and arousal, that it makes my mind foggy with lust. My desires visible in my eyes and my friend that continues to strain just to feel your ass pressed against it, uggh, yes no need to encourage him." Kagome giggled she had seen him chuckle when he mentioned her bottom, so she ground it into him and watched as his eyes rolled back and when he look at her again he could see how she effected him the lust, the wanton desires and the ever present love that shone in his eyes made her smile. She was wanty, but with him next to her she could ignore it. Now him on the other hand was barely suppressing the carnal wants of his beast that purred every time she stroked them with her round backside. He was stiff and shook just so subtly, she could tell it was from the amount of restraint he had to use to keep himself from jumping her, and damn was it tempting. He sighed and then stood with her, he took off his shirt and rapped it around her, so that the back of his top covered her chest and wrapped around her body, and then he pulled the sleeves up and around her neck and tied it in the back, the shirt barely covered up to mid thigh, but it was better then nothing, actually seeing her dressed in his shirt like that aroused him, especially with her scent wafting up to him. He gritted his teeth and stood, he almost opened his mouth to say something but he stopped when he felt her arms wrap around his middle.

"Ai shi teru, inu."

"And I you, my love." he bent down and nuzzled her neck affectionately. He then lightly nipped at her neck as he groaned softly, she was pulling her body up his and pressing herself firmly against him. He grunted, stiffened his back and stood and held her back at arms length.

"I need to know, how much longer will your heat last?"

"Oh, um, two.."

"Days thats not long, I will manage."

"I didnt finish, two months."

"... hn..." it was going to be the longest two months of his life.

well that is it for this chapter hope you all enjoyed it and until next time

love you guys

ciao

KAR

and remember to review.


	15. Friend, Foe, or Competition

well so sorry that it took me so long to update but here it is, it just took me a couple of days to get my thoughts on the paper, ok maybe alot of days but hey atleast its up now so dont sue me

love you guys

and make sure to review and tell me what you like and dont like and all that good stuff, i love hearing from ya'll.

and you know i dont own anything except the extra's and the plot. with out further to do, alteast not that i can remember, i give you the newest chapter, please R&R, and enjoy.

Chapter 15: friend, foe, or competition

Miroku sighed, the tension was so thick between Kagome and Sesshomaru that you could cut it with a knife. Actually it was almost comical and he had to stop his self from laughing many times. He thought back to the first time he laughed and almost flinched, he could clearly recall the death glare that Sesshomaru had given him, but that would not matter. They would be reaching a village soon.

Sexually frustrated was not a strong enough word to describe how he felt right now. He walked stiffly forward, it had only been two days. Two days with another addition to their little group, the young kit kept Kagome very busy and made sure that she did not always need to be near his side in order to entertain herself. Two days he had been foaming at the mouth ready to jump her god he could remember that first night. They had made camp near a small pool of water, it was very shallow waters and Kagome and Sesshomaru had walked over to it. They sent the kit off to collect fire wood with the monk. When Kagome had reached the water she had instantly gone to her knees and crawled over shaking her round bottom infront of a very horny inu. She was so thirsty that she plunged her hands into the water, it was so shallow that her hands touched the bottom.

He stared as she crawled over to the water. Her ass calling to him, begging him, he knew she didnt know, she had no clue, she knew not what she was doing to him, making him think, the pure lust and wanton desires that swirled in his mind and scent at that moment, she was oblivious to it. Kuso, he was breathing hard, his body shuck from his need. He watched as her bottom raised higher in the air as she bent lower to drink more of the water. He groaned softly.

She heard his groan and turned around with a handful of water, she asked him a simple question, but the look in his eyes made her breath catch and her blood heat.

When she turned around and looked at her he had to stop himself from letting his eyes roll back. The way she looked had him almost in a feral fit. Her mouth wet and slightly agape with water drizzling down her chin and neck, oh, how he wanted to follow the wet trail and create his own with his tung. And god her voice. It made him shiver.

"Do you want some?"

he was behind and over her as he pressed up against her. She had leaned forward, but his arm snaked around her waist and and pulled her hips back against him. He groaned into her neck as he pressed his erection into her. He licked her neck and moved up to nip her ear. Before taking a deep shuddering breath when he felt her hips grind into his as she pushed back into him.

"Indeed, I believe I would enjoy tasting you, Kagome." his voice was deep and laced with want. She grew slightly wet and smelling her arousal nearly pushed him over the edge. She hesitantly pushed against him and rolled her hips.

Her move was so innocent and god damn it all he needed her, wanted to bury himself up to the hilt, to bury his face in her treasure and eat and lick to his heart content. This women was corrupting his mind, he had never wanted anyone this like he wanted her right now. Now he was experienced, he was a male and he did have needs, but damn it all he needed to move and fast. That was until the last bit of coherent thought left his mind as one of Kagome's hands came up and cupped him through his hakama. His growl was deep and she could feel it passing through her. She shivered, her inu was something else. She had her small hand wrapped around his... she blushed, even in her mind she couldnt bring her to say it. He saw her blush, and felt as her hand tightened around him, pulling a loud groan from his mouth. His mouth attacked her neck licking and nipping her, kagome's arms began to wobble underneath her, but before she knew it she was on her back with a inu nudging her top open with his nose as his hands roamed her body. She gasped when she felt his mouth latch on to one of her breasts. He moved lower and reached her pants, it would be easy to pull them off, they were rather large. He looked up at her and saw her watching him. There in her eyes reflected the desire that he himself felt. He sat up and grabbed her arm, pulling her with him, he then closed and fixed her clothes. When he looked up, he saw confusion and sighed. When he spoke his voice was still more husky then he had desired it to be but hey, he couldnt help it.

"Not yet, its not yet time for that, even though it is very tempting." then something sparked in his eyes and he pulled her into a hug. When she was firmly pressed against his chest and his mouth was near her ear he spoke again.

"And when I do finally have you, dont expect to leave my bed any time soon." his voice had deepened and he enjoyed watching what it did to her. The shiver was expected but the rolling of her eyes back into her head was not and made his chest fill with pride to have such an effect on her from his voice alone.

He sighed that night was something and now today was pure torture. He woke up hard and frustrated and her soft body was pressed ever so nicely to his. He remembered holding his breath as he laid completely still. They had went to bed separated but he woke to find her snuggled to him just like every other night. Every move, every breath, made his blood boil, his body was on fire and his mind clouded in a lustful haze, all he could think of doing is not to move. His whole body stiff as a board, she was putting a strain on his body and mind, he feared that too much more of this and he would go insane. He shook his head slightly and bit his lip drawing blood, it eased the cloudiness of his mind, but only slightly. He let out a jagged breath, and waited for her to wake. It had felt like an eternity, he had counted every second in the two hours that it took. It was horrid, two hours of little gasps and moans, her nickname for him and the clenching of her fists in his clothes, her small form wiggling and moving against him. To stop his hands from shacking and to try and hold her down, to atleast stop some of her movements, he held her. He felt the necklace that he had put back on her graze his skin till it finally linked up with his own, almost like they were pulled together by some unknown source.

Sesshomaru sighed when she had awoken she had smiled up at him, but he had to put distance in between them and at that moment decided to leave. She had been confused, but that was ok, she wouldnt be running off this time. Presently he was walking stiffly ahead of the group and Kagome trailed on behind him with shippo and miroku brought up the rear. The monk had been laughing at him for some time now, but his glare had shut him up, mostly.

They were coming up to a village and it was visible to the monk. He glanced back at Kagome. He doubted she would see for a while, but her hearing, she might be able to hear them in a couple of minutes. He glanced back again and saw the curiosity pass over her features and figured she could hear them now, the village was only a half a mile away, and was very visible to him, but he knew at this distance Kagome wouldnt be able to see much but blurs, but her hearing would be amazingly clear considering her hearing would have to be strong in order to hear clearly underwater. And also her sense of smell, so that she would be able to smell predators and prey, he wondered how strong her senses were. He felt her hand reach up and grab his sleeve, as she walked up beside him, it didnt seem like she knew she had done it, but it was obvious that she was trying to see what she could hear. He had to make a decision to lift her and carry her in or to have her walk. The ground in the village looked pretty rocky as as they approached it there seemed to be less and less grass for her to walk on. He didnt want to know what the scent of her blood would do to him at the moment, so he lifted her into his arms and held her so that she could still sit up, and look around. He then moved his mouth over to her ear and whispered.

"What do you smell, Utako?"

"Dirt, food, something sweaty, plants and this soft metallic sent it is very faint."

"Really and what do you hear?"

"People, children and adults, a scrapping noise, some banging, and the people are all talking about, something, they... fear?"

"hmm, it was the gist of what he himself was picking up, he was sure the monk would not be able to tell, what was going on in the village yet, he was not close enough for his human senses to do anything but see it.

"dirt and rocks litter the ground, and the children, the sweat is from the people, plants because they are farmers, can you feel the water's pull yet, they have a well."

"Yes I feel it, calling to me."

"indeed, there are a couple of children heading this way, do you hear their laughter?"

"Yes."

"we shall see what else goes on in the village when we pass through. I will carry you, I do not trust myself."

he openly told her an insecurity, her eyes widened and she looked at him.

"Why?"

"I know not what the smell of your blood at the moment will do to me, I might not be able to restrain myself from, tasting you." when had said that last part his voice had darkened and excited her to no end, she wanted to know now, but she held back, he had told her now was not the time and she would wait, it wasnt like she was gonna miss something she had never had.

That metallic sent is blood, it is faint, some of them must have died nearby recently. It must be why they are so frantic.

When they entered the village all the people had stopped and stared. It wasnt a everyday thing to see a monk with a small demon on his shoulder while another walked next to him carrying a beautiful young lady. As they walked further into the village an older man came forward and walked slowly towards the monk while staying clear of the intimidating demon that held the young lady.

"Hello there, you are a monk, yes?"

"Yes indeed my fine sir, I am traveling monk."

"And they?"

"They are my traveling companions, the young kit is named Shippo, and the young maiden is Kagome, the one who carries her is the demon lord of the West Sesshomaru."

"I see, well I dont want to, but my people are desperate may we ask a favor of you, we are willing to compensate you."

"Yes, what is it that you need."

"Our village is being targeted by demons, they will be coming back soon."

"May I ask the reason they have come?"

"They wish to feed, some of the villagers went into the forests to get rid of them but they have yet to return, and then a messenger was sent, he informed us that the men where slautered and that we would be next."

"I see, we shall see what we can do."

"Thank you very much, my home is in the middle of the village come there and we will accommodate you, for your services."

"Thank you, I shall speak with my companions for a moment."

once the villager walked away, miroku turned towards Sesshomaru.

"No."

"What, wait, these people need our help, we cant just leave, besides, im pretty sure Kagome is tired of sleeping on the ground and would like a soft bed to sleep on for once."

Sesshomaru thought about it, it would give him a night to relax a bit and he would atleast know that she was fine and safe in a warm bed.

"Hn, we shall stay the night, but we leave in the morning if they show or not."

"Thank you sesshomaru-sama."

"Hn."

Sesshomaru then began to walk in the direction that he smelt the man go.

"What are we doing?" Kagome had been quiet for a little bit to listen to what was being said, and now she was curious.

"You are going to be staying out of the way while me and the monk get rid of some pests for the village."

"What, not fair, I could help."

"No, no you cannot I will not have anything happening, there wont be enough water around for you to defend yourself against what ever troubles this village, and I dont trust you to not get into trouble, which is why I rather leave."

"Then why are we staying?"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome to see her pouting up at him with her arms crossed across her chest. All it did was turn the demon inu on more. When arms where crossed like that all it did was pull her loose top back and tuck it under the soft mounds he knew it covered. He sighed and looked away. He would not answer that question.

Kagome only pouted more when she noticed that he wasnt going to answer her, but that thought was pushed from her mind when she noticed that they were walking towards a house. She then looked around to see a couple of houses, but there were not plentiful, the area held many more huts and shacks then houses. She simply assumed that that was where they would be staying.

Day passed into night without much of anything going on, Kagome was given a room for herself and the miroku and sesshomaru were given the adjacent room. Sesshomaru had placed Kagome in the room and told the monk that he better stay in the other and that the kit would be with him, miroku had then inquired where Sesshomaru would be spending the night. He then received the "do you really have to ask" glare, before the inu walked down the corridor, around the corner and out the side door. He then walked away from the village so that he could blow off some steam, he wouldnt go far, but he would stay far enough away so that Kagome's scent wouldnt bother him any more. For the first time in three days he took a deep calming breath, one that wouldnt throw him into a lust filled fit, with nothing to vent his frustrations on, it was... peaceful, and how things should be. Him an inu lord, a mighty daiyoukai feared by all, and now he was "removing" himself from the vicinity in which the siren of a mermaid inhabitted. He would stay away until night approached unless something happened and his presence was needed.

Kagome had grown quite bored with sitting in her room and playing with her necklace. She stood and walked to the door and began to walk down the hallway. She wanted to go outside, but she wasnt sure of how to get to the side door. After walking down another corridor she came across a door to her left and more hallway to the front of her. She opened the door and smiled, she was finally outside. She stepped out and winced, her feet had hit the rocky ground. She decided to search out the grass before walking towards the well that her inu had mentioned.

As she sat down in the grass that she found on the side of the village she closed her eyes, she was going to try and find the water, she was a mermaid after all, and if there was a body of water in the vicinity then she was sure to find it. She concentrated, eyes closed, legs crossed, it was as if her energy was spread out across the field, and village until it fell on one spot outside the village on the otherside, in a expanse woods, all she needed to do know was walk around the edges on the grass till she reached the otherside and then she could practice her powers on the water. She then stood and began to walk along the outside of the village in the grass in order to head to the well.

As she made her way to the otherside she felt as if she was being watched. It was the creepy feeling that made your skin crawl. She continued to walk towards the well and made sure not to show signs of distress, it would not be good for someone to think she weak and try to overpower her, her inu would be angry at her for getting into trouble. She smiled, her inu was something else, he wasnt all that tough, nope, not at all, just a big push over fluffy puppy.

"now what do we have here?"

"What is it my prince?" asked one of the ookamiyoukai nearby.

"This scent, it is not human, but not youkai either, and it is... beautiful, if that is possible."

The ookami then began to sniff the air from where they were standing downwind of the village and the inu that was currently running away from the village.

"I see, it smells of Sakura, and something else, maybe water, it has a very pure scent."

"yes, what ever it is save it for me."

"Alive?"

"Yes."

"Prince it was not there the other day, I believe that the owner of the scent came with the inu."

"Then ready the men, we shall be attacking in 5 minutes, I must have the owner of that delectable scent. It is simply... mouth watering."

"of course prince Koga." stated the other ookami as he walked away to do his master's bidding.

Koga then walked towards the smell following it until he reached the clearing where he saw a tenshi with long black hair that looked to have a bluish glow, and pale skin. Her hair was very long, it touched the back of what he assumed were her thighs. She wore long hakama's and a long sleeved top. He watched her sit and saw as her toes barely peeked out from under her hakama. He watched her face as she closed her eyes, he then felt a crackle right infront of him, the air around him seemed to pulse with life, he backed away staying out of its reach, but then it quickly dissipated just as quickly as it appeared. The onna sitting infront of him was very powerful, he made sure that he was still down wind of her, he didnt trust that she was human, especially when nothing about her seemed human, except for her ears, they were rounded like a humans. But unlike the other humans her eyes were a light, crystal clear blue, as if you could see right into her soul. He watched her face, she was indeed a beauty with her round face and small features, she seemed utterly tiny, compared to the frames that the other women of the village had. She seemed fragile, delicate. The inu's scent was covering hers, but her scent sang of purity, she was untouched. Koga smiled as he followed the girl, he would have her.

well yeah thats it till next time, sorry if its not long enough for you guys, but atleast i didnt end on a cliffy like most authors, some of their cliffy's be so mean, not gonna point any fingers. lol

till the next chapter

KAR


	16. Two out of three part 1

Chapter 16: two out of the three part 1.

Kagome could swear that she was being followed, she looked behind her as discreetly as was possible of course, but even then she could not figure out who or what was following her. She was almost to the well if the blur she was seeing a little ways away had anything to do about it. She continued to move towards it until she could indeed make out that it was truly the well on the otherside of the village. She walked up to the rim and leaned over to peer inside. She placed her hands on the inside and moved her left hand so that the palm was facing the water, she then began to concentrate on lifting the water so that it would come up. She concentrated harder when she noticed a bulge come up on the waters surface, it then moved upward and the bulge grew in size and shape.

He stood aways off just in the trees near the girl, he watched as she leaned over the wells edge and used one hand to hold herself while the other disappeared inside the well. He wondered what it was that the girl was up to, he was about to move closer when the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, he knew this feeling, it was the same feeling from earlier, as if this girls energy was getting closer. He watched as her hair began to float about her, and then water droplets began to pop up here and there. Then there was more and more water rising into the air.

"Oh my god, what IS she?" it was whispered, but he had been overheard. The feel of her powers receded and where gone as if they had never been there in the first place.

Kagome completely spun around all the water that had been collecting around her from the magnitude of power she was exerting came crashing all around her. She had held no clue that she was pulling up so much water, she had meant to only take the water from the well, but no. her powers had grown and she was no so comfortable with using them that she had over done it. She had no clue. The grass around her was shriveled and brown and it continued outwards before the color slowly shifted to yellow and then back to green. She glanced around the field. She knew that she heard a voice, there were no humans near by, then what did she hear? The humans held their own smell which was easily determinable from that of the grass and water that was around her. She smelled another scent it was faint, barely there. It was unknown and that put her on edge. It was not one of the humans of the village , it smelled more animal than man. She tried hard to place it, but she just couldnt. She could always talk her way out of it, she then forced her body to relax and she straightened. She walked a couple of steps away from the well. She concentrated on the well but made sure to use only a very small amount of her powers being ever mindful so that her actions would only effect the water in the well and not the grass all around her. She did not like to hurt things even if it was just a bunch of plants, they still held a life that she held no right to take away.

"Who are you, I know you are there you might as well come out."

koga was startled by her quick movements, how in the seven seas had she heard him. There was no way in hell that this woman was human. He stepped forward and put up both his hands to seem almost harmless. Kagome noticed a blur that was slowly moving towards her, but before she could open her mouth the blur spoke.

"Hello ma'am, I just happen to be in the area and noticed your beauty and just had to watch what it was that you were doing, is there a problem?"

"Yes, well I came out here to have a moment alone." Kagome couldnt help the fact that he too knew of her powers, but he knew not of what she was, and that was what mattered. She hoped he would take the hint. He didn't.

"Well thats not good, for a little lady like you to be out alone."

"Well I will have you know that I am very much capable of taking care of myself."

"Really, you seem rather defenseless like the majority of the ningen onna's, and quite frankly their whole race. At least compared to someone like me." he had walked steadily closer as Kagome stood her ground. She was soon able to make out his body, face and features. He wasn't ugly, but she was not interested. He had long hair held back in a tail, and furs. She then placed the smell of him and what she thought was an animal together. He did not smell very fresh as if he had been running around, sweating and eating something... that smelled like... the villagers. Kagome's face paled slightly, she took a deep breath to keep her composure. She needed to stay calm. She lifted her hand up to her necklace and held it tightly. "Inu it would be a good time to find me about now..." she thought as she clutched the jewel.

"Really, well that is a good quality in a women, but maybe you do need a man to protect you." he gave her a toothy grin and Kagome could clearly see his fangs. She took a step back and spoke, hoping he would leave.

"I all ready have someone who would protect me."

"Ah, you mean that inu, really, he left you hear and ran off."

"He is coming back."

"Did he tell you that, doesnt he know that this village is constantly raided by demons, and humans alike. Why would he leave you here unprotected."

"He does not like the humans that much and left for some fresh air." It was less embarrassing then telling him the real reason.

" That is not a good enough reason, he could have taken you and left. I would never leave a woman like you behind, you smell to..." he was next to her in an instant. He picked up a lock of her hair and smealt it. "Delicious."

Kagome shivered, she was becoming very agitated with this demon.

"And who are you to talk to me like that, he left me behind with our companions because we are the ones that are going to stop those raiders." she knocked his hand away and took a step back and looked him in the eyes with a glare.

"You plan on stopping me?" he began to laugh.

Sesshomaru wasn't far away when he felt the necklace grow cold and he heard her words. His head turned back to the direction he came. They were there. He smiled, who ever touched what was his was going to die a pain filled and slow death. He would finally find something to take out his frustrations on.

Thats it for now. What will happen next chapter, will Kagome fight Koga, will Sesshomaru torture him to death for his own sick and twisted enjoyment lol, will they ever make to this withc doctor's place, ho ever knows, sure isn't me, lmao. We shall all find out next chapter, so till then please feel free to review.

So till next time,

KAR.


	17. two out of three part 2

Chapter 17: two out of three part 2

Kagome felt her necklace pulse and knew that her inu was on his way, she had to fight to keep the smile from her face as her hand rose to cover the necklace.

"Well, are you?" asked koga as he took another large step forward and watched as Kagome stepped back and bumped into the well. He smiled, but then his eye brows were drawn together as he saw the girl completely ignore him, look around him and,... smile?

"She doesn't have to."

Koga frowned and turned around to come face to face with a smiling inu.

Kagome instantly relaxed and allowed the water behind her in the well to fall back inside it quietly. She would let her inu handle the demon.

"Hn, and you are going to, my my, looky here. What is the "Great and terrible" lord sesshomaru doing here, protecting a human village and this weak onna behind me, I thought you hated humans?" he was lying yes, even he knew the women behind him was powerful, but what the enemy didn't know was that he knew and he would rather be underestimated and use that against him, instead.

Sesshomaru's smile only grew insize as he saw his Utako, his Kagome, his mate, glare up at the back of koga's head, he then watched as she opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off, he did not need her saying anything that could cause more people to know her secret. Even her manor of speech was different then those around her.

"Only a fool would think that MY INTENDED would be weak by any means, and you have obviously earned her ire. And I protect what is MINE, you how ever are less then the dirt on my boot and killing you for attempting to take my intended will bring me great pleasure."

"Sesshomaru, wait." everyone looked towards Kagome as she pushed her self up onto the lip of the well. "Let me help."

" I would not have it any other way."

Koga then began to laugh and inbetween bouts of laughter and and gasps of air he spoke. "And how are you going to do that little lady."

"Ahh, since you must know all human and demon bodies contain water in the body and in the blood, and I have the power to control that water and the water all around us. So you see, I can make you do what I want you to do." Kagome then lifted her hand and splayed her fingers. When koga abruptly stopped laughing and stiffened, she then turned over her hand, bald her fist and wagged her hand in a come hither motion as she spoke.

"Come."

koga found his body moving, his legs began to walk towards Kagome and no matter what he did, he was unable to control his movements. He found himself hanging on every word that the little onna spoke. So when he saw her hand come up and spread her fingers out as she said the words stop, he was not at all surprised to find his body complying to what she said. He wasnt able to growl, let alone speak, what had this onna done to him, she was something powerful this he knew, but he did not know to this magnitude, his eyes widened in astonishment as she looked at him curiously and then cooked her to the side. He heard her speak and before the words even registered he heard himself speaking.

"What is it that you are thinking?"

"I am thinking about how powerful you are and how differently I am looking at you."

"This Sesshomaru cares not for your babbling wolf."

"I am still a Prince, sesshomaru-Sama." spoke Koga adding extra inferences on the words prince and sama.

"You are a prince? Sesshomaru, he is royalty, how would his people react if you killed him, it would be horrible, his whole people could perish if you killed him, I cant let you do it."

Sesshomaru frowned, what was she babbling on about now, what did she mean he couldnt kill the fool.

"Did you forget what he did to this very village?"

"No, but still even though he has done wrong im pretty sure he felt he needed to do it for some reason or another, even though that does not make the actual act any better, everyone deserves a second chance."

"Fine, I will spare his life only because it is you who has asked it of me."

"thank you in... Sesshomaru-sama." she would not call him by his nickname infront of the prince, sesshomaru was also a lord with a huge pride bigger then his power and name, and she doubted that he would enjoy other's from outside their little group knowing it. "Besides he might prove himself helpful to us in the future one day, yes?"

"Hnn." was all he said as he turned away, all his pent up frustrations coming back as her scent washed over him.

"Prince, go back to your group, tell them to hunt here no more and to leave these people alone and then leave with them never to return."

koga then felt his body walk away to fufill its mistresses request. As he walked through the woods he found his men whom where waiting and just about ready to hang onto his every word.

"We will be leaving now, we shall not return to this village." koga frowned he knew he did not want to say it yet he did and he knew that he would fallow all of the conditions she had set out for him to do to the very T, what kind of spell did she cast on him. He watched as his body did what she had told him to do not even noticing that he had begun moving again as he reseeded back into his thoughts, atleast those where his own. He may not be able to visit that village again, but he would be tracking down that onna very soon, atleast as soon as he was able to regain control over his own body.

When the demon prince recceded from her sight Kagome closed her eyes as she watched where the prince was walking, when he approached one of his men she thought the words he needed to say and then made sure they left, she knew not what it was she was actually doing but she some how knew that it would work. She embedded the water in his blood with the resrt of her wishes that way she could let him loose, but without him gaining control over his body until he was gone from the village. Any time he would think about returning he would just turn around and go the opposite direction. She was proud of her self as she opened her eyes and saw her inu standing upwind of her with a strained look in his eyes, she almost sighed before she began to walk after him. It had been a long day and she suddenly felt very tired and drained. When he noticed her coming he began to walk away as she followed him all the way back to the room they would some how share.

Well thats it sorry for the long wait, I had gotten home a couple of days ago and was school shopping since classes where starting in a week, my step dad had passworded the internet with one of those long hard ones and he wont give me the password, so yea this was long overdue and I apologize for the wait. Well till next update.

KAR


	18. The Witch Doctor and Marks

chapter 18: The Witch Doctor and Marks

"where have you two been?" asked the monk as he wiggled his eyebrow suggestively as he watched sesshomaru come in the door with Kagome on his heels.

"Hn, the threat has been dealt with." spoke Sesshomaru as he continued into his and kagome's room and then closed the door after him.

"What!" asked shippo as he sat up from the bed he had claimed for the night. "When did that happen."

Kagome sighed and then began to tell about what had happened, and some how managed to leave out the part where she was using her powers. "... and then after sesshomaru threatened him to never come back he left in a flurry, so thats what happened."

"Well, that is interesting, well I guess after a good nights sleep we will be able to take off at day break and continue to where ever it is that this journey will lead us, yes?" spoke Miroku.

"Yes, I would assume so. Well its late guys im gonna go lay down." Kagome then stretched and yawned quietly to further emphasize her point. Kagome then walked to the adjourning and walked inside , closing the door behind her.

She looked to sesshomaru who was standing near the window to the left of the bed "So inu, how do you plan on spinning the night, not standing up at the window all night I would assume?"

"IF you are wondering if I am going to be sleeping in that bed then you are mistaken." she watched as he turned away, and he took a shallow breath, his back then stiffened slightly. He wasnt far away from her, the room wasnt all that big. If she took two steps forward she would be at the foot of the bed and sesshomaru was off to the left and about two or three steps away from said bed also. She figured it was the same on the otherside too, but that really did not matter. She walked around the otherside and stepped onto a soft rug next to the bed. She instantly felt dirty, and wanted a bath, it would give sesshomaru some time away from her and the heat she was currently still in, it hadnt even been a full week.

"After I bathe will you atleast lay with me?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened considerably, for him atleast as another more sexual connotation of her words sunk in. he could feel the blood as it rushed south and the heat as it flooded his person. He slowly brought one arm and placed it in the open window and stuck his head out as he leaned against it. He took a deep breath. Her scent was every where in the room, as If she had caressed every part of it with her person and it was suffocating. He exhaled slowly, now with him now turning her innocent words into something erotic, he was unsure if he would be able to decline her offer even if he wanted to, in both ways.

"Hn."

"I am taking that as a yes then, well im off."

He hadn't even realized that he had spoken, but before he could say anything else she was out of the room. He vaguely wondered if she had used her powers on him. He shook his head and sat in the bed, his back propped up against the headboard.

"Kagome walked quickly from the room so that her inu could get the fresh air he so desperately needed. As she closed the door behind her she quickly looked to the bundle of fur that she had saved. He was laying on his back, glaring at the ceiling, it was so adorable watching him pout, the priest Miroku must have reprimanded him for something or another.

"Shippo, would you like to come with me for a bath?"

shippo looked up and opened his mouth but miroku beat him to it.

"I would gladly like to accompany you, lady Kagome, let me just..." before he was even able to finish a voice was heard coming through the door, just as deadly quiet and as clear as If the owner was standing right next to you.

"If you finish that sentence monk I will have your tung removed, and shoved up a very tiny hole."

"Well lady Kagome as I was saying I would love to join you but I have other matters to attend to." as miroku quickly stuttered and reworded his sentence he began to search through the room for something else to occupy his time with.

Kagome looked confused as she thought about what hole her inu could be talking about and when she was unable to think of one besides his nose or ear she immediately gave up and looked to shippo with a smile.

"Shippo?"

"sure I'll join you." shrugged shippo as he tried to look uninterested and hopped into kagome's arms. They then began to walk towards the door and went out they then walked until Kagome was able to feel the pool of the water and shippo smelt the distinct smell of burning wood and water.

Kagome placed shippo on the ground and then walked towards the otherside of the bath it was rather large and extravagant compared to their rooms for the night. The bath was maybe three times the size of their small room, not like she was complaining, it just was. As she walked further from the small waterfall that served as the heated water that came into the pool and was then circulated everywhere she found herself a nice warmed rock nearby, which she assumed was to keep the water further away slightly warm too. It was noticeably cooler near the rocks on the edge of the water and towards the side then it was in the middle and near the entrance. She quickly slid from her clothes and then climbed into the warm waters and was surprise at how nice it felt. She then swam further into the warm depths towards a rock that was situated further away. The floor was far beneath the water and went lower and lower the closer she came to the rocks. She decided she would swim lower and relax for awhile. She looked over at shippo just to check up on him, and once she verified that he was fine swimming in circles, then she quickly dived and went to the bottom. She found a comfortable spot between several rocks and sat at the bottom soaking in the warmth. At some point she had lost track of the time and was jutted our of her moments of quiet bliss by shippo calling her name. She looked up to see him waving his hand at her as he ducked his head into the water and then when he went up to breathe he would call her name some more and then dunk his head back into the water to start the whole process over again.

Kagome waved her hand to him and beckoned him closer. Shippo smiled and took another breathe of air before diving down into the water and slowly swimming over to her. She watched as he came closer not fearing that the child knew her secret for he had seen her in an awkward half transformed state awhile ago, so his seeing her now fully changed bothered her not. It was almost a natural thing for him to see her like this as if she was standing holding her son to her exposed breast so that he may drink, uncaring that she was exposed to him in such away for it was her son and not a grown man or stranger.

Once shippo reached her and grabbed her hand she stretched out and pulled him further through the water, she then pulled him to her chest and began to swim slowly towards the middle of the bath and then went up to breach the surface letting shippo get the necessary air that he needed to survive. Kagome then swam to the waters edge where she let shippo go. He quickly exited the water and went and got two towels Kagome also removed herself from the water and once she was completely out she lid down on the cool ground as her tail reverted back to legs. She was slightly flushed, from the heat of the water and she knew now that it was very late. When shippo came back with her towel she used it to quickly dry herself off, she then proceeded to get dressed and then lifted shippo and left the area. She was drowsy and felt slightly nauseated but she would deal with it. As they walked down the corridors shippo pointed out their room which saved Kagome from having to ask. She was not far away enough for the necklace to make much of a difference. She pushed open the door and put shippo in his bed. It hadnt been even 6 seconds before his head hit the pillow and he lay comfortably under the sheets, before he was fast asleep. She looked to the monk and saw that he was also sleeping. She then looked to the window and leaned against it. She did not want to bother Sesshomaru with her scent, which meant going to her room wasn't an option at the moment. She decided some fresh air and water was needed so she leaned out of the window and looked up at the sky. It was very dark and the stars were not visible tonight, it was overcast and the air was so thick with the scent of rain that she could almost taste it. It was very tempting idea, but she wasnt sure she could do it, if she had that kind of power, she wasnt the strongest of the mermaids and neither the biggest, yes she knew that out of all her people she would be the strongest power wise, but that was because of her birth, there were mermaids much faster then her and they knew their powers better then she did too because they had their father's to teach them. She looked back up to the sky. It would be a long shot, but she would try nonetheless. Kagome lifted her palms skyward and focused her energy, she felt the calm before her powers flooded forth. She emptied her mind and imagined that she was reaching up to the sky grabbing the clouds, she felt her energy drain as her powers spread further and further, she was so close she could feel the water accumulating, the air feeling heavier. She looked at the screen door to her left, she could feel the energy surrounding her necklace calm almost as if the turmoil inside had paused?

Sesshomaru knew the exact second she came into the room, no not because he could hear her. No it wasn't that, he scent just happened to get a lot stronger, is all, nothing he could handle, at least thats what he kept telling himself. And he surprisingly, kept it up, until she flared out her powers. The massive swell of energy hit him dead on, and he was unable to resists it's call, it's pull. Slowly as his eyes bleed red, he lost control to his more primal nature.

He was behind her in a split second. He watched her as she pushed her powers to her limits, her aura dancing sporadically around her. He walked up to her and rapped his arms around her waist, burrowing his head into her neck he held her. He felt wave after wave as her powers grew in strength. It was driving him mad with lust and want, but even then his primal side had only her safety in mind. He held her as he pushed his aura out around hers, using it to keeps hers from getting out of control.

Her skin felt clammy and she was slightly feverish, but he was unaware of why. That was until it started to rain. It began to pour heavily and as the rain came her arms dropped till they were spread out horizontally. There formed a bubble, it started out tiny and then grew in size as it collected the falling rain drops.

Kagome was beginning to tire out from the strain. When Sesshomaru had joined her, she could feel the difference from when his aura meshed around her own. It was not oppressive but more passive as if he was a guide, of some sorts. She could feel her knees giving out, but then sesshomaru's arms snacked around her waist and supported most of all her weight. He then used his other hand and grabbed a bowl that was on the counter with the rest of the dinner things that had been brought while Shippo and Kagome had been in the baths. Kagome brought the water closer and placed some into the bowl, she then broke the rest of the water up and deposited it into cups and vases around the room, leaving a small amount left which she quickly drank. After she had finished she relaxed and allowed her powers to dissipate and her aura receded along with her inu's. When she turned around she was met with eyes of the most vivid and lush red that they looked more like pools of blood.

"Im sorry." she said as she looked down.

Sesshomaru frowned as he stuck out a finger and lifted her chin. "Why?"

"I have caused you more discomfort." she frowned.

"Nonsense, I will wait for you with baited breath that way," he paused and drew closer. He dropped his head to her shoulder blade and inhaled. He visibly shuddered as his grip on her waist tightened. "That way when I finally have you, it will be all the more,... enjoyable." he replied giving her an affectionate nip and grinding his crotch against her, pulling a slight gasp and shudder from her.

Sesshomaru sighed softly as he pulled away and straightened up taking his Kagome with him. He pulled her up bridal style and carried her off to their room. It would be a long night with little rest, but he would manage, there were close to the witch now and it would only bit a little bit longer before they made it there. A week or less. Then she wouldn't have to worry about changing or dying of thirst, hopefully. The witch better be able to help her, or else she wouldn't be "helping" any one else ever again.

Kagome awoke to find her bed empty, she sat up and sighed.

"What troubles you Utako?"

Kagome spun around only two people who walked the land knew her by that name.

"Inu, I was, I thought you had left." she lowered her head.

"No, I did not leave, I figured you would be saddened if I left." he took a deep breath and groaned. " I just could not take laying so close to you all night and had to remove myself."

"Oh, I hope I did not bother you to much."

he then gave her a look that clearly meant that its not possible for you to bother this Sesshomaru. Kagome then smiled and laid back down for a moment more.

Sesshomaru merely closed his eyes and went over the events of last night through his mind. It was impossible to get any sleep. The way she moved and moaned through out the night drove him insane. Once she had fallen asleep, Sesshomaru thought that he would be able to get some rest as well, but it was not to be. Everything was just peachy for the first two hours. He was putting up a good fight with ignoring her scent and its effects and he thought he would get some rest... a minute later proved him dead wrong. Not only did she roll over on to him, but she began to moan softly and hum. He stiffened and remained still and unmoving. She then pulled her body up against his and he was hard with in seconds as a groan left his throat. It didn't help the fact that she would whisper the nickname she gave him as she would pull him closer and snuggle into his side, grinding her crotch into his hip. Damn it he had to move, no male would be able to take that onslaught so when her grip loosened, he mad his escape.

Thinking of it made him hard, hearing her softly whisper his name and breathing on his neck. Some who didn't know him would think him unaffected by her. However, if you looked closely you would see the stiffness in his frame and the barely hidden arousal. He took a deep breath to clear his mind and calm his raging blood. When he was finally relaxed he stood and looked to Kagome.

" Utako time to get up."

She sat up and looked at him and then left the bed and stood. Sesshomaru had to instantly turn away. She wasnt wearing pants. How he had not notice her taking them off he will never know. When he glanced back she had bent over to pick the discarded pants up, bearing her round backside for his view. One second he was standing and staring and the next he was pressed up against her and pulling her against him.

"ugh, inu what... ohhh." she blushed he was poking her again, she could feel him pressed against her bottom. "D,d,did I do something, um, wrong?"

a soft growl, a nip on her ear followed by a lick and then grinding was her only answer. She shivered in his grasp and tried to turn her head to see his face. But his head had at that moment gone to her neck where he decided to caress and lick as one hand came up her thigh and the other held and fondled one of her breasts. Kagome was breathless and rolled her hips back. She received not only a groan, but a little hump and grind as well.

"Mine." she heard growled into her ear as his hot breath wafted out. She shivered again and replied with a soft yes. That also got her a lick and nip on her jawbone, before she heard another sigh and Sesshomaru released her and turned away.

"You need to get dress so that we can leave."

"Yeah of course." said Kagome as she picked up the pants and began to pull them on. When she was done they walked to the front to find Shippo and Miroku already outside the door on the porch.

"Shall we be moving on now?"asked Miroku.

"Yes."replied Sesshomaru and Kagome beamed them both with a big smile. Kagome then walked infront of Sesshomaru and he lifted her into his arms and began to walk. They had left the village and were moving on a steady pace. Sesshomaru did not walk to quickly as to loose the kit and human but fast enough so that they were making good progress.

They had been walking well into the afternoon and hadn't stopped for a break yet. Miroku and the kit had began to lag behind and Kagome was tiring from walking in the grass. Sesshomaru stopped and glanced forward towards the mountain they were walking towards. It was a couple's day journey ahead. He then looked to Kagome who still had atleast a month and three or two weeks left on her heat. There was something a little further ahead a shack or something and there was the smell of food coming from it, so Sesshomaru decided that they would rest there. "Come, just a little further now." he said as he began to walk away, missing the collective nod from the group, but not the small amount of weight that grew on the end of his sleeve. He almost smiled, the girl was cute with her child like antics, it amazed him at how pure she was. They continued onward and from the back Shippo spoke up.

"Look, there up ahead is a hut!" he then lept from Miroku 's shoulder and ran up ahead towards the shack and sat on one of the seats. It looked as if it was a small room with the roof extended to hang over the counter and chairs, one of which Shippo sat on. The rest caught up rather quickly since the small shack like building wasn't far away and Miroku was going to sit down when a demon came out from the door on the side grumbling and complaining about something or another.

Miroku gasped "Hachi?"

"AHH MIROKU-SAMA... What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same Hachi..."

"Who's your friend Miroku?"

Miroku turns around to see the others watching him and the tanuki jūjin. Kagome walked closer to them coming from behind Sesshomaru so that she could see.

"This is my loyal friend Hachi, he is a tanuki jūjin youkai, and is very skilled in changing forms. Ahh the moments we would have." reminisced Miroku.

"There were not all that nice Miroku-sama and usually included you threatening me with the wind tunnel."

there was a collective gasp from the group as Shippo exclaimed "Miroku!"

Miroku put his hands up as if to hold them back and spoke. "Let me explain Hachi here is like my partner in crime and when we were short on money and traveling we would find one of the richest homes in a nearby village and Hachi would act as a yōkai and I would pretend to drive him off. Then I would collect from the yōkai's "victims." the only times I would "threaten" him as you put it is when he doesn't comply at first. However, you cant really call it threatening more like persuading him tosee my point is all."

"You are not as you seem monk." interjected Sesshomaru.

"Hear me out when Hachi is in need I do return the favor, speaking of favors you still owe me one Hachi." said Miroku as he turned back to the tanuki juujin that was trying to run away. When Miroku noticed this he then quickly bopped him in the head and pulled him over grumbling "Why you little weasel."

ahhh, Miroku-sama, what is it that I owe you?"

"I saved your life you little coward when you were backed up in a corner by that demon and you ran away the first chance you got, thats why you owe me." said Miroku as he glared at Hachi.

"Oh yes that, I had forgotten about that..."

"Of course you had." said Miroku as he cut off Hachi. Then Miroku smiled and turned to Sesshomaru as he held tightly the collar of his most "loyal" friend.

"Sesshomaru-sama, how far away is our destination?"

"on the mountain about 5 more days walking at this pace."

"Hmm, you can fly, yes?"

"Of course, but I cannot carry all of you and leaving you would make Kagome worry."

"Yes well Hachi here has just volunteered to carry me and Shippo so that we can reach our destination faster."

Sesshomaru raised one of his brows into his hair line as he heard hachi say "HEY!" and then a thud before a soft"I'll do it."

Sesshomaru simply nodded his head before continuing on. "rest for now I will bring some food." he then looked towards Kagome to see that she had wondered off and was now playing in the grass with Shippo. He then took his leave to hunt.

Sesshomaru returned shortly holding several rabbits that he had killed and skinned. He found Kagome laying on her side napping with Shippo and he could tell that the monk and hachi were inside the hut. He walked inside and passed Miroku the skinned rabbits. He then placed them on a cloth near what seemed to be a pit for a fire. Hachi had already gathered the fire wood and placed it in the pit and Sesshomaru left so that they could tend to the food and he could watch over his little mermaid and kit as they napped under the summer sun. it would be getting cooler soon and Kagome would need something to cover her feet and keep her warm, that is if he could even get her to wear shoes. Maybe she would wear some slippers if he got her some. He found a nice tree to sit under as he watched the two sleep and thought about buying slippers for a girl who spent most of her life, and every chance she got, in the water. Miroku soon returned with the food cooked and placed the cooked food onto the counter. He signaled Sesshomaru and then went back inside to hut to clean up a bit. Sesshomaru stood and walked over to the kit he bent down and nudged him awake. When Shippo woke and rubbed the sleep from his eyes Sesshomaru pulled him from Kagome 's arms and stood him up. He rubbed his head before sending him off to eat and then looked at Kagome. He got closer and whispered in her ear "Wake Utako." he then watched as her eyes fluttered open and he grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet as well and slowly walked her towards where the others had gathered. Kagome seemed to wake up when the smell of the cooked rabbit wafted over to her. She took a seat quickly and watched as Sesshomaru took a nice sized portion of the rabbit and handed it to her. She then began to eat with the rest of her friends as Sesshomaru merely sat back and watched.

"Inu, are you not hungry?" asked Kagome as she offered her some of her rabbit.

He took the piece she offered and placed it in her mouth before speaking. "I have already eaten. Now chew and eat it all." Kagome nodded her head and began to chew as she pouted slightly. He was going to make her fat with all this food. She wasn't able to finish off all the food, but before Sesshomaru could do anything Kagome had began to feed a still hungry Shippo her leftovers.

Sesshomaru frowned inwardly but he didn't move to stop her, if she didn't want to eat and would rather feed her kit then so be it, he had another important matter to handle, besides she would be hungry later and he would make sure she eats enough then.

After everyone had finished Miroku "Persuaded" Hachi into transforming and he and Shippo got onto his back. While Kagome wrapped her arms around her inu's neck and said inu held her around the waist as his cloud formed at his feet and he flew off into the evening. They could cut down the travel time to two full days if they traveled at the pace that Sesshomaru had set. Shippo had fallen asleep on hachi's back for all of the ride basically, sitting in Miroku 's lap. Kagome had almost forgotten her fear of heights as she owed and awed and pointed at all the different things she could see from the different vantage point. She mostly went about such quietly as to try and not disturb him, at least thats what he deduced as he watched her, listened to her small gasps and giggles, then to suddenly grow quiet and try for a peek at him to see if her small outbursts had disturbed him. It had not surprisingly, he cold only assume that he was unaffected because of the time he had spent with little Rin, an interesting thing, because if it was anyone else he probably would have dropped them and let them fend for themselves. By night fall they continued on and only stopped shortly for a small rest. Shippo had decided that since he had napped all day that he would transform into a large bird and carry Miroku and Hachi to give them a small break. They had gotten a pretty good distance before Shippo got tired and they had to stop shortly for Hachi to wake up from his nap and trade places with Shippo. After a couple hours flying they were so close to the mountain that they decided that if they slept now it wouldn't be a problem. So they landed about half a mile away from the mountain and where looking for an area to camp down for the night. Sesshomaru located a small cool lake for Kagome in the vicinity and he decided to camp nearby. About two minutes away from the lake in a clearing Miroku started a fire and picked a nice spot nearby to lay down, Hachi had already fallen asleep on the ground nearby and was lightly snoring... Maybe, a bit closer to sawing logs actually. Miroku was trying to restrain from punching him in the head and waking him up so that He and Shippo could actually get some rest. Sesshomaru excused Kagome and his self from the camp and went in the direction of the lake. Miroku and Shippo merely shrugged and laid down, it had been a long night and they didn't know what tomorrow would hold.

Sesshomaru walked with Kagome the two minutes it would take to get to the lake that way if he needed to he could be at one camp and get to the other in a matter of seconds.

"I have picked this spot for you to relax in."

Kagome had been following behind him looking everywhere but where they were going so when Sesshomaru spoke Kagome looked up to see a nice sized lake in front of them. She smiled and walked up to a nice tree that had a branch that came down and over like a floating bench almost and she began to pull apart her clothes. She laid them on the branch and jumped into the water relishing in the feel of the water. The lake was quite deep and pretty interesting in shape for what she could tell. It had many nicks and crannies. From her spot under the water she saw that her inu was looking over the edge and she decided to go over to him. She breached the water in front of him when he had knelt down and used her arms to push herself up and peck him on the nose. He was quite startled but only raised an eyebrow.

Kagome then fell back into the water, but instead of completely retreating she folded her arms on the grass in front of the now sitting inu.

"Thank you inu."she beamed up at him.

"hnn, we shall be leaving the others here why we continue on up the mountain. The witch is there and she will help us with our little problem."

"Yes, yes I know, but afterwards what shall we do?"

"I would like to meet your family."

"My family?... why?"

Sesshomaru looked at her and she stared back at him. She didn't seem worried, but he knew from legends that his annoying friend had drilled into him that mermaids could be very deceitful. Even though Kagome seemed to be very open and talkative by nature, he could tell that there were things she was not telling him. Things he needed to know in order to protect her. He thought back to the first time he met her. She could have died then, and all because the water was to warm for her, yet she didn't trust him enough to tell him, even though they had been talking for a little while then. She didn't trust him enough to leave the water. He knew that she was mostly winging it at the moment since she had never left the water before, at least thats what she told him, so he didn't expect her to know much, but her father and mother were sure to know something and most likely were very worried for her at the moment.

"I am pretty sure they are worried sick about you. And I would like to ask them for permission to mate you."

"Oh, but what about the others?"

"They will be taken back to the palace where they will have help tracking down Naraku while we are on our little side trip." Sesshomaru raised one elegant eyebrow, she was trying to find away around this, he might as well end it. "we will be going, there is no other way."

"I see that. Fine I guess we will have to make the trip then."

"Yes the only thing now is how am I supposed to get there." pondered Sesshomaru out loud.

"Yes, I assume a mermaids kiss will be enough to solve that problem." said Kagome.

"What does a kiss have to do with anything?"

"You don't know... I guess you will just have to wait and see then." Kagome was trying to hold the laugh at bay by the end of the sentence and Sesshomaru was obviously displeased if the frown was anything to go off of. But Kagome decided that she was tired and was going to sleep so she told her inu good night and was about to go down to the bottom of the lake bed and find a comfy place to rest when he called her.

" Kagome."

"Yes?"

"I will be coming for you in the morning but until I come to get you stay hidden, ok?"

"I will, I 'll be at the bottom somewhere, call me and drop a rock down here or something, the disturbance should wake me."

"Hn, good night."

"Night night inu." called Kagome as he face broke into a yawn that she tried to hide behind her hands. She then turned and went down into the water. Once she was submerged she glanced around and found a sandy spot near the middle so she swam towards it. She pulled the sand together so that there was a nice lump like area where she could rest her head on, much like a sandy pillow and then she made a dip in the sand for the rest of her body to curl into (think of a dog bed and you have a basic understanding). She laid down and closed her eyes. One minute, three, five and ten whole minutes passed and she had not managed to get to sleep even though she was so tired. It would be the first time in a very long time for her to go to bed without her inu beside her. She felt the necklace on her collar bone warm up. It spread from the necklace and throughout her whole body, wrapping her in warmth it was as if her inu himself had come down and was now holding her in his arms. She then snuggled deeper into the sand and fell soundly asleep.

Sesshomaru hadn't left the spot he had been sitting in even after Kagome had disappeared within the murky waters. He continued to sit there not finding it in him to move away from the spot. He didn't know how long he sat there staring at the spot where her head had moved below the surface of the water and then out of his sight, but it had been at least ten minutes now. He was pretty sure he would have kept sitting there, unmoving and simply stared at the spot. The only reason he came out of his little trance was because of the feeling of anxiousness that came from the small jewel around his neck. Was Kagome having trouble getting to sleep without him? He absentmindedly rubbed the jewel and let his aura merge with it, sending a feeling of calm and warmth through their shared link. After a couple of seconds he could feel that she had relaxed enough to fall asleep and he got up and moved over to sit under a nearby tree. Maybe he would be able to do the same.

Sesshomaru was awake before the sun had risen and he got up to make preparations for the day. First off, he need to hunt. He quickly located a deer trail and a small doe and whom had wondered a little ways away from the others. He slowly walked into the area, not making a sound. Using his whip he ended the deers life. It hit the ground before any of the others knew what had happened. One of the other deers tried to come near but the smell of blood scared it away and when Sesshomaru walked into the clearing, the rest scattered. He brought back his kill to the clearing where Miroku and Shippo were staying and dropped it near the dying fire. Miroku came out from behind the bushes with his arms full of fire wood.

"Sesshomaru-sama, your back." Miroku quickly looked around and when he didn't see Kagome he asked "Where is Kagome-chan?"

Sesshomaru looked at him and paused, was he really going to answer this ningen. He internally frowned at his thoughts. Who was this human to question him, a great and fearsome daiyoukai, a ruthless killer, perfect in every aspect. Hint his name, the killing perfection.

"You and the kit will be staying here. I shall return later depending on how long this takes, I don't expect to be here longer then a day, but by chance if we are this should be enough food to hold you and the kit off for awhile. Are you able to put up barriers?"

"Yes?"

"Then do so, one where me and Kagome can walk through." with that said Sesshomaru left to get Kagome.

Hachi and Shippo chose that exact moment to come through the bushes carrying lots of fire wood and edible wild berries.

"Where is Sesshomaru going Miroku?" asked Shippo.

" I don't know Shippo-kun, but we will be staying here so get comfy, I wouldn't wonder to far out of the barrier I am about to erect around the camp, we don't know what types of demons are in this forest." Miroku then sat down and began to meditate. A soft pink barrier formed around the small camping space. Everyone was quite for a while and all had roughly the same thought. At least Miroku and Shippo did. " I hope Kagome and Sesshomaru do what they need to and get back safely." Hachi however, was thinking more on the lines of " I hope I don't run into any scary demons, I knew I shouldn't have drunken all that water..."

The morning came rather quickly for the group and they set out preparing meat for the day and finding something to occupy their time. Miroku meditated and Shippo practiced his tricks with Hachi, or at least when Hachi wasn't sleeping.

Sesshomaru couldn't move far from where Kagome was and had spent the night in a tree overlooking the lake in which Kagome was nestled at the bottom of the lake. He watched over the spot that he remembered her disappearing into for who knew how long and when he awoke he hadn't realized he had dreamed of watching the same spot on the lake. When he was fully awake it was the strangest feeling of deja vu, as he stood, eyes on the same spot on the lake that they had been on all night long. He smiled as a thought came to his mind.

He began to undress and took a deep breath as he stood at the waters edge unashamed. He dove into the water as he swam downward his smile grew.

"why not give her a wake up present, or more like take mine." thought Sesshomaru as he spotted a blackish blue mass surrounding a small lithe looking blue mass, that was obviously distinguishable as Kagome's body.

Kagome could feel the slight disturbance of the water, but ignored it and when she finally lifted her head to see what was there her had been grabbed and she was being yanked from her cozy position. She was going to struggle, that was until she saw the face of the being that was pulling her steadily to the surface. Once they breached the surface, Kagome greeted her inu but was cut off by the dangerous growl. She looked into his eyes and saw that he was watching someone behind them. Kagome turned around and felt her inu's arms tighten around her. Kagome held him for his reassurance and wrapped hr tail around his waist and hopefully out of the sight of their unexpected guest.

"ahh, relax lord Sesshomaru, it is me, Emika, the one you were looking for."

"I see." Sesshomaru grimaced.

"I knew you were looking for me and since you were close by I decided to come pick you up, and don't worry little mermaid, I know who you are to and your secret is safe with me."

Kagome was surprised to hear that this women knew who she was, and she couldn't help herself from asking "Who are you?"

sh simply smiled and began to walk away as she casually told them "The one who will help you with your little problem and the bigger one yet to come."

both Sesshomaru and Kagome had no clue what that last part could possibly mean, but the first part they did, and Sesshomaru only confirmed her suspicions when he whispered "The Witch Doctor." he then lept from the water with Kagome in tow and stood just as he was when he was born, unabashed and proud as he held the equally naked onna in his arms. He placed her down and pushed her gently in the direction of her clothes as he went off to go get dressed. When they were finished, Sesshomaru lead Kagome into a clearing in the direction of the mountains that the witch had sat in as she waited for the two to leave the water.

An interesting two they made. A mermaid, mythical in nature, but no less real. But not any old mermaid, this one was hiding something and she was sure that the dai that was following her around had no clue to exactly what it was that she was hiding. She watched them closely as she lead them to her home in the mountains being very cautious not to in any way set off the dai, he seemed to be on edge when it came to the girl named Kagome and she didn't want to be on the opposite end of his wrath, she knew that it would not end favorably for her, but that was the case when you worked with these types of people. Once they reached her small home she lead them inside and then took a seat in a chair and offered them the other two seats in front of her. The room was rather large but was so crowded with things that it gave the look of being rather small. There were many scrolls and books laying around some dusty and large and others even larger and smaller cast all around the room.

Sesshomaru took a seat and pointed to the one next to his but the response he got from Kagome wasn't the one he was expecting. She merely pouted and instead of sitting in the chair she plopped down into his lap. Kagome smiled up at her inu and said she "I rather be closer." but everyone understood the part that wasn't said _" I don't completely trust you."_

"yes little mermaid that is also the key to how you will be able to walk among us normally too." spoke Emika as she looked to the girl with an understanding and a knowing look in her eyes.

"what are you talking about witch?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Well, that closeness of soul, to do what you have sought me out to do all you simply have to do is mark her in two spots, while your powers are meshed for it to work properly."

Kagome looked up at her inu to see him watching her, deep in thought. When he looked away an almost inaudible whisper was heard; the only reason Kagome heard at all was because of her great hearing and the fact that she was sitting so close to him.

"I cant do that."

"that is understandable pup," Kagome's head looked up towards the witch who was leaning back in her chair with her hands crossed over her belly. "but know that if you do not that side trip you want will not happen, your kind is not aloud to go where she can, only the connection between souls can grant you that access. Plus without your strength she will not be able to stay away from her home for to much longer, she will simply fade away into nothingness."

" I can protect my mate, nothing will harm her." growled Sesshomaru in a dangerously calm voice.

"That is not up for your choosing pup if you do not heed my warnings and do as I say. Now follow me, if you will." then the witch stood and walked further into her home and through a door. Sesshomaru stood holding a speechless Kagome in his arms bridal style as he followed the witch doctor further into her home. He came into the room and saw furs on the ground, deep inside he wanted to do what the witch doctor had asked of him, he knew that it would bring him great pleasure to do just that, but he wasn't sure of his control. In order to mark Kagome he would have to give some reign to his beast and that was not a good idea especially since he wouldn't be able to take her. But he was not a fool, he remembered how he almost lost her in the beginning, the girl was stubborn, she would try not to burden him if something was truly wrong with her and he would always have to be on guard because of her fragile state. Always making sure she didn't tire herself out and that she had a water source nearby. He would just need to exercise a great deal of control and then hope and pray to the Kamis that it would be good enough.

He watched as the witch doctor left the room and he knelt down on the furs, placing Kagome down in front of him. He then locked eyes with her and in those large cerulean blue eyes he saw curiosity and love. He then untied her top and pushed it off her shoulders, and laid her down. This was the easy part.

"So inu how does this work?" asked a nervous Kagome.

Sesshomaru leaned over her on his elbows after removing his armor and top, he didn't want to risk taking off her or his pants, even though it would make a weak barrier it was something to slow him down. He then nuzzled her neck as he replied drinking in her scent. He hadn't even noticed his voice had dropped several octaves from her scent alone.

"I am going to mark you, successfully tying you to myself." Kagome shivered.

"Oh" Kagome then began to stroke his arms up and down. When she came back up she moved over to his chest and began to trace the contours of his muscles. She felt his breath wafting over her neck and shoulder. It was warm and left tingles going throughout her body. Sesshomaru let his beast rise to the surface as his youkai followed suit.

The feeling of Sesshomaru 's youkai wafting over Kagome was exhilarating and unknowingly to her, her powers rose up to meet his.

Her scent spiked. Her powers flared around him. All control he might have had, was just shot to hell with the rest of his sane mind. The cravings he held came back full force. He had to taste her, just a small sample. He kissed a trail down to her collar bone and then to the valley between her breasts. He knew what he had to do, her blood called to him, pulled at his soul. His breathing was erratic, his eyes blood shot with blue pupils and his markings jagged. He was hard, so hard it hurt. It had been instantaneous. His loss of control, he had barely started. His powers rose more and he could hear the moan that came from her lips. Sweet music for his ears. He felt the way she pressed herself against him, her arousal growing every second, more heightened then it had ever been, her powers rising to match his own. He looked up to see her face and was met with the most lust clouded eyes he had ever seen. He shuddered and glanced down, but when he looked up again he was met with a tentative kiss on the side of his chin. He grunted and tried to find the strength to push her down and finish what he had started, but his arms wouldn't move. She kissed her way along his jaw bone and down his neck, her hand gliding down his abdomen, feeling how the muscles quivered under her exploring hand. Lower and lower it went till her fingers barely, just barely ghosted over the tip of his member through his pants. He couldn't hold back the groan that escaped his lips,he found the strength to push his little temptress onto her back, again. He then pinned her with a look that was supposed to mean "stay", but more likely looked like "I am going to devour you" from the way she shuddered. As he moved between her legs spreading them as he went, he pressed up against her, feeling the warmth of her heat through their clothes. He then began to kiss his way down her chest to her left breast. His tung flicked her nipple. Her back arched pressing more of her mound into his mouth as he began to suckle. His powers rising up around him more as hers followed suit. They then began to mingle and mix as his eyes bleed red completely, he was loosing control. He was loosing the uphill battle.

**Devour her, she will be all the more sweeter if we take her now. She is giving her self to you. Take her. NOW!**

"inu, I love you." whispered Kagome, her voice breaking through the fog of his lust crazed mind. He watched as her head rolled back and to the side in pleasure baring it for her inu to see. A small speck of gold grew in the middle of Sesshomaru's eye pushing back the red.

"You do not control me beast."

he would not loose control to the monster with him. The more she called his name the more empowered he became and as their powers mixed and mingled he swore he would explode. The feeling was the most erotic thing he could imagine. Her hands thread through his hair and held tightly, but it felt as if her hands were running down his chest, nails dragging across his heated skin and then down lower over the muscles of his abdomen and then to his more private area. And when it felt as if that imaginary hand that held his raging need, squeezed him, his fangs elongated and pressed against the spot he would lay his mark. Her leg slid up his hip as she arched into him and their powers surged. Before she knew what happened his fangs slid quickly into her flesh and stilled, his poisons and toxins mixing with her blood. Their energies came down slowly from their high easing back into their bodies but also tying them together and taking parts of the other with them. As Sesshomaru's eyes returned to normal and his fangs shortened he released the hold he held on the onna below him. He then licked the mark he had made until it glowed softly and formed a blue crescent moon on the side of her left breast. Another then glowed on the same spot of the opposite breast. Kagome's eyes opened wide as her back arched upwards before she came back down and relaxed. She stared at her inu with curious sapphire eyes.

"Is that all inu?" she asked "it wasn't all that bad."

"Hn." he would not mention how his demon would have devoured her if he had lost all control. He had held just enough to stay his beast, he had made a promise and he planned on keeping it no matter how his beast wanted to throw her down on her hands and knees and pound into her, or himself for that matter.

Then there was a knock at the door and a voice filtered through.

"Well I am assuming that you two are done, you may show yourselves out." called the witch.

The impudent hag, Sesshomaru was not one to be rushed and he would take his time as he left. Besides no weaker demon could do what he just did and expect his woman to live. They would have been either crushed by the force of their powers coming down all around them and the bonding process or if they lost control of their beast and literally fucked her to death. He was proud, and it was just what he needed. Another reason to inflate his giant ego. Kagome's giggle brought him back out from his narcissistic thoughts and back to reality. He looked over to see her sitting up fully dressed and watching him. He gave her a ghost of a smile and stood. They would have to go back to their companions it would be noon soon and they had another stop to make, his castle and then her home.

Well guys I hope you like the chapter, it took me a day and forever to write I know but atleasts it out and the next will be coming up soon since I have a whole week long break :). so look out for my update and please review and tell me what you think, they truly do help me out off my tuff parts with these chapters and push me along in my writing so review, review, review! lol, till next time,

KAR

p.s. But seriously review lol...


	19. Explanations

chapter 19: Explanations.

As they left the mountain Sesshomaru holding Kagome's hand as he lead her back to where there companions rested.

" Kagome do you fully understand what has happened?"

"No, not really, I know that you have marked me." Kagome's hand grasped the fabric over the spot where her mark laid.

"I have tied you to me, making it easier for you to be with me, here, on land. You will no longer need the lotion or as much water as you had previously needed to survive because now you will live off of me so to speak. Do you understand?"

"Yeah... sort of? Where did you learn of that?"

"My father. It is the same thing he used to tie his wife's life span to his own, if he had lived longer he would have been able to spend the rest of his life with his human mate." Sesshomaru's mind went back to a week before his father's death. He had been young and his father had wished to leave him with a bit of information before his passing.

"Son, I know you think this will be of no use to you, but hear me out. If you are to leave a mark on the left side of the breast another will appear on the right and look as if they are closing in on the heart, protecting it. Making it stronger, so that it can do, along with the body, things it was not meant to do." the great dog demon saw a bit of curiosity flash within his young son's eyes.

"It will indeed make the wearer stronger, but it will also tie that person to the creator of the mark. Not as a mate, no, but as a dependent, or an intended. It will intertwine the wearers scent with that of the marker and vice versa, showing that they are connected."

"Are you quite finished father?"

the bored look was completely replaced and the lord and father held no way of knowing if his young son would remember anything he was told. He sighed.

"Yes, you may go."

and with that said the younger inu turned and walked out on his father.

"Oh, where are we going now?" asked Kagome.

"To my fortress." he avoided saying the last part.

"Must we really go? It is not that important."

he knew she was going for it. "It is. That is the last I will hear about this, I am going and that is final."

Kagome pouted the whole way back to their friends camp.

I hope that explains any questions you may have for me but if you need anything feel free to Pms me :)

anyways review, I need them to live! lol

till next update,

KAR


	20. Going Home

btw that song does not belong to me it is property of Kelly Clarckson and the song is called breakaway. also we all know who the characters belong to, who is also sadly not me.. :'(... i dont even want to say it... just read the chapter lol...

chapter 20: Going Home.

The two arrived in the group quickly and just as soon as they were there they set out westward for the palace. Sesshomaru had plans and meeting Kagome's family was one of them. He needed to hurry to, her heat was driving him up the wall.

Seconds passed into minutes, and minutes into hours, which soon moved into days, a total of five days passed, five days of sanity forever lost to Sesshomaru. Was it him or was her scent getting stronger. Even Hachi was being drawn to her, but that stopped as soon as it started, he would not have anyone sniffing around his soon to be mate. A simple threatening growl in his direction stopped the youkai from getting any ideas. He would not have to worry about the kit, he was harmless and if anything saw his intended as a mother figure. Odd as it were for him to think a mermaid as his mother but it was of no consequence to him. The monk also seemed to pick up on the pheromones that his chosen had wafting off of her person and seemed to back away from her more. It could have been the way his aura became dangerously black and dark whenever he even glanced her way, and he was pretty sure the death glares were also a deterrent. Nothing approached them as his aura was just that dark scarring away many small animals in the vicinity. He was frustrated, in every way imaginable. Sleeping was not an option any more, he couldn't wait to make it to his palace that way he could collapse upon his large bed dead to the world and rest. He was dead stiff, breathing as little was possible in order to not smell her heady scent. She wanted him. He wanted to devour her. They could both get what they wanted, what he needed. She held on to him as they flew, her small hand grabbing at his back while the other sneaked its way into the front and in between the fabrics just so that her finger tips brushed over his chest. Her face buried into his chest making the erotic feel of her touch look like the innocent brushes of skin it was supposed to be. His want to take her taking a back seat to his want to take things as slowly as was possible, but if things kept going the way they were, it wouldn't be much longer. When they finally landed at the castle everyone was tired. Some servants came forth and showed the kit, Hachi, and the monk to their rooms while Sesshomaru walked a sleeping Kagome to their rooms.

The next day Kagome awoke alone and in a large bed, she sat up and looked around. The room was sparsely furnished but it seemed to be full looking rather than empty. There were three doors, all of them being on one of the four walls that were around her, except the one the bed was against. Kagome sat and stared into space for a minute before she grew bored and jumped from the bed to find the bathroom and some clothes to wear, at least was till the door opposite the bed opened. She now knew that it lead to the hallways. A person stepped forward and bowed softly as she spoke.

"Hello, Kagome-sama, I am youkina, your lady's helper, is there something your in need of mistress?"

"Ah, well, yes,i would like a bath and change of clothes if you don't mind but please call me Kagome only."

"OH but no I couldn't my lady, to call you something so familiarly would not be appropriate for one as lowly as I." youkina said panic in her voice as she dropped to her knees and bowed so low her head touched the floor.

Kagome knelt down beside the woman and when she stood she pulled her up as well. "I will not be having any of that, and if it is Sesshomaru you are worried about then cast your worries aside, I will handle him if I must. But that is what you shall call me I wont have anything but, do you understand?"

"Yes, Kagome, I do."

"Great, now where would the bathroom be located, I was obviously asleep when I arrived so I didn't get to take one last night, but I would like to take one now."

"That is the door behind us, Sesshomaru-sama has his own bathrooms." Kagome stood and looked at the door that was to the right of the door youkina came in from, then she turned to the other door and opened her mouth but had to shut it because youkina had answered her question without her having to voice it."

"That door is the closet. There is another door on the wall that slides open near the bed that leads to the balcony."

Kagome whipped around to see a small indention into the wall that you could pull, she had not noticed the door at all. She then gave the room a once over again and noticed that her small bag was sitting in a corner next to the drawer, Sesshomaru must have put it there, he had forgotten about it for some time now. She sighed and smiled so that she wouldn't worry youkina and began to walk to the baths with youkina hot on her heals.

Once she was inside she noticed that the baths were very luxuriously lavished in the beautifulest colors, all greens and brown looking so earthy. Kagome walked over to the waters and went in. she at in the warmed waters legs still there, her tail hadn't formed and It brought this happy feeling, but also one of loss. She was happy that she could now more easily coexist with the humans and demons and not have her tail pop up at inconvenient times, but she also felt as if he was now missing a great big part of her identity. She washed quickly and noticed a towel behind her when she was getting up to leave. Youkina must have placed it there. She wondered where the young green haired girl had went, she had the prettiest soft red eyes she had ever seen. Once the towel was around her waist she began to walk out of the bathroom and back into Sesshomaru's room. She then saw youkina at the bed with some clothes.

"Those must be for me, huh."

"Yes Kagome, would you let me place it on you, it was made especially for your travels to the waters later on today."

"ahh, I see, yes you may youkina."

youkina smiled a she quickly placed Kagome's hair in a ties above her head and out of the way, then she pulled a silky shirt over her head that had long sleeves, and then she helped Kagome to step into a pair of sorts. Youkina thought it odd that Sesshomaru would request that she wear something so indecent , but they were going to be in the water and she would not question her lords wishes.

Kagome grew bored of the silence and asked youkina a question.

"So youkina, are you mated?"

"Yes, actually lord sesshomaru's general Akio is my mate."

"Oh thats nice is how is he."

"He is very happy and loves to talk. He is fun loving and a bit of a handful, but very wise and intellingent as well, even though he is a bit of a goof ball." the girls both laughed at that.

"I am pleased that you girl are getting along." came Sesshomaru's voice. He was leaning against the open door frame with a pleased look on his face."

"My lord." called youkina as she bowed.

"Inu." called a happy Kagome as she tried to refrain from jumping and instead walked over and hugged him, pulling away quickly when his back stiffened. Youkina watched them carefully and didn't miss the heated look that her lord sent towards Kagome, or the fact that she blushed prettily as well.

"We will be leaving soon, youkina you may go." with that said youkina left happily to spread the word of Sesshomaru's new mate to the rest.

Once youkina left Kagome spoke. "I am sorry, I forgot that my heat is still..."

"Its quite all right, lets go." Kagome stepped up as Sesshomaru stretched his arm out for her to take. She placed her hand on his arm and fell lightly into step next to him.

" the monk Miroku will be working with my army to track the evil hanyou and the kit will be learning to work with his powers better under one of the fox demons under my employ."

"Wow thats great, and we will..."

"We will be going to see your family."

"Oh, yea... Now?"

"Yes."

they then left through the gardens and walked in the direction of the west coast, where Kagome somehow ended up in a onsen ten miles away from the coast where the rest of her people were located. As they arrived there by the coast Kagome relished in the feel of the cool sand between her toes. It was an interesting feeling if anything and it brought back the memory that she no longer sprouted a tale upon impact of the water, but that did not worry her for some reason. She felt as if she already knew how to fix that problem and therefore didn't pay it really any mind.

Sesshomaru was prepared he was wearing specially designed pants so that he could swim with Kagome under the water, but there was one loose end he needed to tie up, how would he be able to breathe.

"Kagome I have a question..."

"Don't worry Sesshomaru, my kiss is all you will need to breathe." answered Kagome almost as if she had read his mind.

Kagome then began to discard her clothes until she was completely bare and walked into the water till she was waist deep. They were in a small alcove the very one where the whole had appeared and she had swam through starting this whole adventure. She then turned and looked at her inu. He pulled out of his clothes leaving only a pare of baggy looking, but very light shorts. He then pulled hi hair back into a low tail and braided it, as he watched his intended close her eyes after watching him for a minute and hum softly a tune to her self. It was almost depressing in the way it sounded.

Kagome was in her own world thinking about all those she left behind, her mother and brother and Ren, the girl she had been friends with for so long, the one that bared such a striking resemblance to that of her inu's young ward Rin, and the names where so identical, just one letter difference. The song came to her easily, she sang softly to herself the one part that mattered most repeating it like a mantra, as Ren's faced played over in her mind again and again along with that of her family and Miroku's and Shippo's.

Grew up in a small town

And when the rain would fall down

I'd just stare out my window

Dreaming of what could be

And if I'd end up happy

I would pray

Trying hard to reach out

But when I tried to speak out

Felt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here

But something felt so wrong here

So I prayed I could break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky

And I'll make a wish

Take a chance, Make a change, And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget all the ones that I love

I'll take a risk, Take a chance, Make a change

And breakaway

Kagome then paused as she opened her eyes that glowed with a soft blue light, her tail formed and she sank into the water as she hummed the rest of the song. She had broken away spread her wings and learned how to fly. She found what she was looking for and saw many other things by his side, now it was time to take him home to mother.

Sesshomaru merely watched as she stopped singing, he hadn't even realized that he had been walking closer to her until he noticed that he was standing at the water's edge. He then walked into the water as Kagome moved backwards, inviting him deeper and deeper until his head and shoulders where the only things that stuck out. Then she smirked, his right eyebrow raised into his bangs.

He stayed utterly still as she came closer to him and circled him, watching him, as his pony tail dragged behind him, floating in the water as small waves moved it up and down. The moon had risen into the sky and was full again. Her heat would be over in about a week and then her inu would be able to relax a bit. She could see his bared chest as it rose up and down from within the water, he was the epitome of male perfection. As she came around his back she moved closer and then spun around to his front. She reached up for a hug and wrapped her arms around his neck and Sesshomaru bent down to receive her, they're bodies pressing together perfectly. Sesshomaru relished in the feel and almost missed the fact that her legs couldn't wrap around his waist, but he stopped that thought before it could go any further. At least till she slowly dragged her small body up his, he raised his head and felt as her lips ghosted over his cheek, his eyes darkening with the contact. He looked at her to see that smirk plastered on her mouth and he had stop his mind from wandering to what he wanted her mouth to do. Thats when he noticed she was going to speak.

"Kiss me." and he held nothing back as his mouth began to devour hers his arms pulling her closer as he plundered her soft moist cavern, exploring it and then battling with her own tongue in a mall fight for dominance. His powers rose around them, and hers rose up to meet his pressing into his and meshing as she began to pull them deeper into the water as she held onto his face. He let himself be dragged lower wanting nothing more then the sweet taste of her oral cavity and all it had to offer him. He could feel something inside of him changing as it rushed through him. But he embraced the change instead of fighting it, his lungs burned for air as water washed into his nose and he was going to breakaway when he opened his eyes and looked into her burning blue eyes and then there was this brilliant blue and red light flashing around them, his lungs screamed for air. He took a huge breath, and breathed, the pain in his lungs receding as if it never existed. She let him pull her lower and lower and towards what seemed to be like a soft light, his eyes glowed as he adjusted to the dim light of the ocean and noticed streaks moving around him just on the outskirts of his vision. They moved quickly and were out of sight before he had time to notice, Kagome pulled him closer and he wrapped his arms around her small waist holding on so that she could swim and drag him a bit easier. He could breathe, and all it took was a kiss, then his mind went back to what his first in command and general had said.

"_They tempt you with a kiss, that is supposed to grant one the ability to breath under water, but they pull you away at the last second and drag you deep under the water to drown and be eaten."_

maybe there was some truth in that statement, at least the kiss part, he wondered about what other abilities he would gain. Thats when he noticed that they were approaching a lot of lights and what seemed to be like a large city. A large gate was ahead of them and as they swam closer Kagome pulled him up from her waist and took his hand, facing him with her back towards the gate . Sesshomaru took a deep breathe and when they stopped he stayed next to her. There were two guards in front of them with spears instantly, but when Kagome turned around to face them, there eyes grew huge and they instantly bowed.

"Kagome, you have returned... with a stranger?"

"Rise, and yes I have, open the gate."

"but he is not one of us." accused the second guard as he pointed hi spear at seeshomaru. Sesshomaru merely raised a brow. He looked younger then the first guard, who now looked at the boy. "He is one of those disgusting, dry-foot..."

"Hold your tounge! Do **NOT** speak of my intended in such a disrespectful manner." Sesshomaru 's other brow raised.

"I am so terribly sorry Kagome, the boy knows not of what he has said." called the first man who had been quiet up till this time a he now pulled the boy behind him. Kagome sighed softly before speaking again.

"I have come back to speak with my mother, either let us in or we shall simply go around."

"Yes of course." the first guard then dragged his son around back and opened the gate. Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru who was currently looking at her with a questioning look.

"Come, I'll explain later."

"Hn." with that said they both swam through the gates. She knew that now word of her intended would be all around the kingdom before they even made it to her home. As they swam Kagome was met with many hi's and hello's and Sesshomaru either received smiles here and there from the ladies or frowns from the men, not that it mattered to him what they thought, but it was obviously bothering Kagome. They passed many buildings and homes and as they came to the middle, there was this humongous sand palace that could put any mansion to shame. It was well made and the walls seemed very sturdy and at the front door was a mermaid that looked a lot like Rin with a green long tail, she was a lot bigger then Kagome, and another woman next to her with a purple tail a bit bigger then Rin' look alike who looked a lot like Kagome, except her hair was brown, but she had the same blue eye even if her's were a bit darker. And then next to her was a boy a bit smaller then what he assumed to be Kagome's mother .

The one that looked like Rin swam forward calling out Kagome's name and Kagome screamed as she swam up to meet her leaving Sesshomaru to play catch up.

"Ren, it is so good to see you again." said Kagome as they pulled apart from their hug

"Yes, I must agree with you, I have missed you so much, what happened, you disappeared for like two months?"

"Well, I ended up stuck in this onsen..."

"Kagome, that could have killed you!"

"Yes, I know that now, but Sesshomaru found me and protected me and the rest is history." Sesshomaru had just gotten to them when his name was said. "Isn't that right Inu."

"Indeed."

Kagome giggled as she grabbed his arm and pulled him along, cutting off what ever it was the Ren was going to say next. "Well, come along we have to introduce you to the rest, but lets get inside before we do all the talking."

"Mother." beamed Kagome as said person smiled back at them in return and opened the door, eyeing Sesshomaru carefully, Sesshomaru ignored the looks as he walked in behind Kagome. It seemed as though he was getting used to being under the water and it was if the water parted to let him glide through it effortlessly now. As he walked into the door he was amazed to see such a cozy looking place. They were in a large room and to his left was what seemed to be a sitting area, full of sand couches. The furniture seemed to be made out of either sand, stone, crystal or metals, either gold or silver. They then proceeded down the hall towards another opening. Once they passed through they were in a rather large hall. To his left was a kitchen and his right a sitting area and then a large staircase that circled up to the second floor, but the hallway also continued onward. They moved off towards the left though and since his hand was held tightly in Kagome's he would just have to explore the many rooms later. They then sat down at a large granite looking round table and some people came through a side door and placed food on the table, before quickly leaving. Sesshomaru of course sat on Kagome's left with Ren on her right and then her mother and brother and an empty chair, before it got back to Sesshomaru.

Kagome's mother sat forward as she placed her clasped hands on the table and looked over at Kagome and Sesshomaru. "So here we are, now what happened, who are you and why are you here? I believe it is better to cut to the chase and be frank rather then jumping around the point, I am sorry if this sounds at all rude."

Kagome's gripped Sesshomaru's and he looked at her for a moment and then back at her mothers waiting face.

"Hn, that is understandable, considering Kagome is your daughter and you have had no clue where she has been in two months time, but I have some questions of my own that I would like answered."

Kagome's mother smiled. "That is acceptable."

"My name is Lord Sesshomaru, I rule the eastern lands, I was with my army when this kumo hanyou suddenly started a war. My army and I were preparing to meet at the battle grounds the next day and were camping when he suddenly launched his attack. We managed to push him back, however a great number of my team was injured as well as my self so I sent them back home to recuperate and I went to a nearby onsen to bathe. That was where I first laid eyes on Kagome..." Sesshomaru then told them the story, at least his point of view and left out the more intimate details, they did not need to know.

" I am here now to ask your permission for your daughters hand." he then looked at Kagome to gage her reaction. " I would like to take her as my mate."

Kagome blushed prettily as she turned away from Sesshomaru's heavy gaze, he smirked. He then looked back to Kagome's mother, who perked up.

"Really, that would be just lovely but first let me introduce everyone, I am queen Mikazuki but you may call me Mika. I am king Hirohito's wife, this is our son Souta, and this is Kagome's friend Ren. Kagome faced palmed herself as Sesshomaru echoed the word "Queen?"

"uh, yes, is that a problem." Mika, looked back and forth to Kagome and Sesshomaru who now had a very shocked look on his face.

so you guys you know... review please :), it would be nice if you did. Thats all I ever ask.. or you could send cookies, that would be nice too :D!

lol well hope you guys enjoyyyyyeeeeddddd IIIIITTTTTT!

how will Sesshomaru take the news of Kagome being a princess, and how will there relationship go from here? Find out next time with chapter 21 of A Mermaids Tear and Song, Time with Mother... bye for now,

KAR


	21. Time with Mother

hey guys i updated for yuh, cus of all the reviews mostly so review i need them to write. :) also i dont own the song its last resort (with some changes to make it fit) by Papa Roach, enjoy and dont forget R&R :)

chapter 21: Time with Mother...

that would explain why the guard apologized to her back at the gate and why they were in this large palace. It also explained a part of the reason why Naraku would want her. If he had her, His Kagome, a princess, then he could not only hold her for some kind of ransom, but bring the whole ocean into a war of epic proportions and his kingdom was smack dab in the middle of both of them. His lands would be ravished in the cross fire. His people would be hated for simply having legs and walking on land, naraku's people would show no mercy and the mermaids would think anyone that was a dry foot person to be an enemy. He looked over at Kagome, he was angry that she hadnt told him, but then again if people didn't know what she was then there would be no problems and by not telling anyone she would be of no real use to anyone. Watching her watch him with that worried face told him everything he needed to know, she was protecting everyone from herself. He could still tell that his faced held that shocked look. It still had that strained feeling, most likely because he had never made that particular face since he found out he had a brother, that wasn't his mothers child.

"Yes, well we are all very happy that you brought our Kagome back home to us safely, its seems you have had quite a trip?" spoke Mika as she slowly began to stand.

"Indeed." he mumbled out a response to Mika's question without taking his eyes off of Kagome. He relaxed his face back into its more comfortable and bored look.

"Well, you must be tired, we can always talk in the morning, Kagome why don't you show your boyfriend to your room, its big enough for you both to share." said Mika sensing the tense atmosphere and that her daughter might have a lot of explaining for the young lord she had brought home.

"Yes mother." said Kagome as she stood dropping her eyes to the ground. She knew what her mother just did. She just threw her to the dogs, quite literally. "follow me inu." she whispered knowing that he would hear her just as clearly as if she had shouted it out for everyone to hear.

"Hn." he stood and followed her as they walked towards the staircase that was situated near the wall of the other sitting room. It spiraled upwards not once touching a wall until it reached the next floor. They then made a left and followed the hallway all the way down till they came to a fork in the road. They took the left hall and went all the way down to another staircase that lead either up or down. They then moved up more stairs till the highest room. There was only one at the very top of the staircase as it spiraled upwards into the floor. Kagome who had simply just swam upwards pushed the door up, opening it and swam inside. When Sesshomaru poked his head in he was surprised to see a enormous room, with two floors, but no stairs like the rest of the house. The second floor just seemed to be there hovering and if you wanted to go to it you would simply swim up to the opening. Sesshomaru then looked towards the right to see a great expanse of space and the best view of the open waters and kingdom ever. There were pillars and the wall was open like a giant window into the outside world. He assumed that they where at the farthest end of the kingdom and the need for some type of security was not needed in this particular area. The room was rather airy and beautiful in its own way. Sesshomaru pushed the hatch of a door they came through closed and walked further into the room. He walked towards the pillars when he noticed something shimmer. As he drew near he want able to tell the difference but when he reached out to touch what ever was there he met resistance. There was this energy barrier that covered the whole opening of the large balcony like perch that was part of Kagome 's room.

"Its a barrier, the whole castle is encased in it, but mine is special, because this barrier is my own and not the one that encompasses the castle grounds. This one is of my own making, I did it when I was a teen."

"What does it do?" Sesshomaru couldnt help the fact that he was a very curious being.

"It drains the water from my room..."

"Why?"

Kagome turned away from him. "It was after Hojo tried to rape me..." Sesshomaru's growl echoed through out the room. The sound was dark and menacing and held certain death for whom ever it was targeted for. Kagome shivered. "My father had told me that a mermaid could not live outside of the waters for very long and would dry up and die, baked alive by the sun. he told me this to stop me from venturing onto land. And I didn't for the most part, my self preservation out willed my curiosity. But after Hojo tried to force himself on me, I fought him off, barely. He spat on me and told me that no one would want me, that I was lucky that he even wanted to use my body because no one would want anything else from me. So I set this up with the hope that during noon day I would drain my room and die. I was being selfish, but I didn't do it, I couldn't leave my people like that so I pushed the thought away, eventually, but I couldn't completely run from it."

it explained why she was so unsure of his advances. He watched her.

Then she turned and looked at him. "But your different then them. Well anyways now I know better, I can drain this room for you anytime you feel tired of being wet." Kagome said as she smiled up at him.

She was such a free spirit, untainted by malice or evil, innocent in practically every way, atleast thats what he thought. But she still had her secrets, things she hid, he thought her an open book, but now he was slowly realizing that there were things he had no clue existed, and she was at the center of it all.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

she sighed and swam up to the second floor. He followed her, and watched as she fell onto what he assumed was a bed in a corner near a window. It was a bit smaller then his own bed, but he would do fine, he did not need to sleep.

She rolled over and looked at him. "Its because my father told me, to be careful, before he left for one of his trips. He said "People would want to use you because of who you are that Is why Utako, we have named you Kagome as well, for your safety. Tell no outsider your name love because, you are a very important key to your people." and then my mom would come over and shoo him away talking about rotting my brain with nonsense. Also I didn't want people to treat me differently because of my lineage, here all I ever hear is that "No Utako we could never do something like that, your father would have my head" or "what! Your the princess! Your to much for me." or "Your voice frankly is to good for me, I would like something a little, you know –less?" which is complete bull, so I rather be a pennyless vagabond, then to be the esteemed princess of the seas. And the less people that knew, it would also insure there safety, because if my father found out, he would probably flood the world, killing everything just to find me." Kagome frowned. "Do you understand?"

"Hm. I do." he had figured as much so he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed next to his intended, he smiled.

"I bet you cant really do it." Sesshomaru said as he pointed to the room, the water minutely slowing down his movements.

Kagome looked at him for a minute, then smiled.

She sat up and swam to the middle of the floor. She closed her eyes in concentration and when she opened them they shined the most brilliant and arctic blue color imaginable while a slow glow of blue light formed around her figure.

Sesshomaru could feel the water in the room change as the bubble barrier around the room changed, not only becoming more visible but also silver in color. The water in the room began to spin around Kagome as she softly sung:

Cut my life into pieces this is my last resort

suffocation, no breathing, don't even care if I cut my arm bleeding

this is my last resort. cut my life into pieces, I reached my last resort, suffocation no breathing. Dont even care if I cut my arm bleeding, do you even care if I die bleeding?

The water then began to move down as if it was being sucked in by some invisible force.

Would it be wrong, would it be right if I took my life tonight? chances are that I might. Mutilation out of sight, and I'm contemplating suicide. Cause i'm loosing my sight, loosing my mind, wish somebody would tell me i'm fine.

The water then vanished as she brought the song to an end.

Kagome's tail vanished as legs took their place and her eyes stopped glowing and she looked up at her inu, eyes wide and bright, she smirked at him as she told him. "Told yuh, inu."

"Indeed you did, now come, lay with me." He then sat all the way back on her bed leaving just enough space for her to curl up with him. He was smirking.

Kagome blushed as she walked forward and once she got to the edge of her bed she crawled forward on all fours right into his lap as her inu watched her closely. She then plopped down between his open legs her head laying on his chest. She looked up to him, to see him watching her.

"Time for bed inu."

"Indeed." he buried his nose in her hair as he spoke again his voice deeper. "but I doubt there will be much sleeping."

Kagome's whole face became that of a cherry as she clapped her hands and all the lights cut off in the room leaving only the glow of the moon that came through the small window next to her bed.

Mika sighed softly as she turned on the enchanted mirror with a touch of her finger. "Hello." called a voice from the mirror as a face appeared. It looked rather young, but rugged all the same and crystal blue eyes shown through on the handsome face that was framed by midnight blue hair.

"Love, we have a problem, the prophecy, you were right, its about Utako."

the mans eyes grew three time larger. "shit. I'm coming home see you tomorrow afternoon."

"Be careful moving that fast can be dangerous."  
>"We dont have much time left, I need to protect my lands and save my daughter."<p>

"I understand, god speed."

"See you soon."

"I love you." she called

"And I you." then the picture vanished.

Mika looked out at the ocean a worried look upon her face, "Only the kami can help us now.".

The next day they were up bright and early Kagome had refilled her room with water and then she showed him around the palace grounds. They then talked briefly with Ren as they walked through the lands and as they made there way back into the palace they were met with mika.

"Yes, mother?"

"Kagome, Sesshomaru, please sit." they shared a look before sitting on the couch across from Kagome's mother and Sesshomaru's soon to be mother-in-law.

"What wrong mother." asked Kagome as she felt Sesshomaru' arm snake around to her other side and pull her closer, she placed her right hand on his leg, in acknowledgment, giving it a little squeeze.

"We have to talk." she looked up at Sesshomaru when she said that. "Its about Sesshomaru."

"What about him mother." Kagome frowned, she didn't like where this was going.

"Kagome, when I let you go, your father told me that you might be gone for some time so thats why I packed you a bag, just to be certain, even though I didn't really expect for you to go missing. Your father has been telling me a lot of things recently to look out for that had to do with you, being the first born and all, and when I would see the signs I would ignore them in hopes that they would go away."

"Signs of what exactly ,Mika." asked Sesshomaru, he was watching her closely, she looked stressed and worried as she dropped her head into her hands and that was never a good sign.

"signs of the stupid prophecy, and you." she looked up at Sesshomaru "Your part of it too, an outsider, but which part is the question."

Sesshomaru was confused, he looked at Kagome to see that she too didn't understand what was going on, it was written all over her face.

"What are you talking about mother." asked Kagome as calmly as she could manage, her mother was beginning to sound bonkers and not like her usual cheerful self.

"She is talking about your life Utako." came another voice. Kagome's eyes widened and her back stiffened. She hadn't heard that voice in years. Sesshomaru growled softly, Kagome was anxious?

She turned her had and gasped as she saw the man who's eye and hair matched her own. The man who sired her and left so many times, the man she thought she had lost to the vast waters that were under his control.

"Father." she whispered, Sesshomaru looked at her and then back at the man that looked more like her then her mother. Something was going on here and he was out of the loop and being taken with the tide was not his style.

so what did you guys think hit me up with a review thats also why I updated so soon, reviews make me want to write write write LOL so review for me please :) love you guys

what will happen now that Kagome's father is in the picture? And what is Mika talking about? Who knows? Find out next time in chapter 22 of A Mermaid's Tear and Song, Meeting Father... the Prophecy told.

Till then guys,

KAR


	22. Meeting Father the Prophecy told

Chapter 22: Meeting Father... the Prophecy told.

"Someone should better start explaining." spoke Sesshomaru as he stared the elusive Hirohito in the eyes his gaze never wavering as they stared each other down.

"You must be Sesshomaru lord of the west, you are lucky I was going to come pay you a visit, I heard you had my daughter?." he spoke as he ignored what Sesshomaru had said and instead asked his own question. Sesshomaru's grip on Kagome tightened.

"You had nothing to worry about she is the safest she could possibly be with me."

figurative electricity sparked through the water with the intensity of their locked eyes as each man tried to out will the other.

"Hm, I guess so, but news flows quickly like the tide and as fast as tsunami making land fall my people would have been upon your home."

"that makes be very slow, because I have been with your daughter for two months now, when did you plan on coming, when she was old and withered?"

Hitohiro glared at Sesshomaru, as Sesshomaru gaze back his own arctic glare which was enough to freeze water. Man if looks could kill those two would have murdered each other an infinite amount of times.

" I do not have to answer to you."

Kagome had about enough of the fighting and squeezed Sesshomaru's knee and when his head shifted slightly in her direction he knew she had his attention, even though his eyes had not strayed from the battle of wills he was having with her father.

"Dad, what is mother talking about." her father's gaze moved from Sesshomaru with a dismissive indifference that only someone of power could pull off and softened as it landed on his daughter.

He walked over and pulled up a chair next to his wife and sat.

"She's talking about the prophecy it goes:

a girl of noble blood, the oceans own creation

gives birth to the jewel of the nations

hidden within her, only her voice will reach

but the trouble lies where the darkness creeps

she walks the trail of space, but the path may be out of Fathers control

and blood will spill on her mothers children, death and destruction assured

its her choice that will kill and the the price will fall to the world

but if life be her choice,

and she fights the good fight,

with the help of the west.

he will put them to the test

but all is not lost with the moons strength and life

she may bare the strife

take on the gore to right the wrong

of the hanyou's spawn.

I am positive that the girl is Utako, but I cant decipher the prophecy, I have gone to the farthest areas that the ocean and seas may reach and even places on land, but I have yet to find anyone that can tell us what it means for her"

Sesshomaru had been quite and decided that it was time to speak up.

"The hanyou is Naraku, it has been said that he was looking for a jewel that grants wishes, and I assume he knows Kagome has said jewel, thats why he was after her. I am the embodiment of the west and the moon, the silver inu has held that title for all time. The hanyou's spawn could be his disgusting creations, or the demons he makes from his own body?"

everyone in the room looked to Sesshomaru as he spoke. But Hirohito spoke up.

"What else do you know?"

"You obviously have not looked everywhere. That is all I can tell you but I know of a monk that could help greatly with this prophecy."

"I see and he is obviously on land?"

"Yes. I can always go and speak with him."

"I will go with you." spoke Kagome.

"No you will not Utako, I can not have you lost to me, the time for that prophecy to come true is approaching, I can feel it in my bones."

"Father, the prophecy obviously says that I will not be able to fight off this evil with out the son of the west and that is Sesshomaru, I will be safer with him, he is my intended."

"What? When?"

"that is why he's here, to ask permission for my hand."

Hirohito sat back in his seat. His little girl was growing up, he looked up at Kagome to see her looking at him with the most adorable big blue puppy eyes ever. His heart softened, and swelled with pride to see his eyes looking back at him on the face of his beautiful daughter. He then glanced at the demon next to her and watched as he held on to her.

"I.. I ..." he paused in concentration, his head dropping as he thought. he would not make a mistake, that would cost her dearly and he wanted to protect her from the world, but he also wanted her happy.

He looked up at his daughter "I..."

soooooo you guys, what you think? Now review if you want to know what happens next ! ye I took mean lessons from Naraku if the thought crossed anyones mind :) it wasnt pleasant but seriously review and we shall see what happens next, I also did that so I could ask a question. I'm not sure if I want daddy to say yes, or no, what do you guys think? Hit me back and let me know... :) much appreciated. So next chapter we will find out how kagome's father answers and how will it effect our little love birds... find out next time in chapter 23 of A Mermaids Tear and Song, Father Knows Best!

Till next time,

KAR


	23. Father Knows Best part Ia

chapter 23: Father Knows Best...

in the last chapter:

"_that is why he's here, to ask permission for my hand."_

_Hirohito sat back in his seat. His little girl was growing up, he looked up at Kagome to see her looking at him with the most adorable big blue puppy eyes ever. His heart softened, and swelled with pride to see his eyes looking back at him on the face of his beautiful daughter. He then glanced at the demon next to her and watched as he held on to her._

"_I.. I ..." he paused in concentration, his head dropping as he thought. he would not make a mistake, that would cost her dearly and he wanted to protect her from the world, but he also wanted her happy._

_He looked up at his daughter "I..."_

suddenly his eyes hardened as he looked up and with a steely resole he gave his answer.

"I can not allow such a thing to happen."

"What, Why?" asked Kagome as she pulled away from her inu and moved forward towards her father/

"I have my reasons and that is all you need to know." as he said this he looked away not being able to continue and stare hi sweet daughter in the face.

Kagome was furious, she looked back to see the light widening of Sesshomaru's eyes and the set of his jaw which showed how he was also caught off guard. Kagome didn't know what to do. And then she paused...

Sesshomaru was being bombarded with the feeling of betrayal and hurt as Kagome's father gave his answer. The bond that they shared was so strong that it took him a minute to compose himself from the emotions he felt coming from the little onna that had ripped her self from his hold, but then suddenly there was nothing as if all her emotions had disappeared.

She couldn't take this right now. First he's never around; only coming and going as he deemed fit and now this... deciding that he can run her life when he was a barely a part of it in the first place. She felt trapped: she wanted to do what her father asked her, being that daddy's girl she knew she used to be. However, she had been on an amazing journey and she had grown so much without the help of her father and the she could not escape the feeling of disobeying him and how the two contradicting urges pulled at her soul. One thing was clear to her, she needed a moment and she needed it now, but what should she do? What would anyone do in this situation? She didn't know how to react, so she did the only thing she felt she could; run.

She was gone. She had moved so fast, Sesshomaru knew that she could swim quickly but damn. If she had been an enemy and was going to attack him, he would be dead 100 times over. On land she was far from graceful, holding the same amount of grace as a one year old learning to walk: under water though, she was as graceful as a master dancer, or even a tight rope walker. She moved so fast that he didn't even see her, one second she was right in front of him and the next it was like she was never even there.

Hirohito sighed. He straightened his back and watched the shock fade from the young inu's face. He watched as the inu looked to him and shrugged as he went and sat down.

"I have no clue where she would go, there Is a whole kingdom at her disposal, and if she truly wishes to be alone then there is a whole ocean laid out in front of her, she will come back eventually."

"No she will not..."

hirohito turned, shocked eyes meeting the calm and reserved ones of his guest.

"And you can say this why?"

"Because, this is not the first time she has ran, she ran away from me once as well..."

"Why would she.."

"It was more like she miss-understood me and fled. She was in danger, I told her to leave and she refused me at first so in my urgency to see her safe, I raised my voice and I hurt her. She fled. The water was not deep and she earned many scrapes and gashes from the rock in the stream she was in, she got so far... I feared, I feared I would never find her again... that, that something might happen to her before I was able to reach her..."

"Did anything happen?" asked Hirohito, as he leaned forward, intrigued by the story and this new outlook on what his daughters life was like while he was not apart of it.

"Almost... I was almost to late, a second more and... I dont know what I would have done if something happened to her..."

hirohito watched the expressionless mask that the inu wore and heard how his voice contradicted what he saw. It held such care, but his face revealed none of what his words showed and he almost wondered if it was real.

"I will send out an search, but I fear that she has gotten her mothers legendary speed, even my speed can not compare to how fast her mother can move."

Kagome had never moved so fast in her entire life. She moved so fast, that it was like everything around her slowed down and she could see everything with such detail, every speck and particle was noticed and she was so caught up in the detail of everything that she hadn't realized that the kingdoms gates where right in front of her until she was about to collide with them. With a flick of her powerful tail she had almost gotten high enough to clear the gate, but it was still not enough. She brought her arms above her head as close as she could possibly get them and made her body as straight as possible as she readied herself to go through the pointed, jagged part of the upper part of the gate. All this happened in a split second as she forced herself again through a small opening that she couldn't possibly fit through. She could feel the burn as certain parts of her body touched the gate, and how the burn lingered when she cleared the gate.

Sesshomaru didn't know where to look, she had talked about the mountain range that she could see through her window and decided to head in that direction, and thats when he felt it, and saw it. There was a giant booming noise as the gate seemed to be pulled and released and as the shock wave traveled down the gate before it went back to its original position. At least he now knew what direction she had gone in, and by the looks of it, wherever she stopped, she was going to be very hurt. Which did not sit well with his beast. He had to hurry.

Naraku was furious. For days he had been trying to track that damned dog and the bitch that held his jeweled tear and pretty much everything he wanted. He would find them even if it killed someone, maybe Kagura has out lived her usefulness. They were being protected by something and it stopped him from being able to locate them, but they will slip up eventually. "Kanna!" he bellowed, and from the shadows the void child appeared.

"Yes, Master?"

"Bring up the girl, can you find her yet?"

"Yes." Naraku looked at the girl expectantly as she lifted her mirror and showed Kagome as she swam blindly toward an underwater mountain range. Naraku smiled, and he watched as Kagome's body bleed from many gashes along her body. "This might be interesting." Naraku smirked and at back as he finished speaking his thoughts aloud.

Kagome was growing tired as she swam and her speed began to dramatically slow, what ever rush was feeling began to ebb away as pain took its place. She feared that if she looked at herself she might be missing a piece, she sighed. She was always trying to fit herself through space she had no business being in, and even though she was the smallest of all the mermaids she should have at least tried to completely go over the gate. She was exhausted and quite a bit lost within the mountains. She spotted a small opening between two mountains and went to check it out. As she swam closer she noticed that it was a sort of passage way to something, and being the curious person she was she decided that it couldn't hurt to see what was down there and it would keep predators away from her in her wounded state. As she took the small tunnel downward she noticed that it forked off in three different directions. She went with the one farthest to the left and continued moving down until it opened up into a cavern. She moved deeper until she saw another opening which went up at about a 30 degree angle. After about ten minutes the passage she was following got smaller and smaller until it hurt to fit through. But it would be harder to go back then forward so she compressed herself as much as possible and snacked her way up using her tail to push her self up and her arms to claw at what ever lay in front of her. She eventually reached the edge and pulled herself up to her hips which got stuck in the hole. She placed her hands around her waist and pushed hard against the ground but she didn't budge. She was stuck. This was outrageous. How could she be stuck at the waist in a opening . The water above her was shallow and she was a sitting duck because the shore of something lay in front of her and she was tired. She could still wiggle her tail, but no matter what she did she didn't budge. She was stuck and by the looks of it she was going to be there for a while.

Sesshomaru looked around as he swam in the direction he knew his mate to be. He didn't care what her father said, he would face the whole ocean alone if he had to, he would destroy anything that stopped him from having her, she was his and he hers. As he drew closer he felt as if he was trapped and sighed. At least he knew she wasn't going to be going anywhere for a while, or at least until she figured out how to get unstuck from what ever she was in. it would be getting dark soon and he didn't know how he would fair in this underwater world, where he could start no fire and the temperature is much colder. He had to remind himself that this was where Kagome lived she should be able to take the cold of the ocean waters but something didn't sit well with him and he felt danger lurked around every corner, he felt like he was being watched and he assumed that it had something to do with Naraku. He hadn't shown his face in a while, it would be just like him to turn up now and use a situation like this to his advantage. It was going to be a long night. Thats when he heard his name being called and he turned around.

"God, bought time I caught up with you, I heard what was going on and came to help, why are you heading in this direction?" asked Ren

Sesshomaru turned back around and continued on in the direction he was heading Ren frowned as she continued to follow. He paused for a moment and spoke. "She held a curiosity for these mountains and if I know anything about her she has managed to get herself stuck in some kind of situation."

"Yeah, thats just like Kagome. Okay I'm going with you, as an outsider you will not be able to see well at night, much less defend yourself."

Sesshomaru kept on walking, he didn't have to prove himself to her, all he had to do was find his mate.

"I mean, you would probably have been crushed by the water pressure and drowned without Kagome's kiss anyways."

Sesshomaru turned his head to see the girl smiling at him. "Yes, just like you would barely be able to walk let alone run on land. You would make a tasty snack for some low level demon."

Ren pouted as he continued to follow him, a knowing smile on her face. It was pitch black soon and Sesshomaru could barely see his own nose let alone a foot or two in front of him. He was completely lost and continued walking on pure instinct and feeling alone as he followed the tug of his necklace and the calmed emotions of his mate. They were just making it to the base of the very first mountain in the range, but he automatically knew she wouldn't be here. It wasn't nearly enough to quench the curiosity of his mate. She would have most definitely gone further into the range of underwater mountains then that, it was a given.

Kagome was tired of being stuck and she knew she wasn't alone. Well she was alone in the water for now except for the small number of fish that swam near her, but someone else was here, someone much bigger then the small fish that were of no use besides food. She was growing hungry and the fish stayed just out of her reach. Thats when it happened, feet entered the water in front of her. They were near the shoreline which was only six feet ahead. But the feet moved closer until the water was knee length. Kagome laid as flat as possible the water wasn't very clear and if she didn't move maybe what ever it was that owned those feet wouldn't see her. Sadly it wasn't to be because the feet continued to move closer and closer until they stood right in front of her nose. She didn't dare move, she had been caught and to top it off she was stuck and at the mercy of who ever it was that was in front of her. Hands reached into the water and grabbed her on both sides and pulled her into a sitting position and then with a huge tug that ripped at her sides he pulled her from the tight confines of the passage she had just recently been stuck in. the pain was excruciating. The air stung her many gashes and bleeding wounds. Her head rolled down and it was then that she noticed that she was literally in a pool of her own blood. She hadn't realized that she had bleed so much, it was no wonder that man was so easily able to see her, the pool that surrounded the small island behind him was clear except for the spot she occupied.

"Well what do we have here, a Mermaid? Damn, you don't look so good miss."

Kagome tried to find her voice a she looked up into green eyes, but she felt completely powerless and hung limply in his outstretched arms. She felt as he pulled her against him, bringing her head against his shoulder and moved his arms so that he held her to him more comfortably, her tail draping along behind easily in the cool waters. He wasn't as tall as her inu she noticed and was about the same height of the monk, if not a bit taller and, therefore, as a mermaid she was taller then him. He then knelt in the water near its edge and laid her down so that her bottom half was in the water. She laid there limp and unmoving. She watched as the feet walked away before darkness overcame her.

Sesshomaru paused, he knew she had moved and was sleep now, but he could have sworn it would have taken longer for her to move. She had given up, it was obvious from her emotions, she wasn't going to move by herself, unless someone else moved her.

"Whats wrong?" asked Ren.

"Someone has moved her, we need to hurry."

"Take my hand." Ren didn't wait for him to reach for him but grabbed his wrist and with a flick of her tail they were off. It was no where close to Kagome's speed. No Kagome was small and lithe and Ren was much larger and she was being weighed down by the inu who she pulled along with her. She would tire soon and she was not one to pull all nighters but she trusted the inu to watch her back and she needed to find Kagome, it was the second time she wasnt there for her.

"Try and keep a sharp eye out for any hiding spots you think she might squeeze herself into, she has a habit of doing that."

"Hn." Sesshomaru watched carefully, the light was fading fast and it seemed as if it was going to be pitch black down so far in the ocean, he was at that moment grateful for his demonic sight and how his youkai glowed in the back of his eyes giving him sight.

One thing Sesshomaru hated was being use less, and at this very moment that was exactly how he felt... useless. He didn't see her anywhere and he was deeply worried. He knew that in the castle she was protected but out here in the open who knew what trouble she could possibly get her self in.

thats when he spotted what seemed to be a small crevice and he felt as if he was being pulled to that very spot.

"Ren, there." he pointed and Ren nodded as she headed in the direction of the crevice, as they approached it they noticed that it went back a bit further between two rocks before it literally became a small whole in the wall.

"Yeah, crap, Kagome would try and wedge herself into that, I think I will just be able to fit but you should go a head of me just in case I cant make it the whole way and am forced to go back."

Sesshomaru didn't have to be told twice as he began to swim into the passage. As they went deeper in they came to a fork in the road and Sesshomaru paused.

"What happened?" asked Ren.

"There Is a three ways this forks into."

"Go left..." Sesshomaru looked back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Kags is left handed and tends to just pick left when she comes to a fork so im hoping she will do the same here, its subconscious so I dont think she would have noticed, but she has been doing it since she was little so yea, its something."

"Its enough." they took the path farthest to the left with hopes of finding kagome. He could feel from the necklace that she was dead ahead, but he did not know if this particular passage would continue onward or not. They soon swam into a large underwater cavern. They looked around but saw no sign of kagome.

"Maybe we should head back and take another passage, she's not here so..."

"Wait, not yet, check the walls there might be another opening somewhere." said sesshomaru as he cut her off. Ren closed her mouth and swam up to the top to check for openings and make her way down as sesshomaru did the same for the bottom, but instead worked his way up.

"Ren, here." he had found an opening. "It moves upward, she might have gone in here." without another word sesshomaru was up and moving with Ren hot on his heels. As they moved upward the tunnel began to get smaller and soon Ren wasnt able to continue and told sesshomaru she would be waiting in the cavern. Sesshomaru then began to use his poison and acid to help him fit through the cavern since he too was to big to fit as well. But he could tell, she was near her blood was fresh in the water and they had been heading in the right direction.

She could feel hands on her body, instantly she knew they were not the hands of her inu and she tried to jerk away from the unwanted touch. Her body screamed its disdain for her vain attempt at moving and rewarded her with shocks of pain that shot up her body. She rolled over and pulled her arms underneath her in an attempt to pull herself away, but it was no use her strength failing her she laid weakly on the ground. She felt the water push up her bare back, and an idea struck her at once, that was till she realized the man was talking to her.

"Hey, miss, listen here, i aint tryin to hurt yuh, but you got to stop that thrashin. I put some cream on yuh wounds to help the healin process along abit, but if yuh gonna be movin around like that all my hard work would be for naught." she opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder to see a shaggy black head with green eyes looking at her with a frown on his face. His skin was golden and his eyebrows thick and he had a muscled frame and his hands were large with thick fingers, unlike her inus nimble long and thin ones. She missed her inu already.

"good, now do you have a name miss, because i sure am getting tired of calling yuh that."

"Kagome."

"Its pretty enough, for a name, it suits yuh, my name is Kuroi, nice to meet yuh Kags, you dont mind me calling you that, eh?

"Uh, no, Kuroi right, um, why are you living in the middle of this mountain?"

"Yeah, um, well actually to tell you the truth, i kinda got stuck in here." and he began to chuckle as he continued while scratching the back of his head. "I reckon i've been here about ten decades."

"What happened?"

"Actually, I dont quite know, one day I was walking along some mountains and then next thing I know I woke up here, I might have fallen or something, not very sure what happened."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, well, i'll be right back, gonna get you something to wear miss Kagome."

Kagome laid in the sand her back facing what ever light source was lighting the area. This place was weird, it seemed disconnected from the rest of the ocean. It was, simply put, different. She stretched slowly and felt the sand under her fingers and her tail lapping at the cool water that covered her from the waist down. The water was calming and he began to hum a happy tune. He could feel the water as it slowly moved up her body, but her mind was else where as she let the pull of her powers wash over her.

He was leaving his door when he glanced over at his unexpected guest and saw something... interesting. He watched star struck as the water around his small home seemed to take on a mind of its own moving in a back in forth motion over to where the mermaid laid humming an ethereal tune that he couldn't quite place. Her eyes glowed with a blue light and he could feel the shear magnitude of power that radiated from her being. He watched a tendrils of water came up and wrapped around her body moving up her in person in a back and forth motion. It was hypnotic in a way that he couldn't take his eyes away from the spectacle and it was as if she was oblivious to his presence. He slowly moved closer to her to get a better look and noticed that the tendrils of water had branch like tendrils coming from it that also wrapped around the small mermaid, almost web like in design and appearance. The tendrils began to glow softly and as they covered her wounds; healing everything that they touched. It was magnificent, the feel of her powers as they intensified and washed over him the closer he drew.

As he dug his way forward he felt it. This immense power washed over him and his eyes rolled back at the familiar and sensual feel of the energy that covered him. It was Kagome, his Utako, his mermaid, his Mate. Thats when he broke through and as he stood in the water he saw an unknown figure loom over his unmoving mate. Instantly his eyes bled red and the blood curling growl that left his throat was enough to catch the demons attention. His eyes narrowed to mere slits as he noticed that the demon did not move away from what was his, and made one fatal mistake; he touched her.

Sesshomaru was upon him before the poor demon had time to blink and had grabbed him by the face and thrown him. He skidded through the water and hit the rock wall that encased his home. As soon as his back connected with the wall he had rolled over and jumped in the air barely missing the deadly, glowing claws that would have embedded themselves in to his stomach. He landed in the water as gracefully as he possibly could with an aching back and head. This demon was obviously related to Kagome in some way, and was obviously being very protective of her. He had to make himself look less like a threat and more the friend he was trying to be.

"Um, its not what ever you maybe thinking, I am not tryin to hurt miss Kagome over there, I just wished to place some clothes on her so she wouldn't catch a chill, it gets cold this time of night, and I figured she wouldn't be movin any time soon so, if you would like to do it yuh self, be my guest and go right ahead. The clothes I brought are over there next to her." as he said the last part he pointed in the general direction of Kagome and some light blue fabrics. Sesshomaru only glanced over for a second and in the next instant he was kneeling next to his mate. He looked her over worry on his face. He didn't know what was happening and the other demon there made no move towards him, which was in his best interest after all, considering Sesshomaru did not trust the strange demon with his small defenseless mate. But then suddenly the water tendrils that coated her body like a web melted away as her song ended and the glow left her eyes as they focused on Sesshomaru.

Her eyes widened as she looked upon the familiar face of the man, rather the demon that she loved.

"Sesshomaru?"

as soon as his name left her lips something in him broke and she was up and in his arms in seconds. Her tail vanished in mere seconds as Sesshomaru pulled his Utako into his arms and cuddled her body to his bare chest, his face and nose pressed against the pulse point on her throat as he breathed in her intoxicating scent. He was in heaven and happy and slowly the red in his eyes dispersed. As he pulled back he looked his smiling mate in the face and then noticed her state of undress. Then when he looked passed her he noticed that the demon male from earlier was staring him in the face as he held out a light blue cloth in his outstretched hand.

"Here, take this, dress her." he gave him a knowing look and smiled.

Sesshomaru took the cloth and the demon turned and walked away in to the small house. He placed the young woman on her feet and looked into her eyes.

"You are well?"

"Yes, I am well."

"Good, here let me help you into these."

with that Kagome accepted Sesshomaru's help and they quickly put some clothes on her.

"Oh Sesshomaru, I have missed you, I am so sorry for running away also and you must speak to Kuroi, he is the one that freed me from the passage that I had gotten stuck in."

"Is that so."

"Yup, I helped the young miss out, you can come inside and have a seat if yuh like?" said Kuroi as he stood at the door way to his home. Sesshomaru looked towards the voice shocked that he had not sensed the man at all. He was obviously demon but his youkai was undetectable and there was something mysterious about the man. He didn't trust the demon but his little mate obviously did if he could tell anything from the furious pulling of his arm as he was lead into the home of the mysterious Kuroi...

Naraku watched as Kagome disappeared into the mountains and then the screen went blank. She was gone again and out of hi sight. He then brought up the image of Sesshomaru and the other mermaid that he was with and when they neared the mountains they also disappeared. Naraku growled and slapped kana in his anger knocking her away from him.

"They are being protected by something again, but this time in the mountains, fuck! I hate not knowing what Is going on." he stood suddenly and began pacing. Then he kicked a table over and sat heavily into his chair.

"We will just have to wait then, and if anything I will let my anger fuel my hate for him, who has everything that I want. It will be so much sweeter when I take it from him." Naraku then smiled darkly as he sat back comfortably in his chair resting hi head in his hands that where behind his head. Kana slowly left the room as to not disturb her master.

well you guys that is all for now sorry for the long wait... but you know... life... ghhhh, why i cant just live the rest of y days as a hermit in complete solitude except for my laptop aand internet!

oh yea bcus i would die of boredom lol

well till next time in chapter 24 Father knows best... part II


	24. Father Knows Best part II

chapter 24: Father knows best... part II.

"Ahh hope you ladies are comfortable, now I take it you are the new lord of the west, Sesshomaru, yes?"

"Hn."

"So Toga, gave yuh the thrown, man I haven't seen that old coot, since, since... actually since I ended up here.." laughed Kuroi.

"How do you know of my father?"

"Why he and me? We were the best of buds back in the day. Man the shenanigans and stunts we would pull, no wonder we were always in trouble. I knew you too, when you were just born and a lil lad, man you have grown into quite the young youkai, everything it seems your father looked for in his heir-."

"My father passed away many moons ago." Sesshomaru cut into kuroi's conversation.

"What? How?"

Sesshomaru then caught Kuroi up on his late fathers demise at the hands of a human male and the birth of his bastard hanyou son, inuyasha, as well as his finding the whelp and taking him in, which came as a surprise to many.

"Hm, well considering that you have run into this little lady here, I believe it is time to come clean."

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome.

"Well you see my dear, I haven't been completely truthful with you. This place was a creation of mine. I created it out of my youkai. This whole place that you can see touch and fell is the manifestation of that power."

Sesshomaru's eye twitched, Kagome gasped softly and Kuroi continued on.

"Now, once I gained complete control and reached my full potential I was able to do this as well as set up a cloak as well so that no spell or person will be able to cast a spell or what ever to be able to see into my mountain home, at least if the person doesn't have enough power to over power me. Lastly, I have a few things to teach the both of you and will need you to stay here with me, that was the point of my creating this place, to fulfill your father's wishes. Also, only three people would have been allowed to enter here, and since all three of are here we might as well as begin no?"

Kagome and Sesshomaru shared a look. Sesshomaru opened his mouth to refuse the offer but Kagome spoke up before he got the chance to.

"Sure, Sesshomaru and I wouldn't mind." Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome, one eyebrow raised only to meet the pleading eyes of his mate and decided that he would agree as well. He then nodded at kuroi and they all stood.

"Great, now let me show you to your room."

red eyes peered out of the window, and saw nothing but death and desolation. The owner of said eyes smiled.

"Kana, get kagura to much time has been waisted, I fear that Sesshomaru has some how find out to much about the prophecy and is now trying to keep my prize away from me. I believe it is time to have a surprise ready for when he returns, dont you think so my dear."

"Yes, Naraku." said Kana as she walked backwards, keeping her attention on her master. "should I free her from her bonds?"

"Her bonds? Oh yes, those... I am feeling slightly more generous now that I have come up with this idea, yes, and clean up the pool of blood she was laying in, actually take some of it and put it in the mermaids bath, I am pretty sure our soon to be guest will enjoy it." naraku began to laugh as Kana quickly left the room.

Kana walked into a large torture room that sported a 5 by 5 foot pool. It was about 1 foot deep however and sat underneath a sun roof and a glass that magnified the suns rays. On one end of the pool was a pole that stuck out of the water and had chains coming from it. To the left of it was a wall where chains were attached to the wall and ground and also where Kagura currently laid beaten and bloody. On the opposite side of the wall was a large bed with chains on each bed post. The bed was also able to flip up and hang on the so that the whole room could easily view it. Across from the bed near the corner was a large table and crate that held every torture device known to man. Kana left the door and began to walk across the floor towards the pool of blood Kagura laid in. she passed the pool and then the large chair that had straps connected to it where the arms laid and the feet as well as one for the neck. Kana passed it quickly. This whole room was designed mostly for one person and she pitted the girl if she ever found her way into her masters clutches. She also knew that if the girls friends fought with her and didn't succeed they would be given the esteem privileged of seeing her being torture as well as her seeing them getting the same treatment. She prayed to God that if they did indeed fight, then that they would come out the victor. Even she didn't wish this on anyone. Kana walked over to the hook with the keys that loomed just out of kagura's reach and took them. She then unfastened the binds that held her and watched as she slumped to the ground, splashing some of the blood that lay on the ground onto Kana's clean white dress. The bloody red color stood out sharply against the color of Kana's dress making her seem dangerous, deadly, all the things Kana was not. Kana's face showed none of the pain and hurt that she knew she should have felt. It merely looked on blankly as she nudged her fallen sister.

"Sister, master Naraku wishes to see you." she said quietly. It was the only endearment that she would grant Kagura just so that she knew that the part of her that still felt something was still there, still inside her, locked up tight and unable to reach her, but it still saw and knew. Kana had a plan to help her sister, she would betray her master and she knew kagura was much to expressive and therefore would not be able to keep Naraku from knowing that she would be plotting against him. Thats why it was up to kana to save them, Kagura and herself.

She grabbed Kagura's arm. "Sister, master wants you."

Kagura shuttered and kana hefted the limp larger body till it stood and shaky legs moaning and groaning. Kana knew that her sister could not take another beating and therefore helped her to move quickly to the door. Kagura stopped and hurled onto the ground. When she had finished emptying her stomach contents, what little there was, and began to dry heave kana urged her to move on. When they finally reached the door kana looked back at the room. She watched as most of the bile rolled down into the pool. Once outside her masters door kagura took a deep breath, stood and went limping into the door.

The door then closed infront of kana and she walked back into the other room she had recently vacated. She then walked over to the area kagura had inhabited for about a week and sat on her knees. She then began to push the blood over until it began to run down the slight incline towards the mermaids bath, and like the bile it ran into the water tinting it red. She watched the blood run into the water and then stood she went over and grabbed a bucket from out of the chest of torture materials and used it to scoop up some water from the pool. She then walked back over to the wall and poured the bucket onto the ground so that the rest of the blood washed into the pool. She repeated this several times till the floor where kagura had laid in a bath of her own blood was a mere stain of red that extended into the mermaids bath. She then returned to bucket to the chest and left the room so that she may return to her own room and wait and plan the right time for her and her sisters escape.

"Kagura, ahh dont you look well." Kagura merely glared up into naraku's eyes as she stood in front of him, the blood drained from her face as she fought to stand up right.

"Ah, yes, straight to business then. I assume to are ready to get back into my good graces, yes?"

silence... a tentacle then shot out and wrenched kagura from her feet and held her two inches in front of her master by the neck.

"I will not repeat myself, Kagura." Naraku, spit in kagura's face. "When I speak, I expect an answer, do you understand?" asked Naraku as his tentacle tightened around Kagura's neck.

"Yes, master." sneered kagura ignoring the spit in her eye.

"Now then how about the answer to my first question?" breathed Naraku.

"Of course I wish to return to your good graces, master, I have learned my lesson." spoke kagura as she choked slightly, not from the tentacle, but from the smell of Naraku's putrid breath.

Naraku smiled and dropped kagura into a heap on the ground. She quickly stood and faced her master.

"Great then, this is what I am going to need you to do for me."smiled Naraku as he turned his back to kagura and smiled as he looked out of the window.

"Man, Miroku, what is it that your looking at? And when is Kagome coming back?" whined Shippo as he plopped down onto Miroku's shoulder.

"i do not know Shippo, but hopefully soon, we have found plenty of info on the Kumo Hanyou and why he might want her."

"Really?"

"Yes Shippo-kun. Now go and get Inuyasha its about time for your lessons and I need to meditat, meet me in the field i'm pretty sure your mentor is there."

"Okay, its fun sparring with prince Inuyasha, and General Akio is a great mentor."

"Yes, I am sure the young Kitsune as well as inuyasha is very fond of you as well."

"Monk, stop sayin my name, people might actually think I like you."

"Ahh, I see the young prince has found us instead." Miroku rolled his eyes and chuckled as Shippo laughed. He then looked up at inuyasha."What brings you here, Inuyasha?"

"Akio, wants us, says he's ready for me and the kit, and you since yuh usually tag around for things like this. I dont even know why yuh come if yuh dont fight." said inuyasha as he turned around and walked away his hands behind his head, sword at his side. The rest followed as Shippo spoke up

"Wouldn't expect you to know inu-baka, I mean its not obvious that Miroku watches us train that way he can watch our techniques and pick up flaws and good ideas for himself while he meditates, noooooo, thats not obvious at all." Sang Shippo from miroku's shoulder.

Miroku laughed as inuyasha got all red and kehed, muttering about know it all runts and how they were gonna get a pounding in the ring, and how they should put their money where their fists were.

Hirohito sat back in his room and sighed. He looked at an image as he rubbed his head. It was a picture of his darling daughter when she was no more then five. They were hugging in the picture. He could remember the day as if it were yesterday. He had been leaving again and his daughter was pouting.

"DADDYYY, but I dont want you to go!"

"Yes, I know Utako, but I must, there is a whole ocean that I must protect and I have many obligations to it, many people need me."

"But daddy, I need you too!"

"Yes darling I know, but you know I am always with you. Every time you look in the mirror you will see me shinning back at you."

"What? Nu uh?"

"yes you will, do wanna know how?'

"Yea!"

"Well you see my eyes?"

"Yes"

"And what color are they?"

"Blue?"

"Yes, and what color are yours?"

"Blue, like yours..."

"thats because they are mine, you will always have my eyes, which are a piece of me in you. No one in this whole ocean have those eyes, not even your mother or baby brother, only you."

"Only me." said Kagome as she hugged her father tightly.

"Yes only you my Utako, you also have a piece of my heart here." he said as he leaned back and touched her bare, flat chest.

Kagome placed her small hand in the spot where her fathers finger had touched as she looked up at him. She then smiled and moved her hand to her face and hair.

"And these are yours too daddy?"

Hirohito chuckled "Yup, you look just like your daddy, no one can ever say your not my child."

Kagome giggled as she looked at her mother who came over and held her arms out to her. Hirohito watched as Kagome kissed her daddy's cheek and went over to her mother. He then kissed his wife and left with his patrolling party.

He sighed as the images disappeared, did he really know how much his daughter needed him back then, he had no clue. All he ever saw was her smiles and he never saw anything else, but that day his wife sat down with him and told him about the side of Kagome he never seen. The bullying and depression that loomed over her shoulder and was the reason for her need to explore. Could he really blame her. Her mother didn't know what to do, he was never around, and what he thought was teenage rebellion was really a cry for help. No wonder she was unhappy with his decision, how could he just show up out of the blue and make demands of her life, when she had been making her own decisions for so long. She obviously felt very strongly for this man, or rather, this youkai, and the youkai was obviously trying to get his hard headed daughter to face her problems rather than run from them. Which was a good thing... but he was selfish. He didn't want to give up his daughter, he had just gotten her back... what would he do? All he wanted was to be the father that she needed...

so that is the end of the chapter, and we are now on page 102! yeah... yes I am still here lol, however my other stories have taken the back seat till I have finished... or at lest made some head way this one so yea... by the way please review, tell me what you think... also this story is gonna be hella long jut sayin. Lol. So you can expect a lot from it. Btw doctors orders is half way done so when I start adding to that again, it probably wont be many more chappies till its finished, and a winters first snow has a long way to go, guhhhh, lol. Well if your wondering... huh if there is a part two and daddy hirohito is still confuzzled then is there gonna be a part 3? well then you are correct and there might be a part four before Naraku can get his plan into motion and I can get Sessh and Kags back to the shores, so review and I will see you next time in Chapter 25: Father knows best... part 3?

oh yeah... LOL,

ja ne,

KAR


	25. Father Knows Best part III?

chapter 25: Father knows best... part 3?

Hirohito sighed as he glanced around it would be awhile before his daughter finally came back to him. He felt like a bum for sitting around and waiting on her to come back to him, however, if his daughter was anything like him he knew that if he ever wanted to make amends he would have to sit and wait for her to come back to him. So he sat and waited, thinking of all the times he missed and what little he was there to see...

Kuroi rolled his shoulders as he sat Indian style in front of both his pupils. It had been what they perceived as being three days when truthfully on the outside world only a few hours had actually passed, which was a good thing when one was short on time and training took long hours.

"Kagome, we have been working on your concentration and focusing your energy on small and big objects, I want you to create a fog around us." asked Kuroi in a sweet voice as he looked at the young girl. She nodded as she began to nibble on her bottom lip, an action that wasn't lost on the demon lord as his back straightened. She then widened her stance minutely as she stuck out her hands palms down towards the water all around them. Then with a bit of flourish she raised them flipping her palms over. Suddenly a cloud of thick gray fog settled down over the small island within the mountain. Even Sesshomaru wasn't able to see two inches in front of his own noise let alone Kagome who stood only a foot or two to his left and Kuroi who sat 3 feet in front of him.

"Now Sesshomaru, I know you can sense Kagome but this exercise is more for her then you, now don't freak this smell your going to smell in a matter of seconds will not harm you." all of a sudden a sharp vinegar-ish smell assaulted his keen nose and as he tried to pull away from the scent his vision blurred and sounds became slightly harder to pick up.

"What. Did. You. Do?" growled Sesshomaru.

"Calm down, I merely dulled your senses slightly this particular substance only works on inuyoukai, all it does is dull your sense of sight and hearing, everything else is fine. Now Kagome is going to fight you, this will help the two of you know each others weaknesses and strengths in battle and if an enemy impairs you in this manner which is very common, then you will know how to handle your self."

Sesshomaru could feel a blurriness pulling at him, he barely listened to what the demon Kuroi said. Thats when he heard a soft whistle and moved his head just in time for an icicle to lodge itself into the cabin behind him. This was going to be a long day...

He only needed to wait a bit longer, he could see his plan coming to fruition. The traps were laid thanks to kagura, all he needed now was for his little mermaid to fall for the trap, and then she was all his.

Miroku relaxed his body as he settled in for another day of meditation. He had researched a lot that day and was now just laying in wait of the moment when the two love birds would show back up. Deep down in his soul he knew it would be awhile though. He listened as inuyasha and Shippo ran back and forth and doing what ever exercise they had to as they trained. He felt that the big day was coming sooner then any of them thought, he felt that they would see the kumo hanyou very soon. A sense of forboding over came him, he hoped they would reach him before the evil hanyou had a chance to get his paws on their little friend. What he had learned of the jewel of the four souls was very important and he felt that Kagome would be the bearer of said jewel.

many days passed as they trained. They slept some together curled up on the bed, they ate and they trained more. It was hard work for Kagome and some days it seemed as if the work was to much for her. The child like softness firmed out and her powers grew exponentially. Even her appearance began to alter. If Sesshomaru thought she was powerful before even able to rival himself, then she was a goddess now she was so powerful. As her powers grew her appearance began to change as well. They were mostly small things, her eyes getting lighter and almost crystal clear; the blue in her hair became lighter and almost faded away to white. Her arms and legs lost some of their baby fat and became more firms as well as the muscles of her stomach even though they were not defined they were obviously there underneath the skin. Her appearance literally caught Sesshomaru off guard as he looked at her and on one particularly hot night was enough to make him get up from his soft bed and the company of the girl he loved and leave the room in preference of the night air outside on the roof.

He thanked every kami there was that her stage of fertility had finally passed a couple of nights ago, because the sight before him made him think he was dreaming. Kagome could now officially control her transformation, as she had learned at this insufferable island, with Kuroi whom obviously knew a few things about mermaids. But the vision that stood before him was, simply put, enchanting. There she stood, after what he could assume as a hot bath as steam billowed out of the bathroom that connected to their room, wearing a pair of sagging shorts and a very thin top that was completely undone and open, billowing in the slight breeze that blew in from the open window. He caught the sight of her nipples hardening instantly as the cool breeze blew against her heated flesh, causing his mouth to instantly salivate. No it wasn't enough to open her shirt completely, but it didn't have to because of how thin it was, he saw everything. He traced the line of her creamy throat down to where her shirt parted, through the valley of her breasts, down to her navel and then where her pants covered her treasure barely hidden from his hungry eyes by how low the shorts sat on her hips. She walked over closer to him a sigh on her lips as she fell into a heap of clothes and sheets between his spread legs on her back. She looked up at him with half lidded eyes heavy with sleep. He looked down at her with half lidded eyes heavy with lust. She gasped softly and rolled over onto her hands. He leaned back as his jaw tightened. She moved closer to him until they were practically nose to nose, the shirt hiding nothing.

"inu." she whispered.

"Hn?" he tensely muttered

"I love you," she whispered as she kissed his cheek "i need you." she breathed across his skin. And then he was gone. Kagome pouted and laid down in the spot he had vacated and after a few minutes exhaustion over came her and she promptly fell asleep.

Sesshomaru however, spent the rest of the night awake, attempting to overcome the extreme need to go back and pound into his tiny little slip of a soon to be mated, mate.

Dawn was coming soon and he had just managed to squash his need for her by attempting to meditate. Kuroi came outside followed by a fully dressed Kagome a few minutes later. Sesshomaru jumped down from the roof to join them.

"Well, its time you guys got out of here, I have held you away from things you need to do, and I feel it is time you rejoin the real world. Even though it has felt like two months has passed its only really been three days."

"i have had a great time here Kuroi." chirped Kagome as she smiled and held onto an impassive Sesshomaru's arm. "there was much learning to go on here, about myself and my inu." beamed Kagome.

Sesshomaru spoke as well. "indeed there was much to learn here. I wish you well."

"Yeah same here now get on wit yuh young selves and come back soon to visit yuh hear!" spoke Kuroi going back to hi southern drawl, a goofy smile plastered on to his face.

Kagome and Sesshomaru nodded and began to walk into the water. The walked over to the whole that had brought them there and Sesshomaru went down first. Kagome sat down in the water letting her tail form and snaked her way down the passage as well. they swam easily enough through it and made it into the cavern meeting a very worried and excited to see them Ren. The girls laughed and cried and hugged as they reunited and together with Sesshomaru made their way back to the palace.

They made it back in one days time. When they had left the mountain it was dawn of the third day, but now it was night of the third day and the lights of the palace and underwater kingdom were ablaze giving everything an ethereal glow. Ren was still gushing over Kagome's new look and Kagome was telling her all about her time there training. Ren decided that she would go sleep in her bed for a night and that she had enough excitement for one life time. Kagome had merely laughed and waved bye as they made it to the door of the palace. Once Ren was completely out of sight Kagome turned around and saw Sesshomaru leaning against the door frame.

" Sesshomaru, are you ok?" he was giving her a weird look.

"no."

Kagome leaned closer placing her hand on his forehead, a look of concern plastered on her face. She frowned, he blinked. She then replaced her hand with her forehead as she began chewing on her bottom lip. He growled deep and low causing a shiver to ripple up her spine as his arms wrapped around her pulling her closer.

"You dont have a temperature." she whispered looking into his heated eyes.

"your checking the wrong place." he whispered silkily in her ear. She shivered again as she felt heat pass over her navel, her cheeks taking on a pinkish glow and her scent spiking. She vehemently began to chew on her bottom lip until Sesshomaru spoke again.

"stop. Your abusing it, here let me." he then began to nibble lightly on the abused piece of flesh, pulling it into his mouth and quickly letting it go. He then pressed his lips to hers, gently and waited for her to return his kiss. He didn't have to wait long, the surge of passion that washed over him from his little mermaid was almost enough to bring the dai to his knees. There mouths met heatedly, ferverently as passion began to build. Then the door opened and they pulled apart, Sesshomaru with a growl that died before it got a chance to leave and Kagome who pouted with red puffy lips and cheeks. One look at her made him want to sweep her off to her room, for some alone time.

"I see that I have interrupted something of importance here." said Hirohito frowning and glaring at sesshomaru. Kagome frowned she was tired of her fathers attitude towards her intended. She strolled up a bit grabbed a lock of Sesshomaru's hair and pulled his stunned face down into another heated kiss. The groan left him before he had a chance to repress it, and then it was over, leaving him in need of much more contact.

"Father." said Kagome as she walked past the stunned face of her father.

Sesshomaru simply followed behind her. He was not going to be left hanging like this.

Hirohito repressed a shudder at what he just witnessed. Sesshomaru had smiled.

thats it for this chapter, now on with the next which I must now write, so see you guys next time with AMTS or A Mermaids Tear and Song chapter 26 father knows best... still?

Ja ne

KAR


	26. Father Knows Best still?

chapter 26: father knows best... still?

Kagome swam into her room and laid back on her bed as she glanced out the window. Then she heard the door close and looked towards it. She gasped, standing before her was a very angry, no not angry, damn it she couldn't read the expressions that fleeted across his suddenly very expressive face. At least until he ended up on one that she knew well enough, love with a bit of lust. His gaze traveled up to her face and he spoke one word.

"Change." his voice was deep with his need of her. She hadnt even realized that she had changed as he asked her too. Her tail became legs and she looked upon him with her big azure eyes.

"you don't even have a clue?" spoke Sesshomaru.

"What?"

"What you do to me my little Utako." spoke Sesshomaru again as he advanced towards her, looking over her body. She blushed, he vanished to reappear right in front of him.

"you do then?"

"Im not sure wha-?"

"Lies do not flatter you."

"i have an idea."

"well then you must know that you can not leave me this way." it wasn't a question. Suddenly he let loose a pulse of his youkai which traveled through the room, like a wave rippling over the ocean surface, and once it had completely passed through the room the water began to swirl and recede.

"How?" gasped a curious and confused Kagome. His lips graced hers as a spark rushed down both of their spines, that familiar spark blooming in both of them. "hn, it was easy enough for one such as me." mumbled Sesshomaru as he pulled away, this women could take his breathe away. "your song has a certain energy pattern that I was able to imitate, this time, it was a simple pattern or pulse that you used." Kagome took the opportunity to wreak some havoc, she began to leave a trail of kisses down her inu's chest, leaving a trail of heat at every spot she touched. He groaned happily as he pulled her up and kissed her lips again. Her nails raked lightly across his back as his mouth descended down upon her neck suckling and nibbling every spot his greedy cavern could reach. Her head lolled back baring her neck for his hungry eyes to see, a soft moan leaving her lips. She received a hungry growl that rumbled through her whole body making her toes curl, in response.

His beast was rising at the call of her blood, her heat had ended while she was gone thankfully enough, or he would have ravished her, not that he would regret it. He has waited so long already, but now was not the time. He nipped her throat as he tried to reign his self back in. she ground her body up against his, taking his breath away as her heat came in contact with his hardened length. His gasp and the stiffening of his body was all she needed to flip him over and straddle him. His back hit the bed, his hips thrusting up to meet hers as she ground into him. She placed delicate hands on both sides of his head as she stared into his burning eyes; watching, mesmerized as gold was swallowed up by swirling red. His hand moved up a thigh and over her firm ass to her hip. He then grabbed the hip and pressed her down firmly as he thrust up against her, moaning as his eyes rolled back, just to reopen and stare into hers.

She loved this demon, she wanted him and she wanted to be claimed by him. Here, grinding against him, knowing he wanted her yet fighting the urge to take her because he wanted to show he actually loved her for her, and not her body . It was endearing, and sweet so what she said next didn't surprise her, for it was true.

"Yours"

something snapped in him then as he flipped her on her back and placed his self between her thighs, red completely filled his eyes except for her pupils. "Mine." he softly growled as he began to kiss her with fervor.

_Mine. Ours. Our mate is ready. Lets take her._

'No, not yet.'

_Then we mark her?_

'Yes we can mark her, show the world she belongs to us and us alone.'

Her hips rocked against him as he suckled on the spot on her neck where he would lay his mark. His cock heavy with his need pressed against her heat as they ground into each other. She could feel the pressure in her body building in intensity, until she felt as if she would explode. She was so close to what ever it was that her body so desperately wanted to reach.

"ah, Inu I...!" she panted as she called him. Her scent was intoxicating, she was close, he could feel it in his very bones. Her scent alone was enough to drive him over the edge, but he would have no such thing, he was a proud Inuyokai, and a Dai after all. However, he would take pleasure in watching her first climax. He nipped her ear, followed by a long slow lick to its shell, not once stopping—or speeding up—the agonizing friction they created with their hips. And when she bucked widely against him, pulling a hiss from his lips, a firm hand holding her hips still was all that was needed to stop her from forcefully making him change his mind about leaving her virginity for another day. 'just a little more.' his fangs elongating as his hips ground harder and harder, almost painfully so. Her grip on his shoulders tightened as his fingers locked in place and he pushed against him, hard. Her eyes slammed shut, as her body stiffened, her legs locking around his hips pulling him firmly against her as she called out his name in a, barely there, whisper, a love song, meant for him and only him to hear. He watched her writhe and grind against him as his fangs sunk into the juncture of her neck. The taste of her sweet blood washed down his throat like water to a dehydrated man in a desert, as he drank, greedily, from her neck. His growl reverberating through her as he came. He then pulled his fang from her neck and licked the puncture marks until they sealed, leaving only a crescent moon.

He rolled over as he pulled his new mate to him, she cracked open one eye and gazed up at him. He looked down at her where she lay upon his chest.

"Hn?"

"Did we just...?" she trailed off blushing furiously, burring her face back in his chest. Her eyes shot open wide, not realizing she had closed them, as she felt a rumbling through his chest and heard what she could only think was laughter. She looked up at him and was shocked to see his face split with a grin so bright it could rival the sun, and win. He was laughing... at her! She blushed harder, her face imitating that of a tomato.

"No, we didn't, my little mate." he chuckled, he soon sobered as he pulled her closer to nuzzle his mark. Once his face made contact with the mark on her shoulder it sent a slow sensual shiver straight down her spine. He growled softly as he scented and felt her arousal through the mark. "but soon, I shall show you what it is like to be with me..." he kissed her mark as he ground his awakening arousal against her thigh and his thigh against her heated core. "... in that manner." he whispered in her ear as he licked the shell. He sighed as he pulled away from her. Another two pulses from his youkai and he had cleaned both him and her of their earlier activities, as well as, returning the water back to the room. Upon contact with the water Kagome allowed her tail to return and firmly kissed her inu soundly on the mouth as he came to lay back down next to her. The would face the next day together, but this time as one, linked by blood.

The next day came swiftly and the two star crossed lovers were up and moving downstairs when they met none other then Hirohito sitting down stairs in a chair in front of them.

"father." called Kagome in a stiff greeting.

He sighed, he had to make things right, all he wanted was hi daughters love and now he had managed to loose even that. Kagome stiffened her back, she loved her father dearly, but even she would not budge on a matter as important as this, a matter of the heart.

"Kagome, my Utako, I must apologize, please I understand that I rightly deserve your scorn, however, even I can be wrong." he looked over towards the large demon standing next to his daughter and watched as said demons hand rubbed what he assumed to be soothing circles along his daughters back. He sighed again. "i have misjudged your inuyoukai, he is a great man, I see that, for if he truly didn't care for you he would have never left to find you, let alone return with you in his arms. And you obviously care deeply for him as well. I know that now. And even though you may no longer want it, I shall give it any way." said Hirohito with his head held high, shoulders back and chest puffed out a bit. "i give you my blessing to take my daughters hand, and after this threat to her life has vanished, I wish to marry the two of you in the way of our people, but for now I trust you to take good care of her and bring her home safely."

Sesshomaru looked to the king of the sea and felt he owed him some kind of answer. "i shall." he then looked back down to Kagome to see her eyes all puffy and bigger then normal. She smiled as she glanced up at him and pulled his hair, again, for a sweet kiss, that even though it lasted only a split second, it managed to steal his breath away. When she pulled away he growled, softly, lustily, and reached to grab her, but she had moved out of his reach and flown into her fathers surprised arms as she hugged him senseless. Sesshomaru straightened his back and took a deep discrete breath to compose himself and then looked to Hirohito who slowly smiled and hugged his daughter back. He then waved his hand and Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he felt the water around him move pulling him like the strongest riptide that forms right before a tsunami wave crashes to shore. He then found himself included in the familial embrace, with both Hirohito and Kagome's arms wrapped around him. Then suddenly the moment was killed when Hirohito pushed them from him and out of the door quickly saying "Well, now that is done with you two have to go and get rid of that which wants my daughter dead, I shall stay and prepare my armies, you have all of the power the sea contains at your disposal and with just a blow of this whistle we shall come to your aid. Use it only when you have found that piece of vermin, and make sure all that fight on our side wears some sort of blue and white around their waist and left leg, so we know they are allies. Its even better if its all the same pattern." he quickly summed up as he threw a whistle with a chain attached to it at Sesshomaru before closing the doors with a resounding slam.

They had literally just been kicked out. The to looked at each other and Kagome began to laugh as Sesshomaru's left eyebrow rose into his bangs.

"My father has always hated good byes." she giggled. Sesshomaru shook his head as he looked at the whistle in his hand, it was shaped like a tear and was blue with a large wave devouring a shoreline etched into it. He placed it around his neck next to his other necklace and grabbed Kagome's open hand as she smiled up at him. They began to swim to the shore Kagome leading the way.

Now they were ready to face the hanyou together. But he couldn't help the sense of foreboding that overcame him, and he could feel the same trepidation radiate from Kagome as well.

Laying against the door Hirohito sighed, how he hated good byes. A small sliver a bubble of air and water came from his eye as he sighed, he would wish his daughter the best of luck in the trials she was soon to face and he could only hope that she was right to leave her faith in that inuyoukai lord.

"Are they gone love?"

"Yes my queen, they just left, is Sota up yet?"

"No, not yet."

he chuckled "he will be upset to know they left without him getting to play with them yet."

she giggled "Yes, he will, but he will be fine, he shall see them soon, now what are you avoiding?"

"I feel they shall face trouble once they reach the shore." he sighed.

"Yes, I have that feeling as well, but we can only hope you have done the right thing in letting them leave the safety of our barrier so soon."

he sighed again, his wife had basically just said what ever happens to them is your fault. "Well, I guess so."

"Yes, now its left up to our prayers and the kami to decide their fate now."

"Indeed."

"Mom! Can I play with Kag's now!" called souta from his room.

"I guess I should go deal with that then." "Coming, Souta!" called Queen Mika as he swam to her sons bedroom.

"Godspeed my Utako." whispered Hirohito as he left to follow his wife and give his son the bad news.

Now how was that for an update, well shoot me a review and let me know lol. But I have one more thing to say! I want to wish a special author a Happy Birthday and her writer name is Silver Standard Society and she is a magnificent author she's writing this SesshxKag called crooked teeth. Its amazing so if you want to read and see how amazing it is here is the url, check it out, see what I mean for yourselves. /fanfiction/story/6148/1

she has 280 chapters so far, and its great so if you havent heard of it yet, get on the band wagon and give her a try you might just like it.

Anyways that is all for now catch yuh next time in the next installment of AMTAS chapter 27 love you guys!

Ja Ne

KAR


	27. Returning Home

Chapter 27: Returning Home

"Did you send what you want to send, my queen?" asked Hirohito as he kissed his wife.

"why yes, my king, I did indeed send Utako her package it should be making its way over to her now." she blushed, paused and continued. "I wasn't able to place it on her last night due to her and her... inu's... activities."

Hirohito pulled away and looked at her face.

"they didn't."

"I am not sure, but more then sleeping was going on, but that is none of our business so let it drop."

"WHAT THE FLIPPERS DO YOU MEAN ITS NOT MY BUSINESS WOMAN? THAT IS MY DAUGHTER YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT! EVERYTHING IS MY BUSINESS WHEN IT CONCERNS HER!" raged Hirohito. "YOU SHOULD BE MORE CONCERNED SHE IS YOUR DAUGHTER TOO ISN'T SHE! HOW CAN YOU-". He instantly closed his mouth once he saw the death glare his easy tempered wife just sent him.

She smiled up at him with that too sweet smile that his daughter imitated to the T when ever she was angry. "Now love, of course I love my daughter, and I know like a mother always does that this was going to eventually happen, she has picked a mate after all. But the next time you question my abilities as a mother..." she then sent him the deadliest looking glare he had ever seen in his entire life on land and in the oceans. He actually pulled away as the threat hang heavily in the air.

"Now I am going to let you think about what you have said as you sleep on the couch for the next couple days." said mika as she swam away, but then she paused. Her husband looked up at her to see her staring right at him, and she said in a voice so small he had to strain to hear her. "And if I find you anywhere else except on that couch for the week..." she let the threat also hang as she continued on her way to take care of some business.

As Kagome and Sesshomaru swam toward the shore a rather large marlin swam passed them a bag hanging from its snout. And as soon as it passed it bucked dropping the bag. Kagome and Sesshomaru stopped to let it pass or chance being impaled by the large fish. Its package looked a lot like Kagome's bag as it floated down and once it passed right in front of her she grabbed and sure enough it was her bag, the blue one with yellow writing on it, since she couldn't possibly remember where she left her yellow one.

"Wow, mom must have thought of me and sent my bag." said Kagome as she looked up at her mate.

"hn." he mumbled as he watched the fish swim back nod its massive head towards him and then swim off. "You have an amazing mother."

"Yeah, I know, well lets get going, you want to make it back or what." said Kagome as she began to drag her inu towards the shore and her home away from home.

They made it back in a couple of minutes and Sesshomaru quickly dried himself and put his clothes back on which he found in the exact same place he had left them. As Sesshomaru dressed Kagome decided she would lounge in the water a bit, letting the tide take her as she sunbathed and did an easy back stroke that kept her in the same spot as she went against the tide.

"It is time for us to leave my little onna."

"hm, ok, I am coming." said Kagome brightly as she pushed her body on to the shore with one simple flick of her powerful tail. She then let her tail transform into legs with a small pulse of energy. He was getting better everyday at controling it, her powers that is. She then stood and walked quickly from the water up to her inu. He was holding the outer part of his shirt towards her. She then took it from him and placed it on her.

"Hey, what ever happened to my clothes?"

"I do not know what you did with them, what do I look like a seerer?" asked said inu.

Kagome frowned, his attempt at a joke wasn't very funny. She smiled despite herself and swatted him on the chest exclaiming "Of course, you are, how else would you be able to find me so easily when I never want to be found?"

he chuckled, he knew his joke was rather dry, and was a long stretch but, it was his attempt at dispelling the ominous air that hung around them. Something was going to go down and soon. It didn't work for long because as soon as his sash was fastened around her waist and they were walking towards his shiro, she had fallen back into a pensive state, that worried him. He could tell that the smile that graced her beautiful face now was as fake as his brother was smart, and he didn't like that she was hiding behind it. He didn't know much about her kind still and he wondered if she knew something that he himself did not. They reached his shiro in no time, and Kagome even walked the whole way complaining that she needed the practice an that she was strong enough to do so on her own.

As soon as they entered the grounds they were met with their companions who had been waiting for their long awaited return. Shippo ran and threw himself into Kagome's arms. He would have knocked her over as well if it hadn't been for Sesshomaru's arm that had snaked around her waist and held her up.

"Kagome! Your back!" exclaimed little Shippo from her arms. She looked down at the little boy she carried and smiled.

"Why yes, Shippo-kun I am back." Kagome smiled. She was happy to see the kit too. She looked up and saw Miroku and inuyasha walking towards her.

"Ahhh my lovely lady Kagome, dont you look rather dashing."chuckled Miroku as he wagged his eyebrows at Kagome. Kagome looked down at her self and realized she was still only wearing Sesshomaru's harori and sash, but before she was able to comment her inu beat her to it.

" I suggest you keep your comments and eyes to yourself monk unless you wish to lose the latter of them."

that instantly shut the monk up and had him turning around to lead the group back into the shiro as well as a always grumpy yasha mumbling a "serves him right." as the monk passed him.

Kagome smiled faintly towards them as they all walked back inside the shiro.

"Sesshomaru, I did that research you asked about and found some intriguing things I think you might want to see." said Miroku softly knowing that those around him would hear him just fine, but not wanting their conversation to become the latest gossip at the shiro.

"Good, we shall discuss it in the library later on tonight."

"But why so late, we should get the darn thing done and over with so we can squash this supposed threat and move on with our lives!" whined inuyasha.

"Oh, Yasha, we cant because i'm tired and I need to rest for a bit." spoke Kagome . Everyone looked towards her as she just smiled. "i feel that something is wrong, so be on the look out for anything out of the ordinary."

"yes, lady Kagome, we will."

Sesshomaru gave his brother and the monk a meaningful look and then took Shippo from Kagome, placed him down and told him to go get ready for bed, and then took Kagome' hand and began to lead her away from the two knowing that they would understand.

"Utako, what troubles you?" asked Sesshomaru as they walked along the corridor side by side,

she sighed. "i dont really know, I just have this sinking feeling in my gut, but I dont think it really has anything to do with me though." her brow furrowed and then she stopped and shivered. Sesshomaru could feel the icy prickling of fear that ran up his spine. Why was he feeling this, he feared no one, nothing, yet he felt this fear and also began to taste the bitter taste of panic in his throat and mouth. He looked at his mate as she began to walk again, and realized that this feeling wasn't his but hers, and it came to him through the mating mark. He could feel her confusion as well and knew that it also had to do with her fear, and the fact that she didn't know what it was she was supposed to be fearful of.

"you should take a nap."

Kagome was jerked from her thoughts at the sound of his voice. She looked up at her dai and then at the open door. They had made it all the way back to his room. She nodded and walked to the bed.

"i must go see exactly what it is the monk has found." spoke Sesshomaru as he sat on the beds edge as he watched his tiny mate cover herself up under the covers as she laid on the large bed.

"yes, I know. You can share it with me when you come back maybe I will feel better as well?"

"hn. Sleep, I will return." said Sesshomaru softly as he quickly stood and walked to the door. He looked one last time at his little mates face before closing the door and going to meet the guys.

sooooooooooooo you know what to do: REVIEW! LOL 

KAR


	28. Nightmare or Reality?

Chapter 28: Nightmare or Reality?

Kagome laid down in the bed and closed her eyes in an attempt to sleep, but the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach was getting to her. She rolled around in attempt to make herself comfortable, but even that turn out to be... unsuccessful. It seemed that night had descended upon them quickly because outside of the window was nothing but darkness, and it only seemed to add to the eeriness and sense of foreboding that was punching her in the face; giving her one hell of a headache. She ended up laid flat on her stomach, her sash on the floor and the harori she wore splayed open all around her. Then suddenly through the open window came a deep purple mist that slowly leaked into the room and towards the unsuspecting mermaid. She rolled over onto her back and blue eyes opened to see nothing but purple mist all around her. She gasped inhaling the foul smelling gas and began to gag in an attempt to purge it from her lungs. Her body convulsed on the bed, arms thrashing here and there. She was confused and her mark began to sting and sizzle, she felt a fake calm projected on her, as if trying to stop her, her body became heavy and harder to move as if she was chained down. Her arms slowed and then completely stopped and soon she wasn't even able to move her head let alone kick her legs. She stared unseeing, up at the ceiling. 'Was this how she was supposed to die?' she thought as her body relaxed and her eyes closed.

' am I to truly die alone, here, in my inu's bed, without him even knowing?' then suddenly she heard a chuckle and the scream of the kit, Shippo.

Her eyes opened wide, glowing an arctic crystal blue. She felt furry rise up within her as she finally understood why she feared, not for her own safety, but for that of the kit she considered like a son to her. Her whole body was encompassed in this blue glow as she fought with what ever force was trying to hold her down. She moved her arms, using them to sit up from the bed, soon she was standing and walking towards the door. She didn't know where she was going she just began to walk, then she was running and then sprinting down the hall. Fear for her kit fueling her legs to move faster and more accurately then they had ever done before. She then found herself outside the bath house that she knew her kit to bathe in. the door blasted open with a bang to unveil her kit, unconscious and limp hanging from the arm of Naraku.

"You." she growled out.

He turned surprise clearly written on his face. "how are you moving still my miasma should have..." he paused, he had seen it though it was slight, her body was dragging, she wasn't fully conscious. He smiled darkly, he could use this. She was more powerful then he thought, her powers and will where the only things keeping her standing here in front of him, instead of in the coma he had planned for her to be in.

"ahhh, my Utako it is not yet your turn, you shall see the kit soon, and if you want you may even come for him, but of course I will need something of yours to trade for his life."

"You Monster!" she spit. "Put him down." she growled lowly at the vile kumo-hanyou.

"uh uh uhh! In time, my little mermaid, in time." he then moved to leap through the window.

Kagome quickly stepped forward pulling her hands up in a sweeping motion as she growled "And where do you think you are going?" a giant wall of water came in front of him and froze, cutting off his access to the window. He eyed it carefully before turning and only having time to put up his force field as he saw Kagome spin, her hands moving around a she pulled the water up from the indoor onsen and used it to wrap around him in a ball completely covering his force field. She then brought her arms in and curled her fingers. The ball began to compress and close in around him. He had to create barrier after barrier because each layer he created was slowly crushed and broken under the weight of her power. He pulled up the kit and placed a dagger to his throat.

"ENOUGH!" he called. The ball of water stopped compressing around him and melted away. "Either you let me leave now with the kit alive, or I kill him. You have one day to come for him, or he will die, see you soon." he then used his miasma to break through the wall of ice "And by the way Utako you look good enough to eat." groaned Naraku as he took in her body as she stood there. She pulled the top closed with one hand and used the other to throw a spear of water at the kumo-hanyou, but he merely side stepped it and escape throwing an "and oh, please do come alone." over his shoulder as he vanished into the night.

"Noooo!" came Kagome's piercing scream that moved throughout the whole castle. Catching the ear of not only the demons but one human as well. Sesshomaru was the first to move.

Something was horribly wrong. He could feel nothing but calmness through the mating mark, the scream was obviously from his mate. He made it to the source of the scream and found his mate in the male bathing house wearing nothing but his harori, sitting in a heap upon the ground a blue glow encasing her whole body and her eyes glowed the same blue but brighter.

"Utako." he called as he stood in the door way, Inuyasha and Miroku finally catching up to him.

She turned her head and looked at them, her powers expanding in her unquenchable anger.

"Oih, what the fuck happened in here?" asked Inuyasha as he looked around to see spears of ice embedded in the walls and a wall of frozen ice that was several feet thick coating the wall and window except for the spot with the gapping hole.

That phrase seemed to anger her more for her eyes seemed to glow more as her powers lapped around her the water in the bathing area becoming wavy with the invisible current. The water moved over the edge of the floor and brushed by Inuyasha's feet, causing his eyes to widen. Kagome sat in the middle of the water holding onto the harori with one hand while the other held her in a sitting position, her tail pushing the water around her back and forth.

Miroku looked around, she seemed devastated as his eyes came back to land on the mermaid in the middle of the floor. She was beautiful that couldn't be denied, but she was also deadly, and very angry. He turned and watched Sesshomaru approach her.

"Kagome, what has happened?" she turned glowing blue eyes up to look at him and then back down to the water. She removed the hand that was holding the top closed and then held out above the water. Up came a little ball. The ball began to spin and as it did the wind picked up around it. The water was pushed back so that it began to form a round, small whirlpool around her so that where she sat was completely dry but the water continued to circle around her. Sesshomaru stepped forward just to hear a voice that had him obeying and his beast stirring.

"Stay away." the sound of bells tingling, the sound was enchanting, mythical, and alluring. Inuyasha moved forward, closer, and the more he stepped into the water the deeper he sank. "No." she called , which only brought the idiot closer as his speed increased. Sesshomaru watched as the ball floated in front of Kagome and his idiot brother moved closer. The monk quickly whacked him on the head and pulled him out of the water, and pulled him from the room unconscious.

Kagome wrapped her arms around herself as the ball floated in front of her. The water began to move upwards and encase her in a ball, slowly.

She was closing herself off, he could feel nothing but calmness through the mark, but watching her face he knew she felt anything but what was being portrayed to him. He stepped forward and refused to get pulled under what spell she was casting. He was not as weak and feeble minded as his half brother. He would not be taken as a fool.

"Kagome." he called commanding her attention. She looked up at him and watched as he walked closer. His own youki pushing forward and pushing her water away clearing the area where he walked.

"NO!" called Kagome as her hands grabbed her head and she tried to scoot away. Her powers buffeted him pushing him back but he continued on.

"Kagome, you will stop this."

"No, all who are near me shall die!" she whispered as she said this the ball dropped and she stuck out her arm. Then there was silence as her powers pushed out. The monk wrapped himself and Inuyasha in a barrier and Sesshomaru lept forward.

She opened the eyes she hadn't known she had closed and felt the clawed hand wrapped around her own smaller one. She looked up to see golden eyes peering back into her glowing ones. He was inside her frozen ball of ice, his pants being soaked through by the waist-high waters. She tried to pull her hand free, but his grip was too strong. With one swift pull she was up and in his arms, bridal style, her tail lapping gently in the water.

"What ever has happened, I will always be here to help you, no one will die." he spoke gently as she threw her arms around his neck and over his shoulders as she hugged him tightly. He then used his own powers to melt the ice that surrounded them and walked out towards the monk, once out of the ice Kagome's tail vanished leaving legs in their wake. Kagome felt hot in his arms, when she was usually cool to the touch.

"Monk, something ails her, she is feverish."

Mirkou dropped his barrier and walked into the nearest room and turned on the light. Sesshomaru laid Kagome down upon the bed.

"First I need to know who did this?"

"Naraku." spoke Kagome, "the room reeked of the vile kumo-hanyou." added Sesshomaru.

"That is what I assumed but I wanted to be sure." said Miroku. "It could possibly his miasma?"

he then placed his hand on Kagome's face and everyone watched as it glowed a light purple. Then all of a sudden the miasma flew out of Kagome and then into the shocked and surprised monk; into his nose and mouth. He then fell to the ground into coma like state. Kagome was then up, her eyes still glowing. The air around Sesshomaru and Inuyasha began to pop, crack and sizzle as water vapors appeared from no where. Inuyasha began to curse from his shock and surprise while Sesshomaru merely smirked. She placed her hands in front of her as they too glowed and the water came towards her and then coated her left hand all the way up her wrist and stopped only once it reached her elbow. The air stopped sizzling and calmed and she then leaned over the monk as she held her top closed with her other hand. She then placed her left hand on his face and watched as the water coated his face. She then made a pulling motion and watched as the black and purple miasma was pulled from the monk and coated in the water.

Once most of it was gone, Miroku gasped as he came too, feeling his throat, nose and eyes burn. He then felt a small hand on his chest pushing him down and he obeyed. He heard cracking and sizzling and then felt coolness on his face. He felt as the substance went into him, pulled on the foreign and tainted miasma and then as it left him, leaving him feeling pure and clean

Kagome pushed the monk back down as she repeated her actions a second time after letting the first one simply float in front of her so that she could deal with it once it was all gone. Once done she brought the two balls of water together to make one and then focused on the impurity within the water. The water and her glowed brightly and then the glow was gone and the water clear, it then vaporized, and Kagome stopped glowing. She looked around herself and frowned. She would have pinched herself, but she didn't need it to know that this was no dream, but her worst nightmares beginning to come to life. She looked up to the other three as Miroku stood and whispered.

"He has Shippo."

Sesshomaru stiffened, if he was able to get to Shippo so easily what of his ward. He was gone in an instant, no one moved to go with him, they all had the same thought.

'Rin.'

he bust into the door and found her room empty the window wide open and a note on the bed. He picked up and read it.

"Send the mermaid alone by tomorrow night or the girl will die along with the kit.

Love,

Naraku.

P. S. Welcome back."

his growl echoed throughout the whole shiro and into the forest.

Back in the room with the others the half demon and human shuddered as Kagome said "Oh no." and her aura filled with guilt.

He was back amongst them in the room in no time as he handed the note to the monk who proceeded to read it aloud.

They then looked to Kagome.

"How do you want to do this?" asked Inuyasha.

"i'll do what he has asked, go alone."

Kagura left the house of the moon easily with a little girl in tow, things obviously went smoothly if she was able to get out so easily, and with the note she left she was sure that the daiyoukai would have plenty of reason to show up.

"Have you brought the girl?" asked her master from the shadows as he sat in his chair.

"Yes, master."

"good put her in the room with the kit."

"yes, master."

once kagura left the room she walked into the side room and saw the kit curled up into a ball all except for one hand that was tied up in one of the chains she had been in herself. She shuddered. She then took the girls arm and placed it in the adjacent chain and laid her next to the kit.

"Hey kit, get up." she watched as the boy moved, looked and then gasped.

"Rin-chan?" the boy then looked at her. "Why?"

"**Dont ask me, I dont know, im just following orders**, but dont worry, kanna swapped out the chains, you will be able to **break** yourself and her **free** when the chance comes, but dont do it yet or **you will die**. Be patient kana or I will let you know when its time." she spoke loudly and whispered other parts hoping her secret message wouldn't be understood by her master. Then kit nodded and began to cry as he winked at kagura. The kid was smart. She left.

sooooooooooooo you know what to do: REVIEW! LOL

KAR


	29. A Curse?

Chapter 29: What was learned and to be learned; A Curse?

"Go to sleep everyone we will meet in the library again tomorrow, tonight has been long enough already." said Sesshomaru as he helped Kagome to stand and walked with her back to his rooms.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other before sighing and deciding that they would too retire to their individual rooms, tomorrow was to be a long day.

Miroku was surprised that Sesshomaru was going to actually let Kagome go alone and was wondering what the dai had planned.

Back in Kagome and Sesshomaru's room Kagome was laying curled up in the lap of her inu stroking his cheek as they stared out into space. Sleep was the last thing on her mind as her brain decided to play out every possible torture the children could be on the recipient end of. She was suddenly very sick. She pushed the thoughts from her mind as she tried to clear her mind she was stressing out her inu she could tell. Even though his face showed none of the feelings that he was feeling she could feel from the mark the feelings of remorse and neglect. Ever since they curled up in their bed there was this great weight upon him and she felt sick just watching him look, well, feel so pathetic and hurt. She began to stroke his cheek and arm as she laid in his arms and the feelings seemed to lessen a bit and that made her feel better. She couldn't take seeing, well, feeling him like that. It was sad. He had nothing to feel such remorse from. Yes the children were taken, but it had nothing to do with his capabilities to provide or protect them, damn it they were only home for an hour or two! What could he possibly do? Nothing, that was completely out of his control, if anyone was to blame it was more her fault than any of theirs. If she wasn't there, this Naraku guy would never have used the children to get to her. Essentially it was her fault. She frowned, she had to keep her thoughts happy, if she fell into depression now, he would know and then feel worse. She continued to stroke his cheek, not realizing that her hand had stopped moving.

He watched his little mate, she seemed to be fighting with something. She was worried he could tell, but she wasn't letting it rule her emotion, it was a show of strength and made him proud to have such a strong onna be his mate. He watched her stroke his face in an attempt to distract his mind from the problems at hand, it worked...somewhat. He mentally sighed. He wouldn't think of tomorrow, it was disturbing, he couldn't let his little mate go it alone. He would go with her...somehow.

Randomly through the night cries and cursing with some crashing were heard with in the castle. Kagome sighed loudly mirroring exactly what Sesshomaru himself felt like doing. Kagome would open her eyes and look up at him with a small smile when such would happen.

"yasha?"

"Hn." he agreed. He would then feel slightly better at hearing her amused giggle on his hanyou half brothers behalf, but even Inuyasha's pain wasn't enough to lighten the mood of the night for long and soon the darkest of hour of the night was upon them. With time left only to the deep breaths of those with in the room, their thoughts and Inuyasha bumping things in the night, the hours passed quickly.

The sun peered into the room through the open window, he had stayed up the whole night, he looked down at Kagome to see her eyes closed, he nudged her gently and one blue eye fluttered open and to greet his own.

"you are ready?"

"Lets face the day together?"

"Hn." she didn't know it yet, but she had just solidified, in his mind at least, that he would be going with her, for better or for worse.

The group had made it to the library by 7 no one had really slept well knowing that the children were in the hands of that monster, whose name no one wished to speak aloud.

"Miroku, what have you found?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Ah, yes that just some things here and there including some mythology I would like to be verified, that is if you can, Kagome?"

she smiled, she would be put to use. "i will try my best."

"Good, then I guess we should begin there that way I can make sure I have something relevant to bring to the table. Oh by the way I had received some news on Shippo and his training while you guys were away. He had learned and showed mastery in a number of spells including some illusions and masking of aura and scents, so maybe with the recovery he would remember to use those."

"Hn... we shall discuss that next, now speak monk."

"This betta be good too, got me wakin up early in the bloody morn..."

"Yasha, quiet, you were up all night raiding the kitchen and swimming laps in the pool."

"How do you know..."

"I heard you yasha, gosh you act like you didn't knock over things last night, and all your cursing if the children and were here and awake..." Kagome stopped, she didn't want to finish that thought... the whole room fell silent. Miroku coughed slightly.

"Well, I guess I should begin, we have lots to do today."

"Indeed."

"ok so I was looking through some mythology books when I found a particular one that had to do with mythological creatures and their existence, for instance you are considered a mythical creature left up to only fairy tales and nightmares, Kagome."

"Really?"

"Mhm, and it is said that you feast upon the flesh of men and demons alike."

"Gross, I would never..."

"You did not let me finish, this may not be the kind of feasting you are thinking about, however lets take it to a more... sensual level."

Kagome stared at Miroku with a look of pure confusion as Inuyasha gasped and sputtered, spitting out the water he had just been drinking. Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose into his hair line

"What do you mean..."

"Miroku, move on to something more relevant, I will not have you enlightening my mate on matters of carnal pleasures."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, even he got what Miroku was talking about...and... and he wouldn't let him tell her. She instantly pouted. Miroku looked sheepish. Sesshomaru felt like rolling his eyes, his mate was sooo... he bent over and whispered softly in her ear, never making eye contact with her.

"I will teach you those things myself if you do not already know my mate, trust me I am not withholding them from you out of spite, but I would like to do it myself." he quickly licked the shell of her ear as he finished, to make sure his hint would be more then obvious. "It would be my pleasure to educate you on how to please me, for I tend to be very insatiable when it comes to such matters, as you will find out first hand, mate." he whispered low, his voice dark and shudder inducing. Kagome was beat red, she had gotten the very unsubtle hint.

"OH GODS, Sesshomaru you fucking bastard, get a god damned room! My ears! My eyes!" groaned Inuyasha as he whined.

"No one told you to watch or listen half-breed." said Sesshomaru as he straightened and turned his eyes upon the monk who was hiding a very obvious nose bleed. Sesshomaru's right eye twitched, nothing was going to get done, he decided to ignore the monk for he did not feel like castrating the fool at the moment and had better things to do with his time, like find out what the bleeding horn bag knew and get Kagome's and his, kit and daughter back..

"Miroku." he growled dangerously

"Sesshomaru-sama, that has to do with the topic in part it is one of the many reason why Naraku could want her." he stated.

"go on." Sesshomaru said as he held his mate securely on his lap.

"that and the legend that a child of the sea shall be cursed with the seas tear."

Kagome looked up at Miroku then. She frowned.

"And whats that supposed to mean you damned lecher!"rasped Inuyasha.

"Patience, yasha," called Miroku just to piss the half demon off more. "the seas tear or otherwise known as the wish granting crystal, it is said that if you capture the mermaid that is said to have this capability and get her to cry, her tear will produce one jewel. The crystallization of her powers and that of the sea and moons. This however only happens in a few chosen merpeople and they are hard to find."

Kagome sat rodstraight and listened to Miroku recount what he had learned of her people, no indication of if she found this to be true or not.

"Now heres the story behind it, the creation of the mermaid. A being said to have the most beuatiful singing voices known in existence.

The moon and the ocean were said to be madly in love, the ocean singing songs to her lover when ever he was close and the moon would embrace her as she did so, but the land was jealous and wanted the ocean all to himself. He cast the moon far away into the sky and took away the oceans beautiful voice. The oceans cried for days on end flooding the world and killing many. The land feeling bad for being the cause of her pain decided he would give her back her voice, but not directly. He grudgingly let the moon and the ocean create a pure being through the rays of light from the moon and the songs the ocean would sing. This being was a mermaid. She gained the all the radiance and beauty the moon possessed as well as the voice of the ocean. The first mermaid was queen and gave birth to many others by singing her songs under the moons light. And when the mermaid cried they water produced would flood the earth all over again, so the land grew angry and cursed the mermaids. The mermaids were stripped of their ability to cry tears, all except for one. The first born and it would have to be the princess. She would be able to cry tears, however when she does her tear will become a jewel that could grant any wish, the very same wish that the land had taken from the moon and ocean;to be close to one another. The mermaid was the proof of their coming together, and if one found the right one; the holder of the tear; then they would be able to use her to have their wishes come true. This curse made from spite angered the moon and ocean in that they granted all the mermaids powers and the holder of the jewel held powers within her that would be umatched throughout the land, sea, and skies. The moon then would create a single soul to help the mermaid from the land if he be needed."

"Are there any accounts of the jewel ever being found or the helper in the past."

"No, nothing, but if Kagome is able to produce tears, then she will be targeted by many."

Kagome sat up and looked the monk in the eye. " I am the first daughter born to the royal house of the seas. My father is the king of the oceans, but you left something out, underwater my tear is useless, only on land does it crystalize."

everyone but Sesshomaru stared at Kagome. "Also it is because of their forbidden love that when the two were able to meet I was produced."

"What do you mean you, dont you mean your..."

"No, I mean exactly what I said, I am the same as I was then, when I was first born as I am now, hundreds of years later, the moon and ocean are my father and mother respectively, it is not the first born you seek though. It has always been me and shall forever be."

now Sesshomaru was confused. He looked at Kagome's face to see that it was blanker then his, then it occurred to him that she was trusting them with things long hidden from the world and only known by her own kind, her father may have shared that she was part of the prophecy but he didn't mention any of this, he didn't trust him, but she did, and she trusted the monk and yasha as well to share her biggest secrets with them.

"i dont understand?" spoke Inuyasha for once not being crude or rude in his mannerisms.

"i am like your phoenix..."

"from its firey ashes it is reborn, just as magnificent as and firey as it had died."stated Miroku. Sesshomaru knew well the story of the phoenix.

"So you are saying you dont age normally."

"Yes, except, I dont truly die, I have reached this peek in my life several times, and I shall for many more moons. Only thing is I can pick my age, I can go up and back down again, I can decide the next day that my people would be better off if I was 5 years old, harmless and dependent upon my mother and father for everything." as Sesshomaru watched her speak, she seemed older, colder, elusive, dangerous, sexy. The complete opposite of her bubbly personality.

"your story isn't completely correct. One of my people wasn't cursed, I am the curse, or rather, punishment that the moon and ocean had to pay for coming together behind the lands back. The first time they came together they created a mermaid and merman. My mother and father and they created the first generation of my people through her song, or rather known as the voice of the ocean and the moons rays. Then those few men and women got together and made children of their own through the easier mean of coupling." Kagome blushed. "My people cried easily and quite a bit and yes the waters did over flow, this is how the land came to know of our existence and the treachery that had taken place right underneath his own nose. He then in punishment made the ocean and moon live forever in a dance of push and pull creating a balance where they could never be to close together or to far apart so that they would never forget, he then helped to create me, the "curse" as your scroll has called me. I was the creation the first and only truly tearless mermaid. The land took away the power for all the merpeople to cry tears and then gave it to me. The power of those tears of pain and sorrow are what give the jewel its power to grant a wish. The sorrow of my people, of the moon and of the ocean. I am the curse who was born so many centuries ago. The punishment that was placed upon my people, the reason they have these powers and strength, the reason why they must always hide because if I was found, it could be doom to all of the world. I have carried this knowledge since my creation and for a long time I did not age, not because I couldn't do so, but because I chose not too. There was no reason for me to do so I stayed one years old for about 50 years before I decided I wanted to be two and then slowly maybe after hundreds of years passed I decided to age, no real reason to do so because if I did I could possibly endanger my people. When Ren was born, I decided I would age with her, I waited for her to catch up to my meager age of 5 when I had truly lived for over several centuries. She took a liking to me at birth, which was odd, because being the curse all the merpeople instinctively knew who I was and what I was and the fact that she wanted to be my friend regardless...that pleased me and so I decided I would age with her till I got 17 and stop. So that is pretty much why I have the jewel and some background history as well."

she looked at Miroku. He smiled. "That is one heck of a story lady Kagome, the wish part of my story is true I presume?"

"Yes, I grant wishes through my tears, the only thing is, I can cry many tears, and many jewels, but only one wish can be granted from the single jewel and the first one." she frowned "Do you understand?" Sesshomaru was completely confused and his brother had obviously stopped paying attention a long time ago.

"So you are saying that the first jewel you cry is the wish and once that is used then then next tear could also grant a wish?"

Kagome smiled "Exactly!"

"Just as I thought, then, your tear is obviously what Naraku is after, he may wish to recreate the whole story as well in his own way, I fear, I do not know what that would entail, since the only thing I had to go off of was a myth and what you had done in front of us."

"Understandable. What else have you found out?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Naraku is a hanyou yes, but not by birth, he was also created through a pact he made with a demon and he uses other demons to build up his body and power. He is a being that is constantly seeking power, so of course he would be drawn to the idea of a wish granting jewel and the fact that he knows who you are Kagome is enough to assume that he also knows of the jewel. He also knows that Kagome has powers and he knows about all of us, but he doesnt know everything there is to know about the merpeople, no one does."

"Ok, spit it out monk." spoke Inuyasha getting tired of all the stalling the monk seemed to be doing.

"well then, we should use what he doesnt know against him, ive been thinking about it, what do we really know, besides what we were just told, about the merpeople. Absolutely nothing the most I could find on them was some scroll on their history and another scroll on supposed mermaid powers." said Miroku as he dangled a second scroll from his hand as he smiled at Kagome. "Now here is where we go in to the plan, Kagome is the secret weapon, what I found out is that we know absolutely nothing about her and neither does our enemy, and we can use that, what we do know is that I have a scroll of somethings she and only she should be able to master and we should start training now because whether we wanted it to or not, the fight begins tonight."

"Indeed, so your saying let Kagome be our secret weapon against Naraku?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Mhm, thats exactly what I am saying." replied miroku

"YOU. ARE. INSANE!" Said Inuyasha as he stood about ready to walk out of the library. "That girl cant fight, shes weaker then you and your human, she can barely stand how is she supposed to fight against Naraku let alone be are secret weapon!"

Kagome raised one eyebrow and in that exact second looked like the splitting image of Sesshomaru

"Oh really, thats what you think Inuyasha?" she stood.

"Miroku Im ready lets show the world what it truly means to be Utako Kagome mermaid of the tear and song and bearer of the mermaids "Curse"."

Miroku followed behind Kagome as she walked proudly out the door and to the training fields, going right passed Inuyasha without even casting him a glance. When Sesshomaru stood to follow Inuyasha ran from the room, he was scared shit-less at what he had just witnessed. His cold, emotionless brother had just smiled.

you guys i didnt see any reviews :(

sooooooooooooo you know what to do: REVIEW! LOL

KAR


	30. More Training!

ATTN:questions and answers for those that are confused at the very bottom of page!  
>also i own nothing!<p>

Chapter 30: More Training!

Kagome stood in the pastures used for training Sesshomaru's men and waited for the others to approach her. Miroku soon walked up next to her, scroll in hand. He then opened it and decided to begin as the two demons walked over to join them.

"Whats the first one?" asked Kagome standing, head high shoulders straight, ready to take on the world. She had trained hard by herself and in the underwater mountain range, and now she would see if anything had been gained from practicing with her powers, control and just the general exercises she had to put up with.

"Well they seem to go down the list in order of difficulty the top being the easiest of things to do and the bottom the hardest. I think some of these I have seen you do before. You can pull water from the air and grass around you, we have seen that, you can make spears and turn water easily from a gas to a liquid or even a solid form." Miroku began going to the bottom of the list, muttering to himself. "There seems to be only a couple things left on this list. Well, lets try them shall we?"

"Hn." Kagome nodded as her back straightened.

"Well we cant necessarily do this here, we are going to need a big body of water."

"There is a stream that deposits into a lake nearby, I know where it is." Kagome then began to walk over and around the side of the building till they reached said body of water. Once there Kagome walked into the water up to her waist and focused some of her energy on not transforming. He looked over to the monk and nodded once she was ready.

"Ok, lets start with a waterspout.", he read it and showed the picture to Kagome.

"Now this one seems easy enough for you, you just have to do this, somehow, I'm sorry I cant instruct because I don't know much about your powers and that is why I believe we might have the upper hand since neither, hopefully, does Naraku."

"yeah." mumbled Kagome as she walked into the water and then dived into the deeper zones. Once a couple feet underwater she turned around and looked up. She would need to create a column of water with her in the middle as if the water was carrying her. She concentrated on her powers and the water as she slightly meditated, she was happy that even with her legs she didn't really have to worry about holding her breath. She called her powers out of her and spun herself and her arms in a quick circle to get the water moving and then pushed the water up and swam. She ended up getting slapped in the face with water that had been shot into the air. She hadnt done it right. She dived back down to see what she had done wrong.. it couldn't be that hard, 'what did she know about water?' she asked herself as she calmed down and thought. It was like the wind in that it was free flowing but, it was also smooth and shapeless, but can form any shape at will. You couldn't push water and expect it to do what you wanted, you had to lead it like the land lead the ocean away from the moon.

She dived a bit lower to try again and this time she spun once and getting the water to spin and then swam up leading the water up. She stopped swimming as she felt the water pull her to the surface and lift her from the water. She looked down to see the others looking up at her in amazement and her inu smirking softly. She raised her arms on both sides of her and watched amazed as two more water sprouts popped up next to her, twirling around and around she then moved her arms forward and watched as the water spouts bent and moved around her, circling her, encasing her.

'hm, I wonder if I could shoot them at those trees?' she thought and just as she finished the sentence in her mind and looked at the trees the water spouts began to shoot shards of water and ice at the trees. She was impressed that just the thought alone was enough to command the water to do her bidding. She then brought her arms down and watched as the water lowered her back into the lake and the other two spouts disappeared.

"Next!" she called to Miroku. Miroku sat up straight and came closer to her. He then motioned for her to come out. She then pushed her self up and began to walk across the surface of the water.

"You have just done the next one with the creation of multiple spouts and you also walked on the water soo, next is controlling the water in a living thats all that it says..." spoke Miroku as he looked up to Kagome. She was frowning.

"Whats wrong?" asked Miroku.

"Thats to dangerous, and I was forbidden to even attempt it, I dont think I should..."

"Forbidden why?" asked Sesshomaru as he stepped closer to the frowning Kagome.

"Because, I can control any living creature, and they cant do anything about it, and it is painful for who ever it is used on. I refuse to do so, I could hurt someone." she said as she stepped back.

Sesshomaru sighed he couldn't force her, she obviously sounded like she knew what it was and how to basically do it, he wouldn't push it."

"Is there something..."

"YOU whimp, I knew you couldn't do it, your just being a pussy and chickening out like those damned neko youkai." Sesshomaru growled he hated being interuppted. Kagome glared at him.

"Oh really yasha?" she was about sick and tired of his damned mouth. Her voice was icy and chilling, like the darkest and deepest place in the oceans. "Let me show you then..." she merely looked up at the hanyou before he began to whimper, his shoulders and back moving unaturally until he stood straight. His arm then moved up and took his sword in his hand and then threw it to the floor. "Say Inuyasha, what is my name again? I dont think you said it right."

Inuyasha tried to close his mouth but with the sound of bones cracking and breaking his mouth was wrenched open with a pitiful cry and an unnatural sound was brought forth, even though it sounded like a distorted form of his voice. He spoke "Ka. Go. Me."

"Good boy, Inuyasha." said Kagome her voice cool and calm "Now, Sit." she said softly and everyone watched as he face planted into the grown creating an Inuyasha sized crater. All was silent except for Inuyasha's whimpering.

"Serves him right." said Sesshomaru as Miroku chuckled. Kagome looked to them with shock in her eyes. This was the first time any one had approved of her using this particular technique. She smiled faintly.

"Now as I was saying before I was rudely cut off." ground out Sesshomaru as his only reply was another groan and whimper, he began "Is there a similar technique that you are more comfortable doing?"

"Yeah, its basically the same thing except with plants, its one of the few things my father taught me before he left."

Kagome lifted her arm and watched as a vines snapped to attention, coming off of the trees to get closer to her and all the trees swaying in her direction. Also when she lifted her other arm all the grass stood up tall and began to way in a little dance. She then hummed a jolly good fellow and watched as the vines, trees, and grass swayed and bobbed to the beat.

Miroku had already rolled the scroll up when Kagome finished her tune and let the grass, trees and vines go back to their original positions. She had been working on that technique for along time now.

"I do think we might be ready." said Miroku optimistically.

"I do hope so." whispered Kagome as she held her inu from around the waist. They watched as the sun set and Inuyasha pulled his self from the whole he had dug his self into, literally.

"It is time."spoke Sesshomaru as the last of the suns rays disappeared from the sky the crescent moon coming up to take its place.

reviews would be nice coming up next is chapter 31 the last battle?

And yes I may have eluded to blood bending from the avatar the last airbender in this story, you all know it doesnt belong to me soo hey, but I thought it would be cool to use here. I also dont own any songs mentioned in the story so far or the characters besides the ones I make up randomly.

So review and see you next time on A Mermaids Tear and Song chapter 31: The Last Battle?

**p.s. i have gotten alot of good questions which i would like to place here:**

_for those that are confuzzled by the Ren Rin, it was a typo on my part that i totally didnt realize, my computer kept changing it sorry. but Ren is kagome's mermaid friend that really was the first cause for kagome to leave her harmless and rather useless infant stage of life. she is also a miz of both Rin and Sango in mannerisms, she is both sweet, blunt, serious, kind and a bit rough around the edges. i tried to make that mix very nicely when her and sessh were alone together looking for kags._

_now for confusion on kagome being untrained. well i cant talk to much about this because it will come up again in the story but basically, if kagome stayed untrained she would be of no use besides a wish granter to those would want to use her for evil. because literally she could be used as a weapon of mass destruction as the prophecy has stated, but thats in the wrong hands, it also plays into why father was gone and why she was forbidden to step onto land._

_she was forbidden because it pretty much meant that the prophecy was starting, and father was trying to protect her so he lied told her she couldnt go on land that way she would hopefully not want to go near the land, which in their history was the source of their plight if you remember back to how they came to existence and yes i made that up strictly for this story so no you wont find it any where, maybe... lol_

_also father lied he wasnt away looking for the answer to the prophecy, but away around it, you'll find out later lol. they already knew the prophecy was her and so did she atleast that part of it, kagome has many secrets and shes trying to play a double life, but just like any secret, something will bring it to the light and you will find out more of those as this continues on because this story is no where near done, read the prophecy over and you might figure out what i mean. lol_

_kagome and reproduction an dress and stuff, yes she is naked from the waist up its pretty much tail and then navel /belly and up as well as all the merpeople. but her hair is often pulled infront of her like a curtain to cover her chest since its is below waist-length if you can remember me mentioning that, it was a while ago lol. she compares the men to whales to show that yes they are mammal like in that they dont lay eggs, but however the men are more like dolphins in that there little johns and whatever men name their penises lol are not just hanging around and out their on display. _

_her size has to do with the curse, it helps point her out from the rest, making it easier for her to spot as well as the color her eyes glow, in representation between the ocean and the moon from which she was born. yes the other mermaids eyes glow what ever color their eyes are with specks of blue and silver in them._

_lifespan mermaids age like youkai, they are very ancient creatures, but they do die, since kagome is a curse on the people part of her curse is that she will continue to live even after her mother and father die, but there her mother and father because they helped her into the world, technically she is a being of pure power straight from the pain and love of the ocean and moon and the hatred and hurt of the land as well as the sadness and fear the mermaids felt for having her there. those four make the jewel within her powerful and those four fuel her own power, unless her true parents die, she will live forever. so lets say the moon is destroyed all the merpeople will pretty much lose their powers,and kagome will be weakened due to a loss of part of her, but unlike the rest she has two other parents the land gave her power as well. _

_oh yes the prophecy it is basically three parts (the long one that is) so try and figure out what those are before i tell you myself lol and remember what the old hag witch doctor and the fish said thats also important to know ;) lol, just a heads up. so it kinda like 5 prophecies revolving around this girl, the ones most know of including legends and tales of merpeople (old hag prophecy) then the shortened version that all fish and merpeople know (the koi fish) just by seeing her and then the one naraku found out about and the one those closest to her know of(the long one)._

_Kuroi, she has learned how to control her powers make barriers, hide her presence and much more, but of course they had just gotten home and were not expecting an attack so soon, but dont worry all happens for a reason as you will see, especially when she revealed a bit more about herself in this chapter. she knows plenty of things that she doesnt mention. their will be flash backs dont worry my lovely readers lol. hopefully the rouse ive invented here doesnt fool you soon enough, she does hide behind her smile much like sesshomaru and naraku hide behind their "Masks"._

if there are any more questions please feel free to pms me or review i am happy to fix any mistakes or confusion there might be about this and yes its gonna be long, not 100 chapters long, but still long for me, i plan on completing this story before i even attempt the other stories which should be as long if not longer then this one when i get to them.

lol love you guys

ja ne

KAR


	31. The Last Battle?

chapter 31: the last battle?

"Oi, how does this bloody bastard expect us to find his dumb ass!" exclaimed Inuyasha quietly as they were walking in the woods away from the castle in the direction they hoped said hanyou was in.

Sesshomaru didn't even bother to look at the halfbreed he called brother. Miroku patted his dear friend on the shoulder "Easy my hard headed friend, he will find us, or rather, lady Kagome."

Inuyasha looked in front of him but saw nothing but trees. He knew that Kagome was stumbling up along the path further ahead of them while they moved under a barrier trailing far behind her. It was the only way they had realized if they were to get Naraku to think they had actually sent Kagome after him alone. She was a capable fighter, however, she truly did where her heart on her sleeve and it would be easy for Naraku to try and take advantage of her. She was walking into a trap, empty handed, but hopefully the trap in the trap would work and Kagome would no longer be the prey, but instead, the bait.

Kagome knew her inu and the guys were following her, that they were a couple hundred feet away, but she also knew that they were undetectable and when she stopped in the nearest clearing they would approach slowly after Naraku had shown his ugly face. She walked slowly and calmly, watching her feet so as not to stumble but also trying to make sure she didn't wind up running into a tree also, its easy to say she stumbled several times, but she kept moving. She could feel eyes on her, and she moved a bit faster. She could see a clearing up ahead, just like Sesshomaru had told her there would be, she smiled, but quickly removed it from her face as she entered the clearing. Right in the middle was a large lake that was connected by a fast moving river on both sides. There were no trees in her path for quite a distance and she could spot mountains in the distance. She decided that she would be better able to protect herself closer to the water. So she began to walk in that general direction when laughing echoed through out the clearing causing her to stop.

"Kukukukuku, uh uh uh, my pretty, I cant have you getting to close to that water, now can I ?" asked Naraku as he magically appeared in a cloud of miasma that landed right in front of her path blocking her from the water. "i cant have you getting in that water and possibly using it to your advantage, not that it would matter right kana?" he said as he glanced down at the girl that walked out from behind his leg. The girl was pretty fully clothed in white, she was holding a mirror and in its reflection was the image of her kit and Sesshomaru's ward Rin. Her eyes narrowed at the image as she looked at Naraku standing straight and proud. She flexed her hand as she could feel the water in the dirt under their feet. She used her powers to coax that water just underneath the surface of the dirt and waited.

"because if you did wound me, those little precious bundles of flesh, will die." he finished nonchalantly as he brushed a speck of dirt off his shoulder. "Kagura! Come and tie up the lovely Utako so that she may come with us." spoke Naraku, suddenly a flying feather floated down and a demoness jumped down from it. Then he turned his attention back to the glaring Kagome who was simply bidding her time, 'Soon.' she thought she would have to attack at the perfect moment. Once the demoness was close by Kagome got ready to cut her down, but all of a sudden charge was yelled and a lot of screaming and hooting as tons of ookami youkai lept from the tree line behind Naraku.

Kagome was taken by surprise for but a second before she moved, her arm came up quick in a slicing motion as a thin whip like tentacle of water flowed as if connected to her arm, whipping out and cutting kagura who had barely enough time to dodge. Naraku and kana were perched safely in the air as a swarm of demons clouded the once dark blue open cloudless night sky, until it was black, red, and brown from their bodies. The demon came down and attacked like a never ending stream completely occupying the ookami.

"NOW!" growled Inuyasha so low that only Sesshomaru heard even though Miroku was just as close. He was tapping his fingers in agitation and worry for their friend. Sesshomaru glanced at his brother before quickly leaving the tree line and dissipating the barrier, the lack of words rang loud and clear in both the inu hanyou and monk as they followed suit pulling their individual weapons and running to join the fight.

"Now? Asked Inuyasha for the fiftieth time as they watched from the tree line. They were soo close, they could take him. "No." whispered Sesshomaru , not yet. Sesshomaru took a deep breath, he analyzed the stench that was Naraku and detected deceit, he was pulling her leg. Playing his cards. "Soon." he spoke so softly.

Kouga jumped the river making it clear to the other side easily as some of his men followed and charged Kagura. She had just dodged a blow from some warrior girl wielding a whip made of what seemed to be water?

The girl took another swipe but missed. He saw as kagura tried to float away on her feather but he wasn't going to have that, he had a bone to pick with her. He quickly jumped and once close enough yelled as he kicked her off the he landed he finally remembered who the girl was.

She had barely enough time to turn andd see him, let alone dodge and she quickly hit the wet mush ground. Then all of a sudden Kagome was in front of her. Her arms moved up and kagura could feel the water rise around her. She watched this girl that peeked naraku's interest, how once she pulled her arms in the water solidified around her turning into solid ice. The water had wrapped her into a tight cocoon and once solid had completely trapped her to the mercy of her captives, nooo this was not how it was supposed to end for her. She was supposed to escape with kana. Could fate truly be this cruel?

She felt the ice shrink in around her, it was so tight, so painfully tight as skin stuck and was torn away.

She watched helplessly as a small thin piece of water rose from the ground and entered the girls hand and just as she raised said hand , kagura resigned herself to death, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see that the whip had decapitated a fallen demon nearby and the monk with the wind scar was waving at her in relief. She looked in to the face of the girl she was supposed to take to see her looking at her curiously. Just as she was going to open her mouth to say something the ookami prince was in front of her, both hands in his.

"Kagome, is it really you? Look how you have grown! Your still as beautiful as I remembered, how could I forget such a face!" Kagome was taken back with the sudden presence of the wolf prince and she grimaced, but quickly replaced it with a smile.

"Kouga, what are you doing here, i'm in the middle of a fight."

"Yeah! I noticed who would have thought we would have a common enemy?"

before Kagome could get a word out another voice had joined their debate.

"That may be so ookami, however, that does not mean you have the right to put your vile, disgusting hands on my mate." came the soft spoken words of a certain daiyoukai, Kagome's eyes lit up instantly, something the usually delusional and dense ookami took note of. He released her hands slowly and watched as Sesshomaru came and stood behind her, wraping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. Behind him Inuyasha and Miroku fought off all the lesser demon keeping them far from the three while behind kouga his ookami pack did the same as well. Naraku watched from above.

"You may help us if you wish, but leave my Kagome alone." spoke Sesshomaru as he pulled away from the girl to face Naraku who came slowly ever closer to them.

"This was not our deal, Kagome. You were to come to me quietly and peacefully if you ever wanted to see your children, I guess im going to have to take you by force then, I wonder how the children will take that."

"Hey Fuck-face, your fight is with me too, dont ignore me!" shouted kouga as he leapt towards Naraku.

"We must find the children." whispered Kagome as she threw thin disks of ice at Naraku, in rapid succession, as she did a simple move. By stepping forward and moving her arms in an alternating block pattern, which made disks of water rise and freeze and then fly towards her target

"I understand." he sighed in defeat, he saw this coming, he truly did. "He has to take you." it hurt him to admit it, but they really had no way of truly finding the children, but he could always find her, and hopefully they will be in the same place. He couldn't just run with the idea lucking up and happeneing upon them, no that was not a sure chose, if they went that way there was a chance that they would also never find them. He hated this, the ambiguity of the situation, the obscurity and the risk factor. Even if he did give the children back as promised, who knows what state that would be in, and who knew if this would be the last time he saw his Utako. No he would see her again, even if that was in hell. He stopped his train of thought as he cut down one of the many tentacles Naraku had just began shouting their way in attempt to slow the destruction of his body. Their plan was rolling now and now their was no stopping it, they just had to handle the wolf tribe as well, a loose end they were unsure of, but they had no choice it was literally no or never.

Kagome barely dodged the tentacle that had popped up behind her in the dark, slicing it down quickly, the only thing that gave it away was it had entered her domain, literally. She was pretty much blind, besides the shadows she could make out and once close enough she could use the moon light to determine their faces, however that was something that she could not do now. Her domain consisted of a water soaked ground that she used to feel people walking around her. It was an interesting type of sixth sense sort of sight , like a spider web, just like if she had pushed her powers out to see different peoples energy, she placed a web of her energy in the water and used it to see what was walking on it.

Miroku and Inuyasha had just cleared away the rest of the lower demons as the wolf demons began to move towards Naraku. He scowled as he used a tentacle to smack them into the trees and lake hitting rock, branches and knocking down trees as well. They only groaned but didn't move from their fallen spots out of fatigue. "Enough!" screeched Naraku, his body growing to massive proportions knocking away the monk who flew into the trees behind him and was instantly knocked unconscious, and Inuyasha who smashed his head on a large boulder jutting out of the lake, going unconscious as well as he lay limp on the boulder that had put him under. Naraku glanced at kana who was kneeling at the lake and then at the others.

"You, mermaid, are coming with me!" he bellowed as he stuck out a tentacle straight at Kagome. Sesshomaru moved to attack it but was then knocked away by another. Kagome dived under it and rolled over, just barely missing the tentacle as she ran towards the monster that was Naraku. She dodged three other tentacles just barely, one scratching the side of her cheek as she ducked it. She ran next to the water and turned throwing her arms up as a wall of water sliced through five tentacles all aimed at her body. Sesshomaru then began to battle to get closer to Kagome but the barage never let up, tentacles that were just cut immediately growing back. Kagome side stepped another tentacle as she cut it but it quickly regrew and grabbed her pulling her into the air by her waist, Naraku smirked. Kagome quickly pulled a whip from the water as she was dragged up and cut the tentacle which then fell freely into the water. Naraku didn't move to stop her decent, but instead smiled a full out toothy grin. Kagome smiled as her body made contact with the water, and then shrieked in agony as the water felt like it was struck by lightning.

Sesshomaru looked up to see the water ablaze with blue sparks as Kagome's screams rang through out the night. His resounding growl was shudder inducing and utterly feral. He reduced everything in his path to ruble as he made way towards his fallen mate and the vile hanyou whom was the cause of her pain.

The pain was excruciating and after 5 minutes her body was numb as she floated limply in the water along with the current. A void. That was what she was in. she felt nothing, almost disconnected from her body, in fact she could see her body as she gazed in to her own soulless looking eyes. She saw as the water surged with the electrical energy. He heard her inu's growls and watched as he slowly cut his way to her. She looked down to see her body moving through the water that was ablaze with the electricity that ran through it. It looked surreal like blue fire engulfing her body. She took in her blue tail and hair and slightly blue-ish skin which seemed even more blue due to the blue currents shooting up all around her body. When had she transformed? She didn't remember doing so, but then again she was confused on how they had done this to her. She looked up river to see that girl in all white holding her mirror in the water and watched as the power that zapped her came from it. She looked at the girls face to see a single clear tear trek down her delicate cheek and instantly she knew, this wasn't her fault. That girl didn't want to do this any more then she wanted to be on the receiving end of it. That thought filled her heart with fury, to see the broken and what she assumed emotionless girl cry. To see her so full of regret and yet have to suffer through the mental torment that Naraku put her through. "That Flipping, Sick, Egocentric, Maniacal, Pompous, Mother-Flipping Bastard!" she spoke knowing not one soul would hear the curses that she had uttered, any other day she would be slightly shamed of her potty mouth. She glanced down at her fallen body, transformed in front of a gaping kouga who fought away a tentacle near kagura to come and reach her. She was so helpless. Always needing someone to save her. Always the flipping damsel in distress. Well her man in shinning armour couldn't reach her because that damned Naraku wouldn't flipping let him. She looked at her inu again and screamed. She heard her voice as she cried out and watched as Sesshomaru glanced in her direction and was impaled through the shoulder and then thrown into the wolf prince.

She snapped. Fire boiled in her veins, and her eyes became crystal like and cold in appearance. She was beyond furious. Her new found hatred impassioned her boiling anger and nothing would be more beautiful to her in that moment then the fulfillment of her wrathful punishment upon the disgusting filth, that was that bastard hanyou. Nothing but his blood would quench this lust that burned deep into her soul after seeing her inu, her mate, Her Sesshomaru impaled and knocked to the side like such. She smiled. His death would be... satisfying, and bloody if nothing else.

Sesshomaru lifted his head and coughed not quite being able to take a breath after seeing this goddess before him, for surely a kami of death had come down from the heavens to destroy Naraku.

Kagome's eyes blazed to life as she reentered her body, the electrical fire crackling all around her as she sat up in the water. Her turbulent powers pushed out forcefully as she lost her self to her uncontrollable rage. With a flick of her wrist she was down, gone from sight. Naraku turned around to see that the lake which was also alight with electrical currents running through it now housed a very pissed of tenshi of death. Another flick and she was in the air suspended by her cyclone of water, but unlike the one before this one was massive and nearly took up half of the lake, only leaving space for Inuyasha where he was still laying unconscious. Her eyes blazed with her need for blood and satisfaction. Her voice rang clear and arctic cold as it sang beautifully like 3 million sirens rolled into one.

"Your death will not come swift, Naraku." it was enough to make even the killing perfection cringe in its masochistic seduction as all the promises that voice held were understood by those around. The fighting had basically stopped as Naraku and Kagome stared each other down. None moving and no sound besides that of the energy that was barely suppressed underneath her skin. Not even the water made a sound in a show of respect to its mistress.

She was so angry she was shaking like a leaf, yet she made no move, her voice filled with the hatred and conviction her mind instilled in her, yet her heart and body knew they could not bring to fruition. There was only one down fall in all this she was not a killer, even when she was so furious that all she could see was death she did not have it in her to kill, maim maybe, but never kill. She was the kind of girl that ran from the roach instead of stepping on it and opened a window to let the fly out instead of smashing it.

Naraku smirked, this legendary creature didn't have it in her. He knew a thing or two about her legend and her and the prophecy. He had been watching and waiting for this moment when he would be able to do what his father wasn't able to do due to his humanity, find her. He had, she was easy enough to spot her energy signal unlike any other and well imprinted upon her knowledge. His father had known of mermaids, had been saved by one and learned of their "Curse", more like a gift in he and his father's eyes, but that was hardly the point. He had been raised in wait of this one moment. His brothers wanted nothing to do with the cursed girl saying it would bring nothing but bad mojo, but he and his father craved her power, and when his father finally left the world he vowed that he would teach his children to hunt for the girl and that it would be passed down through him, the legend would not fade back into nothingness, and now that he had her no less then 20 feet in front of him, he would not lose her to some bluff.

"You dont have what it takes." he smirked, her smile wavered and became a thin lined frown

"Your scared, terrified in fact, you couldn't even hurt a fly let alone me, and I would kill you in a moments notice, however my little Utako I need you alive because only your voice can will the jewel to work, no?"

Kagome glared harder.

"Thats not a no." he all out grinned as he jumped for her just to be broadsided by a tunnel of water that crashed into his side and smashed his frame into the ground. He gritted his teeth and waited. The water soon let up enough for him to move. He quickly moved further left and left throwing tentacles at her. He kept moving left and doubling around her while alone tentacle snaked through the grass.

Sesshomaru stood and moved to join the fight only to be dragged down by an invisible weight that held him still, he looked to the side only to see Kana holding her mirror. He growled at the girl, but before he was able to speak she did.

"Do not fight me, I will help you, but not yet, all are not safe, and the children will die if they are not removed first." Sesshomaru was shocked, and his face showed it. Kana spoke again.

"no his death does not mean they will automatically die, but they will because his castle will collapse in on its self until it is nothing, the kit, human, kagura and I will die with it if that happens, we must first remove them and free our binds, once that is done Naraku will hold nothing over anyone and all will be able to do as they choose, patience, he must take the girl." she said as she looked at the one man she loathed and wished that he resided in the deepest and darkest pits of hell; her master, Naraku. Miasma enclosed the two in a wall that was just as thick as it was high. Sesshomaru sat and watched as he was able to do nothing. Naraku smiled as his tentacle connected with a clothed leg and began to pull it towards him.

"You dont want any one else to die, do you?"

"Shut up." came the voice.

"Because the monk wont live long if I, I dont know, inject some of my miasma into his arm." he said as he raised the monk he had just dragged over up into the air where she could see. She stuck out an arm but paused.

"U UHUH, no no no." he said as he pulled the monk to his frame and held out his wrist so that his black tipped claws where visible where they laid lightly poking the fragile human flesh.

"Come down and only then will I let the houshi go."

Kagome pouted her tail swishing in agitation as Naraku backed away from her and watched. Kagome felt so useless, like dead weight, like a curse. Her eyes wide brimmed with unshed tears that refused to fall and soon left her eyes only looking like watery crystal blue orbs. The water around her calmed and returned to its regular place in the lake and she sat there on the shore anger shaking her whole body. It was to much to keep inside. A large barrier appeared around her as she looked into the eyes laughing and mocking of her most hated enemy. Then another on the inside of the first and a third on the inside of the second. They shone blue and Naraku dropped his cloud of miasma so that the others who were just coming to could watch, even the twitching monk he still clutched. She pulled her self from the water and legs appeared from under her long top that reached just above her knees. She dropped to he knees on the soft grass her eyes still ablaze with their piercing, firey blue glow. She touched the small grass as a soft hiccup came from her throat.

"Your pathetic, what kind of warrior are you! So weak and fragile." spat Naraku. "You cant even defend, let alone protect what is yours." he sneered. Kagome's eyes searched out gold ones as she saw the kneeling frame of her inu. She frowned.

"Your worthless as a person and priceless as an object, oh how two contradicting forces could fit together." smirked Naraku he watched the girl visibly slump, her energy roaming freely over him, chilling him to the core because of the pure barely restrained fury and power that lay within the girl, just a little more and she would be his to control.

"You are nothing and they.." he flippantly waved his hand towards the others "Would have been better off not knowing you existed."

"Thats not true..." he heard her mumble dejectedly

"Oh but it is, because now rather them live never knowing you, they must die!" he called as he pushed his nails into the main vein of the monks wrist pumping a large amount of poison into his system just as Kagome's scream was heard, ringing through out the night the blaze of blue power with in the domes blinding as they pushed out upon the barriers. The sound of ten trees falling to the ground in rapid succession was all that could describe the sound of the first inner barrier breaking and the resounding smack as the turbulent energy smacked the second one shattering it upon impact and the connecting with the final and third barrier. It held and looked like it would burst at the seams as the powers pushed to be released. The barrier moaned and shook as another scream grated through the night bringing a crawling shiver over everyones spines as they watched transfixed. Naraku threw the monk to the ground and waited patiently. 'She couldn't kill him at the chance of hurting the ones she loved even more, how would she avert this one?' He thought. The barrier buckled before finally bursting under the pressure not nearly strong enough to hold that energy, it expanded for only a second, the blinding light and energy approaching Naraku and getting less then an inch from his nose. He didn't dare move. He could feel the pure power as it washed over his slightly sweating skin, it was exhilarating, arousing. And then it pulled back into itself and shot up into the air, a beacon in the night sky that lit up all the night. Many saw it and heard the sound of a harmonious whaling that echoed throughout the night thought that a tenshi had fallen to her death. The ocean sprang forth throwing large waves that rocked the land and the moon began to turn red as it moved through the night sky, all knew the spirits were not happy and one of their own was truly hurt or in danger.

Once the light dimmed down all that was left was the unconscious body of Kagome laying curled upon the floor. After a second hurt and pained blue eyes opened and connected with fiery gold ones. A silent message passed through only their eyes and filled Kagome with a hope for tomorrow even though today looked more then bleak.

**I will come for you mate...**

came the soft voice of her mate in her mind. Her lips didn't move as she stared unwaveringly into his eyes. 'I know.' she projected to him as Naraku approached her and was burned by the small barrier around her fallen body.

"You disobey me still, wench! How many must I kill before you comply! he glanced at the inu that glared at him as he spoke "HE will be next!" he emphasized by pointing at the large daiyoukai. When he reached again the barrier broke on contact and he reached down and pulled her up into his arms. Sesshomaru gazed into her eyes as she did his and even kana broke kagura free and walked over to join Naraku, they stared into each others eyes. As the miasma grew around the four they continued to look upon each other until there was nothing left but the space she had once been in. the heaviness that had kept him from moving left his limbs as he walked over to Miroku's prone and groaning form. He would have to heal him and then hunt down his mate. Kouga began to stir as he looked around to see only Sesshomaru he quickly moved over to him.

"Hey, where is kags and whats wrong with the monk?"

"Hn." he didn't feel like answering stupid questions so early in the morning. That would be left for later so that he wouldn't have to repeat his self. He bent over and sliced open Miroku's wrist and then injected a small hint of his poison. It would cancel the other poison from Naraku since his was one of the strongest in all the lands, but it would also do other things as well. He mentally sighed he would also have to inform the monk to what that would entail. He placed on the long list of things to do.

Kouga was tapping his foot agitatedly as he waited for answers. Sesshomaru placed some of his saliva on his finger and rubbed it into the wound and watched as it sealed shut. He stood and faced the wolf.

"There was a prior plan that your pack interfered with, once all are awake and well, the details will be shared, go and grab my brother and the others and drag them over here, there is much to discuss once everyone is conscious."

kouga stood mouth hanging wide open as he starred at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's eye twitched in annoyance as he spoke again. " I do NOT repeat myself, wolf." kouga grumbled and jumped a bit but went off to do as bid, only because he wanted to know what happened.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - \

sooooo what you think and please feel free to review! Those are one of my favorite parts of writing lol!

And thats it for chapter 31 of a mermaids tear and song. Next up chapter 32: plans and more plans! And I hope to see you all next time as I wrap up part one of this story. I have had soo many good ideas and this chapter just seemed to write its self lol. But look out for the next one should be up soon, maybe 7 days or less, give or take a few days. Any whos read and review

ja ne

KAR


	32. Plans and More Plans!

chapter 32: Plans and More Plans!

Sesshomaru glanced around the small clearing and saw that everyone had been gathered around, Inuyasha grumbled as he sat upon a tree and nursed his head injury as the monk, Miroku leaned against the bottom of the tree in a relaxed sitting position. The others were simply gathered around in a large circle that was composed of the ookami's.

Kouga stepped forward then and spoke. "So what the hell is going on inu, I scent kagura and come to investigate, since I have a bone to pick with that wind witch, and I run in to you guys and Kags! Some answers would be nice, since you got in my way from killing kagura."

"Shut up you fucking mangy wolf, who the hell you talking to like dat! Besides that wind witch had you on the ropes, and Kags is the one that put her on ice, not you!" spat Inuyasha.

"Hey half-breed, this has nothing to do.."

"Silence." said Sesshomaru calmly, not even a leaf rustled as he looked around.

"Now if we must begin this dissertation, we planned for Kagome's capture, but now we must move fast before we loose her, we are now behind. Wolf you will have your pick of which ever incarnation you choose but the kumo hanyou, is mine." "Also, find something blue and have your men tie it around their left legs and left arms." with that said he whistled once and walked away. Not but a minute later a two-headed dragon came bounding out of the tree line. He gave the heads an affectionate pat as he walked by and a look that poke volumes to the dragon. The dragon then bounded over to the monk as he was getting up to stand and shook his head in a manor that said to get on. The houshi smiled and did as bid.

The ookami prince then glanced at the other members of the small pack to see that they each had a blue cloth on both their left legs and arms. As they walked he looked for something blue, wondering why he would need it. When ginta grunted he had found something, kouga was pulled from his thoughts. He then saw ginta with a handful of wild blue berries and flowers.

"It will have to do, smash the berries and use the juices to paint your left arms and legs and help smear some on the flanks of the wolves as well." he told ginta and watched as the demon went off to do as bid. He then quickly did the same to his self with some of the berries and continued after the group.

They moved swiftly following behind the daiyoukai leader. Kouga grumbled with Inuyasha, but soon all Inuyasha had to do to shut the mangy wolf up was turn and send a heated glare that meant leave me alone, in the wolf's direction. The wolf prince then fell back in the line and walked with his kind as he kept them up to date on the now, as ginta grumbled about walking. Kouga then silenced his men by saying they were going to fetch their sister.

Sesshomaru followed the pulsing of his necklace as he took in everything around him, picking a direction and then altering it minutely to keep them on the right path. His mate was strong, he knew that, but the power she unleashed was not all that she housed in her body, he could tell from the train he saw on her face that she was simply rerouting the excess power she could no longer hold within her diminutive person, and if that was true, then she was beyond powerful, she was godlike with the power she held, she was a force of nature. He blinked as he realized she was a child of nature and unlike any of her other creations because the spirits themselves had a child and she was that infant. She could control her aging like a god, and could appear as an infant or a 75 year old man or even woman. Youkai could not do that even though they appeared not to age, they did, just much more slowly then humans. Speaking of humans, the monk would find out that he too now will not age as he used to, thanks to his poison running through the houshi's veins. That small amount of poison would prolong the humans life by killing off more then disease and other poisons but also by changing his biological makeup so that it would also fight off the factors that caused ones body to deteriorate naturally. He would tell the monk this all later. When he realized that the necklace was simply humming against his neck he tunned back into his task and stopped. He waited as the others came closer. He took a discreet sniff and realized that they were near salt water and internally smirked, if the need for reinforcements was crucial, he would have the help of the whole ocean to his benefit.

"We are here, prepare yourselves for battle."

"What do you mean lord Sesshomaru?" asked ginta and hakkaku in unison.

Miroku decided he would but in and speak to save the two unsuspecting ookami's from the inu's instant anger. "Ah, you see my young ookami's there seems to be a rather large barrier in front of us and must be the home of narkau, ne?"

"oh." said ginta as hakkaku simply looked at him and shrugged.

Sesshomaru walked forward and pulled tenseiga from its sheath. He then moved to push the blade through said barrier when a bubble appeared in front of him, halting his movements. Everyone gathered around and looked at it, but only Inuyasha spoke.

"What the fuck is that?"

Sesshomaru repressed the urge to roll his eyes as he graced his half-brother with an answer and a small smile that scared the living hell out of everyone, but the two-headed dragon.

"My mate."

hakkaku opened his mouth to speak, but was roughly elbowed in the ribs by ginta, and with a hiss he quieted.

'what about kouga?' he thought.

Kagome fought to calm herself working on evening out her breathe's, she was beyond furious, sad, and tired, but their plan had worked so far, more or less. She waited until the miasma cleared and once it did she was dropped unceremoniously on to the floor.

"Kagura, take her to the room and tie her up with the others."

kagura glared heatedly at the back of naraku's head but answered nonetheless. "Yes, Master."

she then helped the girl to stand and walked her into the castle. They passed through some corridors until they reached a door which she opened and pulled Kagome inside. There was blood dried on the floor and laying in the corner sat two bodies hudled together, one holding and rubbing the other while she slept. Kagome's eyes brightened when she saw them.

"Ship, Rin!" she whispered excitedly. Shippo looked up to Kagome and smiled softly. "I knew you would come Kags, Rin is resting."

"Yes I see, hold on ok, we'll be out soon."

Kagome was then pulled to the pool and pushed in as she hit the water though, nothing happened. Kagura frowned.

"Mermaid, it would be wise of you to change or my master will come and make you."

Kagome stuck her chin up in defiance.

"Kagura, I see you have reached an impass. Hm she seems to be like you, hard headed, good."

Kagome frowned and looked to the being who walked closer to her from the door way. Kagura quickly walked over to the door way avoiding her masters eyes.

"And why is that?" asked Kagome cautiously.

"Becasue then you will be easy to break as well." shrugged Naraku as he bent in front of her. Kagome leaned back as he looked her in the eyes, and saw the struggle she hid deep with in them.

He smiled.

"Now the question is, how long will you fight it?"

he swiped at her clothes shredding them as they fell apart around her body, she shrank back and fell in the water coating herself in the burning liquid, hiding her form as best as she could from the eyes of that monster. The water was painful and she glared daggers at the demon, well, half demon that is.

"as you may have noticed there is a bit of an electrical current in the water that is a bit harmful for someone with as delicate skin as yours, now an easy way to escape this pain would be for you to transform, especially when it is mixed in heavily with the salt water, which causes your human form to wrinkle and become tight."

Kagome didn't want to change but the change was upon her if she wanted to or not. She changed easily, her long blue tail thrashed as it seemed her body began to conduct the eletrical current more. Her eyes grew wide as the whole pool began to dance with small blue sparkser tail thrashed in the water as she tried to push herself the water being much to shallow to be of any use to her. An arm was grabbed from underneath her making her face plant into the water just to be dragged in the pool, her whole body twitching and writhing in pain. Her other arm was jerked up to meet the other above her head and her face was pulled from the water, her blue eyes frantic. Then metal cuffs wrapped around both her wrists as she was chained to a post that held her halfway out the water. She rolled over as she felt a burning sensation on her spine. She saw glanced up just to instantly lower her eyes to the water, her upper body bathed in the hot rays of the sun beating down above her.

"Once the noon sun is right above you... well lets say, you will not suffer long if you do not give me what I want." laughed Naraku as he left her there. She gritted her teeth as she wondered if she would be better off completely in the elecrtically charged water, then frying to death as she knew she soon would do. She concentrated on the water, that danced with blue sparks and saw a bit rise in a nice size ball. She pulled it closer and pulled it into her mouth, it was salt less. She then blew out and watched as cool water vapors fell on her upperbody, cooling her for the moment. Mind slightly clearing from the loss of pain she flared her powers lightly as she compressed the air around her form and brought more water vapors into form, she then sent those vapors out the window above little shippo's head. He cranned her neck to see him watching her, he was quiet, and she smiled slightly at the boy. She watched him nod at her. And continued pressing the water out the window, outside she let her energy continue with the water giving her a slight visual map of where it was going, then she let it fall to the floor at the foot of the barrier where it seeped into the dirt and followed the length of wall going under it and passed it connecting with more and more water as it went, becoming larger and larger. Once in place she waited, Sesshomaru would come soon enough for the kids, for her.

She had to conserve the rest of her energy or she would spread herself to thin, to fast and then she would alert everyone to her activities, no she had to be discrete, and only let little puffs of energy out to do her bidding, only thing that was even noticeable of her activities were how her eyes would flash for but a second as she struggled to control her energy, not using it to do anything but that one task. Out of the corner of her eye she watched the reflection of the sun move higher and felt as the temperature in the pool began to heat rapidly, she was going to be fried alive, the bastard. Anger quickly coursed through her blood, this would not almost happen to her again! She was flipping tired of almost dehydrating to death or falling out because of heat stroke. She controlled the rise in her powers as best as she could and focused them into creating a thin layer of cool water to coat her form. She watched as the veins of water moved up her body and then spread creating a coolness that coated her like a jell, and watched as it also coated her tail and kept the pain from the electricity at a minimum that was much more tolerable. A pulse sounded through her as her previous efforts seemed to pay off, and she sent a few more tendrils of energy that way to help her friends. Noon was fast approaching as she could see steam slowly rising from around her, and wondered how long she could keep this up.

Not long obviously as the slap came and her concentration was broken and her lip split from the impact.

soon a wall of water six inches taller then dai encompassed the part of the barrier they were at. They watched shocked into silence as the ball that floated in front of them touched the barrier as well and pierced it. A moment passed and the ball began to grow in size, sucking in the water on the wall and using it to push open the barrier. It then seemed to meld to the sides of the door way it made leaving nothing but air in the middle and a castle in front of them.

"wait for the signal." Sesshomaru called behind him as he slowly stepped through the hole, and just as he was going to wave the others in the water fell as their entrance closed. Sesshomaru looked behind him and knew something was wrong, their plan like always was ever changing.

"was that the signal?" asked hakkaku

"Damn that Sesshomaru, there wasn't no signal our entrance just closed! Something has happened, we got to do something-." called kouga.

"Shut the fuck up wolf and sit your happy, mangy ass down, you aint doin nothing thats gonna blow our cover." growled Inuyasha.

"Fuck you hanyou!"

"I must agree with prince Inuyasha, kouga." said Miroku, ever the voice of reason in the group. "If we were to just jump of and attack Naraku would be alerted to our pressence here and that could give away Sesshomaru's position, and even endanger Kagome and the children. We must simply wait, besides, when one door closes,-"

"a window could be around the corner." finished Inuyasha as he smiled smugly to himself after finishing Miroku's quote.

"that is one way to put it my gruff friend." stated Miroku as he sat back to wait for their "open window" .

the pain came back tenfold as she lost the web connections she had opened and spread out and a small yell sounded out from behind her. She hoped everyone got in for she was to weak at the moment to open the door way at that point in time.

The yell was enough his ears perked he followed the sound.

"Now, I cant have you doing that now, I want to see your beautiful skin blistered from the heat, not you finding a way around it."

she spat in his face and the punch she received for it banged her head into the post behind her with a resounding crack. Her head drooped and she groaned. Her whole body was on fire and burning, she couldn't tell one pain from the other and felt the steam on her skin, burning her just as much as the water around her or the sun beating down on her exposed flesh.

"Now, my pretty, I want my wish and your going to give it to me."

she glared up at him, her vibrant crystal blue eyes shinning with her anger. "Bite me." she spat. He smiled. "Oh, I will do more then that, once I have my wish I will happily devour you." he growled huskily. She flinched, but before he was able to speak another beat him to it.

"Lay one more finger on what is mine, filth, and you will not live long enough to regret it." came the dark voice that laced shivers down both peoples spines, even though they were for two different reasons. One out of fear, and the other, excitement.

Naraku tilted his head up to lock eyes with the dai that stood just in front of the window, the kit lying with the human at his feet, still chained to the wall.

"Oh lord Sesshomaru, it is just you." he ran his finger up her cheek as he growled and she jerked her head away. "The two children are at your feet, if you want them, you may take them, but she I am not done with her just yet."

"That is none of my concern, but they all will be coming with me."

"Is that so?"  
>"Hn." he then let his energy whip materialize and struck. Naraku jumped back to dodge but still received a large gash on his cheek. He was by the door and Sesshomaru knelt behind Kagome.<p>

"what took so long?" she joked.

"You are injured." he stated ignoring her attempt at a joke.

"Not for long if you get me out of this bloody water. Its so gross, its not even mine." she whined.

He shook his head as he quickly broke the shackles and stood. Kagome sat up and rubbed her wrists and then pulled herself out of the water.

"That bitch of yours was not worth the time it took to save her, she will be mine."

Sesshomaru spoke calmly as he pulled his top off and tossed it on Kagome's head. "Your wrong, the only things you will have are the daisy's above your head."

Naraku snarled and began to transform. The kit quickly changed and grabbed Rin, removing their bonds and fleeing the area, while Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome as she just pulled the top around her small frame, tying it tightly.

The castle crashed down as everyone left for field and landed just outside the rubble, and even kagura and kanna fled the destroyed castle.

"Now what will you do?"

Kagome stepped forward and smiled, concentration etched in the lines of her face and in her eyes. "Well. This!" then she lifted her arms as water streaked up the barrier surrounding the castle. It looked as if tentacles of water had pressed up from the ground and pushed through the barrier cracking it. The sound was deafening, like glaciers cracking and breaking away; then the barrier fell.

"I guess that was the signal." said kouga.

"indeed our window has opened, well gentlemen, shall we?" said Miroku.

Ookami charged through the fields along with both Inuyasha and Miroku as they attacked. Naraku being the coward he is brought hundreds of lower youkai to his forces. The battle waged. The children were sent away back to the castle on the back of AhUn. Sesshomaru unsheathed his sword bakusaiga and let loose an attack that took out nearly half of the demons, but Naraku only brought up three times what they killed as replacements. They were soon to be overwhelmed.

Kagome began to sprint to the waters edge it was a bit of a distance away, about a 400 meters or so, but nothing she couldn't manage. Once at the waters edge she turned and rocked back with her momentum using it to help push her attack. She concentrated on the pull of the water and watched as it receded and then moved up as she rocked forward. The water was surrounding her then and she used it to lay waist to her enemies making them turn tail and run. With a flick of a delicate wrist she washed away hundreds of demons at a time.

"Fuck this!" growled Naraku as he summoned so many demons the sky turned black. Kagome stared at the approaching mass in shock. Even she couldn't get rid of them all without hurting her friends, and she had yet to master all the abilities she had, let alone know what they all were. The water around her lowered and went back to where it came from as she plopped on the ground. Sesshomaru seemed unfazed by the hoard heading there way, and simply walked over to Kagome.

Naraku laughed evily and manically as he listened to the curses of Inuyasha and koga, and saw the way the monk's shoulders slouched in defeat. He watched Sesshomaru walk over to Kagome. "I bet you want to give over that wench now Sesshomaru! kukukukukukukukukukukukuku, if you dont I will simply dispose of you and take the bitch myself, while I let the others take on my... friends." narkau continued to laugh. Once Sesshomaru stood in front of Kagome he grabbed her by the arm and hoisted her up to her feet.

"What are you doing inu?" she asked as she watched him. He gave her a look that screamed "really? What do you think?" before saying nonchalantly. "Calling for back up." he then reached under his collar and pulled free a whistle. Once kagome's eyes saw the whistle they instantly brightened.

"KUKUKKUKUKUKUKUK HAHAHAHAHAHGAHAHAHAHGAHHAHAH hahahahahahahahah... ha ha.. hahahahahahaha!" laughed Naraku as his eyes also caught on the shiny object.

"HAHA AND What may I ask will That do?"

Kagome stepped closer to Sesshomaru as he placed the whistle to his lips, Naraku raied a hand and stopped the hoard of demons that was about to rain down upon them from attacking. Kagome broke out in a smile as quiet came upon the area. No one moved as Sesshomaru locked eyes with naraku's and saw the worry that began to seep into his once smug face. He blew, and a very high pitched note rang from the whistle, a feeling washed up in Kagome as she sang a complimentary flattened 5th note in the same key which gave it a bluesy tone. All was quiet after Kagome finished and Sesshomaru lowered the whistle.

Naraku looked around anxiously and once nothing happened for a second he laughed.

"Pathetic, just pathetic, and what exactly did that accomplish, again?"

"Easy, it called my father." aid Kagome as he stepped forward and as if emphasizing what she had just said the ocean behind them pulled back and receded from the shore and rose up, splitting and then falling again, in a turbulent show of power. The whole ocean came alive as waves crashed down upon each other, turning and rolling, pitching back in forth, and slamming against the shoreline.

"OHHH, I am sooo scared, you can cut it out Utako, I dont fear you a little girl who knows nothing about real powers."

"Please Naraku dont even, if anything I know more about myself then you do and even so, I am not the one who is doing this, like I said, you have upset my father, master and controller of all the oceans and seas. Also you should fear me, because if you mess with me you risk inciting his wrath."

"Liar. I dont be..."

"SILENCE!" the voice was not one Naraku had heard before. He looked out towards the direction of the voice had come from and saw a face appear from the water.

"Dry foot person, your transgressions against my people have caught my attention. You seek something that is not yours to control and risk the balance that we have worked so hard to maintain therefore you must pay, with your life!"

Kagome smacked her hand against her forehead and frowned, her father was so embarrassing.

"Yeah and what army?" yelled Naraku.

"Im glad you asked." the face in the water fell, and all was calm. Everyone looked to the waters as heads began to float up and out of the water, bobbing to the surface and then men in blue shirts with shiny stone armor marched from the water, their chests bare, spears and swords in hand. They marched forward in rows as everyone including Naraku watched. Then the army split in the middle to let someone walk forward. And out came a man with the same blue eye and black hair as Kagome, looking stone faced and dressed in dark blues and black. He smiled once he laid eyes on his daughter and once his gaze drifted back over to Naraku's his smile was that of a sinister grin.

"This army of course." he said as he motioned to his sides. Then two large walls of water rose fro behind him. He took two steps and in sweeping circular motions and the ground shook. The sand around Naraku began to fall away and he floated up to the skys. He watched as a giant circle began to form around the group and lead to the beach where Hirohito stood. He then flicked his wrists and watched as the balls shot towards Kagome. She spun and easily pulled the water before depositing it into the trenches so that her men would be able to use them. Every one stood watching a Hirohito apporached his daughter and gave her a hug and a nod towards Sesshomaru. Then he turned back to Naraku who was scowling.

"Shall we?" he spoke to the being.

"indeed. Attack!" called Naraku and the hoard fell down into action as Hirohito's men charged and the fight renewed.

Men on both sides fell, or where injured as the battle waged on. Naraku plunged his tentacles through the bodies of countless soldiers, felling them. And he even snuck upon Hirohito and sliced his leg. He had hoped to cut him in half but Kagome had jumped and pushed him out of the way, and now was defending her injured father mightily, even leaving a protective barrier around him. Sesshomaru fought near by trying to not let Kagome over work. He would have to come up with a plan and soon, his men were dropping like flies.

He reacted brashly as his patience ran thin.

"you think you can do this to me and get away with it!" Snarled Naraku, "I think not!" he lept forward sending a tentacle out towards Sesshomaru. As Kagome moved to help him another tentacle grabbed her from behind jerking her away and to Naraku.

"Utako!"

"INU!"

Hirohito was stunned as he sat on the ground and watched unable to do much to help his daughter, but sit underneath the barrier she had formed around him for protection.

"Shut the fuck up bitch!" spat the kumo hanyou angrily as he slapped Kagome hard across the face, making her head jerk violently to the side, her tired body slumping for a moment before she again began to fight.

"Give me the tear!" he slapped her again trying to make her cry.

Sesshomaru growled as she called out never and sliced through the tentacles that stood in his way.

"begone nuisance!" spat Naraku as a tentacle sprang from the ground and impaled Sesshomaru throwing him to the side. He then threw Kagome to the ground, her body bouncing upon impact, the breath whooshing from her body as she felt prickles at the back of her eyes. She closed them tightly as another of Naraku's many tentacles reached around her body and pulled her up, squeezing her tightly. She gasped for air as she was pulled up to see Naraku's frowning face. He searched hers looking and then cursed as he felt a blade pierce his skin. He threw her in the air and slapped away Inuyasha before he could attack again. And grabbed Sesshomaru from behind and threw him into a tree before he could catch the falling girl. Kagome pulled her limbs in a prepared herself for impact a she tried to conjure up even a slight barrier to help brace her from the painful impact. The barrier flickered into life just before she hit the ground vanishing as it made contact with the ground, jarring her. She bounced once and then landed roughly on her left arm, her teeth grinding together from the pain. She was pulled back up again and brought to face Naraku. She stared defiantly into his eyes as he snarled in her face, his stank breath washing her face in its putrid smell, which made her want to gag and her eyes burn. She lifted her chin in defiance as not a trace of a tear fell from her large blue eyes. He grabbed Kagome by her wrist and shook her violently and then turned her to see where his eyes had drifted.

"Bring forth a tear girl, or he will die."

Kagome felt her hold on the barrier weaken when Naraku's tentacle connected with it. She reinforced her resolve and watched as Naraku tried to drill a hole through it straight to her father. She watched wide eyed as the tentacle burst through and went straight through his chest. She locked eyes with her father and saw the pain he tried to hide from her, even as he was going to die. He was then wrenched closer to her and she gasped at the pain that etched across his face in that moment.

He opened hi mouth and she heard the sickening sound of blood gurgling in his throat. He softly made out an "Im sorry." and then he was snatched away before she could grab him with her free hand. With a flick the human looking merman was thrown into a tree with a sickening crushing sound that even made his skin crawl a little. Kagome's screams filled the area as she saw her fathers broken body twisted in impossible ways as he lay broken on the ground. Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome and as he went to speak her name a sword impaled him through the back and protruded from the front of his chest. He looked down and when his eyes came back up they fell on that of the horror filled face of his mate watching him. His knee buckled for a second before he regained his standing and cut down the being that dared put a blade in him, cursing himself for his lack of judgement.

Naraku had turned Kagome from the carnage blocking it with his body as he began to whisper to her.

"Look at them die, because of you, the girl thats too weak to protect them and makes others die because of her. The curse of her people, look how they perish because of you."

Kagome starred into nothingness as she tried to block out the lies Naraku spoke, the words she knew rang with a more truth then she wanted to give credit. The pressure behind her eyes was foreign. She frowned not even hojo had made her feel this bad, but then she had been at a low already and there was no where lower she could fall at that time, but now she had gained so much. So much, just to loose it in an instant. Her father had come for her, he was a warrior who fought many and ventured far, yet now he met his end because of her. It was her fault mother would be alone souta would grow up without a father because of her and the oceans would fall under chaos with out their king and master. Sesshomaru. What we become of her inu. She could not let him die because of her. His brother yasha, too, and the monk Miroku and the little ones they were so precious to her. Friends and she even considered them family. Her eyes began to blur as she held back everything in her being telling her to stop before it was to late. She blinked and felt a heaviness on her cheek. Naraku's laughed filled her ears as she reached up and touched the moistness feeling it harden in her hands. She opened her eyes to see a pink sphere in her hand. It was small and beautiful and she could feel her self inside of it. She brought it close to her heart and felt the warm power within it. Naraku went to snatch it from her hands but when he went to touch it he felt his hand burn and the tear turned crystal begin to melt he pulled away, instantly.

He growled as Sesshomaru called to the girl and said girl looked up at him, her blue eyes growing with her realized power.

She felt the energy from the ball in her hand and the insitant itch welled up within her making her want to call out. This was her curse. This was her being and it tormented her to hold the symbol that was her curse. This cursed tear! How it called to her telling her all she could be. She didn't dare open her mouth or drown in what it was to be the bane of existence. She didn't dare open her mouth so that she would not loose herself to her destiny, a path she was not yet ready to walk down.

Her body began to prickle as her powers rose within her, unfettered and uncontrolled. She felt like screaming as the pain pulsed through her, her eyes shut tightly as she held the jewel close knowing that she had to obey her calling, yet regretting it already. Her being feeling as if a stake had driven through every inch of her body and was pushing through, ripping her apart. She fell to her knees in agony and her head rolled back as Naraku grabbed her by the head.

"Girl! I tire of waiting! You have caused me much pain and now I care not for my original wish." he smiled then as Kagome opened her eyes and glared at him pain obvious in her cerulean orbs. "I wish for only your pain now." he spoke.

She no longer had a choice the jewel sensed what the wish was that lurked I narraku's mind and kagomes mind moved to sing a song that fit it best.

_The indulgence of our lives has cast a shadow on our world._

_Our devotion to our appetites betrayed us all._

She could not let the wish go on unedited though and was able to tweak the end just a bit.

_An apocalyptic plight._

_More destruction will unfold. Mother earth will show her darker side and take her toll._

The song came easily to Kagome the sound hauntingly sad even to her own ears and spoke of so much pain. The voice that left her throat then was not her own, but that of the curse that was her existance.

**The kumo hanyou has spoken to me and wishes that I be far from those that would want me, if he can not have me.**

The song continued then as Kagome was forced to comply. Her eyes locked with that of Sesshomaru's as he walked over to her. She could not move frozen she watched as she began to sing again.

_Greed and hunger led to your demise_

_A path I cant believe you followed_

_Black agenda's rooted in lies_

_will we repent in time?_

Sesshomaru looked at her as if the last part was aimed at him and he stopped frozen what could she possibly mean. Naraku threw her to the ground out of the way and tried to run just to find that ice held his shoes to the ground before he could say another word a forcefield surrounded him and he was trapped. He waited for the death he knew he was sure to come, but atleast he could go to hell and be happy that she would also be unhappy.

He went to her and she stood and latched herself onto him, pulling him as close as he could. "Inu, there is more, so much that I can not tell you will happen, I have seen some of it, I only hope you will find it in due time." she whispered into his neck as she rubbed her face against his throat. She could feel herself slipping, leaving this plane for another. She did not want to go, to disappear into the nothingness she saw, to be alone.

"Utako, my mate, I love you, I will fix this." he whispered into her ear as he then nuzzled her hair taking a deep breathe, trying to inhale what little of her sent was there.

"I love you too inu." she whispered softly her voice a mere whisper in the wind, she then stood on her toes as she gently pressed her lips to his and then vanished from his arms.

Gone. She was gone. His mate. His Kagome. His Utako! And that bastard had taken her from him. The necklace around his neck turned black, she was now out of his reach, and no where on the earth at the moment. His back was facing a laughing Naraku.

"How does it feel oh great Lord Sesshomaru, to have your little mermaid taken from you, like you took her from me? You! The vile creature that ruined my chances at a proper wish from the jewel as well as the chance at having her in my bed, at my feet," spat Naraku as he laughed evilly within the barrier angry for being caught and wanting to go out with a bang.  
>Sesshomaru did not move, an eerie wind picked up around the field as this red and bloodcurdling glow began to form around him. When he turned around his face was beginning to distort and his eyes were the most grotesque bloodiest looking red you could ever imagine.<p>

"On her knees, my dick..." he never finished his sentence as his airflow was cut off when Sesshomaru's hand gripped his neck, silencing him. His whisper was so soft and calm you would never thought he had spoken, unless you were Naraku and watched his every move.

"Die."

Naraku didnt even have time to blink before Sesshomaru's other hand came up spearing him through. His hand plunging into his chest and ripping his heart out the other end. Naraku watched as Sesshomaru held his beating heart within his hands.

Sesshomaru smiled, and then slowly crushed it, watching the agony as it formed on Naraku's face. He dropped to the ground and writhed in sheer pain, but then sighed as Sesshomaru stopped. He looked up to see Sesshomaru smiling more as he looked down upon him.

Sesshomaru then opened his mouth and said one word.

"Now." he then squeezed Naraku's heart until it popped in his hands and watched as the vile hanyou died. He dropped the remains upon the dead body and walked away. He found Ginta and hakkaku sitting and watching over a wounded Miroku, Inuyasha, and kouga. their wounds were minor and wrapped and they would live. The monk was currently looking at the palm of his hand. He then whispered "Its gone, you did it."

Miroku looked up at Sesshomaru to see him staring off into space. A growl was heard as a two headed dragon came and landed nearby with Rin and Shippo in tow. Sesshomaru walked over to where Hirohito lay and pulled tenseiga from its sheath and watched as the toad looking demons the faintly reminded him of jaken came into view for him. He quickly cut them down and watched as the man jumped up and groaned as the pain from the broken position he lay in previously caught up to him. He then heard Shippo inquire of the whereabouts of Kagome and Hirohito glanced around in search of hi daughter.

"Inu, where is she?"

. Sesshomaru simply began to walk away. Miroku and Shippo and Hirohito followed after him confused, he then stopped near the shoreline and gazed at it.

"She's gone, but I will find her, even if it kills me."

Miroku and Shippo shared a look and then looking towards Sesshomaru. Shippo perched himself upon Miroku's shoulder as he walked up to Sesshomaru's right side. Sesshomaru glanced over and Miroku spoke.

"We will follow you Sesshomaru-sama, we want to find Kagome as well." Sesshomaru nodded.

Hirohito sighed. "And I guess it is my time to come clean."

"speak freely." spoke Sesshomaru without making eye contact, still gazing off into the shore.

Hirohito looked at the remaining soldiers and realized that the injured would be fine once back in the water. He told one soldier to gather everyone and the fallen and help take them home, they no longer needed to be there and the return trip into the water could save those near death, when most of their strength returned.

"I was gone looking for anything that could help avoid what has been started here. I found practically nothing, and nowhere in the ocean does anyone know of a way to avoid what has happened as a part of the prophecy, let alone what the prophecy even really entails, I am sorry I will be not much help on that. However, I did find out that a seerer has said she has seen her somewhere and that a new evil will turn up when the girl vanishes. I had thought she spoke of when she was off with you, but now I am having my doubts. Please come and visit soon, maybe if you tell me what you find I will also be able to share something that will only make sense with a piece of information that you know."

"Hn, I shall. Are you leaving?"

"Yes, my men need me, they are near death and my healers and wife will have their hands full. Once they enter the water with the reappearance of their tails so will some of the energy be returned, but it will not matter if I waste to much time with chit chat."

"I see."

"Yes, this will be till we meet again then, make sure you bring my daughter back inu. I am trusting in you."

"You have no choice in the matter." said Sesshomaru one eyebrow raised.

Hirohito chuckled darkly as he locked gazes with Sesshomaru. For an instant Sesshomaru thought he had gazed upon kagome's face again just to realize that she did indeed take after her father.

"Indeed I dont, the wife will be furious I must say, but I think she trusts in your abilities. Speaking of abilities." he said sternly taking on a fatherly tone of voice.

"Keep your hands and... appendages to yourself while with in my home! I can not have you accousting my daughter in my palace!" with that said the king turned and walked away leaping into the deep of the water and swimming away after his men. Sesshomaru's other eyebrow rose and met its twin.

He then looked to the others and saw his brother walk over grumbling about being forgotten.

"Yasha, be quiet!" groaned Shippo calling the boy by Kagome's pet name for him. They all then looked to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru simply nodded his head and then began walking into the sunset and towards the future, the others following suit.

- - -\

soo thats it for now, what do you guys think it was a long one and I got soooo tired of Naraku that I was like ok you got to die now lol. Anyways I dont own anything except my characters and especially not the song which is property of disturbed and is another way to die, even though I changed it slightly to fit what I wanted, but hey! Of course please if you have time Review, their my favorite part lol. And I hope you guys enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon its called What Now?

Ja ne

KAR


	33. What Now

Chapter 33: What Now?

Back at Sesshomaru's palace, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru were sitting in his study. Sesshomaru just had gone over everything from when he met Kagome all the way to what happened for the part of the battle they missed, making sure everyone present knew what was going on and was on the same page as well as living out some of the more private details.

"It will be a long road and in order to find her we must figure out what the wish meant and what exactly was wished."

"Naraku said that he wished that Kagome would go somewhere far away where she would be out of not only his reach, but also my own." stated Sesshomaru.

"Well that can mean a lot of things. She is obviously not in your reach because if she was still here then the jewel would be glowing a light blue, yes?" spoke Miroku who had just found out about the necklace not but a second ago, as well as his new found immortality, and simply put he was bit shocked by all that had gone on not only between all of those that met the girl he now knew was a mermaid, but also the relationship she had with Sesshomaru.

"Indeed, but there is a small part of it that is still blue on the under side of the jewel that I did not notice until I was messing with it earlier."

"So that means she is still on the earth, just not where you can go yet?"

"Yes thats the only thing I can deduce from it."

"Wait, what about that thing the witch doctor said, about Kagome going somewhere where it will be 500 measures before we can reach her?" said Shippo finally happy that he could contribute to the situation.

"Good job Shippo... That could be why the jewel is not fully glowing on both sides and only a small amount of it." stated Miroku.

"But what is the 500 measured in, feet ,yards, miles, lands? All those things I could reach!" stormed Sesshomaru loosing his mask for a second, before it quickly fell back into place. "The mark I placed on her flesh, I can feel her, but its so cloudy; barely there?"

everyone was quite as they watched the disturbing display of emotions coming from the dai, they would never speak of it, but they now knew what kind of pain Sesshomaru was feeling while his mate was no where to be found and out of their reach.

"Well look at the bright side, she cant be dead and in the underworld because Naraku is there and she is out of his reach too." interjected Shippo.

"Great job runt, state the obvious, even I knew that!" quipped Inuyasha feeling very much ignored. Everyone continued to ignore him.

"Hm, Shippo is right, did Kagome by any chance say something while Naraku made the wish, since she was the one still holding the jewel, ne?"

Sesshomaru lifted his head not even knowing that he had lowered it. "Yes, she did she said... find me inu, save me. But what could that do?"

"Well you see it could change the wish somewhat, instead of her always being out of your reach forever, you might be able to find her and catch up to her somehow..."

"that's why the witch doctor said in 500, because it will take you till you get to 500 somethings till you can finally reach her." chirped Shippo.

"But I am sure lord Sesshomaru could travel 500 times around the planet in search of Kagome, even though it would take some time..." Miroku 's eyes widened as he thought and everyones eyes moved to his face as he trailed off.

"What Miroku, what did you figure out." urged Sesshomaru.

"It's not a matter of where Sesshomaru, its a matter of when."

"What are you saying monk?"

"Kagome is not lost in a place thats why you can somewhat feel her and the necklace hasn't completely gone black, she is still here, and you cant reach her because she isn't here. Shippo get me some paper so I can draw this out for you guys to understand." Shippo quickly hopped up to do what Miroku said, finding some ink, a brush and some paper. He then returned and sat at the table that the other two had gathered around.

"Oi, monk you better start making sense-"

"Shut your mouth half-breed and let the houshi finish. As you were saying?" stated Sesshomaru as he cut off a now pouting Inuyasha.

Miroku quickly drew a line and put two arrow heads at both ends pointing in opposite directions. He then drew a circle at one side of the line and another circle at the other end.

"Ok, this is a timeline. Here we are at this side of the line." he pointed at the 1st circle he drew and labeled it "US". "and here is where Kagome-chan is." he said as he wrote her name on the other side of the timeline. "She is still here on the earth, but she is 500 somethings up on the timeline." he then drew a bracket line connecting the two circles and placed 500 and then a blank above it. "Now we just need to know how many days, months, years, centuries, score, or whatever is separating us from her.

"Days would go by to quickly for me, we can cross that one off, months and even score also considering I age more slowly then you would, Miroku."

"yes indeed. Well that leaves us with years and centuries."

"I may live long but even centuries, I dont think even I could go that long without her, my marking her would kill me."

"What why? She is not dead. You didn't mate officially yet right?" cried out Shippo.

"yes I only got the chance to mark her as an intended, but my beast and I have decided on her as ours, the pain of separation alone would do me in." said Sesshomaru solemnly, pain evident in his fiery eyes.

"I guess we just have to cross our fingers and hope that it is only 500 years then." replied Miroku.

"Indeed."

"However, I see how this could fit somewhere else also!" exclaimed Miroku as he brightened up with a smile.

"what are you yammering on about now monk I dont need another headache." Whined inuyasha.

"the prophecy of course."

"a girl of noble blood, the oceans own creation

gives birth to the jewel of the nations

hidden within her, only her voice will reach

but the trouble lies where the darkness creeps

she walks the trail of space, but the path may be out of Fathers control."

"she noble because she is the princess and the oceans creation because she is mermaid, a creature of both the ocean and even the moon. Only her song, her voice could have the final say on any wish because she had to sing to the jewel, as she did at the last battle, even unconscious I could hear that blood curdling, spine tingling, mesmerizing song. The darkness as we all know can apply to many things, night, Naraku, evil, even the sadness lurking in her own heart. Now the trail of space is what we were looking for. Till now I had believed it to mean that she would travel far from home, as in onto land and that even her father ruler of the oceans wouldn't be able to stop her, because it was her destiny, but now, I am not too sure about that."

"What are you thinking monk? Are you saying that the prophecy has yet to be completely fulfilled?" asked Sesshomaru.

"yes, actually, thats exactly what I'm saying. The trail of space could mean she is to walk the space of time, and have you ever heard of the phrase "father time", well it could be out of his control, not her father but father time."

"so basically your saying that the prophecy had already foreseen that she would be thrown forward somewhere in time and space?" asked Shippo.

"Exactly." said Miroku as he sat back into his chair, pleased with his self.

"then that means Naraku was only the beginning and there will be more after her tear." said Sesshomaru. Everyone looked at Sesshomaru with wide eyes.

"that was only half of the prophecy, the rest of it cannot be all about Naraku if he has already died never to reach her again because of the wish he made."

"True." sighed Miroku. "then what does that mean for her future? Our future?" he said as he gestured to the rest of them.

"Hanyou's spawn... does that mean he had a kid?" asked Shippo.

"i don't know, maybe." said Miroku.

"We should hunt the bastard down and kill him then." said Inuyasha as he stood up.

"Sit down Yasha." spoke Sesshomaru, Inuyasha quickly did as he was told, frowning afterwards. "We do not know who this kid is, or even if he will be the one in the prophecy, all we can truly do is wait and see." sighed Sesshomaru.

"keh, whatever then." pouted Inuyasha. But they all thought of the other portion of the prophecy and shuttered at what they knew was soon to come.

"and blood will spill on her mothers children, death and destruction assured

its her choice that will kill and the the price will fall to the world

but if life be her choice,

and she fights the good fight,

with the help of the west.

he will put them to the test

but all is not lost with the moons strength and life

she may bare the strife

take on the gore to right the wrong

of the Hanyou's spawn."

sooooo tell me you guys dont think part two aint gonna be amazing right! Am I the only one excited! Lol hit me back with a review or a pms or something and let me know how you feel, and ima start writing about poor Sesshomaru being soooo lonely I might even use the song mr lonely bcus its so cute and works so wellish with this fic lol. Anyways ttyl real soon I hope lol

ja ne

KAR


	34. Slip

chapter 34: slip away

red eyes closed as a being sat back in his new chair and he began to think on all the things he was told and did since even before his conception.

they were able to disappear rather easily, as if they had simply been ignored by those on the battle field and it amazed them, that was till they saw that there path had indeed been blocked by the arrival of a few oni's. They ducked them quickly and took off letting those that had gathered fight them off, it was not their battle. They had waited patiently to be freed and done as that evil cur had said, even though it had been most of the time half assed. Either way, they were free now and they wouldn't let anyone stand in the way of that.

They were easily able to get away from the danger that the odd group that had came brought.

Months passed and the sisters enjoyed the freedom that they had managed to some how run away to. They were still baffled that the evil hanyou had not noticed their escape, but didn't bother to dwell on it. When the time came the kit and girl were freed from their shackles and left quickly just as they had sort of planned for them to. Either way the two kids escaped easily and they had also made their escape as well, but that freedom they soon realized came with a price, Kagura was with child, and the demon growing in her gut, sadly would not die, no matter what they tried. This was out of their hands, naraku's way of controlling them even after he had died.

he frowned his mother had frowned when he told him of his conception. It had been one of he many rapes she had to endure at the hands of the man that was his father. She had been so filled with hatred for the man that he didn't even blame her for trying to get rid of him, but his father had probably known that would have happened and had some how protected him, even he didn't know how. He stared off at the corner of his room, the walls were a light beige and brown, nice complementary colors that were pleasing to the eye in a sedated manner, not flashy, like himself really. The only thing really flashy about him was the red of his eyes, a trait both him, his mother and father held. He closed them and began to sift through his history and memories again.

Kagura sat back against the bark of the tree as she nursed the child that lay in her arms, his red eyes watching her. Once the child was done feeding he straightened her clothes and stood. Kanna had given them a message from beyond. Naraku had plans for the child obviously and those plans included her wandering around the country side teaching the child things like some kind of vagabond hippie. She sighed as she carried the young one, soon he would be off hunting for himself as well as completely weened from breast milk, how the young grew. She felt a small hand touch her cheek and she glanced at the child acknowledging him. He cooed cutely as he looked up at her, he was adorable in a small chunky baby way, but she refused to grow attached to the child.

On they walked for years, sometimes bumping into kanna who's mind was either lost with what ever hold Naraku had gotten over her or simply off in her own mind as she drifted. Sometimes she followed them, and the boy was curious of his "Aunts" condition, wondering about what caused her to follow them like a zombie at points, dead to the world.

As the boy grew old kanna would fill his mind with things she was told to say about Naraku, kagura knew that it was merely Naraku trying to impress his son some how. Kagura watched with worry as her son, when she began referring to the boy as such she didn't know, grew more and more curious with how his father passed away. She knew Naraku had told him the story and she wondered how much the child knew of the story and if it was the complete truth, knowing Naraku, it was nothing close to the truth and was likely filled with half truths and lies.

The child had been living for many years now and had considered himself well passed grown. His mother had taught him the ways of life as a youkai, kanna passed on the legends of his father to him, and he wondered who this woman his father met was. This woman that caused his end. He did his research in secret, hopefully not letting on to the fact that he knew more to the story then kanna would tell and much more then kagura thought he knew. Times were changing and as soon as he could kagura had him enrolled in a high school with faked papers, he worked hard and passed through school easily going into the business world. He made the connections necessary for someone of his status and pulled all the strings without being seen. He was a mastermind in psychology and manipulation, his mother and aunt had taught him well.

He would learn more of this man he called father, but for now, it was time for him to learn of another being and if what his aunt told him was correct then his so called sire had left him a wealth of knowledge, as vast as the oceans are deep and wide, on this particular woman, he just had to find it.

he had found what he was looking for then. His youthful days barely passed 450 then and it only had taken him 120 years to get his fill of the info left to him by his father. That had been the hard part actually finding the information, it was all coded as if the old dead man was scared someone would find it. Kanna had given him the first clue, cryptic old bastard. It was in a bloody old well in a small village where he found the information buried deep inside, or alteast most of it, he had to visit other stupid sites as well like Mt. Hakurei, and many other places, like the band of seven's graves for one. The clue for them was under the seven you will find unmeasurable knowledge, god did it take him forever to figure out what the old coot meant with that one.

He opened his eyes and glanced out his window, a new japan was laid before him. Deep inside his being he felt it was time to lay things into motion. She would finally be showing up, about time.

KAR here, hope you enjoyed it, this was a borring chapter for me i hope you enjoyed it though. leave a review if you have the time please!

ja ne


	35. Chapter 35 Time

chapter 35: Time.

The room was quite and all was still. There he sat in a chair in the middle of a large room. He had pulled the chair from the vanity desk and had situated it near enough to the bed he currently did not want to sit in. he knew his companions worried about him, but their worries mattered not to him. His mind however, did worry of one person. Where was she? When was she? He did not really know, but he did know that all he could do was wait and pray that his enemies did not get to her before he did, or they would perish painfully. He glanced at the calender for again, he had looked upon those dates for an infinite amount of time and if a being were to count how many times that he had looked upon a calender or clock in yearning, they would surely run out of numbers to say, for he had surely looked upon one for as many times as the number pi had decimals places. The young kit was no longer a boy. He had grown much in the years and had taken a mate, his Rin. Inuyasha had even settled down with some bat hanyou that he had approved of. The monk was still under his protection even now and served him. He remained alive due to a mark placed upon his right wrist many years ago.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what is this mark going to do?" asked the confused monk as all their companions stood around watching. Inuyasha and Shippo standing near to take witness to the happenings.

"Simple, my mark will bond you to me as a servant of the west, you will work for me and therefore you shall live as long as I do."

"I see, this will help me to live till when Kagome is?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for giving me this gift."

"It will not be easy, working for me over the centuries."

"I know but anything is worth being able to see you two reunited, and I wish to see lady Kagome one more time before my own end comes upon me."

"Hn."

"Yeah, yeah, hurry up already, jeez yuh hentai monk with your stupid sappy monologues, gosh we all want to see the wench too, now can you get on with it already!"

"calm yourself yasha, you only want to go off and see that bat hanyou."

inuyasha's ears plastered themselves to his head as he grumbled, but didn't deny the validity of his older brothers statement he did want to see the pretty hanyou he had met not but a month ago. It had been a year since Kagome had left and all were antsy to do something or be of use finding the girl, but no matter where they searched it seemed that the monk was right in his assessment. The girl was no where to be found.

Sesshomaru took the monks right wrist and flipped it over so that the underside was facing up. He then took his claw and pressed it into the skin and pricked him. He then infused not only his poison but his youkai into the skin as he drew a small crescent upon the monks wrist, and watched as he bled for a second before the wound sealed itself over showing that his youkai had been accepted and that the monk had submitted to him. Once the wound healed all that was left behind was a blue crescent moon on his wrist much like the one on Sesshomaru's forehead.

the monk had been a diligent worker and a great asset to have. He spoke well and was able to talk himself out of anything, or into anything, but he was also very knowledgeable. The mermaid Ren visited them often when they made trips to the shoreline and would pass on information to be relayed to Hirohito. The king of the oceans did not seem worried and he was sure was conducting his own search for information even though he sent little word, only that he heard that another being was after the bearer of the tear and that he called himself Kumo no musuko, or the Spider's Son.

His eyes became mere slits as he glared at the overly large bed in his bedroom, memories of nights spent under the stars as a certain dark haired mermaid laid next to him, or in his lap.

He knew of the disturbances in the demon world, many demons were gathering under some kind of leader in search of something, or rather someone. He stood as worry seeped into his being, his back stiffening rod straight as the fact that he could possibly not be the first one to find her struck him. He squashed the idea quickly and hoped for the best.


	36. Chapter 36 Time Shift

Chapter 36: Time Shift

Blackness swirled around her... caressing her... holding her in its icy clutches. She felt dispassionate, cold and alone as she floated through the nothingness that surrounded her. She whispered his name: the name of the demon she had fallen for so suddenly; the name of the male she had first met on the surface; the name of the only person to really accept her, besides her family and Ren, even though she had lied and deceived him many times. She choked out his nickname as desperation sank into her heart and soul. She was living out her one major fear; loneliness. She was amongst the darkness and no matter how she moved she met no resistance, not even a breeze. She clutched at the air with no success, her breathing became ragged and her heartbeat quickened its pace. She feared the nothingness; afraid to be alone. She feared: the void, the emptiness, nothingness, loneliness. The necklace on her throat grew cold and she knew she would be unable to find he who she needed desperately, now more then ever. She never said his whole name unless she had to, but now as frigidness gripped her body, and wetness rolled down her face she found herself calling his name repeatedly.

She called him, quietly as fear crept into her heart, body and soul: fear of forever being alone, bitterness for life's cruel and unusual punishment, pain for loving someone and having him taken from her so abruptly; ripping away everything she loved and held dear. She was tired, no, exhausted. Her body stilled and not another sound escaped her lips as she starred blankly.

Her eyes darted over to the small blue light that began to grow in front of her. Hues of pink, blue, green and yellow mixed in. as the colors engulfed her warmth spread throughout her entire body. She felt the moisture on her cheeks, the tears she was never aloud to shed. It moved her as her mouth opened as she lost herself in its depths as she called for a hero to save her. For someone to show her the way. She watched as her tears gravitated towards her and she reached out to them as they clumped together and formed the new jewel of her soul. She pulled it closer to her as she assumed a fetal position, her air wafting out around her. The jewel felt warm on her warmed skin as it touched her her chest. It moved closer until it melded with her being and became a part of her again, bringing back some peace to her battered and bruised soul. It spoke.

_All is well little one, all that has happened had to come to pass for your destiny to come into fruition. However, do not worry for the child of the moon still searches for you as he always will till you are united at last._

Kagome was speechless and once she realized the voice would not speak again she spoke up.

"Wait, What is that all? How will I find my inu? How will I get out of here? What am I to do?" she rattled off quickly.

_Calm down Utako, all will be fine trust me, and do not fight it when the time comes. That is all I can tell you, you shall see in due time._

A bright light embraced her and when it passed the voice was gone, but he could still feel the pressence of the jewel inside her. She glanced down to see her clothes gone and her tail present instead, and before she could even think to question what was going on water gushed around her body and the light was gone. Once her eyes adjusted she saw the sand, muddy walls, and fish swimming around her and realized that she was now in a new place. The water held a metallic and sharp taste to the water that she didn't really care for and she knew instantly that she shouldn't rely on the water for her health. She felt and heard the fish around her crying as she smelt their sickness and realized that the water was hurting them. She felt the jewel around her neck pulse back to life and she swam to the waters end. Poking her head out she surveyed the area quickly and was instantly amazed at all the sights that greeted her eyes. There were poles that had small lights on top of them that lit up the area, and big machines made out of some kind of steal that moved on round black wheels. All the bright lights made it hard for her to focus, so when she heard talking she quickly ducked back under the water to listen as they drew near. She saw grass near by and wuickly swam over to it poking her head out enough to hear without missing anything but still being well hidden. She listened closely as the group walked by talking away, unaware of what lay quietly, waiting, nearby.

"hey sis, we should stop here, you me and the guys-"

""the guys and I" Kohaku" cajoled a female voice that was obviously an older sister to the boy that spoke. Kagome poked her head a little more to see through the tall grasses that hid her and saw a tall lady walking with a group of boys and her arms around one that she assumed had spoken.

"... The guys and I have been wanting to stop at this lake for a while now and see if its really haunted or not." spoke the boy she assumed was this Kohaku guy. The others around him cheered and patted him on the back, but when the woman began to speak all quieted.

Kaogme watched as her eyes scanned over the lake and fell on the spot she was currently in. Kagome sank a bit lower as the woman frowned. "I dont know guys, I got a bad feeling about this lake."

just then another boy spoke up. "Come on Sango, listen to Kohaku, it will be fun! Besides it not like Ghosts, demons and mermaids and all those mystical creatures are real!"

"Hey be careful Hojo, you might scare her!" called another boy as the rest jeered him on.

"No they're real alright, I've seen some and know a few as well, but your right about one thing..." spoke sango.

What?!" called the guys in unison.

"I cant back down from a challenge like that, however..." the group instantly broke out into a bunch of "awws" and "mans", before the quieted back down after receiving an insistent look from Sango.

"Let me finish. However, we will have to do it tomorrow so that we can better prepare ourselves just in case there is something in that lake." all that was heard next as Kagome slipped back under the water was cheers and hoots of joy and the group moved on.

What was the possibility that they could be talking about the lake she currently called inhabited. She hadn't been there for more then an hour and already she was going to be invaded by beings she knew nothing about, and what was worse of all was that she didn't have her inu there to save her. She had to prepare even if it was a false alarm and that group wasn't coming to invade her lake. First Kagome swam down to the bottom and checked every nook and cranny for possible hiding places. She found that the lake was completely closed in except for a huge tube that was half in and out of the water. She swam in but could only go about 5 feet before she was stopped by a gate that closed off the tube so that nothing could enter or leave it except for water. This would have to be her last resort, and if nothing else she would have to flee the water.

She swam back to the middle of the lake and situated herself on a rock at the bottom. She emptied her mind in an attempt to meditate like she saw Miroku do many times during their travels. She then flared out her powers and let them spread out all around her, and like sonar vision she was able to see all that her powers touched. She pushed them over the lakes borders and further passing strange machines and tall buildings, that she had never seen on the surface world before. She pushed her powers over a radius of 50 miles and came up with small pounds and lakes on the way, but the one she currently occupied was the only one in her immediate vicinity.

Sango shivered as she felt a surge of power and watched as all the lights flickered out one by one moving steadily up. The boys began to screech and holler as everything went pitch black and they began comparing it to movies they had once seen, and blamed the black out on the cursed lake that they all lived a measly 3 blacks from. Sango could tell that the presence had no evil attempt, just one of curiosity and searching. As she turned around to look back in the direction she came she could tell that it did come from the lake, the power was also nothing demonic or holy and crossed her as something new entirely. She would be going to that lake tomorrow night, she just had to know what that power was coming from, and just as she made up her mind to go the power vanished.

Dogs all around them began howling and the full moon came from behind a cloud to shine brightly in the night sky.

Sango and her brother told the boys bye as they walked into their apartment just as power began to click back on. Sango sat on the couch and flipped on the 10 o' clock news as her brother walked off to the back mumbling about hot showers. She shook her head as she heard his resounding yawn and then noticed that the news was already talking about the strange black out

_I must tell you ladies and gentleman that this is the weirdest power outage we have ever seen in all of Tokyo. The electric companies don't even know what happened, all they have said is that some huge energy surge knocked off the power and overpowered the grid causing it to blow. Now no one was hurt thankfully, but we are now on generator power. The generators didn't kick on automatically as soon as it happened because the surge also hit them some how too, they haven't told us how here at channel 10, but as soon as we know, you'll know. They are now working on getting the main power back on, but it might take a while. The electric company say that we should all try and conserve power as the generator will only have enough juice for two weeks._

Sango cut off the news. She stood and went to her room and into the walk in closet. She opened up the chest in the very back and pulled out her slayers outfit and gear, she would wear it tomorrow. Her father would be proud to see his family dressed up in the wear of their ancestors. She just new her brother would wear his and his friends would be dressed up as ninja's and such. She went to another smaller box and pulled out a pocket knife and her glock placing it on her clothes and her clothes on top of the chest as she closed it. She would bring them just in case.

large red eyes opened as the being smiled a fanged grin. He sat in his large plushy red arm chair and next to him kneeling on the dark brick red carpet sat a young girl with deep brown hair and eyes. He patted her head affectionately as he spoke.

"She has appeared young one, now it is time to begin our... game."

"yes, father. Now we must wait for him to make the first move."

"indeed, my child."

Purple eyes lifted and instantly found the golden ones of his gruff friend.

"Do you think he noticed?"

"No fucking way in heaven, earth, and hell he didn't."

"Do you think its her?"

"Fuck!"

"What?"

"We gots to stop the damn prick now! Who knows what that will do to him after being without her for so damn long."

they were both moving and out of the door before he even finished speaking.

the surge of power washed over him a his knees buckled where he stood, he dropped his glass of wine as he went down on one knee, the very feel of her power causing him a mix of feelings from arousal and pain. That energy he knew very well, the electric sparks calling out to his blood, calling him to her, telling him to go after her. His heart rate increased as he struggled to keep his breathing leveled, and his eyes tinged red as every encounter they ever shared flashed through his battered mind.

"Finally, she had returned." he whispered, standing to his full height and moving to the window just as two others bust into his door.

"Wait, you bastard, you cant do it!" called his half-sibling as his arm stuck out to grab the dai before he had a chance to leave.

"Inuyasha." he bit out quietly, silencing the younger half-inu "Do you think me so weak that I would endanger her, of all people, I am no fool, Brother."

Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head , Sesshomaru never called him by his full name ever since she disappeared that day, only calling him by the pet name she had given to him.

"Yasha meant no disrespect I am sure Sesshomaru-sama, he was only worried about you." spoke the monk calmly as to try and clear the tension in the room.

"Hn, his human emotions have led him astray, again. You should get them in check Yasha before you end up hurting yourself... again. Humans are so fragile and easily to manipulate because of those emotions, have I not trained you better all these years? So weak..."

"Keh, watever!" he called over his shoulder as he walked away with Miroku. He felt better knowing that his brother wasn't angry with him and had even tried to crack a joke, a rather bad one though, and had called him by that annoying name the wench had given him. He smiled softly as he left the room and patted Miroku on the shoulder in thanks for saying what he himself couldn't.

Sesshomaru scanned the night sky. The power surge had come from somewhere in the city near the direction of Tokyo. She had to be stronger now, he was miles away from the Tokyo area, all the way in Osaka and he was still reeling from the effects of that blast from his past and hopefully future as well.

Sesshomaru preferred the country side of Osaka compared to the bustling city of Tokyo even though he worked mostly in Tokyo. It was quieter and he was a being that rather enjoyed the quiet, plus his brother wouldn't have to worry about wearing concealments unless he was working and him and his brother could walk around as they were meant to, naturally.

He sat back heavily in his chair. He would go to Tokyo in a little bit anyways for work and would be staying in his home there so he wouldn't worry about that so much, that way if they found nothing he could do his own investigating, but he would allow his brother and the monk to have their way for the moment, because no one would stop him when it was time to reclaim what he had lost.

"Where are you my Utako, my Kagome, my Mate." he breathed out with a new sense of longing and determination as he gazed out at the star filled night sky and watched in a sort of daze as images of her lovely face played in his minds eye.

Ok, ok so how is this as payment for my long absense? The story is picking up again! YAY! Well you know what to do R&R and I will see you next time in the next installment of A Mermaids Tear and Song chapter 37 The Players... part I.

`` also dont be a stranger, you gots questions and I gots the answers, so ask away! Lol

ja ne for now

au revoir

auf weidersehn

good bye!


	37. The Players Part I

Sorry for the long wait I was without Internet for a while and then I had to write this up on my iPad soo yeah, but atleast it's here now!

chapter 37:The Players... part I

Sango didn't know what to expect that day, but it surely wasn't her kid brother dressed and ready for the nights activities. It had brightened her day just a bit more seeing him all dressed up like in the days of old. She had been thinking of the lake all day at work and had lost focus enough for her boss to notice and tell her to "Stop daydreaming" and get her "butt back in gear.". However, she did meet a very nice gentleman that morning. He walked in with a friend of his talking about something or another. She had been wiping up a spill because they had been short handed that day when she noticed him calling her over, so she quickly finished, and had her co-worker Ami put the cleaning supplies away. She quickly pulled out a pad and pen and looked up to see the most vivid and unusual eye colour she had ever seen.. they were a dark and rich purple, that she could have gazed into for hours. When he called her name reading it off of her name tag she quickly smiled brightly at the guest and asked what she could do for them. She tried to be as professional as one could be wearing a deep red and white v-neck that clung to her every curve and a matching deep red mini skirt and white sneakers. She quickly showed them to a nearby seat and put in their orders, making sure the were taken very good care of. They quickly finished paid and left the tip on the table and when she walked by her jaw almost dropped. Their was a napkin on top of the tip that simply said keep the change with a winky face. No the note wasn't worth getting all flustered about, but what was under it was, he had left her 300 dollars in tips! She was flabbergasted and when he turned around to see if he could thank the stranger, they were gone. On the bottom of the note was what she assumed was his name, Miroku Hatsuharu.

...

Miroku had awoken early that morning dressed in black slacks with a blue button up dress shirt, and combed his hair back into his signature tail, which had grown a bit longer over the years, that was at his shoulders now. He decided that he liked it that length, and kept it cut at such. He quickly laced his shoes and decided it was also time to wake Yasha since he wasn't one to be bothered with early mornings or hygienic routines. However, today was different for Yasha wasn't in his room, but was actually down stairs eating a banana.

"hey monk, you ready to get going yet. Jeez, yuh take longer than a woman to get ready!"

"Ah Yasha, what a surprise I thought I would never see the day you were up early enough to see the sun rise except on Saturdays to watch your cartoons."

"Keh, whatever." grumbled Yasha a he walked out the door, keys in his hand. He tossed them to Miroku before quickly ducking into the passenger seat. Miroku smiled as he thought about the morning, and was happy that even Inuyasha was excited to find their long lost friend.

"Did you see the news last night?"

"WHA?!"

"Why do I bother asking..." sighed Miroku "well If you would have bothered to watch or listen to the news you would have known that there was a large surge of power at the Tokyo power plant and that now the whole city is running on generator power."

"she was searching for something!" blurted out Yasha.

"Mhm, but searching for what is the question."

"what ever it was it was within the radius when she found it because we only got the tail ends of her power."

"yes but she is still in danger for there are still those that would wish to use her for her powers."

"What ever, I kill who ever tries."

"Dont forget Yasha, this is another time period, you cant just running around slicing and dicing people free nilly. We will stop and eat breakfast here at this little diner I found, then we will meet up with Shippo."

"Keh, that runt wont make much a difference, he's still no match for me." grumbled Yasha feeling inadequate in his tracking skills to that if the kit he had helped teach about tracking and stalking prey. "I'm still part inu, im just as good as that runt when it comes to tracking."

"Yes, of course Yasha, but Shippo also has the use of magics that could help our cause and keep it on the down low..."

"fine."

they soon reached their stop and walked into a lovely little restaurant. As soon as Miroku opened the door he was greeted with the sight of a goddess dressed in red and white; almost forgetting what it was exactly that they had even came there for. He quickly spied her name on the name tag, ignoring Inuyasha's grumbles about barely dressed women and him being a pervert, and called her name, watching as she stood and looked over to him. Her eyes were beautiful, deep and bright like chocolate, simply breathtaking. She smiled shyly and showed them to their seats. Once she turned around his eyes quickly gave her backside a once over, twice. His hand twitched as he felt an ache to touch her nice round posterior. He frowned slightly when Inuyasha, not very discreetly, elbowed him in the ribs for ignoring him, but he couldn't careless with this beauty in front of him. Even if the hime named Sango didn't notice, all that existed in his mind at that moment were him and her.

They sat at a booth and he pretended to pay attention to Yasha, answering questions and giving short replies when needed, but really he was watching that beautiful waitress walk around filling out theirs and others orders, but he did notice when Inuyasha said something offensive.

"I mean the prick needs to get off his lazy ass and come find her himself or atleast stop taking his frustrations out on me when we spar., and when I told that ass that, do you know what he did to me!? He beat me up! and then had the nerve to tell me some bull about watching what I call his mate!"

"Inuyasha." the owner of said name's hidden ears flattened against his head upon hearing the tone of the monks voice. "I have nothing to do with how you two spar, if you were stronger maybe you wouldn't get destroyed as much, no? And secondly, do not call lady Kagome a wench or any other disrespectful names considering she is the one that saved your ass from Naraku in the first place." stated Miroku calmly.

"keh, I was just making sure you were listening is all."

"Let us just eat our food and go, shall we?" asked Miroku as once he spotted "her" coming his way with the food they had ordered.

They quickly ate and Miroku left a tip and a note.

Once they were outside and in the car Inuyasha asked "what were you playing at back there monk?"

"what ever do you mean Yasha?" asked Miroku.

"Dont use that tone with me you lecher, you trying to tap that?".

Miroku smiled so serenely that even Yasha second guessed his original thought on the matter.

"Not at all, my good friend, not at all."

they were soon in Shippo's apartment sitting around his table. The kit was no longer a kit, he had waist long thick and curly orange hair pulled back into a low sung braided tail, held by his signature green bow at the end, even though it was much smaller now. He wore a simple green shirt and black jeans and when standing he was taller then Miroku and even in height with Inuyasha.

"So that energy... it was her?"

"We have reason to believe so, and consequently that would mean the black out was her as well."

"I knew mother was strong, but... that strong?"

"Yeah, kid we know, now just tell us you know how to trace it." spoke Yasha.

Shippo's face straightened and then dawned a mischievous smile as he came out of his reverie of the few times he was able to spend with Kagome and back to the reason they were all there in his home.

"the power outage happened in a ring of circles that moved outward from the source of the power and knowing my okaa-san, she's near a large body of water and the only one in that area is the one near the sunset shrine, the park, and where all the tajiya of old have been living together till now.

"So you think she is over there? Thats a big area to search."

"No yasha" cut in Miroku "I think our friend means that she is in the lake."

"exactly." spoke the kitsune.

"We could go tonight and see if she really is there." said Miroku calmly

"Yea and if we find her, we high tail her ass back to the ice prince because his damn mood swings are annoying the shit out of me."

...

Sango had a great day and she planned on ending it that way as well. When she reached her home she found her brother amongst the group of guys that consisted of his friends gathered around outside loading what she assumed was their supplies into a large green van.

"Hey you guys what are you doing?" Called Sango as she walked towards them.

"Oh just packing supplies for the trip!" Replied her brother excitedly.

"Ok as soon as I change and it gets dark we can go then." Called Sango as she quickly adjusted her direction to make a bee line straight for the staircase and then up to her floor. Upon reaching her floor she quickly walked into her door and straight into her bathroom for a quick shower. Once done she changed into her slayers outfit, and peered at her self in the mirror. Her father would be proud that she was wearing it.

She then made her way downstairs and met with the boys, and as she approached them she heard her name called. Turning her head in the direction she heard the voice she acted with lightning fast reflexes as she quickly caught the keys that were thrown at her face. She then with out breaking her stride opened up the front driver seat of the large van, jumped in and started the engine.

Night had fallen pretty quickly that night and she left her lights off as she quickly maneuvered the car onto the grass and pulled it up to the lake. The park wasn't very far from their apartments so she could get away with driving without her lights considering there was practically no one there as well.

...

It was almost time to begin, the clock was ticking down. There was a strong possibility of finding the very woman they were looking for in this very lake.

The trio sat in a black Honda with dark tents, an average car for an average neighbourhood, they didn't want to attract any stray attention. They were situated in the parks parking lot, while Shippo grabbed a duffel bag with all the materials they would need for their activities that night.

The three quickly left the car and began walking.

"So how is this going to go down" asked yasha as he attached his head piece to his head and checked his concealment.

"I am going to head towards the lake and see if I can get her attention as well as check for danger. You two are going to hang back and keep the perimeter and back me up if I need the help. Understood?"spoke Miroku.

"Gotcha." Called Yasha and Shippo at the same time. "In the mean time we will just act as late night joggers." Spoke Shippo to Inuyasha. They each had their ear pieces on as they began, Shippo and Inuyasha began jogging in opposite directions while Miroku began his beeline towards the lake. Inuyasha was jogging calmly as he looked around when suddenly Shippo was next to him.

"Hey yasha, we should stretch." Breathed a slightly flustered Shippo as he gave Inuyasha a persistent look.

"Yeah, sure runt." Breathed Yasha as he slowed and stopped running and began stretching with Shippo right beside him.

"Hey do you see that off to the side over there?" Whispered Shippo.

"Yeah, group off people, humans, ones a girl and she shares a similar scent with one of the other guys she is with. "

"Yeah, big group too, heading towards the lake in that van, what do you think they're are doing?"

"Not a clue, probably should give Miroku a heads up to stay out of sight though." Spoke Inuyasha as he adjusted his microphone so that Miroku would hear.

"Reading you loud and clear gentlemen, I will keep a heads up."

"Wait, Miroku, the girl, her scent is familiar, vaguely, she might be the same girl from the restaurant, you know the one you were undressing with your eyes every time she turned around." Spoke Inuyasha as he sniffed the air.

"Ohhhh, interesting... I will see what I can do then. Over."

"Do I even want to know?"asked Shippo warily.

Inuyasha simply gave him a look that said, it's Miroku.

"Good answer." Nodded Shippo.

,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Miroku had made it to the edge of the break in the tree covering when he saw the van drive up to the lake bed. He walked the clearing all the way to the opposite side of the lake so he wouldn't be seen, and while doing so, he came across what seemed to be a rather large drain away. He quickly darted across to it and ducked low as to not be seen from across the lake, as he began to roll up his pants to knee length and walk his way towards the water discarding socks and shoes.

"Kagome-San? Are you there?" He called and watched the motionless waters for any sign of movement.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,

Kagome heard aloud noise move closer to the water and decided she would check it out once she realised that it had stopped moving and hadn't passed her hiding location. She quickly and as discretely as she possibly could swam up to the surface and towards a grassy area and poked her head out amongst the tall grasses and peered at what seemed like a pretty big metal box that could fit a number of people in, and it moved on very weird looking wheels. That's when she heard her name. She quickly turned around and ducked back under the water. She moved slowly through the grassy shallows taking care not to move anything to abruptly and give away her location as well as trying to place the voice that called her name. It took all of two minutes to realise that it was Miroku's voice and when she swam over and saw his face looking down at the water she was surprised, and quickly she surfaced to greet him.

"Miroku, you found me! How?!"

"Kagome-San, it is you, thank kami we have found you and it's a long story but your powers have grown immensely since we last saw each other. However, that's for another time, we must leave, guys-"

"You will be going no where." Spoke a light and dainty voice. Kagome ducked back under the water as Miroku motioned for her to leave and swam a little distance away.

"I'm goin to need some back up boys."

"Hear yuh loud and clear Miroku." Replied Inuyasha quickly before a grunt was heard and Shippo's growling over the connection.

"Guys?" Questioned Miroku worriedly as he quickly fixed his clothes and watched the little girl in front of him. She seemed bored with her red eyes glancing this way and that lazily. He quickly finished putting back on his shoes and pulled a pen from his pocket.

"Are you quite done yet?" She asked bored.

"Not quite, I have a few questions for you. Who are you, who sent you, and why are you here?"

Se smiled evilly "that's a lot of questions. The only one I feel even remotely inclined to answer is that I am here for the girl." She smiled devilishly.

"Oh really, and I don't seem inclined to let you take her then." Spoke Miroku in a mocking tone. She frowned.

"Fine then, I guess my friend Sherissa here will have to make you think otherwise."

At the sound of her name a large Nekoyoukai sprang from the trees and landed next to her mistress. Miroku moved to ask for some help when the girl spoke again.

"I wouldn't bother with them, Sherissa's brothers are playing with them, and you know how big a litter can get... Any ways I shall let you two fight it out."

"Is that so?" Miroku then began to chant softly and a large barrier appeared around the trio. "You will be going no where." Miroku mocked again. He glanced around to see what wa going on around him, somewhere in the park his friends were fighting off a pack of neko's and kagome hopefully hidden somewhere with in the ponds water. The battle began quickly as the neko charged him and he clicked the eraser on his pencil twice, making his staff appear in his hands and swung at the demon making her move out of the way.

Kagome quickly swam away towards the middle of the pond when suddenly she heard splashes and saw lights in the water. Those dry foot people with the big moving thing had grown flippers? How she didn't know, but now they where swimming around looking for something with these lights in their hands. That's when one of the lights shown on her and moved backwards but it was already to late, she had been spotted. They gave chase and moved quickly but with her superior speed and water abilities she was easily able to out manoeuvre them. She kept this up for awhile as she tried to find a place to hide, when she realised that she was herded in a direction, she freaked. What was she to do. She was going to try and charge one of them when another, the girl charged her with a blade and as she dodged she moved into some rope. Just as she touched the rope it was all around her and she knew then that she was trapped. Se struggled with her bindings, trying to move them this way or that, push or pull them, anything to part them, but they wouldn't separate, adding to her dismay. She was pulled from the water onto something wet that was quickly wrapped around her body and head. The only thing that stuck out was her tail which she tried to use to shake her way free. When she heard talking she stopped struggling to listen to what they were saying.

"I can't believe we caught a mermaid!" Spoke a boy.

"Yeah, I was surprised too, Hikaru."

"Yes, we'll what do you think Sango?"

"I don't know what to think, let's just go get her into some water."

And just like that Kagome was lifted and moving. When she finally stopped moving she heard a female voice, who she assumed was Sango tell someone to hold her tail. She flicked her tail angrily and hit someone who yelped in pain and then she felt a prick and her whole world went dark. Before she completely succumbed to sleep she felt her tail being lifted and a door closing behind it. Then the box with wheels was moving. Fear gripped her heart and she began to thrash more. How would they find her now, how would she ever be able to see her beloved inu? She cried fearlessly as song after song bubbled up between her lips.

The van was silent as all within listened to the heart broken sounds of the mermaid they had caught, regret, disappointment, and sorrow were a few of the emotions they felt listening to her, knowing that what they were doing was a major part of why she sang. It was obvious then that she spoke the language and would be able to understand them when they spoke, but they could see why she was sad. If anything her song told them she was a long way from home and looking for a loved one. Se didn't know that they were only trying to help as well as find out about what had happened and the myth of the lake. They quickly drove the van to the nearby housing area and they opened the back door so they could carry their new charge up to Sango's tub. Sango quickly ran a warm bath and once the water was full they laid the carpet on the floor and unrolled it to reveal their hidden mermaid. Once open they were able to look upon a beauty that was left up to myth. She was beautiful, blue eyed with long blue tinted black hair and her tail was simply breath-taking with its long length shimmering down from a blue as black as the darkest night, and as it moved down lightening into a crystal sapphire till it seemed white and blue tinted. It probably was translucent in the water. Se stared up at them her Sapphire eyes burning with the intensity of her stare, frozen they stood transfixed by her gaze, but what sent shivers down their spines was her voice. The melodious sound was cold, angered, and agonised.

"What do you want with me."

The two siblings shared a glance before Sango decided to speak up.

"Answers and to help."


	38. What Is Going On!

Chapter 38: what is going on?

Miroku heard the agonised calls and knew instantly that his friend needed help. He parried another blow and made a quick glance behind him to see a tail being lifted and pulled into a van as the door closed behind it. Shit was the first word that came to mind when he heard the van pull away.

"Guys, she is being taken." Spoke Miroku into his head set as he threw a sutra at the youkai that burst into flames on impact.

"Sorry Miroku, she's going to be taken then, I have my hands full with this litter and Yasha is unconscious." Grunted Shippo over the line. Miroku cursed internally as he barely missed a swipe at his left side and came down on the youkai's side with his staff, sending a bit of purification through the staff and zapping the nekoyoukai. Sherissa howled in pain as she jumped back.

"Enough!" The ground rumbled under their feet as the girl who stood watching made herself known. With a surge of demonic power the ground split open throwing Miroku to the other side of the youkai child and Sherissa.

"That is enough, we shall take our leave now." Stated the girl as she glared angrily at the monk, turned and walked stiffly away, her neko following closely behind. Once they were gone the ground closed so abruptly it was as if it had never moved.

Shippo shot fox fire at the cats that tried to jump Inuyasha's unconscious body and dodged a deadly swipe for his neck. He was tiring fighting five on one, but he wouldn't give up. He was just about to call upon the power of his beast when suddenly the neko's stopped and left. He stood flabbergasted before he snapped out of it and went to check on Miroku and Yasha.

"Miroku, are you ok?"

"Yeah all is good here, meet you and Yasha back at the car."

"Kay." Grunted Shippo as he hefted Inuyasha's unconscious body over his shoulder and stood.

After throwing Inuyasha into the back of the car, Shippo hopped into the front seat and told Miroku to head back to his place to regroup.

"What happened, who took kaa-San?"

"The group with the van. I don't know why they were out there though."

"Yasha said you knew that girl?"

"Yeah kinda, her name is Sango, she works at a diner that we visited before heading to your house."

"Well you know what that means."

"Ah, Yasha nice of you to finally join us after your conveniently timed nap."

"Look bitch, I got knocked out when they ambushed us, it wasn't my fault, they jumped me knowing I was the strongest so that they could take out the runt."

"Or they jumped you so they could get rid of the easy target and take on the bigger threat as a team." Stated Shippo matter-of-factly.

"Keh, whatever, the point is Miroku needs to smooth talk this girl in order to find our friend so we can go home."

"No, I think it's time sesshomaru was involved in this, he will be here soon enough anyways." Mentioned Miroku calmly.

Kagome watched the dryfoot ones wearily, but she was tired. Whatever they had stuck her with was keeping her sleepy and she could barely call her powers up past her skin, it was an annoying muddy feeling, like swimming through muddy shallow waters.

"What have you done to me?" She asked as she continued to glare at the two, her vision swam once before refocusing on their faces, and then she was confused. Why did they seem concerned when they were the ones that made her like this, listless and barely able to move.

"It might have been to much, she doesn't seem like a threat Sango." Stated the boy warily.

"I didn't know how much to give her kohaku, I thought she was bit bigger and I noticed. We used a youkai tranquilliser to sedate you." Spoke Sango "you kept thrashing and we had to put a brace on a friend of ours because you smacked him in the ribs and arm with your tail. Here let us help you into the water we drew a bath for you."

Kagome nodded in understanding, these seemed like generally concerned people. As the young one grabbed her tail gingerly and the older one her back and shoulders to put her in the tub she asked another question.

"Why did you come looking for me in that pond?" She asked curiously. Sango answered again with "because there was a myth of youkai lurking in the waters so we were already curious.."

"But the power outage started at the lake and we needed to check it out before the government figured it out and searched themselves. If the youkai had an evil heart and meant wrong we would have dealt with it, but if it was good we would have moved it because once the government gets their hands on it..." Kohaku trailed off as him and his sister shared a look.

Kagome was slightly amazed that the river she appeared in had this type of rumour about it, the "luck" she seemed to have amazed her.

"Why exactly were you in that lake ms...?"asked kohaku as he trailed off at the name.

"Kagome, and I'm not quite sure myself,one moment i was fighting a spider demon with my inu and his brother, and then I was here." Kagome stated, leaving out a few details.

"Was this spider demons name Naraku by any chance?"

"Yes.." Kagome answered warily.

"Mis Kagome, Naraku was killed roughly 500 years ago... If what you say is true then do to his and the girl from the legends combined wish on the jewel sent her 500 years in the future instead of what was originally thought, and you are that girl, or rather mermaid. That's pretty cool." Said Kohaku as he sat on the ground and smiled at Kagome who was half in the tub half out due to her tails length.

"What did the legend say?"asked Kagome curiously looking between the two in the room with her.

"It said that the combined wish made her disappear from both her lovers and Naraku's grasp never to be seen again. It said that her lover continued to search for her till this very day with a tiny piece of hope on finding her because she had wished he would be able to, and that he still searches to this very day."

Kagome laid back in the tub and stared into space thinking. Sesshomaru was out there still looking for her that much was true considering she had just seen Miroku a few hours ago at the lake. She reached around her neck to find her necklace still in tact. She grabbed the jewel and held tightly with one wish that she spoke aloud.

"Come for me inu, I'm waiting."

The other two watched a little worried for their lost friend and hoped for her to be reunited with her lost lover, even if they had to find him themselves.

Heat radiated through the jewel around his throat and coursed through his whole entire being. Her voice echoing in his head, pulling the strings of his tired, lonely heart.

"Come for me inu, I'm waiting." As she herself had whispered it into his ear, he heard her voice as clear as night and day. His eyes tinted red as he tried to suppress his inner self that rose to the challenge that she had unknowingly bestowed upon him, and he was more then eager to comply. He sat up from where he had been laying and as he righted himself into a sitting position his phone began to ring. He quickly lifted the thin device slid the bar over and moved it near his ear.

"Sesshomaru, we found and lost her you see..."

"I'm coming." He then hung up the phone and began to prepare for his departure, packing a small and old bag full of clothes. No matter how much he put in the bag it never looked full, and he filled it with clothes for him and her because he wasn't leaving with out her. True it wasn't his bag but it was hers, and he had kept it all these years so he could return it to her. A lot had changed since she left and he would have to be the one to tell her. Once done he fixed his concealment and then jumped into his silver mustang and peeled off into the dead of predawn, sleep completely forgotten, one phrase resonating in his mind, a promise for her.

"I come for what is mine."

Miroku looked at his phone, he had been hung up on. He then looked at the other two faces inside the little car and then relayed the message.

"He is on his way here now."

"Fuck, that dog is going to tear this city apart looking for his girl, I pity the fool that gets in his way."

"Well get your pity party ready Inuyasha because its going to be you."

"Wha?! Hell Fuck No you crazy ass monk, this is why humans aren't supposed to live long, they get senile after 100 years or so."

"Miroku, is right Yasha, your the best candidate for the job considering."

"What ever liar, if he gives me that look that says he is two seconds from killing me, I ain't gonna stand in his way I hope you know."

"That is all we can ask of you my friend." Said Miroku before they arrived back at Shippo's house.

"Kagome we are what's left of the demon slayers of old, we keep the peace between humans and youkai here, but as a mermaid I guess you are neither?" Asked kohaku, his head cocked to the side curiously as he spoke.

"Yeah."stated Kagome cautiously.

"What were you doing in that lake Kagome-sama?" Asked kohaku as he watched her intently.

"Why did you take me, I was completely capable of handling myself and was actually going to leave with a friend till you interfered."

"Oh really? We had no idea." Said Sango slightly shocked. "Your friend must be a youkai or one of your own to have lived so long."

"Kagome-San we want to help you find your friend, is he a mermaid like you?"asked kohaku. "As peace keepers we make sure that youkai don't get out of line and ruin the peace that we have managed to keep with the help of a few youkai lords. Now this person your looking for, we need to know what kind of demon he is so we can help you locate him and not have to worry about you being dissected in some governmental laboratory or you falling into trouble on the streets and us having to deal out a punishment which will probably end badly, for you."

"He is an inu daiyoukai."

"He is a what?!" Asked Sango with wide eyes.

"Inu..." Said Kagome as she trailed off a slighttly worried.

"And his name?" Asked Sango urgently.

"Sesshomaru-sama." Stated Kagome proudly.

"Of course because you couldn't be with no one other then The demon Lord himself, right." Stated Sango.

"I don't understand..."

"Sango means no offence miss Kagome it's just that there are only two living inus left both being silver inus and lord Sesshomaru is a very powerful demon lord who keeps mostly to himself. Rumour says it was because he had lost someone dear to him, but we had no clue it was him in that story, wow, so much makes sense because of it, but there is something else to. Since he likes to keep to himself no one but his brother and close friend knows where he is. We would have to locate one of those two to even get a start on where the big inu is." Said kohaku as he shook his head looking at Kagome a bit differently, lord Sesshomaru did not just pick a mate so easily, she had to be powerful, and if he found they had her, it could end badly for the entirety of his people, let alone himself.

"Ok, that's easy enough, let me come with you when you leave this home and I can help search for him, I'll know him anywhere, besides I just saw Miroku a few hours ago."

"Wait you know a Miroku?" Sango felt that it couldn't be coincidence that the man she had met was named Miroku as well. She pulled the card from her pocket.

"Yeah, he wears his hair in a ponytail and when I saw him he was wearing, funny clothes." Stated Kagome as she thought hard on what the monk was wearing.

Sango quickly pulled up a replica picture of what the monk was wearing from the Internet and showed it to Kagome.

"Is this it?"

"Yeah, it is." Stated Kagome.

"I've seen your Miroku as well, but how he still manages to walk the earth now as a human I don't know."

"Sesshomaru must have bonded Miroku to him, I could sense some of my inu's energy mixed in with the monk's when he found me earlier."

"Wait you mean he was there at the pond?" Asked Sango.

"Yeah. Right before you guys showed up. He was coming to get me."

"Omg Kagome we are so sorry, we stood in your way, no wonder you were trying to get away so viciously." Said Sango as kohaku gave her an apologetic hug and a soft "sorry".

"But what do you mean let you walk around with us, that was what you were saying right?"

"Yeah, I can walk, you dry foot people aren't the only ones who can have legs, you just don't get tails when in the water is all. I can switch back and forth, just like the rest of my people." Kagome quickly pushed away the thoughts of her parents, brother, and Ren that popped up upon mentioning her people, knowing that now wasn't a good time to think of them.

"Ok I have some clothes you can change into that I haven't been able to wear yet, they might fit you, will you need any help getting into them?"

"Yes." Kagome said quietly a little embarrassed that she wouldn't be able to dress herself in these new clothes.

"Ok, no problem kohaku go get a couple towels so she can dry off while I get some clothes."

"Okay sis." Sid kohaku as he jumped up to do as asked.

Alone Kagome moved her tail ok it's position of being draped over the side of the tub to a curled position next to her and sat up till she was sitting up right and more comfortable her tail coming back around to where her hands were. Kohaku showed back up briefly and put the towels down on the edge of the tub near her and then left again. The next person to come in was Sango her arms full of clothes, some big and others small.

"Okay it's pretty warm outside so I brought you some shorts and skirts you can probably fit. You can get out and put some of the towels around you if you want.

Kagome closed her eyes and began to concentrate on her form and felt her tail easily shift to legs within the water. Once done with the task she opened her eyes and began to lift her self from the tub. She placed a towel on her head and another around her top and waist. Once done she looked towards Sango who had just turned around from putting things down on the counter tops and glanced at her.

"Ok, good, your actually pretty small without your tail. These were a few sizes to small when I bought them but I hadn't noticed and just didn't feel like returning them. I guess it was a good thing after all, huh."

Sango then passed Kagome some fruit of the looms bottoms still in the bag.

Kagome looked at the strange triangle shaped garments and asked "what are these?"

"Oh, you don't know, silly me. These are underwear and they go under your pants, skirts, or whatever bottoms you want to wear. These are ones for girls and guys have their owns and they all come in different shapes and sizes. You stick your legs through the two smaller holes and pull them up, now go ahead and put them on while I find that skirt in this pile somewhere."

Sango turned around to give Kagome some privacy while she pulled on her new panties. Once done Sango turned around and handed Kagome skirt which she instructed her on how to put on, and also handed her a stretchy tube top, that showed her smooth flat tummy just above the belly button. Sango did a quick look over and decided that they would need to go out and get her some clothes.

"Well, that is the s,ablest top I have and it's a bit big on you, so I think today we should go shopping for some clothes that you might like as well as looking for your mate, what do you think?"

"Okay, that sounds nice."

"Good because you need some shoes anyways maybe I have a pair of sandals that don't fit anymore, but wow girl your feet are tiny." Sango giggled and then sobered slightly."but you are pretty short too huh."

Kagome pouted. " it's not my fault your so tall, besides I was born this way for a reason."

Sango stared at her new friend, there was a lot she didn't know, but she hoped to find out. It wasn't often Sango got to have some girl time, being the leader of a group with mostly boys and men, she had to be strong fast and tuff, an iron woman: Unyielding and unbending. Having Kagome around didn't seem like a bad thing and the innocent little thing she was, she could see em becoming fast friends. She smiled, Kagome wouldn't be getting rid of her so easily now, even if her man, or rather, inu was big, bad and scary. She was just as determined to learn more about Kagome, besides it should be awhile before the find the inu lord anyways.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry for teasing, lets go, we not gonna find your man just sitting around, now are we?"

"No, your right." Spoke Kagome as she jumped up hand clutching the jewel around her neck for a quick second and then following behind Sango on slightly wobbling legs. Once getting back into using her limbs Kagome followed Sango down crowded streets. At one point she could barely see the girl that weaves in out of bodies so easily that as soon as she got the chance she grabbed onto a sleeve of her shirt and held on for dear life as she followed. Once they sopped a huge metal machine that made a lot of noise pulled up next to them.

Sensing her friends slight fear Sango reached an arm around her friend reassuringly.

"It's just a bus, it's going to take us to the mall faster then walking." She waited for her friends timid "ok." Before proceeding to enter the bus, pay the man for both of them and then taking their seats, letting Kagome get the window seat so she could look around.

The guys were awakened by a low baritone voice and a presence that spelled death for all that were against him.

"What do you know of the people that took her."

It wasn't stated as a question, but all awake knew to answer what they could.

"All I know is that Miroku and Inuyasha met the girl that was with them briefly at a diner."

"Thanks runt, ratting us out like that..."

"Shut up Inuyasha. Miroku what do you know of this girl."

Inuyasha silenced continued his tirade internally glaring between his brother and the kit, while Miroku spoke about the night he first laid eyes on Sango.

"Is this diner open today?"

"No, it's open tomorrow though, we might find the girl at the mall nearby though." Said Miroku. He was fibbing and he hoped sesshomaru wouldnt notice. the look shippo threw him told him that he would play along with his bluff, if they stayed away from the diner, they might be able to stop sesshomaru from destroying everything they worked so hard to do. They would have to slow the inu lord down, it would not be good for Kagome's presence to be noticed by their enemies, and he knew personally that they were being watched and that they would have to find the girl soon, or they would loose her for good. Miroku shifted his train of thought that way he could continue with his slight deception, it would take all of his acting skills toil it off. Everyone looked at the monk weirdly as he smiled serenely before explaining himself.

"A girl like that would have to get Kagome something her size to wear, considering the difference in sizes of the two and knowing Kagome she is looking for us and not sitting around when she has a guide to tell her about this new world and the people in it. I don't think she would be a threat to Kagome and it wasn't just blind luck that she found Kagome, she knew something was up with that pond and did some investigating, my bet is she knows about demons as well. From what I was able to see while in my scuffle I would think they were demon slayers."

"Which means she probably lives in those apartments." Gushed Shippo a bit of mischief lurking in his smirk. "I'll watch the apartments with Inuyasha, you and Sesshomaru should check out the mall, that way if she is there Sesshomaru will be able to find her scent amongst all those human bodies and Inuyasha and me can figure out which apartment they were in or are in just incase they're not at the mall."

"That sounds like a good idea, Ship."

Sesshomaru stood up and turned to leave with Miroku following behind shortly leaving the other two to their own devices.

Once Inuyasha was sure that Sesshomaru was long gone he spoke.

"The monk seemed off..."

"He is buying us time, since you were not able to think on your feet quickly enough, we know that they are slayers so they must be at those apartments we have to check them out now."

"Key, lets just go already, damn runt and hentai monk always doubting my abilities."

Inuyasha and Shippo quickly left through the back window taking a short cut to the apartments where they hoped Kagome was located.

Once in the car they sped off into downtown Tokyo traffic. They quickly located a parking garage and proceeded on foot. Miroku hoped that the boys would find her at the apartment because he didn't know how long he could hold Sesshomaru at bay, the look of determination on the inu's face unwavering and almost frightening in its intensity.

Kagome and Sango had been in the mall all of five minutes and it felt like Kagome had asked over three million gazillion questions. Kagome was now sporting some nice blue sandals that matched her blue skirt and white tube top. They decided to stop and get some frozen lemonades before continuing. Once that was done they moved from store to store buying t-shirts and shorts here and there. Once they got to Victoria Secrets they bought different types of lingerie for both of them. Sango laughed when Kagome blushed cherry red at what she said.

"It's true, women buy these mostly to entice their men when they see them in it, I'm pretty sure sesshomaru will have a very hard time keeping his hands off you in this my little friend. It's perfect for you." Laughed Sango as she pushed Kagome to try on a see-through blue lace matching bra and panties that had black fishnet stockings with light blue bows on the side. Sango quickly bought a small sized pair and dragged Kagome into a costume shop to finish off the rest of the outfit that was forming in her mind. They bought a blue hair tie and a tiny blue sailors outfit to go with it and some white high heels. Before buying the heels they had Kagome practice walking in them and learned quickly that she was very clumsy and decided that she would be better off with some white wedges that were just as tall but a bit more stable when walking in. After trying those on and testing them they were good to go. They bought her some white gloves to go with her outfit, and Kagome finally got Sango to stop and they decided to just focus on having fun.

They were walking and laughing, mostly Sango as Kagome blushed and followed beside her.

"Ok Kagome you have to wear this outfit for him the first night you stay with him and I want all the dirty details. You better call me, I put my number on the receipt that's in the shoe box."

Kagome giggled at her friend. When she started thinking of Sango as friend she didn't know, but they lady was nice and kind and she could easily see that she was a good person and meant well in everything that she did. She just wanted to protect those she loved. Kagome giggled more, Sango would have some trouble getting rid of her now. "okay Sango." That's when Kagome froze.

Sango looked back at her friend.

"Kagome, are you okay?"

"He's here." The jewel on her breasts humming its agreement.

The guys arrived at the apartments easily enough and began their search for their friend following her scent easily. Once outside the apartment they cracked a window and moved inside, dropping their concealments that ways they would have more access to their youkai abilities.

"Inuyasha, Kagome was here.." Stated Shippo worriedly as he sniffed the air.

"And now she is gone." Finished Inuyasha as he looked at his young friend, this was not good.

They both froze as they heard the cock of two guns.

"Don't move or ill shoot you two demons where you stand, and don't even think of it, these bullets are made just for killing your kind."


	39. Found

Chapter 39: Found

Sesshomaru took one step into the mall closed his eyes and inhaled. She was here with another woman. His beast awoke at her scent, a scent they had missed, craved, desired, begged for, (not that he would ever admit to it) for 500 years. His aura flared seeking out hers and he felt her reaction. The spike in her energy caressed his own. His feet began to move forgetting everyone else, carrying him closer and closer to his intended. His desire to hold her so great it almost brought him to drop his concealment. His feet moved faster and faster till Miroku had to jog to keep up with his pace.

She was frozen in place. The feel of his aura surrounding her made her knees wobble and a sob come to her throat, oh how she had missed him. Sango grabbed her arm to hold her up from falling and helped her over to a more secluded area of the mall. Things were happening to fast, soon her life was going to be judged by how she looked and she wasn't ready for an angry, horny, and lonely Daiyoukai.  
>They quickly walked to a door in a part of the mall still under construction and entered, Kagome still in some sort of daze. Sango could feel the youkai approaching his power so great it nearly suffocated her and kept those curious as to what they were doing away. Kagome shivered in her arms as the energy grew and Sango realized that Kagome's power was just as great as her youkai lover. It was almost scary how passive her energy felt, it was loving and warm like smooth water flowing through a warm stream. They were almost feeding off each other it seemed and when Kagome's legs finally gave out Sango grabbed her a bit more roughly just to hear a loud growl resonate throughout the room. She shivered and looked over her shoulder to see a red eyed Dai, concealment gone, fangs bared.<br>This was the first time she had ever seen The Lord Sesshomaru, killing perfection, up close and personal like this and at the moment if it wasn't for Kagome she never would want to see him ever again. At that moment Kagome opened her eyes and looked up and found Sesshomaru's gaze.  
>"You found me." Said Kagome as she regained her balance somewhat and held Sango's hand. With a full view of his intended Sesshomaru gave Kagome a once over and blinked. She was exactly the same as the last time he had seen her just in modern clothing. Her hair pulled up in a light blue ribbon, her face just as jovial and innocent with her big doe sapphire eyes being the most striking thing on her pixie face. Her small nose wrinkled and her cheeks became pink under his heated gaze. Her smooth neckline barred to him, veins pumping blood just under the skin taunted him to taste her to see if that was also the same. He licked his lips as his eyes traveled lower down the tube top which held her round plump breasts, she was bra-less and cold, his blood heated, more temptations. The smooth skin of her belly followed and lower still was a little blue skirt that stopped at her mid-thigh baring her beautiful legs, things he imagined in his dreams only to wake frustrated and sweaty. He had yet to make her his, but once they went home tonight all that would change. He refused to wait much longer. If it wasn't for it being her first time he would have taken her exactly where she stood. He cleared his mind some and moved down the long length of her legs to her little pink toes in some strappy sandals, and then back up to her face. Once his gaze moved back up to her face he was met with a coy smile that excited him more than anything, was she trying to get jumped.<p>

Sango watched in awe as Kagome became a new person, she actually was paying attention when she gave her those "men tips" the look in his eyes scared her and Kagome just took it in stride. That animalistic look was so hungry and deprived that she was almost worried for her friend, and what she said next! Ohhh, Kagome was playing with fire, Sango didn't even think she would get to put the outfit they bought on.  
>"Do you like what you see big boy? Why look at you! Changed so much since I last saw yuh." Said Kagome as she took a step forward, Sesshomaru took a deep breath. Kagome paused, she wasn't sure if she was doing this right, but she steeled her resolved and continued moving, first step being taking a few more calculated steps.<br>He didn't know what her game was or what she did to his Kagome, but he wasn't complaining. His mouth grew dry so he quickly licked his lips and watched as Kagome shivered, he almost moaned. His mate was simply, delectable. The scent she was putting off was delicious and he was done waiting, he moved and took her in his arms her only complaint being an eep of surprise and then they were orbing to his Tokyo home, Osaka was too far away. They quickly landed and Kagome pulled away from him sputtering about moving too fast, but when she stumbled he quickly righted her by pulling her back into his form and holding her close.  
>"You have been out of my reach far too long mate, it is time." He groaned into her ear "even now it is so hard for me to wait for you." Kagome blushed furiously at his words clutching her bag in her hand.<br>"Okay." She said so quietly he almost missed it. She stepped back and lifted her bag a smirk on her lips and an eyebrow raised in a fashion identical to his own. "Where is your bath room?"  
>He stood straight and showed his lady friend into his home, their home, taking her to their room's private bath. Once inside and alone Kagome quickly pulled her clothes off and began to dress herself in what they had bought earlier as Sango had instructed. Pulling the stockings up and the dress over her head and zipping it up, knowing it amongst other things probably wouldn't survive the night. Lastly she pulled on each shoe. Once done Kagome stood and walked over to the door, hand on the door knob she took a deep breath, twisted, exhaled, and pushed.<br>What he saw was not what he expected to come out of that door. If he hadn't already been sitting on the edge of the bed he probably wouldn't have been able to remain standing. Kami she was beautiful, his arms shook with the restraint needed to stop him from jumping her where she stood in that damned doorway, so far away from him. Those shoes just made her already long shapely legs look longer.  
>She began to walk over to him so slow, every step agonizingly slow, his beast lurching about in his cage wanting their mate now on her hands and knees begging for his hard cock to pound away at her tiny body, kami, she didn't know what she did to him and now 500 long years without her was pure hell. His mouth was so dry, he licked his lips again and continued to watch the show.<br>She watched his every reaction, the sudden tenseness in his shoulders upon seeing her, him licking his lips and the reddening of his eyes. All signs, hopefully meant she was doing what she was supposed to. She flared her energy and watched him shiver as his eyes rolled back before landing back on her. This was power, power over him, body, mind and soul. The most powerful being in the world was at her mercy and she was willing to give him exactly what he wanted. Her energy flared again, caressing him, stroking him and igniting the fires in him to a blinding intensity. And she kept it up till he was panting.  
>The onslaught had him shaking. She wasn't playing fair, oh that vixen. She was fire and he wanted to be the wood she fed off of. Every reaction she coaxed out of him made her bolder. Soon she was in his lap, legs straddling his waist hands on his shoulders. Her mouth raining liquid fire down his neck and shoulders. She swallowed his groan in her mouth with a kiss so searing he could barely think straight. He laced his hands into her hair and began to dominate the kiss, showing her who was in charge. They separated for air and Kagome spoke "did you miss me big boy?" Smiling wickedly at him.<br>He kissed her forehead and ground his aching cock into her clothed body. Kagome giggled, "Aww my poor inu, you've been so neglected while I've been away. What can I do for you?"  
>"Strip or I will do it for you." Breathed Sesshomaru huskily, his voice a low baritone that sent shivers down her spine and spiked her scent much to Sesshomaru's delight. He inhaled hungrily, her arousal fuelling his own. Kagome stood from her inu's lap and unzipped her dress slowly.<br>"Like this Sesshomaru-sama."  
>Sesshomaru widened his legs and opened his mouth, a low growl being her only answer. Once the dress was completely unzipped she let it fall to the floor and kicked it away.<br>She walked over to her inu and sat back in his lap, one leg hugging his back and side while the other was left off to the side she began to button down his shirt as he stroked her stocking clad legs up to her butt cheeks giving them a loving and firm squeeze before continuing back down to her thighs. She pushed his shirt off over his shoulders and he shrugged out of it. Her hands glided over the smooth planes of his chest down to his abdomen where her finger tips grazed over the muscles making them flex. He cupped her cheek with his left hand and she glanced up at him.  
>He was going to do this, even though he wanted to not even think of this.<br>"Kagome, you know you don't have to if you're not ready." He took a deep breath and ready himself for her answer.  
>Hearing his zipper being opened and feeling a finger trace a marking on his now exposed hip caused his eyes to shoot open. Funny he didn't even remember closing them, but that didn't matter he looked up and saw Kagome watching him with a slight blush gracing her pink cheeks. She worried her lip briefly before opening up her little mouth, and said something that pushed his control to its upmost limits, as she raked her nails lightly across his chest and blush darkening, she made eye contact.<p>

"I want you to ravage me, take me completely as your own."  
>Blood red eyes gazed heatedly down at her as a low grumble erupted from his chest. His hand plucked hers from his before they could reach the hem of his pants. He brought them up to his lips and laid a gentle kiss upon her knuckles while his eyes devoured her. She felt warmth pool at her core and watched as his nostrils flared and his eyes became darker still. She held her breathe as she waited for an answer for what felt like an eternity.<br>"As you wish." he mumbled softly as he claimed her waiting lips for his own. His arm reached around and quickly he changed their positions laying her down upon their bed. His hands smoothed down long legs dragging away the cloth obstacles that stopped him from feeling her soft skin beneath him, all the while, pulling her legs up to wrap around his torso. He quickly slipped the cloth and shoes off of her feet and dropped them off the side of the bed all without breaking the kiss. His hands then traveling back up her legs slowly, feeling as the muscles in her legs flexed around him. He broke the kiss for much needed air and rained kisses along the side of her chin and neck. Kagome fisted his hair as he moved lower and took one of her hardened nipples into his mouth, suckling and nipping at the flesh. Her back arched wantonly pressing more of her round mounds into his awaiting mouth while moaning and pulling his head closer. He gave her breast a final nip before moving over to shower its twin in his attentions. He basked in every moan he could pull from her lips enjoying the feel of her fingers scratching his scalp, and raking gently against his ears. Distracting her with his mouth he quickly disposed of her under garments and sat up some. There she laid, bare before him.  
>She watched him with eyes, half mast, as he unclasped his pants and pulled them slowly off his body, boxers and all. He watched her closely as he exposed his flesh to her eyes and almost laughed as her face turned red, but he swallowed the growl that threatened to erupt from his throat once her gaze turned heated and her scent became spicier and sweeter. He quickly covered her with his body as he laid over her, her legs wrapping around his waist. Hands on both sides of her, he lowered himself, aligning himself for entrance.<p>

The next kiss they shared was like heaven. The way there lips meshed together; simply bliss. It radiated all the love they felt for each other and washed away all the loneliness in their lives. He pushed forward slowly, applying more and more pressure till his head breached her womanhood, than he stopped. He kissed away the tears that had managed to fall before he softly apologized for causing her pain. After a minute he began to rock slowly pushing in further and further each time. He moved slowly at first and gradually gained speed and when her expression turned from a pained frown to surprise and then pleasure he felt he was finally able to relax a bit more. He wouldn't have to be as tense from holding back and could, if only a little, let go. Being with Kagome was greater than he could even imagine, and he had plenty of time to try. She was so tight, hot, and wet that he never wanted to leave her embrace. The way she gripped him as he would pull out on spurred him on, encouraging him to quicken his pace. Her moans and mews filled his ears; along with the sounds of his own groans and that of their skin meeting and melding together being all he could hear. His every sense tuned into everything that they were as they moved towards euphoria together. Her walls quivering around him, trying to milk him of everything that he's worth. Her body rolled upward in to his and he couldn't stop the groan he released as he pulled her body even closer to his own.

Kagome was so close she didn't know what to do. Her hands shook and all she wanted to do was to meld her body into his. The way he moved was electrifying and addictive. She kissed every spot of skin that she could find and ground her hips into his meeting him stroke for stroke. She ran her nails across his back and shoulders, trying to pull him closer still, as she arched into him. She placed her hands on each side of his face and looked into his eyes as she fell over the edge. She tried but couldn't keep them open as her body shook from the overwhelming feeling of her orgasm. She heard Sesshomaru grunt and felt heat scorch across the skin around her throat and all throughout her body. The abyss hummed with power and as she touched it with her own they melded and passed through each other.

Sesshomaru met Kagome's gaze and watched her orgasm take over her features. He felt her walls form a choke hold around him and grunted as his fangs elongated and he moved to mark her as he followed her over the edge. His powers surged through the mark and into Kagome. Her powers reacted and they surged together lighting up the room with their intensity, meshing and combining and moving together. They became one and it was as if a beacon had been set off with their meshing that anyone who could sense auras would be able to notice before finally receding.

After the effects wore off Sesshomaru laid his forehead against hers briefly before rolling them both over and pulling his mate on to his chest where she curled up contently and fell asleep.

There would be consequences to his rash actions but at this moment he could really careless, finally he had found her. After agonizing year without her she was finally back in his grasp and his enemies be damned, he was **not** going to lose her again. She was his, body, mind, and spirit just like he was hers. They were tied together for better or worse and he would rather die than have to live another waking moment without her. He finally succumbed to sleep with one thought on his mind.

**"Finally we have our mate back where she belongs… by our side." **

**sorry this took so long guys... i really got stuck trying to work through that spicy stuff lol. dont really have much of any experience of my own and it was kind of embarassing to write and thus i took me awhile to work through it but i think i managed decently. what do you guys think, hmu with a review or pm please and tell me what you think! till next time ja ne**

**KAR**


End file.
